


Multiverse Convergence

by VincentAnubi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Almost Rape, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Blood, Combat, Comedy, Comfort, Cute, Dark Comedy, Death, Dogs, Doodle Sphere, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Human, Humor, Intimacy, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiverse, Necromancy, Other, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul mate, The Void, Underfell, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vincent - Freeform, VincentAnubi, Vinni - Freeform, VinniNubi, Vulgar Language, War, alchohol, antivoid, anubi - Freeform, cigarrettes, ciggarretes, datemate, particular character death, some noncannon theories, soulmate, swapfelll, the antivoid, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, vinni nubi, void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 114,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentAnubi/pseuds/VincentAnubi
Summary: Monsters from the multiverse have finally been freed from their respective undergrounds and are attempting to survive among human society and culture,clashed together in political turmoil and social uneasiness. The release of the monsters from the underground has instilled magical properties into the genetic coding of particularly capable humans, making the population of the world clamor to understand magic, monsters, and how they will all coexist peacefully. After being kicked out of your apartment complex from a bigoted monster racist landlord, you find help and solace with your new friend Undyne, who presses into an old friend of hers to find a way to help you out. A particular skeleton who has already become well off in the surface world offers you a place to stay, not realizing that you come with a twist of magic all your own. Although you have found the new world you have been thrust into exciting, not all is well, and you soon discover that monsters and humans alike have their own ideas about how the world should be run... making you both an ally and target.





	1. 01 Intro

**Author's Note:**

> First off, hello. I am new to Archive and am grateful to be here. Next this is a active story. I am and will be updating and posting on here regularly. Right now, however, I am in the process of attempting to relocate. So I ask of you all to please bare with me as I will try my best to update as regularly as able. Another thing you should be aware is that my co writer {who is currently not set up on this sight ATM} will be writing the point of view from other characters, including but not limited to the original characters added to the fic. I will regularly post them in a separate folder or "work" in accordance of the original work, so that readers can enjoy extra insight but nothing of the main fic will be spoiled.

      “Yeah well up yours too asshole!” You flailed your limbs towards the window of the apartment complex as your landlord loomed out the 3’rd story window.

  
      “I should kick the crap outta that bigoted punk!” The blue scaled fish monster next to you yelled in shared rage. You scoffed loading the last of your boxes into your jeep.

  
      “Not worth it Shark. Let’s get the hell outta here.” You said lightly touching the fish monsters arm. You loved nick names when it came to your friends. The monster who was standing beside you real name was Undyne but after becoming friends she let You call her Shark, opting for the fact that it made her sound fierce. After the curse of the barrier under Mt Ebott had disappeared monsters were free to intermingle among the human populace. The curse breaking had affected more than one area of monsters, it appears it had affected everywhere which caused different versions of monsters to appear as well. At least that’s what the Monster Human Embassy had declared. The barriers breaking did have some benefits and a lot of disadvantages. Benefits were that certain magical properties were now available in particular humans. You had been so graciously gifted with necromancy…not in the way that most necromancers work. You could create black skeletal bones and figures, but without orders they would just stand there. You had learned from the yellow dinosaur monster that was now Undyne’s girlfriend that they didn’t have free will because they didn’t have their own soul, they were just a part of your magic.

  
      “Yeah, your right, not worth the magic.” Undyne snorted throwing the last remaining bag into your backseat. She made her way to the passenger side of the jeep and took a seat. You took your cue to jump into the driver’s seat and with a whistle your white corgi mix jumped into your lap. “Disproves of monsters and dogs huh, double the asshole landlord you had.” You huffed an agreement along with another curse as you start your car. The whole incident had been a ridiculous serious of yelling threats and bigoted remarks, needless to say there were people who liked monsters and people who thought of them as actual monsters who were going to magically jump through windows and start eating people. You seethed in your seat, it really had been stupid to get evicted because you had monster friends come over…then the argument had devolved into you having to get rid of your dog and then your niece couldn’t visit either. Those had been the last straw, you had called Undyne for help moving and got the fuck out. Didn’t even think about where you were going to be staying. At that instance Undyne speaks up. “So you can crash with me and Alphys if you need to? Unless you wanna stay with Avem and Luna?” she asks voice still dripping with previous anger. You took in a deep breath before responding.

  
      “If you and Al don’t mind Bone here.” You gestured towards the dog laying happily in your lap, he barely fit. “I’d love to chill with you for a while if it’s really ok. I mean I would stay with Luna and Avem, but they have Moon with them for a while and I don’t want to intrude on daughter time.” you admitted honestly. Avem and Luna were your best friends and Moon was their daughter.

  
      “Nah me and Al don’t mind at all. We can binge watch a few shows and vent over the stupidity of your landlord. Previous landlord.” She added the last happily, her mood already improving which in turn improved yours. “I’ll see if I can find ya more permanent arrangements as well, might take a couple days though Nec.” Nec was her name for you ever since she discovered your magical property that had graced your soul. You always loved it, one of the best damn things to ever happen to you. You had to admit that was because you were a big nerd that use to play DnD with your friends a few years back. Your character ironically enough had been a necromancer. The irony was so not lost on you, and your friends always reminded you. Though Undyne also called you a variety of other names, such as loser and punk.

  
      “Ah you don’t have to go that far, you’ve done a lot for me already Shark. I can at least check into other apartments myself.”

  
      “No way, I already got the perfect place in mind loser! And I’m damn sure it’ll have amazing rent as well Vinni!” Undyne practically jumped out of her seat with enthusiasm. Alright now that had you worried, she was dropping her nicknames frequently and sporadically.

  
      “Should I be worried about letting you do this for me?” You joked, taking a final turn and pulling into a driveway. Undyne scoffed and brushed your worry away with a gesture of a hand. Ok now that had you very nervous.


	2. 02 Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Sure enough Undyne kept true to her word, like she always did. She had made a couple calls…well to one person she claimed that he had been asleep the first time she had tried. You had to wonder who was asleep at three in the afternoon, but you shrugged it off, after all who knows what kind of job this man worked. But the things that disturbed you was that he had told Undyne and Alphys that he had wanted you to come alone to the address. Undyne tried to explain to you that it was a security measure to keep them out of harms way from monster hater rally’s. You had to admit you were nervous, but you also sympathized. You and your friends had participated in two pro monster marches before, I mean why wouldn’t you, you had marched for gay rights, why should this be different. Avem had laughed at you when you had discovered that the mascot of monsters was a skeleton, you were overjoyed and the fact that the very universe had blessed you with this amazing magically ability. It filled you with a sense of self appreciation that you couldn’t even begin to describe. Back to the point, Undyne had given you the number of the house owner, his name had been Sans and you had promptly texted him, thanking him for the opportunity and politely asking for direction…which you had to do twice…you were a very bad navigator. You drove and winded up parking at the end of a long-twisted pathway that you had to double…no triple check if this was the right street. You stopped the car and got out gesturing for Bone to jump down next to you before shutting the jeeps door. you waved your phone around trying to get a signal, scowling when nothing showed.

  
      “Ugh…I just wanna make sure I got the right path…I don’t want to suddenly discover it’s a dead end and wind up later then I already am.” You muttered. Bone leaned against your leg in what you supposed was reassurance. You smiled and walked a bit closer to the path that winded up into the woods, you couldn’t see anything beyond the curve and thick trees, you huffed in defeat and looked at your phone again only to have it magically disappear from your hands. “The-“ your curse was cut short as Bone gave a low growl. “It’s ok Bone baby. I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding.”

  
      “Heya human~” a low voice crawled out of the darkness. You jolted, despite yourself. You heard a few distant chuckles. Oh great, scare the little human and get a laugh, awesome, just what you needed after dealing with countless other assholes.

   
     “WHY ARE WE WASTING OUR TIME HERE? IT’S JUST SOME PATHETIC HUMAN. SEND THEM AWAY.” Another voice barked from the shadows, it was deeper, gravely…and very loud. You tried not to wince.  
 

    “Um I get that this prank is amusing you, sneak up on the human, steal her phone, get laugh or two. But I had a scheduled meeting with Sans, so it’s not like I just intruded here to make your lives miserable.” You explained.

      
      “WE DO NOT REQUIRE ANOTHER HOUSEMATE. ESPECIALLY NOT A HUMAN AND THEIR WASTE OF FUR PET.” The previous voice started again. You contained your rage but still decided to snap back, what a dick he was being after all.

  
      “First of all, that’s racist! I’m assuming with the previous conversation there are a good amount of monsters here. I’m no bigot ok, you do you and I’ll do me. But I do want respect, I’m still a person and this” I gesture to Bone who gave another guttural growl. “Is part of my family. No disrespect but I defend me and mine got it?” you pointedly put putting one of your feet in front of Bone to keep him there. He would attack if you ordered, he may be a medium sized dog, but he still had teeth.

  
      “Hmm I know I’d rather do you then you do yourself. Like them with spunk dollface~” the first voice who had spoken attempted to coo at you again. You rolled your eyes. You bend down to put your hand on Bone’s head to comfort him, while at the same time you stealthily pick up a small pebble. Well this was happening; your impulse was to strong.

  
      “I’m pretty sure I don’t need or want you to do anything, especially me~” you mock purr at the darkness above you. Your pretty sure they were in the trees.  
     

      “Don’t be like that babe I can be or do anything you wa-“you cut him off by chucking the pebble as hard as you can in the direction of the voice. You hear a curse and a couple snaps as the figure took a couple smaller branches with him on his way down. He landed in the snow with a thud. There immediately came laughter and you realized there were more people hiding in the trees then just the two that had spoken, that unnerved you.

  
      “Ok you obviously don’t want me here. So if you can give me back my phone I can just leave and figure something else out.” You quickly blurt out the comment, but part of you is embarrassed that it had come to this. Undyne had left out details true, but she had gone on and on how this would be the perfect place. Your chest clenched for a moment in silent defeat, back to square one.

      “Damn honeybee nice aim ya got there.” A monster stepped from behind one of the closest trees. You noted he was tall, wearing an orange hoodie and the last part shocked you so good you tried not to give an excited squeal. Instead you bit your lip as you took in the new literal skeleton in the room. You were going to answer when another voice sounded.

  
      “Alright guys I think you’ve had your laugh. She didn’t bolt first sight luckily enough.” You turned your head to the new voice. A shorter skeleton, maybe 5 feet something in a blue hoodie and…were those pink slippers, showed, again you suppressed the urge to outright stare. You were going to kill Shark face. That’s why she thought it was so damn amusing. You watched the blue hooded skeleton bend down next to the figure who had fallen out of the tree and pick up your phone while lazily striding over to you. “Though if your pals with Undyne, I guess you’d be harder to spook then that.” He gave a wink when he reached you handing you back your phone. You turned your head swiftly trying to hide the small tint on your cheeks at this new revelation settled into your being before thanking him and accepting your cell back. When you turned back to face him he raised a skeletal hand towards you. “Hey there, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” You could not suppress the urge you shook his hand and without missing a beat you retorted back.

  
     “Hey, I’m Vinni and it’s SANSational to meet you.” You grinned like an idiot briefly knowing that when your friends heard about this they would groan in misery at the pun. “Also this is Bone.” You gestured briefly at the dog next to you who visible un-bristled. You noted his shocked expression before he suddenly grinned just as idiotically as you had.

  
     “AH NOT ANOTHER FUCKING COMIC!” a tall skeleton in a red and black outfit adorned with spikes.

  
      “You mean a ‘comic sans’?” You laughed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t resist after the tension earlier.” You state removing your hand from Sans’s as he wore a soft expression that you could not decipher.

  
      “AHHH!! SHE CAN’T STAY! I FORBID IT! THERE ARE FAR TOO MANY USELESS COMEDIANS IN THIS BLOODY HOUSE!” the tall skeleton grabbed his skull in exasperation. The one in the orange hoodie lit up a cigarette as he chuckled.

      “You know you don’t get to make that call Edge.” The orange one stated. Ah so the tall one in spikes is Edge…very fitting you pondered.

  
     “SHUT THE HELL UP ASHTRAY! NO ONE ASKED YOU!” Edge yelled. “AND RED STOP LAYING AROUND AND GET UP!” he continued. The one that you had knocked from the tree slowly dragged himself out of the snow.

      “Yes boss.” He groaned bluntly then turned your way. “Nice aim, I may be falling for you.” He commented with a chuckle. You groaned but gave a small chuckle. “You still laughed.” He pointed, and you smiled.

      “Thought I would throw you a bone.” You quip which had him, Sans, and…Ashtray? Laughing. Edge stomped his foot down in impatience.

  
      “Ah man I think this will work out just fine.” The skeleton in the orange hoodie walked up to you. “Hey there Honeybee, I’m Orange.” He offered his hand and you shook it giving him a friendly smile, you were secretly hoping you wouldn’t have to call him ashtray…just sounded so wrong. You were to enamored in your own thoughts that you didn’t notice the look of bewildered amazement that flashed over Orange’s face just like it had Sans. You walked a couple steps up to Edge and offered your hand. Might as well be friendly.

      “Nice to meet you Edgelord.” You state cheerfully. He scoffed and turned around heading up the path.

      “Don’t take it personal kid, he’s not to fond of humans. Well shall we get going? There are others you need to meet.” Sans lazily smiled snaking his arm over your shoulders guiding you. You were to busy engaging in small talk to see the knowing look Orange and San’s were giving each other.

 

 

      When your group reached the house you consciously had to keep you jaw from falling into the snow. Damn, that was a big house, it seemed like more of a small mansion. That explained why so many people could live together and not kill one another. Sans ushered you inside, Bone your silent shadow. The living room had a couple recliners, a huge green couch and a decent sized tv. To the right from there was a good-sized kitchen decorated in red. You noticed there was a hallway that veered left and a railed stairwell lead upwards. This place is absolutely amazing.

      “Thanks dollface. Hope that means you’ll be sticking around.” Red commented grandly.

      “I said that out loud.” You replied, oops.

     “Yeah ya did. Blue and Papyrus are already asleep since you took longer to get here then we had expected.” Red commented again. You tried not to flush from embarrassment. Then realize that the second name sounded familiar.

     “I’m really bad with directions.” You gave a somewhat apology.

      “No worries kiddo, now if Orange and Red would be good enough to go back down the path and grab your things we can get to work setting them in the loft.” Sans said, you felt like it came out more as an order then just simple asking. But you didn’t notice any menace, so you let it slide.

      “I can help, I mean, they are my things. I’d feel bad making you do all the work.” You state genuinely.

      “It’s no trouble Honeybee. We got this in record time.” Orange sent Red a knowing look.

      “Loser buys drinks.” Red stated before rushing out the door. You gave a small giggle.

      “You’ll be in the loft on the third floor, I’ve got a mattress set up there, Undyne told me you didn’t have one. Nothing fancy but it was the least I could do.” Sans said scratching the back of his skull, you went a little wide eyed.

      “Oh you didn’t have to do that! I was going to go shopping for one tomorrow.” He shrugged off your comment like he hadn’t heard it.

      “Rent’s 200 by the way.”

      “Weekly?” you asked because no way.

      “Nah monthly.” He said it simply. You simply stared at him in awe. He was pulling your leg, right.

      “Your joking! That’s far to low! I can’t accept that. I don’t want to take advantage of you.” You stated still wide eyed. He chuckled at you.

      “Look kid we ain’t hurting for money. Besides seeing the same old monster faces everyday gets ‘bonely’, I wouldn’t ‘fibula’” he grinned, and you grabbed your shoulders shaking to contain laughter.

      “Oh my god your perfect…I mean…” you fluster. “this is perfect, thank you!” you beam and meant every word of it. You gather yourself and follow him up the stairs as Red and Orange emerge in the doorway with all of your belongings magically floating in the air. “That’s awesome!” you praise grinning like an idiot yet again. Orange flicked his cigarette outside before following everyone up the stairs.

      “Thanks Honeybee.” Orange gave a lazy smile.

      “Just wait until you see what else our magic can do babe~” Red coo’d at you again.

      “Why do I get the feeling that was suggestive.” You quip looking over your shoulder at him. He just grinned and shrugged in response. Sans leads everyone up the second staircase and there’s only one door and it does directly into the loft. It was pretty bare which was completely fine because it was a huge room! You noted a bed in the far-left corner and a simple dresser and smile. “Thank you, guys, again! All of this is amazing!” you beam.

      “Like I said kiddo it’s nothing. Now the second floor is all the bedrooms and bathrooms so if you need us you know were we are. My rooms directly next to the bottom of this stairwell.” Sans said before stretching. “I think I’m going to have that date with my bed now, night kiddo.” He said giving a wave as he descended but not before sending Orange a look first. Red shot you a wink before walking down as well. Orange set down the last of your boxes before turning to you.

      “You’ll get to meet everyone else tomorrow, they like to cook breakfast after all, so they’ll be up early.” Orange informed a lazy grin still on his face.

      “Thank you again, this is great.” You say he shrugs still smiling.

      “Say that when you taste mine and Sans brothers cooking tomorrow.” He chuckled before giving a quick goodnight and heading off.


	3. 03 Sans and Orange Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Sans waited downstairs at the kitchen counter with a bottle of ketchup as he waited for Orange to finish unloading everything into Vinni’s room. He took a swig staring at his phone on the countertop. That damn Undyne…she could have warned them…or hell at least him. A bloody necromancer. Stars this was something else. He was able to sense her magic when he had shaken her hand and hell that wasn’t the only thing that happen, they bonded…like the quickest soul bond he had ever heard of. And if that wasn’t the damn tip of the ice berg she had bonded with Orange as well. He sighed and took another swig.

      “A necromancer…” Orange breathed as he made his way into the kitchen fishing out a bottle of honey and taking a seat besides Sans. “Did you…?” he let the question drift as Sans met his gaze.

      “I had no idea. Undyne didn’t say a word. Never knew she had the ability to keep her lips shut like that.” Sans mused.

      “Did you feel it?” Orange asked. Sans took in a small breath and nodded, oh yeah, he had definitely felt it, that small charge of magic when she had touched his hand, oh yeah, it shot electric vibrations straight into his core. There were different levels of soul bonding, monster relationships could get complicated and hell…explaining it to a human…oh that was going to be something. There was the datemate, then there was soulmate…both meant that they belonged with you, they were bonded when they had touched. Of course they could break the bond if they wanted, it would sting a little, but they could choose not to. Sans had to wonder who would do that. After all her magic had been designed especially for their breed of monster. Sans looked at Orange expectantly. “Datemate…I’m her datemate” he breathed as if he couldn’t believe it, then took a swig of his honey and smiled. “I never would have thought. And a necromancer, how lucky can we get? I thought they didn’t even exist anymore!” Orange chuckled softly.

      “She doesn’t know. Have to take things slow, don’t want to scare her off when she just got here.” Sans stated but he had to hum in agreement, a necromancer now that was fucking ironic in a house full of skeletons.

      “She hasn’t touched the others yet…” Oranges voice went deadpan. Sans eye sockets narrowed slightly, he was right…how many could she bond with, how many were meant to bond with her. “You never told me, what soul bond are you Sans?” Orange asked, and he hesitated, wasn’t sure if he should lie…he waited to long. “Really?”

     “Soulmate.” He states as gently as he can, the word fragile and unreal in his voice.

      “Hmm. Actually… I’m alright with that. You’re the most level headed one here. Makes sense with the blush on her face when you walked up to her.” He chuckled. Sans blinked looking back at him. “Didn’t catch it? That’s surprisingly un observant of you.” He poked fun of and Sans made a face. Orange laughed and slapped his knee.

       “Careful wouldn’t want you to ‘break a leg’” Sans punned laughing with him. They gathered themselves before he started again. “Is this really alright? Were not going to compete or anything are we? She’s not an object and I don’t want things to get petty.”

      “Nah…I mean not going to lie to ya but first to get her into bed would hold some smug satisfaction. And also if she can bond with any of the others I can’t vouch for them. But me and you are cool.” Orange states taking another drink from his honey bottle. Sans hums in agreement and takes another swig from his ketchup bottle.

      “Well let’s hope were the only ones then.” Sans muses. “But when have we ever been that lucky.” Orange stated and they both give a tired knowing laugh.

      “Well enough of that…so you ok with the dog…I mean bones and whatnot.” He continued.

      “I’m not worried, he seemed obedient. Might have to watch him around Edge though. Besides.” He took a drink of his ketchup a faint blue finally tinting his cheekbones. “Bone seems only interested in following Vinni around.”

      “Good dog.” Orange commented taking a long drink of honey to keep up with Sans.

      “Guard dog, so we got to keep an eye socket on Edge.” Sans reminded. Orange hummed an agreement.


	4. 04 First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You woke with a start as Bone bounded heavily on top of you with a groan you get up, you know this ritual. It had taken you a couple hours to put away everything and get your tv and Xbox hooked up. You groaned and took some scrubs out of the dresser, after all you had work today. Bone bounded excited and you filled his bowl with dog food that you had brought.  
     

      “I’ll be right back Bone baby, going to try to find one of the probably many bathrooms on the second floor.” He ignored you of course chowing down happily, he was a very food-oriented dog when it was around. You left your door open, so he could try to find you when he finished. The first door on the left Sans had explained was his room, you heard snoring as you passed and smiled to yourself. You mused, you were in a house full of skeletons, you had to call your friends later they would get such a kick, besides they’d be worried if you were staying somewhere they didn’t know of. Luckily the door right next to Sans’s room was a bathroom. You set your bag of clothes and other toiletries down and just decided to stock your shampoo and conditioner here, closest to your room, so the most convenient. You brush your teeth and strip out of your night gown running the water for the shower just right. Stepping in you sigh, it smelled already faintly of body wash, obviously belonging to a man. It was starting to feel like a college dorm, you chuckled just finishing rinsing conditioner out of your hair when you hear the door slam open…shit…you forgot to lock it! That was like rule number one when living with men! You pull the shower door open slightly. “Umm…sorry I’m in here, I’m so sorry!” you blurt growing flustered. Red’s surprised gaze holds yours for a moment before a knowing grin spreads onto his face. You did not like that one bit, heat rose to your face, of all the skeletons it would be the flirt. “Do you mind!” you say pointedly. Giving him a very unconvincing glare.

  
      “Nah doll not at all.” He says simply leaning against the open doorframe. The blush on your cheeks intensifies as you stare wide eyed at him. Was he seriously doing this! You turn off the shower then peek back out, sure enough he was still there.

  
      “Get out of here Red!” you exclaim. He gives a lazy grin showing all of his pointed teeth, you shudder involuntarily. He licks his teeth with a lazy…red tongue…they have tongues. Oh, so many questions!

      “You seem to be finished, so I should just hand you a towel.” He picked one up off the railing and your heart hammered, he wouldn’t dare! He slowly started towards the shower door and you sucked in a gasp prepared to cover yourself when all the sudden he glowed blue and was flung forcibly out the door into the hall away from you. You gripped the shower door even tighter as you dared to peek again. Sans stood in the hall looming over Red who was on the floor. You noted one of Sans’s eyes glowing blue and realized he had been the one to fling Red away from you.

      “Sans.” You call, your voice soft. He whipped his head towards you then immediately looked down. You swore you saw a blue flush dust his cheeks.

      “Yeah kid?” he asked without looking at you.

      “Red still has my towel.” You mutter weakly. He blinked releasing his magic as soon as he does Red scurries as quickly as he possibly can down the stairs, leaving your towel behind, which Sans picks up and walks into the bathroom handing it too you, face still turned in the opposite direction. “Thank you, for that and…Red.” You start taking the towel gingerly and then quickly wrap it around yourself.

      “Welcome…uh…I’ll just go…talk to Red.” He chokes out then swiftly exits shutting the bathroom door behind him. You breathe a sigh of relief and get out locking the door this time.

      “Well I’m awake now, who needs coffee when there’s adrenaline.” You mutter to yourself as you proceed your daily routine. Brush your long red hair, get dressed, put on lotion and deodorant. You pick up your bag throwing your towel in the hamper and rushing out to collect…never mind he found you. You smile as Bone follows while you throw your bag in your room and then rush back downstairs Bone following easily behind. It smelled like pasta and …uh… something you can’t describe and when Oranges words from last night emerge in your head you shudder. Breakfast was going to be an…experience. You slide down the last rail and land with a laugh, Bone bounding down the last few steps.

      “Good morning Honeybee, sleep well?” Oranges voice drifts from the couch.

      “I did until Bone woke me up.” You flashed him a quick smile rushing towards the front door to let Bone out. He eagerly dashed out to do his business. He would signal you when he wanted back inside, you made your way to the kitchen where Sans and Red have been sitting. Needless to say, you sat closer to Sans. Until you noticed the monster at the stove cooking… spaghetti? That was the mascot of the Monster Human Embassy. He turned around placing a mug of coffee in front of you beaming almost too brightly.

      “HELLO NEW HUMAN FRIEND! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND I HOPE YOU LIKE SPAGHETTI!” he was loud like Edge but much friendlier…it was also infectious as you beamed back smiling.

      “I do! And thank you Papyrus for the warm welcome, I appreciate it!” you state and mean it. You squeaked when something small and Blue bounded up next to you.

      “AND I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! I’M GLAD TO HAVE YOU HERE. I HOPE WE CAN BE GREAT FRIENDS!” the tiny skeleton beamed just as brightly as Papyrus had earlier, he had little blue stars in his eyes and you had to physically resist the urge to hug him, he was adorable.

      “I’s a pleasure to meet you as well, and I would love that Blue!” you cheerfully call. He seemed pleased and went to help Papyrus with breakfast. You heard a scratch at the door and went to let Bone back inside. He seemed pleased with himself, even though he had snow on his head. You head back to the counter and take a sip of your coffee content. Until you notice Edge make his way into the room.

      “Can’t help but notice the outfit you’re in kiddo. You got work today or do you just like looking professional?” Sans lazy voice questioned, and you had to stifle a giggle.

      “As much as I would love to just look sharp for you guys, I actually do have to go to work today.” You admit.

      “SO, THE WORTHLESS HUMAN IS NOT GOING TO BE A FREELOADER. COLOR ME SURPRISED.” Edge’s voice was heard easily as he stepped into the kitchen threshold.

      “Wow your faith in me is amazing…” you deadpan sarcastically taking another sip of your coffee.

      “YOUR STILL WORTHLESS TRASH. I EXPECT MY EYESOCKETS TO BLEED ANY SECOND WHILE I’M LOOKING AT YOU.” Edge continues. Ouch you resisted the urge to look away as his face gets closer to you, you can tell he means every word. You have a moment to wonder how shitty his life had been before the barrier broke before you hear Bone give the tall skeleton a bark accompanied by a warning snarl. “USELESS PEST. SILENCE YOURSELF IN MY PRESENCE!” Edge barked giving the dog a kick, a pained yelp escaped Bone and the world seemed to slow. You kicked Edge’s long skinny legs out from under him, as he landed on his back you ground your foot into his exposed vertebrae. His eye sockets were wide and trained on you unbelieving.

      “If you fucking hurt any of my family I will tear you apart! I protect what’s mine!” you snarl at him your eyes narrowing. He stayed in stunned silence, along with most of the housemates. You control your breathing and turn back to everyone in the kitchen. “I’m sorry I can’t stay for breakfast Papyrus. I don’t want to be late for work. But thank you so much for the coffee.” You apologize all the previous menace leaving your face and eyes immediately. You walk towards the door, stepping on Edge as you go, you grab your coat, purse, and keys. Right when you were about to open the door however you almost literally run into Undyne. “Oh! Hey shark face, sorry I can’t stay to chat. Gotta head to work.” You explain giving her an apologetic smile and she punches your arm affectionately.

      “That’s ok loser, we’ll chat later.” She called after you as you made your way down the winding path towards your jeep.

 

   

      “What the hell happened in here?” Undyne questioned looking at the scene before her in the kitchen. Edge picked himself off the floor hurriedly and placed himself just outside of the kitchen. All the others composed themselves.

     “Uh…well Edge he…” Orange started watching Bone bound over towards Undyne, she scooped up the fur bag easily as she strode into the kitchen.

      “Well boss…he kicked the dog…” Red stuttered out. Undyne blinked at that.

      “HE WHAT?” She spouted looking towards Sans for an explanation. The skeleton sighed and swiveled in his chair to give her his attention.  
     

      “Edge seemed to be threatening Vinni and Bone there snarled at Edge in warning, who you know him, took it personally. He gave the dog a kick and the dog yelped…well Vinni threw Edge onto his back and long story short told him if he fucked with her family again she would kill him.”

      “YEAH NO SHIT. The loser ain’t got no real blood family, her friends and this fur bag are all she has…not to mention…” she drifted off with that noticing Edge still leaning against the opening of the kitchen.

      “NOT TO MENTION WHAT UNDYNE?” Papyrus spoke up this time worry drenching his voice, Undyne caved, she was always weak when it came to Papyrus. She sighed.

      “Vinni works at a Vet clinic.” She stated setting the white fur ball in her arms down carefully.

      “WHAT IS THIS VET CLINIC?” Edge questions and yet seems to demand at the same time. Red flinches but is inclined to answer.

      “It uh…means she works with animals boss...” Red mumbled. Undyne couldn’t believe it but she swore she saw shame on the tall skeleton before he quickly masked it. Edge had left and went back upstairs. Papyrus had finished cooking and most of them had left to do their own thing. Now Undyne was finishing off the remains of Vinni’s coffee she had left on the counter while Sans and Orange sat on either side of her.

      “You must have found it so hilarious when you asked me about the spare room.” Sans started. Undyne took another sip of the long cold coffee.

      “I have no idea what your talking about.” She mocked innocence.

      “A necromancer, really?” asked Orange from her other side. She laughed.

      “Oh, so you read her soul. Was wondering if you nerds were going to notice quickly or not.” She continued to laugh. But when the other two stayed quiet she raised an eyebrow at them.

      “Look a little closer at us.” Sans says, and she focuses and does exactly that. She gasps in surprise and almost falls out of her chair.

      “You bonded…like both of you bonded! How did…?” she leaves the question hanging in the air.

      “We shook her hand, you know the way normal soul bonds happen. We touched bone to skin and it happened. Very quickly I might add.” Orange informed taking a swig of his newly acquired honey bottle.

      “Who all has had direct physical contact with her? Like no clothes physical…or bone to skin as you said?” she questioned her eyes wide.

      “Just me and Orange over there.” Sans answers.

      “So, it could happen again…with more…?” her voice grows softer as bewilderment adorns her features.

      “Yea…maybe. We don’t know yet.” Stated Orange.

      “What about that fight with Edge?” she almost yelled the question.

      “She didn’t physically touch him, so we don’t…know.” Sans lets the sentence fall flat.

      “Stars if they bond…that would be…dangerous doesn’t even begin to describe it.” She states sighing and finishing off the cold left-over coffee.

 

 

      You literally dragged yourself into the house around 11 that night, you had worked a double shift and were…well exhausted was an understatement. Bone bounded towards you and you knelt onto your knees to embrace him as he tried to climb onto you in welcome.

      “Who’s my good Bone baby. I missed you too. Edgelord didn’t mess with you anymore did he sweetheart?” you coo’d affectionately at the dog before standing back up, Bone resumed his natural duty as your faithful shadow. You got to the couch before throwing yourself onto it. No one else had been around and you were too tired to care. You noted something furry jump up and snuggle next to you before passing out. It might have been a few minutes, maybe hours, you weren’t sure, it was dark and …you were sure you were being carried. Your eyes were barely open as you try to make out the silhouette holding you. A scowl, a cracked skull extending from one eye and going all the way down, the sharper teeth and spikey features…Edge. Your tired brain couldn’t comprehend. Why would he be carrying you…unless he was about to drop you randomly outside to freeze to death. You would expect that. What you did not expect was your back to hit the familiar mattress of your new room. He had carried you from the couch to your bed. You would have questioned, or hell said anything if you weren’t just so damn tired. Again, something furry jumped and settled itself near your chest. The figure you where sure was Edge turned to exit. You wanted to find your voice, to wake just enough. “Edgelord…” you barely murmur. He flinches as if he’d been physically struck but turns slightly towards you. “I’m sorry…earlier…sorry.” You murmur before sleep claims you quickly.

 

 

      Edge had spent the rest of his day in his room after Undyne’s untimely visit. He had spent a couple hours researching Veterinary clinics in the human world. Things were still very new to him. An animal being family…he couldn’t understand the ridiculous concept. Friends as family…well he supposed it wasn’t that ridiculous an idea considering him, and Red were the only ones related even though they went through the guise that there alternate selves were cousins. He had to admit even though they weren’t blood if something happened to Sans’s brother Papyrus he would feel…something. He grimaced. He powered off his computer and threw himself onto his bed with a new book. He growled at himself…he couldn’t get over it. Sans had let a human live in the same house as a bunch of monsters…the lazy piece of trash was finally losing his mind. His eye socket twitched as he heard the front door open. He glanced from his book and left his seething thoughts behind for now. It was a little after 11 at night, it was late. He should have been in bed hours ago. He waited 10 minutes…and despite himself he left his room and tread quietly downstairs. He froze when he reached the bottom step. On the couch with a white furred dog was you. Sleeping deeply. The exhaustion was obvious even on your sleeping expression. It was easy to see that you had been working until just recently. He scowled…sleeping contorted on a couch was not beneficial to one’s health…it could also impede your ability to work efficiently. He steeled himself as he locked eyes with the canine who stayed quiet. He gave in and just hoisted your tired form into his arms effortlessly. After all he had had years of having to carry his lazy brother Red to bed, you were nothing after his time enduring that. After all, at least you worked hard to be this tired. He looked over his shoulder.

      “Come mutt.” He spoke softer. He waltzed effortlessly up the stairs feeling you stir slightly awake. Before he reached the stairs to the loft he saw the door next to the staircase fly open. Sans’s frame filled it as his white pin prick pupils rested on Edge and then scanned your form in his arms.

      “You be gentle with her.” The threat was easy to determine…and Edge knew not to test the comics patience, even though he hated to admit it, Sans was the strongest monster in this house. He waited…wondering…before taking a moment to focus with his magic at Sans…he knew it!

      “You soul bonded?” Edges voice was soft but still held all the shock he could feel. He saw Sans twitch before his eye sockets narrowed at Edge. He wouldn’t show it visibly, but Edge sucked in a shaky breath at the attention. The hands that were holding Vinni’s form to him were gloved so it wasn’t direct contact. So, he hadn’t been able to read your soul…but since Sans was a fellow monster he could see it if he focused hard enough. The glare Sans sent him gave him his answer. He scoffed. “I am merely throwing her into her room, so I do not need to look at her or…” he looked at the furry pest behind him. “Her insolent pet early in the morning.” He stated matter of fact. Sans gave a very slow nod before eyeing Edge one more time before slowly closing his door.

 

 

      The next couple weeks the house seemed to grow naturally into a pattern. You would come home from work, head into the kitchen and take a seat at the counter with Orange who you had dubbed Orange juice or OJ. And Sans who was easily dubbed Comic Sans and share your first drink with them. Then about half an hour later Red would stumble home, usually with something in a paper bag for you four to eat. And then the second drink would be poured. You’d share puns, work stories, chat in general. Red would flirt ridiculously, and Sans would warn, subtly. Red was a huge flirt sure but at least he never made a move to touch you, you had figured after the shower incident that he didn’t want to chance having a ‘talk’ with Sans again. Then when Red and Sans would start some pun war Orange would lean in next to you to signal he was going for a smoke break and you would follow to join him. When you got back inside Sans would usually be gone or asleep in some ridiculous area. So, you’d chat with Red and Orange a bit more before Papyrus or Blue would bound down the stairs and would either ask to watch a movie, play a board game, or for you to read them a bed time story. It was an easy pattern to adapt to, and you had to admit, it felt like family. It was good. So, when the monthly round of Dungeons and Dragons rolled around it felt like you were betraying the routine and in addition, them.

 

 

      It was Friday and you had the day off. It was time for the game in a few hours and you were sitting next to your usual trio at the kitchen counter when your phone rang.

      “Hey Vinni!” Luna’s voice rang clear on the other end and you were sure Sans, Red, and Orange could hear her. You had just finished telling them that you would be going out for most of the day. Which had prompted all of them to input their numbers into your phone.

      “Heya Luna, what’s up? The gang gathered already?” you ask.

      “something like that. Uh we wanted to grab a drink in public, there’s this new place in town that’s opened we were gonna meet there in an hour.” Luna sounded only slightly hesitant.

      “I take it you’re not telling me everything.” You quip still smiling. “Come on when have I been one to judge.”

      “True. Well it’s a club, you can dance and drink and whatever. Its monster owned but not separated so were allowed there. But it’s also a strip joint.” She hurried with that last bit of information. You choked on your coffee and Sans reached over to gently pat your back. You heard Red snickering in the corner, you send him a look sure he’s heard Luna over the phone, but he just laughs harder.

      “So, your telling me to dress pretty.”

      “And maybe bring some dollar bills.” She joked. You inhale deeply.

      “Oh my god. I know not everyone in the group will be joining, who will be there?” you ask and hear Avem’s booming voice on Lunas phone, he had apparently stolen it.

      “Hey there and well it’s gonna be me, Luna, Xander and you if you go, which I know you will.”

      “You sound so sure of that.” You fake mock him as you watch Red give an impromptu strip show. He shrugged his jacket off and swayed his hips while running his tongue across his sharp teeth, slowly lifting his shirt up. You shake your head at him.

      “Of course, I am. Wear something necromancy. I know you have stuff. We’ll pick you up in thirty minutes.” Avem stated.

      “Wait you said an hour!” you exclaimed but it was to late he had already hung up. You sigh deeply pinching the bridge of your nose.

      “You ok their honeybee?” Orange asks taking a sip of his honey bottle.

      “Yeah I’ll be fine. I have to get dressed though, apparently I need to look the part of my magic.”

      “Why’s that?” Sans asked watching as you stood up from the counter.

      “Who knows what their ever up to. But it’s fine, haven’t danced in so long it’ll feel good to get into the ‘swing’ of things again.” You wink at the group and they chuckle.

 

 

      You chose something that made you laugh and still fit the standard your sure Avem was going for. Mid-calf brown boots, skeletal leggings, dark blue short jean shorts. Only because you weren’t sure flashing a coccyx would be inappropriate or not to your housemates. A black shirt that had bone zone written in white with an arrow pointing down, and some skeletal elbow high gloves. You fluffed your long wavy red hair and added some eye liner and lip gloss, nothing fancy because you didn’t want it to run while you danced. You looked in the mirror satisfied, your friends wanted necromancy, so you figured this was as much of a slap in the face as you could manage. You walked over to your bed to give Bone a reassuring pat that you would be home later. You rushed down the stairs sliding on the railing each time, you giggled when you hit the floor in the living room swinging for once, gracefully into the area.

      “Nice one dollface~” Red coo’d from the couch. You watched eye sockets widen.

      “You look like your ready for a club.” San’s says and you’re not sure if it’s good or bad.

      “Well they told me to look the part of a necromancer, just wanted to throw them a ‘bone’.” You retort and smile when they laugh. Suddenly Red teleports directly in front of you. You stumble backing into the wall out of surprise.

      “I could throw ya a bone babe~ after all that shirt is begging for it~” his voice dropped an octave and his eye lights slid slowly over your form, your eyes widened, holy shit!

      “Thanks Cherry drop but I think I’m good.” You stammer having to say the sentence almost twice as a flush spread over your cheeks.

      “Oh, I could drop your cherry doll.” He says it easily his fingers reaching for your cheek but right before he touches your skin your hoisted in someone else’s arms suddenly half way across the room. And Red is enveloped in that blue light again. You look over at Sans who had woken from his almost nap on the chair and now was hoisting Red easily in the air with his magic. You looked up at Orange who had you in his arms.

      “You ok their Honeybee?” he asks setting you down gently but keeping his hand on your shoulder. “Hey Sans, I think Red needs to cool off, don’t you agree?” the way Orange says it sounds menacing. You lean against Orange and watch the scene unfold.

      “You’re not gonna hurt each other, are you? It wasn’t that big of a deal.” You try to defuse whatever situation is going on.

      “Nah kid nothing like that. Just think he needs to soak his head a bit.” Sans answered. Red’s eye sockets widened.

      “You can’t be serious!” he yelled.

      “We have a lake just some ways out back.” Orange chuckled.

     “You guys are assholes!” Red yells and San’s walks towards the back door, he stops to send you a wink over his shoulder.

      “Have fun tonight, call if you need anything.” He called before leaving with the floating hissing Red. You were about to ask Orange if Sans was really going to throw Red in a lake when the doorbell went off.

      “So, this is the new place!” Avem inquired as you opened the door. “Nice shirt, perfect choice for where were going. Might even get a free lap dance.” He joked. Orange spit out the honey he had been drinking.

      “You ok OJ?” you ask patting his back gently. He nods then straightens up to shake Avem’s hand.

      “Name’s Orange! Nice to finally meet a piece of her adopted family.” Orange introduces himself easily and Avem sends you a knowing look and you glare unconvincingly at him.

      “Good to meet you my man! Name’s Avem, I trust you’ve been keeping our little sis out of trouble.”

      “Heh, she kinda does that herself. Anyway, have fun tonight, get a dance for me if you can.” Orange sends a wink over his shoulder at you and you flush turning away. “Anyway, time for a smoke break. Nice to meet you again Avem, maybe sometime we can chat.” Orange says easily as he makes his way to the far side of the porch.

      “I’d like that, we can share a few smokes and you can tell me all the embarrassing stories of Vinni over here.”

      “Alright! Time to go you ass!” you huff pushing at his back. You both wave at Orange and he gives his usual lazy smile in return. You blink as you’re walking towards Xander’s car swearing that you heard someone yell in the background get dunked on.


	5. 05 Magic Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      “Magic Den, seems appropriate.” You smile as the group takes their seats at a table near the dance floor and stage.

      “I know right, but more importantly, let’s talk about the monsters your living with!” Avem exclaimed as Luna kindly took charge of ordering the drinks. Xander got a hard cider, he was the designated driver, you got a long island, Luna got a gin and tonic and Avem got a concoction your pretty sure might leave someone of smaller status on the floor.

      “So what kinda people are you living with Vinni?” Luna asks as she resumes her seat.

      “Uh…I can’t believe Undyne didn’t tell you…I live with…skeletal monsters.” Your voice grew soft towards the end and you desperately tried to contain your blush. Gasps were shared among the group, barely audible over the interlude music, apparently the dancers were taking a break.

      “How many?” Xander laughed.

      “Well 6?” you blurt taking a long drink, feeling like your gonna need it now.

      “Damn, so which one do you like the most?” Avem whistled. “Orange seemed pretty slick. Even though he was the only one I met.”

      “Avem!” Luna chided.

      “Can you tell us about them?” Xander asked and your pretty sure he was going into big brother mode. You laughed.

      “Yeah well there’s Orange he’s pretty laid back he likes to keep kinda to himself, he smokes a lot, he tells jokes, he’s also very protective of his brother Blue. Blue is an adorable ball of energy, he’s kinda loud but means well, and he loves taco’s and his favorite board game is twister. Then there’s Red, he’s a shameless flirt, just constantly. Before you guys showed up he was up to his usual habits, hell first day I stayed there he had pretty much walked in on me in the shower!”

      “Seriously? Please tell me he didn’t see anything.” Luna commented.

      “No Sans stopped him before he could. Sans seems to keep everything in order there. He’s kinda lazy but he’s very smart and funny, he tells the best puns out of the group I think. He drinks ketchup straight out of the bottle and I think he always worries to much. He’s sweet. And his brother Papyrus is the biggest cinnamon bun you’ve ever seen, he loves spaghetti and his favorite book is peek a boo with fluffy bunny, and him and Blue compete at almost everything. He likes to take Bone out for jogs if I’m not awake early enough. And then…there’s…” you trailed off and the group looked expectantly at you. You took another long drink. “And then there’s Edge. He’s an ass who’s full of himself. He’s loud and obnoxious and bosses his brother Red around. He seems to think everyone in the house are pieces on his chest board and he’s the king! He’s such a … he’s a fuck!” you exclaim, and they laugh.

      “I take it you fight with Edge a lot.” Xander states taking a sip of his drink, a smile playing on everyone’s face as they pick at you.

      “Is he hot?” asked Avem and you nearly spit your drink across the table.

      “He’s…well…he’s…their all hot! Except Blue and Papyrus they’re too sweet for this world I couldn’t objectify them sexually.” You’ve never been one to lie and you know they’ll just press until you answer honestly.

      “What’s he look like? You know aside from a living breathing skeleton?” Luna asks then turns her head to order jello shots from a girl who’s literally made of fire.

      “Why don’t we talk about the shot girl instead of Edge. You know the one who’s literally made of fire, she’s’ hot’!” you try to find an escape route figuring derailing them might work as you look at the red jello shot Luna slid your way. The color reminded you of Red’s tongue and you shivered and tried to shake that thought away.

      “Nice try. Now what’s this Edge look like?” Xander joined in.

      “Even you. I feel so betrayed.” You mutter mockingly. They watch you expectantly as you finish your jello shot and then sigh in defeat. “He’s the tallest one there. He has sharp teeth and a crack running down the side of his skull. He wears black and red leather outfits usually along with boots. He also always seems to be scowling at something. I don’t see him all that often, he’s usually in the garage working on his bike. But I do know that he prefers pasta-based meals like Papyrus does. He also hates it when I call him Edgelord and I do it all the time because he calls Orange ashtray and Sans trash bag. I’m just trying to even the playing field.”

      “Sounds like a bit of a savage. Has he hit you?” Xander asks his voice softer, you scoff at that.

      “Like to see him try. Nah he hasn’t even touched me, he seems to go to great lengths not to. He also doesn’t seem to care for humans, so I’m put at several disadvantages.” You laugh. “Besides no one says anything but I think he’s scared of Sans, so I don’t think I’ll be getting into a fist match with Edgelord anytime soon.”

      “Good, didn’t want to have to commit a hate crime.” Avem laughs and you roll your eyes.

      “Alright so if were done talking about jackasses can we talk about what to expect for tonight’s game while I drink another one of these.” You state showing your empty glass. They laugh, and more drinks get passed around along with a couple more jello shots and casual talks resume once again.

 

      Your head might have been slightly swimming, but your balance was good as you slid yourself into the large mass on the dance floor. Luna and Avem were somewhere here as well and you could see Xander out of the corner of your eye dancing with the fire monster who had been in charge of the jello shots. You smiled, this was nice, when had things been this good for everyone. The music switched to something more upbeat and you smiled again before moving your hips. You would every now and then look up at the stage to see some of the paid dancers. One had been a very muscular horse…or sea horse you supposed who had winked very intently in your direction. You smiled but spun yourself towards the other end of the stage while slowly running your hands up your body to grip your hair as the beat dropped. You wanted to dance but you also wanted to watch the performers. After all, Avem had said that there would be two performing tonight that he knew you’d love. So far you hadn’t been all that impressed. I mean their dancing was great and the way they knew when to strip also good, but none were quite your type. You took in a deep breath as the song stopped. People on the dancefloor looked up onto the stage as a very androgynous robot came up, you remember him from how many times Papyrus had gushed about his movies, Mettaton, he was the owner of the Magic Den, you weren’t going to tell Papyrus that he owned a club and strip joint. Mettaton tapped the mic gaining everyone’s attention.

      “Good evening beauties and gentle beauties! I am pleased to introduce our two newest performers. Darlings if you would.” Mettaton embellished bowing gracefully while taking his exit. Your eyes widened…Avem was asshole! Two skeletons stepped out from behind the curtain next to the mic. The shorter one wearing a black shirt with a blue heart on it, it stopped just under his ribs, so he flashed the entire room his spine. His leather pants clung to him and yet managed to show just enough iliac crest. He had blue boots that stopped before reaching his patella’s. His purple glowing eye lights scanned the room before leather gloved hands grabbed the mic.

      “Hello sexy patrons, I hope your ready for a sin filled evening~” he crooned at the audience and his voice dripped sex. “ironically my name is Sin and this- “he gestured to the taller skeleton next to him. He also had black leather pants but pink boots and instead of a shirt he had something that looked like leather belts strapped around his ribcage. His pink eye lights glowed as a seductive grin formed on his face. “Is my partner Pink!” Sin finished. Fuck you were staring, damn you could not look away. Sin looked like you imagined Sans would look if he had stepped out of a porn mag. Your face was flushed and knew somewhere in the crowd Avem was laughing and possibly even recording this. That bastard. Your heart hammered in your chest, this was to much, these two were to much, you needed to go outside into the cool air and have a smoke. But just as you were about to leave and do just that Sins voice starts over the mic again and your glued to your spot on the floor almost against your will. “Tonight, as a show of good faith. We have decided to pick someone in the audience at random to choose a song, then we’ll choose someone at random~” he winked trailing a purple tongue over his teeth. You needed to get out of here, this was dangerous. The skeleton scanned the crowd before resting his finger in a certain direction. “You there near the back.”

      “Well you gentlemen look like you enjoy a challenge.” Avem’s voice rang out and you cringed, why would the fates do this to you.

      “Oh yes, we do~” Sin stated one of his hands resting on Pink’s shoulder while the other trailed idly over his ribs.

      “For the song, forgive the irony but how about spooky scary skeletons. And for the challenge, there is a necromancer in this crowd. Why don’t you try to find them before the song ends?”

      “And if we can’t?” Sin questioned teasingly. Your face was burning, that asshole was selling you out and setting you up at the same time.

      “How about a free lap dance?” Avem asked smoothly, you could hear the humor in his voice and practically see his satisfied smirk. You were gonna kill him.

      “Oh, I think we can do that~” Pink spoke, his voice a rich deep timber. Your body shuddered. This was going to be awful. You snuck a glance at Xander who gave you an apologetic smile while shrugging, you flipped him off and he smiled giving you a thumbs up. Your eyes met Luna’s next and she mouthed a wordless good luck. The lights dimmed, and the music started, and you tried not to panic. Everyone danced and so you slipped into the mass of bodies yet again trying to blend in. You cast glances towards Pink and Sin who had split up to comb the area, and making it look as natural as ever. They would spin over patrons, glide hands on waists as they passed even dipping and grinding and you heard the lady monster next to you squeal in surprised joy as Pink had brushed against her back giving her butt a squeeze. You twirled away from him as naturally as you could. This was a war you had to win, Avem had made it personal. And despite yourself it was starting to be fun. You bumped into Luna who laughed when she saw you.

      “This is ridiculous, I’m gonna kill your boyfriend!”

      “You look like your having fun though.” She hushed loudly before spinning you. You raised you leg over her hip leaning close to her ear.

   “I am while I’m still hidden, more worried about what there gonna do to me if they find me!” you mutter hurriedly as you glance over her shoulder meeting Sin’s purple gaze, oh shit. “Sorry Luna.” You whisper and spin her towards Sin who sweeps her into a different dance move easily. You move farther into the crowd. Your pretty sure Sin is onto you now because that had been pretty damn suspicious. You notice Avem leaning against the back wall watching the dance floor with a huge smile on his face, he meets your gaze and you flip him off before disappearing again. You glance over some taller monsters and notice Pink and Sin weaving through the dancing crowd in a very specific way, oh yeah…they were looking for you. Sin knew. Your favorite part of the song comes on and you giggle, alright you had to admit, this was fun. You managed to get yourself just towards the edge off the dancing mob. You scanned the area, they must be on the other side, you smiled and indulged dancing to the music and closing your eyes, the song was almost over and your pretty sure you won. You flipped your hair as you swayed running your hands over the fabric of your leggings as you moved with the music. You ran your hands up your body as your hips swayed. Your eyes snapped open when an arm wrapped around you and pulled you against the front of a body very solidly. Your eyes found Sins and he smiled seductively at you.

      “Found you sugar skull~” he breathed next to your ear and you shuddered. His hands roamed as the song continued, catching your shirt and pulling it to expose some flesh. Your breath hitched as he ground against you raking his hands over the back of your thighs, they moved up your spine slowly and you writhed. He gave a throaty chuckle before his tongue run up the base of your neck all the way to your ear. Holy shit you bit your lip and forced yourself not to moan. This was sexual harassment, this is harassment your mind screamed. Another body was pressed to your back and you felt more arms snake around your waist. “Looks like I beat you to her Pink~” Sin mocked, and Pink just laughed in response. The song ended, and you were about to breathe a sigh of relief, but they made no move to step away from you. One of Pinks hands had managed to get under your shirt near your naval. The lights on the stage came on and Mettaton stepped up to the mic again.

      “Sin Pink why don’t you tell the audience here how your little game of hide and seek went?” he coo’d from on stage. The light found them as they spoke up.

      “Oh, I believe we found the necromancer.” Sin stated as he shifted to stand behind you, his hand roamed your hips and upper thighs as he spoke. “Quite the catch right MTT~” he purred his voice directly near your ear, you could feel the breath hit your neck you tried not to squirm.

      “Fabulous darling, now everyone do enjoy yourselves. We have an hour before close, so dance your little hearts out!” he called from the stage and seemed to vanish. Sin and Pink turn their attention back on you and you swallow.

      “So, sugar skull there’s no way someone like you would be here alone?” Sin questioned his arm pulling you against the front of his body again. Your face got hot, this was too much.

      “I…I came with…some friends.” You finally manage to utter, so smooth you mock yourself.

      “Not a boyfriend~?” he coo’d his free hand roaming up your side, you shivered under the caresses.

      “Uh…no…don’t really have one of those.” You breathe.

      “Her soul bonds sure are taking their time, or maybe their just lazy.” Utters Pink who was looming behind Sin.

      “Wait. I have soul bounds? I’ve bonded with someone?” you question, shocked, you had studied monsters…well not hugely in debt but enough to not be rude at social gatherings. You knew what a soul bond was and that there could be many different varieties. But weren’t you suppose to feel something when it happened. You voiced this question to Pink.

      “Well…the monster would. You would have felt it if you kissed, humans are a little harder to reach magic wise. And not just someone, someone’s.” he answered for you, you blinked utterly dumbfounded.

      “Bet you one of them was Orange.” Avem’s voice snaps you out of your shock as you slide yourself gently out of Sin’s arms. Your friends had overheard the conversation.

      “Why wouldn’t they say anything?” you question.

      “Probably wanted you to make your own decision before acting on theirs. Their letting you choose when to act. Least that’s my guess.” Xander explained. You shook your head and brushed it off for now, no use worrying about it at the moment.

      “So, sugar skull, where are you staying?” Sin questioned.

      “I uh…I stay with some friends, we share a big house up in the woods north of here.” You answer. Pink and Sin share a look, but your attention is brought back to your friends.

      “Were gonna head over to Brett’s now for the game, it’s gonna have to run late or early…considering its 11 now. You still good to go or?” Avem questioned gesturing with his hands.

      “Nah I think I’ll raincheck this time, I’m sorry guys, tell everyone I said hi though.” You say, and they exchange good byes and hugs before ushering off. You take your phone out of your purse and check your unread messages.

-Cherry Drop- hey doll sorry about earlier, you looked nice is all.

-Vinni- its fine no worries, are you alright though. Sans did kind of force you to take a cold shower.  
The next one’s from Orange.

-Orange Juice- have fun again tonight honeybee. Don’t worry about Red I’ll make sure Sans doesn’t kill him. It was nice meeting Avem, need to hang out sometime.

You agree and send Orange Avem’s number assuring him that he wouldn’t mind. Now Sans…who has blown up your phone…

-Comic Sans- hey kid want you to know I didn’t kill Red, we all knew he needed a shower anyway.  
-Comic Sans- I heard that the club over there might be run by Mettaton, just don’t tell Papyrus or he’ll want to go their and we know no one is ready for that.  
-Comic Sans- is this place called the Magic Den??  
-Comic Sans- I just heard from Edge that our cousins work there, be careful.  
-Comic Sans- Vinni? Are you alright?

Ok you had to call him, he seemed to be freaking out. You looked up at Pink and Sin as they had their own conversation going on and politely excused yourself and went to step outside. You pressed call just as the cool breeze hit you.

      “Vinni.” Sans’s voice rang out on the other side.

      “It’s me Sans, are you ok, you seemed to be freaking out on me.” You ask cupping the phone to your ear.

      “I’m fine. Are you with your friends still? Are they still around?”

      “No, they just left. Why?”

      “Are Sin and Pink with you?” his voice dropped an octave you noticed.

      “I was wondering if those were the cousins you mentioned. Didn’t want to seem racist and assume all skeletons were related.” You look over your shoulder as they step outside, Pink lit up a cigarette. “And yeah their right here.”

     “I’m gonna come pick ya up kid.” He hung up before you could argue. Why was this such a big deal. He was acting like he was scared of Sin and Pink.

      “I should probably give you both a heads up. That was Sans on the phone and he said he was gonna come pick me up.” You warned them, they smiled at each other knowingly, and you raised an eyebrow, uh oh this probably wont end well. With a static pop of magic Sans is suddenly in front of you, luckily, he catches you before you fall over from the shock of it. His face is intense as his eye lights scan over you, his gaze lingers on your chest and you have a moment of realization. He was checking your soul. It explained why he hadn’t wanted Red to touch you…same thing with Orange. The knowledge hits you so hard you just stand there in stunned silence as Sans whips his head around to Sin who had just started talking.

      “Worried we bonded with her Sansy?” Sin coo’d mockingly.

      “Did you touch her?” Sans voice went dark and you blinked out of your shock.

      “Yes, and nothing happened, no bonding. Happy now?” Sin scoffed. Sans head moves to Pink who shakes his head. You hear what sounds like a sigh escape Sans before he turns back towards you.

      “Look kid…bonding is- “he goes to explain but you cut him off.

      “I know what bonding is. I just don’t know why you didn’t just tell me. It’s you and Orange, right?” you questioned softly. He blinks in response but nods. “Is there anyone else?”

      “I don’t know, we haven’t had Red get within direct contact of your skin. And Edge…well no direct contact either. And you’ve touched Paps and Blue and nothing happened so no bonding there.” His eye lights were everywhere but on you now.

      “And we were just worried we’d scare you off if we said something that early. No ones gonna force you to be with us, hell a lot of people aren’t even into polyamory, we want it to be your choice.” He ends. You blink slowly, registering what he had just said.

      “Wait, so you guys aren’t gonna kill each other? You guys would share?” you were in awe.

      “Well yeah no ones gonna force you to choose between however many datemates you have or your soulmate.” His eye lights looked at you again.

      “Soul mate…” you breathed and knew now why Sans had been worried. You couldn’t tell by magic, but you could read it in his expression. You held his gaze and you knew you had your answer. You smiled. “I’m not gonna run off scared. It will take some getting use to but I’m ok with this.”

      “Heh, thanks. You ready to head home now?” he questioned smiling his usual smile again.

      “We’ll come visit sometime Vinni~” Sin called, and Sans stiffened up. You took Sans hand and sent a wave towards Sin and Pink before teleporting with a magical pop back into the living room.

      “You’re my soulmate, aren’t you Sans?” you question after noting that you two were the only ones in the living room. He waited a moment before answering.

      “Yes, I am.” He answered.

      “How did it feel, when it happened? When I touch you, I don’t feel the spark of magic. Pink said I’d have to kiss the person to feel it. Is that true?” you continue to question, you noticed the faint blue glow dust his cheek bones.

      “It’s like a soft vibrating shock that moves through your core, it’s very…pleasant. And yes, you would have to kiss one of us to know.” He scratched the back of his skull. Your face gets hot as your blush deepens.

      “Can I… I kiss you?” you stutter trying to look anywhere but his face. His boney hand takes yours as he sits on the couch bringing you with him in his lap.

      “Trust me, sitting down might be safer since you’ve never experienced it before.” He explained entwining his fingers into the back of your hair as you look at him. You give a small inhale closing your eyes before his teeth met your lips. At first it was just a kiss, and it felt like lips, or the phantom of something similar, it was definitely different then just the feeling of hard bone, you chalked it up to magic. His phalanges slid onto your hips bringing you closer to his body. Then you felt it a jolt of vibrating magic shot straight to your…oh that was what he had meant by pleasurable. It literally was sent directly to your sweet spots. You moan into Sans’s mouth and his tongue entered yours as you both deepen the kiss. Your arms wrap around his skull thankful to be sitting, you had not been prepared for it to feel this good. His fingers dug into your thighs as he bucked himself against you. That answered another question, they definitely had genitalia. You gave a startled gasp at the hardness only for your mouth to be captured again. He pulls you with him as he slid sideways onto the couch. Now you’re on your back and he’s positioned himself between your legs, you both never broke the kiss. You gripped desperately at Sans’s shirt your hands slipping under and caressing his ribs. He moaned in your mouth and bucked into you again. Just one more minute and you would climax, you only needed just a few more moments. You were teetering right on the edge. He pressed himself into you, grinding and you both cried out in unison as your orgasms hit. He collapsed on top of you with a sigh and you wrap your arms around him tracing his shoulder blades.

      “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pressed it that far, it was too much wasn’t it?” you question meekly burying your head into his clavicle. He chuckled.

      “Your blaming yourself? I’m the one who should have broken the kiss. Or the magic. But we both didn’t. I wanted it to, so you got nothing to be sorry for.” he propped himself up to look down at you. “So how was the bond of a soul mate?”

      “Damn, I think we both know how it went. I can’t help but wonder how that would be during actual sex.” You mutter then blush covering your face. He laughed kissing your forehead.

      “Another day we’ll find out. Now make sure you get some sleep sweetheart.” He chuckled at your shocked gasp before heading up stairs.


	6. 06 Fight with Edge and Papyrus Workout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You stretched as you made your way down the stairs. You worked a partial shift today, so you had a few hours to do whatever. Your spine popped as you stretched again while entering the kitchens thresh hold.

      “YOU HUMANS ARE SO INDECENT!” Edge’s voice boomed, this day was already off to a great start you think sarcastically.

      “What you guys can’t pop joints? Must get uncomfortable.” You murmur rummaging through the fridge. You and Edge seemed to be the only ones up now. You brought out bread and milk and the eggs. You decided you could make french toast for everyone this morning. You set the items on the counter and turn towards Edge who was in front of the coffee pot his forever scowl still plastered on his face.

      “FOR YOUR INFORMATION YES WE CAN!” he huffed. You place a hand on your hip, nothing like an argument first thing in the morning.

      “Then what’s the big deal?” you question.

      “IT IS VULGAR! HONESTLY YOU HUMANS KNOW NOTHING!”

      “Yes, yes, were all ignorant to your glorious ways and habits Edgelord.” You deadpan.

      “I SEE YOU HAVE FINALLY RECOGNIZED-“ he stopped realizing the sarcasm. “DO NOT THINK YOUR JEST IS FUNNY YOU INSOLENT CREATURE!” he barked, and you rolled your eyes.

      “Yeah, yeah. Your so big and scary. Now can I get past you, so I can get some coffee. So, I can have caffeine in my system and have the energy to argue with you while I cook.” You move to get past him and he shifts in front of you. You scowl at the smirk on his face. You shift the other way to lunge past him and he places his hand on your head and you flail your frustration at him as he laughs. “Damn it you tall asshole!” you grumble, and he chuckles harder. “I will knock you on your ass again!” you retort, he smiles at that.

      “GO AHEAD AND TRY HUMAN.” Edge threatened taking a couple steps towards you, you step back in response until your both standing in the living room. You think back on every hand to hand move Undyne had taught you. In reality you didn’t want to hurt Edge, but you weren’t sure he was feeling the same way. His eyes held amusement, your pride was wounded, this was war now! You knew wrestling so the least you could do is whenever he rushed you to dodge or throw him off somehow. He bent his knees and you tensed, waiting. He lunged forward, and you tuck and rolled to the left.

      “Edge! I swear to goddess!” you yell as he snatches your wrist, you rotate your arm and wrench it out of his grasp. He laughs as he reaches for your throat, you collapse to the ground scrambling between his legs rushing to the other side of the room.

      “FIGHT ME HUMAN! YOU WANTED THIS!”

      “I didn’t ask for this! You’re being a jerk!” you call, and he grins rushing you again, you flip over the back of the couch and laugh when he hits the back, head first. “I didn’t think you wanted to touch me that much Edgelord!” you couldn’t help it, you baited your foe. He growled his frustration as he steps around the piece of furniture.

      “DON’T FLATTER YOURSELF CREATURE!”

      “Oh, look at me, I’m the Lord of Edge, who’s so great that he has to pick on defenseless women!”

      “I BELIEVE IN GENDER EQUALITY!” he barked skulking his way towards you.

      “If you believed in equality you would use my name, you racist!” you yell. He reaches for you and you push his arm aside grabbing the back of his skull and kicking his leg out from under him. It was a move to knock someone to the ground, though you weren’t prepared for him to grab you and drag you down with him. Your back hit the ground with a heavy thud as Edge landed halfway sprawled on top of you. You stared at the ceiling for a moment, this was your life now, and Edge might kill you. You inhaled wondering if you should call for Sans, while Edge props himself up on his hands to look down at you. You met his gaze and for once his scowl was gone, something close to disbelief on his face. You were about to question when he hurriedly pushed himself from the floor rushing for the stairs. “I take it that means you don’t want french toast!” you call after him an amused grin on your face. You brushed yourself off making your way back to the kitchen, now tense but in a good mood from your win with Edge. You mixed a couple eggs with milk and began the first batch of french toast. Placing a tray in the oven and keeping the setting on warm when the first batch was done. Now you could work on the second batch and not worry about them getting cold. You were placing the second tray in the oven to keep warm when a skeletal hand was placed on your lower back. You stiffened thinking Edge had come back for revenge.

      “Morning sweetheart.” Sans said, his new nickname sticking. You smiled and visibly relaxed. His permanent grin widened. Suddenly the scene on the couch from a couple days ago flashed through your mind and you fought not to blush.

      “Good morning SANSational.” You answer, and he chuckles, you smile again, he was so cute. You make a mental note to change his contact name to that later. You lean your side into his and just like that all of the frustration with Edge melted replaced with an easy calm. His arms turned you towards him as he wrapped them around your waist. Your arms slid over his shoulders fingers gripping into the fabric of his hoodie. His teeth contacted your lips in a slow easy kiss. You hummed your appreciation into his mouth. His phalanges gripped your sides a little rougher as he deepened the kiss. Just as that familiar jolt of magic starts to spread threw you both there was a cough of someone loudly clearing their throat. You break away from each other hurriedly as you notice Orange smiling while leaning against the counter.

      “I followed the smell of food only to see Sans eating something other then breakfast.” He mocked a grin spreading on his face.

      “It was pretty sweet.” Added Sans, you fought the blush yet again.

      “Can I have a taste?” Orange asks striding into the room.

      “Sure OJ, the foods done in the oven.” You casually explain. He backs you up against the separate counter, lifting your chin up.

      “That’s not what I meant.” His eye lights are intense as they capture your gaze briefly before pressing his teeth to your lips. The kiss was smooth and lazy but the way his hands curled tightly into your shirt betrayed what it was. His leg slid in between yours as he deepened the kiss, that magic jolt raced through you and your fingers curl into the front of his hoodie.

      “Hey Orange, Paps and Blue are coming.” Sans warns a lazy smirk on his face. Orange pulled away, making his way back to the table.

      “You were right, it was pretty sweet.” Orange quipped towards Sans.

      “WHAT IS SWEET BROTHER?” Blue bounds into the room, his usual cheery smile brightening up the place.

      “Ah, Vinni here made french toast.” Orange covered easily.

      “WOWIE! YOU MADE US BREAKFAST HUMAN?” Papyrus beamed, and you smiled at him.

      “Of course! It’s not fair that you and Blue make breakfast all the time. I wanted to help.” You state. You give a small squeak when Papyrus swings you into a hug. Blue hugged your legs as you dangle in Papyrus’s arms lifted halfway off the floor.

      “Careful not to break the human bro.” Sans stated chuckling. Bone bounded excitedly around the kitchen.

      “I HAVE AN IDEA HUMAN FRIEND. YOU SHOULD JOIN ME FOR MORNING TRAINING.” Papyrus chirped happily before setting you down.

      “Sure, as long as it doesn’t last more then 2 hours. I have work later today.” You inform him smiling still as you bend down to give Bone some pats.


	7. 07 Edge, Undyne Video Games and Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Edge brought his motorcycle out of the garage to let it run, so that when winter was over it would drive smoothly. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Orange had been leaning against the wall of the house, his trade mark cigarette dangling from his teeth. Bone sitting next to the lazy skeleton while they both faced towards the path winding through the woods. Edge knew why. You had went to train with Papyrus. He could hear your voice get closer as you and Papyrus made your way back up the path at full sprint.

      “I’m…. dying!” you exclaim at Papyrus who laughs running a circle around you before you reach the end of the path near the house and fall face first into a snow mound. You decide to just stay there even as Papyrus poked at you.

      “DONE ALREADY HUMAN? BUT THAT WAS JUST THE WARM UP. WE STILL NEED TO SPARR.” Papyrus announces proudly. You groaned into the snow refusing to look up.

      “Getting a ‘head’ up on life by exercising?” Orange joked. Your shoulders shook in a small laugh.

      “Just thought I’d ‘chill’ out for a while.” You retorted earning a chuckle from Orange and a groan from both Papyrus and Edge.

      “YOU AND MY BROTHER ARE RUINING THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!” Papyrus declared stomping his foot in the ground.

      “At least your still ‘cool’ Papyrus.” You mutter, and he stands proudly before getting the joke and stomping off while flailing his arms. You and Orange giggle like idiots. You hear a far-off bark and then a squeal and bolt out of the snow tripping over yourself in the process. “BONE!” you shout, wide-eyed sliding through the snow only to stop when the dog jumps over a snowy hill proudly carrying his catch. You let out a shaky breath as Bone drops his catch in front of you, the dying squeal had been from a rabbit. “G…good boy. You scared me there though pup.” Edge leaned over you to inspect the offering.

      “HUH, PROMISING WORK FUR BAG. PERHAPS YOUR NOT AS USELESS AS I THOUGHT. MIGHT HAVE TO TAKE HIM HUNTING.”

      “As long as it’s like ducks and stuff I wouldn’t mind. Bone could use more time out of the house while I’m at work.” You answered stunned but wanting to take advantage of the rare mood Edge was in. but you had to add. “You’ll keep him safe, right?” you asked softly unsure of his newly acquired mood swings.

      “YOU THINK SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I WOULD NOT BE STRONG ENOUGH TO KEEP A SIMPLE LUMP OF FLESH ALIVE?” Edge looked indignant.

      “You’re stronger then me so I have no doubt! Thanks, Edgelord!” you beam at him and he scoffs sending some random insult your way before picking up the rabbit and turning heel. You make your way back to the house. “Edge seems to be in a good mood. Who died?” you joke, and Orange smiled shrugging his shoulders.

      “Your guess is as good as mine.” He stiffened suddenly. “Uh honeybee…did you perhaps touch him? Like directly?” you thought about it.

      “Well I was fighting with him over the coffee pot this morning. He held my head and I flailed at him while he laughed. Then we kinda…got into a fight.” Your eyes widened remembering that he had fallen on you.

      “So that’s what all that noise was this morning.” Orange commented. “Hold still.” He placed his hand on your head like you’ve seen him do with Blue tons of times. He focused on your chest and you knew what he was doing. The hand in your hair flinched. Uh oh. “We need to safety proof the house…” he breathed.

      “WHAT! No way! The irony of the cosmic universe thinks me and- “you jab your hand in the direction of the closed garage. “Him are compatible, how in goddess name can we be good for each other?” Orange brought you into a hug, but you felt him give a tiny chuckle while you had flailed with righteous indignation.

      “I don’t know, but it does explain the recent mood swings. I need to talk to Sans though.” He kissed the top of your head ruffling your hair. “You need to get ready for work.” You sigh in defeat and nod heading into the house to get ready.

 

      Edge froze in the kitchen entrance as he met the stares of Sans and Orange, he knew this was coming.  
“I’M NOT BREAKING THE CONNECTION BEFORE ANY OF YOU SIMPLETONS EVEN ASK.” He informed crossing his arms across his chest.

      “Why the hell not? You hate her! She’s a human!” Orange announces getting out of his seat to point at Edge.

      “SHE IS NOT AFRAID OF ME. SHE DARED TO CHALLENGE SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME ON HER FIRST DAY LIVING HERE. I’M KEEPING THE BOND.” Edge planted his feet, he will not be swayed. Even if trash bag and ashtray gang up on him. It was true he was still skeptical but ever since you had knocked him on his ass on the first day he grew some small shred of respect for you. The shred of respect had only deepened during your fight earlier that morning You had a job, unlike his lazy brother, you could cook, you cleaned up after yourself, and you were responsible enough to take care of a pile of fur and keep it alive. Edge had never had a bond before, and truthfully, he was curious and took great joy in irritating the ashtray and trash bag.

      “If you want to even try to get on her good side, you should probably start working on thinking of someone else besides yourself.” Sans darkly muttered. If he couldn’t stop it, he might be able to at least make it bearable.

      “You catch more flies with honey then vinegar Edgelord.” Orange continued.

      “WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT FLIES YOU FOOL!” Edge yelled.

      “It’s an expression. Means if you want something try being nice before being an asshole.” Sans rectified. Edge knew the only way they would shut up is if he agreed on something.

      “I WILL TAKE IT UNDER ADVISEMENT.” He barked before leaving. Orange sent Sans a worried glance.

      “Don’t worry, if he does something stupid Vinni will kick his ass herself.”

 

 

      After work you came home took a shower and dressed in a very oversized shirt. It was black satin with buttons and went a little below the knees, so you felt it was acceptable to wear around the house. You put on a fresh pair of thigh high socks, always liking the way they clung to you, and kept your legs warm. Undyne was downstairs waiting a game case already in her hands.

      “Ready to get wrecked loser?” she baited, and you sent a wicked smile her way.

      “Just try it shark face!” you retort taking a seat on the couch tucking your legs under you as Bone lays down on the floor near you. Undyne flew into the couch after picking up her controller, you turned on the Xbox and flicked the game to challenge mode. “Opposite teams?” you raise an eye brow.

      “Hell yeah, prepare to get trashed.”

      “Your sure into the ‘trash’ talk today.” You quip, and she flails in silent rage while you laugh. You can hear soft giggling from the recliner as Sans’s sleeping form shakes from humor. At wave 3 on left for dead, Undyne is the last on her team and your team comprises of you and one other who had gotten lucky by dodging. The plus one rushed Undyne head on and she raised her weapon aiming carefully and knocked off the guy with one well placed shot. You laughed as you sneak up from behind and take her out. “First round. 1-0.”

      “Pfft those twerps, I carried that whole team!” she exclaimed.

      “Cooler then them in game and outside! Undyne previous captain of the royal guard excelling at carrying her team mates in real life and virtual!” you embellish greatly, and she puffs her chest her smile huge.

      “You’re just trying to flatter me into going easy on you next round.” She pokes.

      “Oh no you have seen through my clever ruse!” you mock holding your hands up in surrender. You both joined new groups, it seemed better balanced this time and by the end of the last wave Undyne pumps her first victoriously.

      “Tie breaker?” she mocked grinning. You laughed and agreed. But you both paused as Edge strode in from the front door. You wonder if you should try to poke at his strange good mood…it didn’t hurt to play nice. You think on it…it’s not like you weren’t curious after all.

      “Hey Edgelord! Wanna play a round with us!” you call looking over the couch. He eyed you for a second.

      “I WON’T PARTICIPATE IN SUCH FRUITLESS ACTIVITIES.” He declared, you deflated a bit, but you also weren’t surprised. Undyne scoffed her indifference next to you.

      “Alright, shark face, tie breaker it is.” You affirm turning your attention back on the screen. You start the round and your first order of business is to find a high place to get a vantage point. You blink feeling the couch shift beside you, the indent causes you to slide into Edges side. He doesn’t move at the contact so neither do you. You send him a look out of the corner of your eye.

      “I SAID I WOULD NOT PLAY NOT THAT I WOULD NOT WATCH.” He grumbled. You couldn’t help it, you smiled while watching the screen. Undyne who was currently relishing in the fact that she had taken down 3 of your team mates by herself at once had become distracted. And you take her down stealth like once more and she growls her anger at her controller.

      “Well I can take you in real life loser!” she vents but smiles her usual shark grin.

      “Oh, I know you can!” you agree and laugh. She stands up stretching.

      “Alright punk, I should be heading home now, promised Alphys we’d watch a movie before bed.”

      “Thanks for hanging out, see ya later shark face!” you call as she heads towards the door.

      “Later loser!” she calls back before shutting the door behind her. You sigh and tilt your head to look at Edge.

      “Want to watch a movie with me?” you ask softly.

      “Fine, but I get to pick.” His voce was lower, probably because it was around 10 and most people were in bed, even Sans was missing, probably had teleported to his room. You nodded and handed him your Xbox controller after opening the Netflix app. He was cycling through the horror section and you weren’t even surprised. Normally that wouldn’t bother you since you liked horror movies, but you also usually watched them when the sun was still up and usually only zombie films. Also, you’ve never slept in a room that was as isolated as yours was now. I mean you were the only one on the third floor and you can’t hear any signs of life from your room. You weren’t sure if Edge was doing this on purpose or if he only enjoyed this genre but regardless when he found one that satisfied him he pressed play and you leaned more heavily against him. You thought he would recoil but he didn’t, he moved his arm over the back and the couch and you curled wordlessly into his chest preparing for the inevitable. The first 40 minutes of the movie wasn’t that bad, typical slasher stuff, nothing you couldn’t handle. But after that everything seemed to be perfectly timed jump scares and you did not appreciate that. You squeaked when something burst violently through the door on the screen and your hands reflexively curled into Edge’s shirt as you hid you face. You knew the scare was coming but it had still surprised you. His arm came down from the back of the couch to wrap around you. If you hadn’t thought so earlier you did now, he had done this on purpose. He hadn’t so much as twitched the entire movie. And the couple times you had snuck a look at his face he had only a content smirk. You had to wonder how his life was that he could watch this carnage in the dark and not be at all effected, amused even. The movie ended in a cliff hanger and your now paranoid mind did not appreciate that. Edge takes the liberty to turn off everything, and now in the newly acquired darkness you watch in small horror as Edge gets up to head for the stairs. You breathe, you are a god damn adult, don’t be a baby. You take one more breath and make for your own room. You lay in your bed and cuddle Bone to you. You heard everything. The old floor creaked and groaned and the very wind outside assaulted your window. You get up to check your windows, they all seem to be locked… you freeze as your blood runs cold, a figure was climbing into the window of the garage downstairs. You gave a startled gasp and rush out your door down the stairs and to Edge’s room. He was the only one who could still be awake. You knocked hurriedly.

      “Edge! Edge! Edge!” you chant and the fear in your voice had him swinging his door open. Your horror filled eyes met his and his eye lights scanned you, seeing if you were injured.

      “What’s the ma- “you cut him off.

      “I saw someone sneaking into the garage window!” you blurt breathy while trying to breathe, you were clutching your chest.

      “Stay behind me!” he ordered and you both rushed down the stairs to the connected entrance for the garage.

      “Edge, be careful. Should I wake the others?” you stumble.

      “I’m more then enough monster for a simple burglar.” He reassured you before swinging the door open he flipped the light as he summoned a large femur to use as a club. The man in black stopped snooping around Papyrus’s red convertible and bolted for the open window fleeing swiftly before Edge could get a bone in edgewise, puns not intended for once. He cursed making his magic dissipate before closing the window and locking it. He went towards the garage door and activated the security system that they had never bothered with before. He walked back up to you then. “I’ll speak with Sans in the morning, but if he tries again the system will catch him and the police will automatically be notified.” He informed you. You nodded your head in understanding as he led you back into the house closing the connector door and locking it. “You should get back to bed and rest.” He stated heading up the stairs, you bounded after him like a puppy.

      “I… I won’t be able to sleep in there…”

      “You can’t sleep on the couch, it’s not good for you.” He scolded. You grabbed the end of his black tank top. He took your hand and hurriedly led you to your room, your heart hammered he wouldn’t just shut you in the room right. He practically threw you onto the bed when he reached your room and turned around, you panicked to find words but all he did was close and lock the door before joining you on the bed. “Can you sleep like this?” he asks, and you nod as you sink into his chest keeping a hand tangled into his tank. One of his hands combed gently through your hair and you do what you never thought you could, you sleep peacefully in Edge’s arms.


	8. 08 Sans Date and Grillby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      “Taking my break!” you yell into the clinic. A few of your co workers waved you off one of them complaining loudly that they missed the sun. You chuckled to yourself as you grabbed your purse and walked through the back exit into the parking lot. You put on your headphones content to just relax for a few minutes. You smile and close your eyes as Better When I’m Dancing started playing. You were pretty sure your fellow workers could see you out of one and the several building windows but that didn’t stop you. You kept your eyes closed as you swayed to the music already resigning yourself to being made fun of when stepping back inside the building. What you didn’t expect however was a skeletal arm to snake its way around your waist. Your eyes shot open to see Sans there his usual grin on his face as he slid the headphones from your ears to around your neck letting the music wash over you both. “You scared me Sans.” You laugh, he presses his teeth against your cheek in a small kiss.

      “Sorry sweetheart I couldn’t resist.” He said and slid you back into dancing, your smile widened as he swayed, twirled, spun you both to the song. His hand brought your leg upwards with him as he dipped you as the song faded. At this point you had resigned yourself to giggling like an idiot. You turned off your music app as he spun you back upright. You slid your arms around his shoulders drawing him into a kiss.

      “Wow, I didn’t know you could dance!” you exclaim happily, pulling away from the kiss.

      “Yeah, Paps can dance to. But his style is Latin based. Red likes to dance as well …though it’s more like unorthodox grinding.” He muttered running his hand through your hair.

      “That would be fun to see some time.” You state holding his free hand to you.

      “Sure sweetheart, we’ll see if we can have a family get together or something. Maybe if we get Edge drunk enough he might join to.” Sans snickered at that and you laughed.

      “That would be too good.” You agree. He pulled you against him shocking you by kissing you deeply.

      “I’ll see you when you get off~” he informed spinning you towards the back door of the clinic. You whip your head around to send a sarcastic pun his way when he teleported. You huffed, that wasn’t fair. You turn back to steel yourself to go back inside…because you realized glancing at the window to the left that 3 of your co workers faces were pressed to the glass, those voyeurs. Well you prepared yourself to be asked invasive questions about dating a monster for the rest of your shift.

 

      You had never been happier to be home. Who knew the most tedious part of your day would be placating your fellow workers. You snicker to yourself, they had been so interested in Sans. Though, he did seem to be in a spectacular mood today. You drug yourself to your room to change into your night clothes before wandering back downstairs. You stop near Sans’s door and reach out to give a soft knock only for two skeletal hands to be placed on either said of the closed door from behind, you turn around and meet Sans’s eye lights.

      “Welcome home sweetheart.”

      “Good to be back SANSation. You know you were the main topic at my workplace today. They would not shut up about you.”

      “Guess that means you’ve been thinking about me all day.” He quipped his lazy grin back in place.

      “I don’t need my fellow workers to do that.” You retort, his grin widens as he pulls you against him. He’s been a lot touchier lately, you noted. Ever since that burglar incident with Edge Sans had been hanging around you more. You didn’t mind, you enjoyed the comic’s company.

      “Good to know. So, have you eaten yet? Blue made tacos downstairs, but I doubt it’s good for humans to ingest sequins and glitter.” He asked. You shuddered not even wanting to imagine.

      “No, I haven’t, and I’d rather not test the fates with my stomach today if I can avoid it.” You say, he chuckles and pulls away slightly trailing a free hand over the front of you, between your breasts and down your stomach. You flushed at the attention.

      “No underwear?” he smiled raising an eye socket. “Well we need to cover up your ASSets a little more before I can take you to Grillby’s. Wouldn’t want other monsters to ogle the human any more then they normally would.” He said pulling off his blue hoodie and handing it to you. You laugh lightly at the pun and oblige pulling the oversized hoodie over your torso. It stopped at the top of your thighs. Sans for lack of a better word really was a big boned skeleton. You agreed this was better, the black oversized shirt still peeked out a good few inches before your thigh high socks show but this way it looked like you were wearing a black skirt with his hoodie. “Hmm I like the look. You ready?” you hold up a finger in a silent gesture and rush upstairs quickly to grab your boots then go back down to meet him nodding an affirmative. His arms encircled your waist and you felt that crackle of magic before you were standing outside of Grillby’s.

      “This is the place you and Red like to pick up food from, right?” you question holding his hand as he led you inside to take a seat at the bar counter. Everything had a polished wood finish. It smelled crisp and clean which you noted seemed to be rare for bar and grills. A jute box played music in the corner. Near the left wall four dog monsters looked to be playing poker, or blackjack, you couldn’t tell. There was a horse and a bird monster chatting near the other corner, seeming to argue over the song the other picked. The booths were occupied by a hand full of random other monsters. It seemed like a calm and friendly atmosphere, you visibly relaxed.

      “See, nothing to be nervous about. No one will mess with you while you’re here.” Sans informs you sensing your previous anxiety. You smile at him and his attention shifts to the fire monster that strode up to you both. His eyes which were obstructed by his glasses shifted towards Sans in a knowing manner. “Heya Grills!” he called giving the fire monster a lazy salute. You guessed that he was Grillby the owner of the place, you straightened up a little at this knowledge.

      “Have you come to pay yours or Red’s tab today?” Grillby sassed Sans, you gave a small smile guessing these two had known each other for a while.

      “Don’t worry I’ll make good on it soon. And I have no control over my cousins.” Sans informs. “Glad to see you’re the one working tonight, I didn’t want to have to fight off your brother if he went to chat up my date.” Sans says easily, you blink in surprise giving him a look, He winked at you and you couldn’t hide the smirk that crawled onto your face.

      “Hmm if this monster is bothering you in anyway miss I will gladly throw him out.” Grillby let you know a flicker of flame near his mouth twitched into what looked like a smile and you laughed.

      “I’ll let you know if he oversteps his boundaries.” You joke. “My name is Vinni, it’s nice to meet you!” you say but you’re not sure if you should offer your hand, he was literally made of fire. He picked it up off the counter in a gentle shake and your grin widened. He was very warm, but he didn’t burn you.

      “A pleasure Sans found someone polite for once.” He took a jab at Sans yet again and you giggle.

      “Hey, I told you I’m not responsible for Red!” Sans exclaimed holding his hands up in mock surrender. You and Grillby both laugh at that.

      “Alright, so what can I get you?” Grillby asks but looks like he already knows the answer.

      “The usual for both of us, but can you bring up a bottle of echo flower liquor.” Sans says taking a sip from the ketchup dispenser. Grillby hums in response before leaving.

      “You said something about Grillby having a brother?” you ask resting your arms on the counter.

      “Ah yeah, if you see a monster made of purple fire, just run, don’t stay here if you come alone.” He tells you and you raise an eyebrow to that in question. Sans sighs. “He likes humans, like a creepy fetish type of like, he prefers women, but he’ll shamelessly go after men to.” He warned and this time you nodded your head in understanding.

      “So, what’s echo flower liquor?” you question instead.

      “It’s monster made alcohol. It’s magic infused. Figured you’d never tried it before so I wanted to give you your first ‘taste’.” He joked.

      “That pun was a stretch.” You smile jabbing at him.

      “Are you saying you didn’t find it ‘humerus’?”

      “Going to have to try harder to tickle my ‘funny bone’.” You quip back laughing as he grinned like an idiot. Grillby comes back out with two orders of burgers and fries. He sets down the respective plates along with a blue bottle with even bluer liquid inside, it glowed a light blue. He set an extra bottle of ketchup down giving Sans a knowing look before turning around to busy himself with the other patrons. Sans reached over and poured you both a shot. You stared at the liquid, it shimmered under the lighting. “It’s very pretty. I wish I knew what an echo flower was.” You muse. He downed his shot watching as you do the same before pouring you both another.

      “I’ll take you to see them when were done here.” He says his usual smile on his face as he watched your eyes light up.

      “Really?” you question, and he nods. “I’d like that.” You mutter and take the second shot. You both spend some time chatting about random non-important things. When you finally take the first bite of your burger Sans quips quickly and you swore he was waiting to fire this one off.

      “Sure know how to handle your meat there sweetheart.” You force yourself to swallow before looking back at him.

      “I don’t know, it looks like you could use some more ‘meat’ on your bones.” You retort trying not to smile and failing.

      “I ‘relish’ the challenge.”

      “Don’t feel like you need to ‘ketchup’ to me.” You laugh. Sans howled with laughter and you join him.

      “Oh stars, your perfect for each other and I hate it.” Grillby mutters his hand resting exasperatingly on his forehead, the puns were paining him.

      “Are we to ‘hot’ for you to handle Grills?” he quips, and you stifle a laugh, not being able to help yourself you add.

      “No one can hold a ‘candle’ to us.” You were both dying from your fit of giggles. Grillby sighs defeated.

      “Just drink your alcohol you fools.” He muttered before walking off. You both finish the remains of your meal before doing just that. You were both five shots in. Sans’s hand reaches over the table taking yours.

      “I’m trying to think of a pun, but you’ve got me ‘speechless’.” He winked.

      “Oh my god!” you laugh. “you must be from outer space because you’ve got me seeing stars.” You fire back leaning into him as he chuckled. He kept up with everything you threw at him, he was amazing! You both take one more shot before Sans gives a hum of contentment, you were pretty sure the buzz was just now washing over you both. Sans swings himself out of the barstool before taking your hand and twirling you with him.

      “Didn’t mean to ‘sweep you off your feet’.” He grinned.

      “My non-existent ears are going to bleed.” Grillby starts. “Alright get your tipsy girlfriend home before another monster tries to take her there.” He continued. Sans’s arm drifts securely around your waist.

      “Thank you for everything Grillby.” You say.

      “It was a pleasure Vinni, and Sans do tell your cousin that if he doesn’t pay his tab soon I might consider sending my brother after him.”

      “yeah, I’ll let him know, thanks again Grills.” Sans calls a slight shiver shooting through his body as he leads you outside. He turns towards you before continuing. “Alright, ready to see the echo flowers sweetheart?” he asks.

      “Definitely.” You answer as he takes hold of you and teleports. The field was large and would have probably been drenched in darkness if the several rows of glowing blue flowers hadn’t littered the grass. They looked reminiscent of daisy’s. “Whoa.” You breathe as Sans bends down to whisper to one. You tilt your head, curious. He takes your hand and leads you to sit with him next to the flower.

      “Echo flowers can only be found in the Underground. They repeat what you say to them. Hence the name Echo.” He tells you gesturing to the flower now next to you. You lean in placing your ear next to it.

      ~I’m honored to even know you. ~ Your hand flew to your mouth, you expect most people to spout something used a hundred times, like your beautiful, or your pretty, or smart. This was…this was so much more, and you tried not to cry, no one had ever said that to you. You glance back up at him your pretty sure a tear or two had escaped your eyes. He gave you a patient smile reaching over to brush the stray tear from your cheek. You inhale before cupping your hand to the flower to whisper. You slowly gesture towards it and Sans sends you a smile before leaning in.

      ~I know not a lot of time has passed but…I think I’m in love with you. ~

      “I know it’s not nearly as unique a statement but-“ he kissed you cutting off any explanation that you had. Your heart swelled as you kissed him back your hands gripping his shirt as he clutched you to him. You had felt passion, you had felt lust and blind ecstasy, but this feeling, with this man, it was something completely different. And you knew in that moment the more unique fitting thing to tell him. “You’re my home Sans.” You say to him as you both pull away slowly.

      “Stars, I love you sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek holding you to him. You sunk into his embrace.

      “I love you to SANSation.” You let him know sighing as he ran his hand though your hair. You stay there like that for a few long moments before he let a sigh escape him.

      “We should probably get back home before it gets to late.” He finally breathes. You nod in understanding accepting his hand to let him help you stand. He grabs a hold of you and again that spark of magic hit as you were both teleported back to where you were before the impromptu date, in front of his door. You remembered you were wearing his hoodie and shrugged it off before handing it back to him. His hand trails down your arm until it reached your hand, he laced his fingers with yours. “Will you stay with me tonight?” he asks, you give a gentle smile.

     “I want to.” You let him know. He steps up to you and you let him press your back softly into his door before his teeth met yours in another kiss. Your hands slid over his smooth and slightly cool skull to rest on the back of his cervical vertebrae. He hummed in response his fingers roaming down your spine which caused you to squirm. His tongue delved into your mouth as he deepened the kiss. You clutched onto him desperately wanting to be as close to him as possible. He pressed himself against you pinning you solidly to the door of his room.

      “Hey ya two might wanna get inside the room before doing that. I mean I wouldn’t mind watching but I wouldn’t want Sans to dunk me tomorrow for it.” Red’s voice trailed across the hall and you and Sans separated yourselves from each other. Red’s face was flushed like he had been drinking and his clothes were disheveled. You guessed he had been at the Magic Den and had just stumbled home.

      “Head to bed Red. Your looking ‘bone’ tired.” Sans quipped. Red smiled and chuckled stumbling into his door before managing to open it and practically fall inside. You giggle.

      “He’ll be ok right?” you ask.

      “Pfft, as long as Edge doesn’t see him like that he’ll still be alive to join us for breakfast.” He jokes. You take his arm and open his door ushering him inside before anyone else could interrupt.

      “Well ‘tibia’ honest, I’d like to continue before anyone else comes ‘stumbling’ in.” you say softly. He grins widely placing his hands on your waist and ushering you back until your legs hit his mattress.

      “I’m not gonna ‘fibula’ I want to as well.” He pushes you onto your back and you fall onto his mattress with a laugh.

      “You’re perfect.” You tell him as he crawls over you throwing his hoodie in some random corner of his room. He kisses your leg before admiring your socks.

      “Funny I was thinking the same thing, also these thigh highs are nice.”

      “I’ll keep them on for you.” You tell him, and his eye lights scan you slowly, you get a little embarrassed knowing that he’s drinking in every detail of this moment.

      “Your perfect.” He copied giving you a quick kiss before curling his fingers into the bottom of your night shirt. His eye lights rested on you and you nodded lifting yourself up slightly as he pulled it over your head. His gaze lingered for a moment and again you could tell he was committing this to memory.

      “Your pants.” You mutter covering your face with one of your hands at his stare.

      “Hmm?” he questioned as if some kind of trance.

      “Can you take off your pants?” you ask again, and he visibly shook his head snapping himself out of whatever stupor he had been in. His hands flew to his waistband and he pulled off his pants and boxers in one swift motion also throwing them in some random corner of his room. His hands were on either side of your head as he positioned himself between your legs. Your eyes trailed down over him against your will. His member was blue and not so much long as it was thick it was even thicker towards the bottom of his shaft. You shuddered, you preferred them like that. His hands slid over your body, slow, testing. He was clever, he was looking for weak spots. Your inner thighs, you writhed, your spine, you arched, your neck, you leaned into his touch, your hips. He was a smart man you noted. His hand balled into the base of your neck gripping a handful of hair adding slight pressure, a startled cry escaped your lips and he watched you with for lack of a better word, mouth half open his eyes lidded, brain photocopying. He hadn’t even done much and yet he had learned a lot in those brief moments. You gave a startled gasp when he flipped you onto your back. Your fingers curled into his sheets and he trailed his tongue over your lower spine. You squirmed panting, damn he was quick witted! Your pretty sure in those few seconds he now knew your body like you did. You cried out in pleasure as he nipped and sucked his way up your spine, your grip in his sheets tightened and you knew there would be marks from his gestures. His phalanges dug into your hips as he continued his assault of your vertebrae. He rubbed himself against your opening as he bit the base of your neck. You gave a strangled moan raising your hips to keep your contact with him. He chuckled flipping you back over his teeth catching your lips in a kiss. You moan into it and wrap your legs around his waist. His hands roam over the front of your body, gripping, caressing, circling, testing and analyzing every touch. He had done so little, but your body was aching. He continued his touches as he explored everywhere gauging your reaction. Your legs tightened around his waist and you used your momentum to flip him onto his back on the bed. He gave a slightly startled gasp before laughing. You trailed your tongue up his cervical vertebrae and noted his breath hitch. Your fingers trailed down his shirt to his slightly exposed spine, he shuddered under your touch and you smile leaning down to run your tongue over the exposed bone noting that the spine indeed resembled that of a normal humans but the bones were thicker, denser. He moaned, and you noted the way his fingers curled into his bed sheets as you ran your tongue over his iliac crest, teeth slightly grazing. You ran your tongue solidly up the length of his member and he gave a strangled cry as his hips bucked upward against his will. You smiled to yourself, payback. You circled your tongue around the tip of him noting the way his hips kept shifting forward to reach your mouth, you kept up the teasing for a few moments.

      “Please…” he begged. Your eyes widened as a fresh heat began to build in your stomach. You took him fully into your mouth and he gave a sudden jolt under you, panting out your name. You coated him with your saliva before taking him out of your mouth and removed yourself crawling more solidly on the bed to position yourself above him. His eye lights scanned your gaze desperately as his hands gripped tightly to your hips willing you downwards. You smiled lowering yourself and slowly take his member into you. Your breath hitched as you gave a surprised gasp. He filled you perfectly, he was perfect, just the right everything and you bit your lip not to cry out right there. You didn’t want to wait for your body to adjust, he was just right in every way and you ground your hips while gripping the front of his shirt for leverage.

      “Oh Sans your perfect!” you exclaim shifting to quicken your pace. He gasps at the sensation his hips bucking to meet you but still manages a laugh.

      “Holy shit, sweetheart don’t stop! I’m so close!” his panting and moaning match yours and it just ushers you on as you ride him until he clutches at you desperately, he pushes into you solidly and you hear him give a desperate grunt. “Cu…Fuck cumming!” he sits halfway up clutching your waist to him as he empties himself. You cry out at the feeling, a smug sense of satisfaction as his arms go slack and he falls back into the mattress breathing heavy. A few moments pass until he shifts his weight and has your back pinned back onto the mattress.

      “What no rest period?” you joke. His permanent grin manages to widen.

      “Best thing about magic sweetheart, no cool down time.” He laughs, and you smile as he kisses you again. He enters you easily and pulls back from the kiss. And again, you can see it on his face. Like it’s a mathematical equation that he needs to solve as he explores you. You gave a jolted cry and he smirks hitting that spot repeatedly watching as you slowly become a writhing begging mess under him. He was to clever for his own good, or you suppose yours at this moment.

      “Sans! I…” you panted trying to focus your mind to actually function enough to form words. “I’ve never…during…intercourse.” You manage to utter your hands gripping into anything that you can find, his shirt, the sheets, his wrists. He slowed his pace.

      “Your telling me you’ve never had an orgasm during intercourse?” he questioned his eye sockets wide and unbelieving. You nodded. His expression shifted to a confident grin. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll fix that.” The tone of his voice dripped so much sex and you shuddered under him as he continued. You were practically screaming his name before he closed your mouth with his own, that familiar spark of magic hitting your core at the same time he was physically hitting yours. Your arms snaked around his back gripping tightly into his shirt. It was so intense, and you didn’t know what to use as an outlet, so you just let your body run on reflex. Your nails dug into his scapulae under his shirt, as you moaned into his willing mouth, shifting your hips to meet his every time he thrust, his pace finally quickened as his tongue explored your mouth and tipped you both over the edge as you both cried out riding both of your orgasms.

      “Holy hell! Whoa!” you utter as Sans slides from you to rest heavily on his side next to you.

      “You got a lot more from ‘Sans then a font’.” He said, still breathy and panting. You tiredly punch his shoulder.

      “Lame.” You still laugh. “So is your Word program going into ‘sleep mode’?” you try to quip back. He chuckles his arms encircling your waist bringing you against him.

      “That was bad, you can do better.” He muttered his face resting in the curve of your neck.

      “Your right. I love you.”

      “Heh, that wasn’t a pun.”

      “It didn’t need to be.” You say and feel his teeth kiss your neck as he curled more solidly into you.

      “I love you to sweetheart. But you wore me down to the ‘bone’” he murmurs, and you laugh wrapping your arms around him clinging onto him waiting for sleep to finally take you.


	9. 09 Sin and Pink Come Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You join the house for lunch still in your large shirt that you use for pajamas, you had dictated that on this day off it would be a lazy day. Orange had agreed. He was adorned in sweatpants and a tank top. Papyrus and Blue had disagreed, saying that no day was a lazy day when you could train. Which they had promptly left to do so. You laughed at the enthusiasm. Edge was the one in the kitchen cooking today and you smiled at him when his gaze met yours. To say you were seeing him in a new light lately was an understatement. Sans joined the kitchen and sunk heavily in his chair at the table.

      “Finally finished installing new security wear, only took three days, was this house always so big? Nothing like that should happen again.” Sans explained using a paper towel to wipe the dust and grease off his fingers. You stopped yourself from staring silently reliving the other night with Sans. Red brings you out of your stupor but not before you notice Sans give you a knowing smile.

      “Going to boss was a good call dollface.” Red spoke up.

      “Well I knew he was still awake, so he was my first choice.” You explain so you don’t look like you’re playing favorites.

      “Edge doesn’t usually stay up past his bedtime. Why were you up so late Edgelord?” Orange questioned a lazy grin plastered onto his face. Edge stiffened slightly as he opened the oven.

      “WATCHING A MOVIE.” He grumbled finally. You stifled a laugh. Orange chuckled at the irritation in his tone. Red blinked at that. You guessed it wasn’t something Edge would have done on his own late at night. You were about to say something to take the ‘edge’ off when that familiar magic pop resounded next to your ear. Everyone turned in their seats watching the two newest figures in the room.

      “Oh Vinni~ I told you we would come and visit you~” Sin’s voice resonated in your ear. It still dripped with erotic promises. You shuddered.

      “h…hey there Sin. And hi Pink.” You politely reply.

      “Nice of you to ‘pop’ in.” Orange says dryly.

      “What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?” Sans asks mockingly. Pink and Sin shrug it off, seeming to not care.

      “Well we didn’t get to give Vinni here our number before you whisked her away Sansy.” Sin mocked producing a piece of paper and handing it to you. You turn slightly pink from the attention. But thank them both promising to text them as soon as you get to your phone. You thought that would appease them and they would leave…you were so wrong. They strode around the table taking up seats and joining the group at the table.

      “Didn’t realize you were gonna join us for lunch strippers.” Red stated flatly rolling his eyes and scooting slightly away from the two.

      “Oh, Red dear, you never talk to us when you go to the club, might as well come here and force you to make nice~” Sin purred. Red gagged. Pink gave a throaty chuckle.

      “I’M NOT MAKING LUNCH FOR THESE WASTES OF SPACE.” Edge called turning around to face the group.

      “Your just upset you didn’t get to see Vinni dance~ Mhm she can move those hips~” he licked his teeth slowly somehow managing to keep his eye lights on you and Edge. You blushed, what did that have to do with anything.

      “So, when will you be back to the joint Red, Bun has been asking about you lately.” Pink inquired his voice rumbling across the table easily switching the conversation.

      “I’m not on a schedule!” Red spat back. Pink just laughs.

      “She’s starting to think you’re a slut that sleeps around.” Pink continues. Your eyes widen, you really don’t want a fight to break out. They had just bought this new table.

      “I am a slut, I don’t do one on one!” Red yelled and suddenly everything he ever said or did to you made sense. To each their own, technically you weren’t a one on one either, it was just different from how Red did things. You gasped and glanced down under the table, Sin was there between your legs holding a finger to his lips in a silent gesture of silence.

      “You ok their honeybee?” Orange asked, and you scoot your chair closer to the table, so they don’t catch Sin.

      “I’m fine, just got a cold chill.” You lie.

      “PERHAPS IT IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT CHANGED FROM YOUR NIGHT CLOTHES.” Edge informs.

      “Wait so you’re a man. And you want her to put ON more clothes.” Pink mocked him.

      “WHERE DID THE OTHER ANOYING TWIT GO?” Edge asked, he was sharp. You bit your lip as Sin’s fingers gripped your thighs, you could feel his tongue trailing up your leg as his fingers found the lining for your panties. Oh, you knew where this was going. You would have stopped him or said something but your pretty sure the group here would murder Sin and Pink and you weren’t ready for that kind of dust on your hands. Your hands balled the fabric of your night shirt as Sin managed to slip off your panties in a smooth motion without moving you from the chair. You have no idea how the hell he had managed that.

      “Who knows, probably the bathroom.” Pink says, and he holds your stare a little to long for it to be a coincidence.

      “Or to a random girl. I swear you two are always in heat.” Red commented.

      “What do you mean heat?” you question digging your fingernails into your knee as Sins fingers and tongue start to tease the sensitive nub that is your clit. You bite your lip and try not to look at anyone. Good goddess you knew these brothers were dangerous. Red sent a nervous glance towards Sans who waved him on.

      “Well you see dollface. We monsters go through a period of heat a few times a year. And before you even start yes it’s like the heat animals go through.” Red quickly stated. You were thankful for this conversation topic because the flush on your face seemed to match what was going on top of the table. Sins tongue slipped inside you and you fought a gasp.

      “We’ll send you somewhere safe or we will take a trip whenever that happens. Or find a different way to- “Orange started.

      “To slack the lust~” Pink purred this time and he sent you a knowing look and your flush deepened. The conversation continued less meaningful topics, usually Pink picking on Red or Edge. That pool of need grew in your pit and Sin was a couple well placed licks or come-hither finger motions to reaching your climax. His touch left you completely and you spared a careful glance down at him to see him smile and then magically pop back into his chair to rejoin the conversation. You squirmed slightly, hoping no one would notice, this was so uncomfortable, you needed release, the need was to much, it started to hurt. You excused yourself as naturally as you could. Hoping it made it look like you needed to use the restroom. You were passing Oranges room when suddenly his door was flung open and you were pulled inside back pressed up against the wood.

      “Orange! What are you- “he cut you off, his hand slowly trailing down your stomach over your hips and resting at your entrance. You shuddered.

      “I noticed the type of fidgeting you were doing. How mean of Sin to leave you hanging like this. Want me to help?” Oranges voice was like a life line in this moment. To say you were embarrassed was an understatement, but your need was what prompted your answer.

      “Please…” you breathe, and he leans down to kiss you as his fingers expertly enter you. You buck your hips to meet his fingers moaning into the kiss as that familiar jolt slowly hits you both. Your arms slide over his shoulders and you shudder pulling back to gasp for breath. Orange lets you pull away from the kiss, instead he trails his tongue over your neck and whispers how soft and tight you are around his hand, or how your thighs are curved perfectly, how the sounds he was pulling from you drove him wild. The soft dirty talk and the feeling of his palm grinding against your clit sent you finally over the edge. He kissed you to muffle the cry you gave as your orgasm finally washed over you.

      “I’ll do that for you anytime you need honeybee.” He said winking and pulling back to lick the fingers that had been inside you.

You had made it down just in time for Edge’s food to be done cooking. Most of the day was uneventful after that. Sin and Pink would steal bites of food from around the table all while avoiding the wrath of Edge. Finally, with just as quickly as they had come they left with a resounding pop of magic. Orange went outside to smoke, Sans fell asleep somewhere random in the house, Red headed for the Magic Den. Papyrus and Blue had texted earlier saying that they would be having a sleep over at Undyne’s. Orange eventually left for Muffet’s and Sans left for Grillby’s leaving the house to you and Edge.

-Cherry Drop- Thunderstorm should be rolling in soon, shouldn’t last long, but it’s supposed to be a big one.  
You were slightly confused by the random text.  
-Cherry Drop- Is my brother with you?

-Vinni- yeah, he is, why what’s wrong?

-Cherry Drop- you’ll figure it out, just stay close to him.  
You were slightly confused but you left it at that. You had an idea, but you couldn’t believe it, the big scary Edgelord might be afraid of thunderstorms? It seemed ridiculous, but you couldn’t come to any other explanation for the strange text Red had sent your way. A crack of lightening lit up the house and soon it was followed by a roar of thunder. Well that was quick to roll in. you glance around from your spot in the living room and notice that Edge was no longer reading at the kitchen counter. You raise an eyebrow before shutting off your Xbox and dragging yourself up the stairs. Would he really be hiding in his room from some crappy weather? You wondered, you eyed the hallway of the second floor, empty. Well might as well check you muse while giving a gentle knock on Edge’s door. There was no answer, but your intuition told he had to be in there.

      “Edge? I’m coming in, I hope your decent.” You joke stepping inside his room. You scanned the area, you noticed his room was especially tidy, with a book shelf, a desk with a laptop, a neatly made bed and some random knickknacks as well as some choice pieces of weaponry hanging on the far wall. The room was dark, and you had to adjust your eyes as you checked, perhaps you were wrong, maybe he was in the garage tinkering with the vehicles or something. You turn ready to leave but just as your hand reaches the handle of the door a loud boom seemed to shake through the house. You heard clattering in the nearby closet. Holy shit. Was he hiding in his closet? Your eyes widened not believing a man of his stature would really be so terrified, and you were fully prepared to jest at him a joke already in your throat as you flung open the closet doors, your voice left you as you stared and the cowering skeleton in the closet, his eye sockets were wide and possibly unseeing, and he curled up into himself at your sudden intrusion. You got down on your knees in front of him, all the jokes and jabs at him died in your throat as your chest hurt, he was truly terrified. “Edge? It’s ok it’s just me. It’s just some weather it’s no match for you big guy.” You coo trying to soothe him. His eye lights finally rest on your gaze and at least you knew he realized you were here in front of him. “I’ll be right back ok.” You inform rushing to his bed and grabbing the comforter off his mattress. You wrapped it partially around yourself and opened your arms. “Come on. It’ll be alright. You can come over here Edge. I won’t let anything happen to you.” You attempt to console. He shrinks closer to the closet corner but when another clatter of thunder echoes close by he all but throws himself into your arms. You encircled both of you in the big blanket and rub small soothing circles on his back as his head rests against your chest and his arms circle tightly bruising around your waist. You wince but don’t dare remove him. Another crack of thunder and he pulls you solidly into his lap his head now hiding into your hair. You kiss his clavicle trying anything to soothe him. You’ve had friends not care for storms before, but you’ve never had one with symptoms of PTSD, his fear was so primal it scared you to see him like this. You shift you legs on either side of him trying to get a little more comfortable and he clutches you desperately to him and trembled. “It’s ok big guy, I’m not going anywhere.” You say softly pressing yourself into him more to emphasize. You needed a distraction. He didn’t have a tv in his room, nor a music player. And you were pretty sure if you tried to drag him downstairs to the living room tv he would just curl up and cling to the stair case for dear life. But he comforted you after the burglar incident, it was only fair you helped him. Your mind had an idea, you weren’t exactly ready for it, but it was better then sitting here with your chest aching at the mess of the proud man before you. “Edge, look at me.” You try to pull back slightly from his chest, but his grip tightens, and he shakes his head in your hair. You rub his back softly. “Edge please.” You beg he shakes his head and his body trembles as another strike of lightening lights up his room. You sigh into his neck and he twitches at the feeling. You kiss his clavicle before trailing your tongue over the sensitive bone. You hear Edge’s breath hitch. “Will you kiss me?” you ask meekly, your still not sure but anything was better then watching him of the verge of sobbing with fear. His arms loosen around your waist as he slowly pulls his head out of your hair. His eye lights are wide when he finds yours, you don’t pull back and he gingerly presses his teeth to your lips, it was much gentler then you expected from a man like Edge, but you also knew he was barely keeping his proud, tough persona together. Your hands trail up his rib cage, pulling his tank slightly up with the movement. Your fingers grip the back of his skull gently. A crack of thunder echoes and he gasps before trying to recoil away. You pull his face towards yours and use his gasp as a chance to explore his mouth with your tongue. That amazing jolt finally took hold of you both and you heard him moan into your mouth. His fingers gripped your sides tightly as he shoved you roughly onto your back onto the now open comforter. That was more Edge like. Your fingers scrambled to keep contact with him as he shifted over you. You gasped when his left hand gripped the back of your hair and forced you to break the kiss to expose your neck, he trailed a red tongue from your neck to your exposed shoulder. You squirmed, and he tightened his hold on your hair, oh yeah this seemed more Edge’s style. He ground his pelvis into you while he sunk his teeth into your shoulder. You cried out in a mix of both pain and pleasure. He captured your open mouth and his tongue forcefully entered, he nipped occasionally at your lip and that familiar jolt intensified. A flash of lightening illuminated the room and he didn’t even seem to notice as his fingers tugged at your arms pinning them above your head. The kiss never broke, and his free hand groped your breast and you moaned into his mouth and swore you heard a snicker of confidence come from him. He ground himself into you and your hips bucked to meet his and you both convulsed wrapping limbs around each other as the sharp release suddenly hit you both. You noticed the rain had stopped outside and your pretty sure the storm was over. You both slowly picked yourself up off the floor. The after glow faded instantly as Edge threw both hands on the wall on either side of you. Your eyes widened, confused.

      “You won’t say a word to anyone!” his voice was low and menacing.

      “I’m not going to say anything. But you shouldn’t feel ashamed, everyone has something their afraid of its only n-“He cut you off sharply.

      “I AM NOT ASHAMED I AM PISSED! I AM NO COWERING WHELP THAT NEEDS TO BE CONSOLED!” He barked, your breathing quickened, and you let out a surprised yelp when his right fist indented the wall next to you with a solid punch. Holy shit this was something else, you knew he had a big ego but fucking hell. You knew what it was like to be embarrassed for something you were afraid of but he was starting to scare you. He pulled back a step to pace in front of you.

      “I…I never thought you were a child that needed c…coddling.” You were upset at yourself that you had stuttered. Edge did not scare you! You attempted to convince yourself. It was mostly true, he didn’t scare you, but what he was doing now did.

      “SO YOUR TELLING ME THAT KISS WAS SIMPLY NOT TO PLACATE ME!” he wheeled on you. You tried not to cower. If you never noticed how tall he was you definitely did now, and it was intimidating.

      “I, well…it.it. it wasn’t…completely.” You stutter yet again and hate yourself for it.

      “OH REALLY? WELL WE’LL SEE!” his eye sockets narrow, and you force yourself not to flee before he pressed you harshly against the wall and his teeth assault your lips. You tried to enjoy it, you really did, but it was different from before. The jolt that shook through you was violent and painful, far to sharp. It had nothing of the softness or passion from before, this one was desperate and angry, and you did not like it. You struggled, and he forcibly wrestled with you until he was forcing your back onto his bed. You pushed at his arms and struggled in his grasp. It was like fighting with a vice, you couldn’t get away, you were reminded once again how much stronger monsters were then humans. He could break you if he wanted. His hands quickly albeit forcefully pulled your night shirt off. His phalanges slid sharply up your sides and the tips of his fingers bit into your flesh, you cried out in pain, but it did little to deter him. He placed one of your breasts in his mouth and you started to struggle again only for him to bite down painfully the swelling beads of blood beginning to form on your flesh. He leaned back and fiddled with the waistband of your panties. Your forearms flew over your face to hide as a choked-out sob escaped you. And you hadn’t even realized you had started chanting pleas.

      “It hurts…your scaring me…not like this please.” You cry softly into your own arms as your body started trembling under Edges.

      He instantly snapped out of his rage, a fresh feeling of guilt and shame washing over him. He wracked his brain; how could he salvage this. He only wanted to know if you would be intimate with him normally not just to use as a distraction for comfort during a storm. And he had let his frustrations get the better of him. He hadn’t felt anger like that since his time in the underground, when he had to fight for the survival of his brother and himself. He didn’t need to be that savage warrior up here but it was just to ingrained in his DNA. And his insecurity had hurt someone only trying to help. For once in his life he was starting to understand the trash bag and ashtrays methods.

      His hands left your waistband and slid slowly, you wanted to say tenderly over your sides. His breath hit your injured breast and you flinched, steeling yourself. He kissed the wound softly and you blinked but didn’t dare remove your arms from your face. He trailed soft kisses up your stomach and between your breasts as his hands smoothly trailed over your inner thighs in soothing circles. He caught your uninjured breast in his mouth and gently sucked teasing the nipple just slightly with his teeth. You breathed out a sigh as your nerves started to calm. He kissed your elbow and you took that as your cue to remove your arms slowly from your face to rest back at your sides. His eye lights found yours.

      “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He kissed your forehead before continuing. “I’m not good at expressing my emotions.” He continued, and you still couldn’t find your voice, so you nodded in understanding. “Can I kiss you?” he asks his voice the softest you’ve ever heard. You place a palm on his face and lead him to you. This was better. He nipped, and his arms circled strongly around you waist and back, it was possessive and dominating, but he wasn’t hurting you. That jolt poured into you both again, and it was like before, needy, much more pressure and force, it was demanding but not sharp or angry. You moaned into the kiss, this was what you expected from Edge, or at least what you could handle from Edge. He broke the kiss briefly to remove his tank top and you gasped. There was a little upside down red heart fluttering in his rib cage, glowing softly, you’ve never seen a soul before.

      “Beautiful…” you breathe trailing your fingers over his sternum, his breath hitched before he chuckled.

      “First time seeing one?” he asked removing his belt. You remembered your night with Sans, but he hadn’t taken his shirt off that time.

      “Yes, it’s so pretty Edge.” You murmur. He laughed.

      “Never had anyone say anything was pretty on me pet.” Your blush deepened in combination to the pet name and his pants removal. “Though you should see yours, it’s not bad if I do say so myself.” Your hand rests on your chest in reflex.

      “Your already half naked pet, me staring at your soul isn’t nearly as private.” He chuckles trailing his fingers over the lining of your underwear before slipping his fingers over the band and removing them, you gasp at the sudden movement. He kept intense eye contact with you while removing his boxers, your face could not get any redder.

      “Can you show me it?” you ask despite yourself. You knew monsters could pull human souls from their bodies. His laugh deepened, throaty and similar to Pink’s.

      “I thought I already was.” He joked gesturing to his member, holy shit he was big, you hid your face.

      “That’s not what I meant. Also will you fit? You might tear me in half your huge!” you sputter, and his laugh turns from throaty to amused. You don’t think you’ve ever heard him laugh like that. He gently pulled your hands from your face.

      “You want me to show you your soul?” he asked, and you nodded. “I would love to. But I’m not sure I can be gentle enough. My world was harsh and filled with people who didn’t understand fragility or mercy. You should ask Sans, he would be gentle.” He informed while shifting to reach into his dresser drawer. You raise your eyebrow until you notice he had brought out a small bottle of lubricant. And just like that you were brought back to the current situation and the flush on your cheeks grew. “Trust me when I say it’s alluring though.” He converses easily given the fucking situation you two were in, while you’re a blushing embarrassed mess!

      “I’m trusting you to put your ‘monstrous’ self-inside me, pun intended.” You attempt to deflect with humor. He gives a anticipated hum as he strokes lube onto his member, fuck this could not get more embarrassing, you internally scream but have to admit, you don’t mind watching.

      “I’ll let that pun slide just this once~” He actually purred while applying more lubricant to his fingers before tossing the bottle randomly. He leaned down and nipped at your hips as he slid one finger tortuously slow into you. Your hands bawled up into his bed sheets as you stifled a moan while he slid one more finger into you. You writhed under him, squirming as that familiar heat built deep inside of you.

      “Edge!” you call hoping he could read the need in your voice. He added a third finger for good measure, he wanted to make this as painless for you as possible.

      “Yes pet?” he coo’d and you shivered, you were starting to really like the new ‘pet’ name.

      “Enough…with…the fingers.” You complain but arch towards his caresses regardless.

      “Enough with the fingers, what?” he gave a jokingly domineering voice.

      “Please!” you whined. He smirked and ran a red tongue over his teeth, oh he apparently liked the begging. You weren’t surprised. Whatever, you would play his game, for now. “Please Edgelord!” You bit your lip as he positioned his member right at your entrance. Be made no move to enter.

      “Drop the first part.” He demanded, it took you a second to understand, but had to smile, of course he would want that.

      “Please my Lord~” you purred, watching as a red tint dusted his cheeks, apparently, he really liked that. He pushed himself inside, stopping hallway when you gave a startled gasp. He watched you expectantly and you nodded, and he shoved almost his entire length inside you. He waited, letting you adjust before moving at an agonizingly slow pace. Your breathing quickened as heat began to build at a tortuously slow rate. With all the teasing from earlier you were ready for release. “Faster.” You moan. He chuckles lifting you up so your back was pressed against the headboard of his bed.

      “I don’t think your in charge here my pet~” he breathed into your ear and you shivered. Oh yeah, this was much better then before. You arched into him in a silent plea and he laughed. You thrust your hips against his pace and he gasped gripping your thighs. “Have it your way.” He growled seductively. He pinned you to the headboard as his pace quickened to a jackhammers speed. You cried out, fuck this was good, he was good.

      “My Lord please.” You beg, he clanked his teeth against yours in a sloppy passionate kiss. You moan, you panted, and became a mess while he thrust into you.

      “What is it that you want my pet?” he asked his tongue trailing anywhere he could reach, ear, cheek, neck, shoulders, lips.

      “Please my Lord I want to cum.” You beg kissing his cheek, licking down his cervical vertebrae, biting his clavicle. He moaned openly and you swore he got bigger inside of you. His thrusts became sporadic as he moaned and pushed himself into you with reckless abandon. You bit at his shoulder joint as he cried out and you soon joined him as your orgasms washed over you both violently. He pulled out and collapsed next to you. Your were both a panting sweaty mess. You laughed tilting your head towards him. “My Lord Edge~” you purr. He laughs.

      “My pet~” he returned.

      “Do you think anyone else is home yet?” you question. He contemplates this.

      “I don’t think so.”

      “Can I sleep in here with you?” you question softer. He grabs the comforter from the floor of his room and throws it over you both as he placed himself next to you. You sighed and cuddled yourself against him. “Thank you my Lord.” You joke. His hand pets your head and trails through your hair.

      “Your welcome my pet.” He retorts and you smile wrapping your arm around him as exhaustion takes you.

 

      You wake very early in the morning, around maybe 2 or 3 a.m. shifting to notice Edge had disappeared from the bed. You figured him for a very earlier bird, probably went to train or something of the sort. Maybe making new puzzles or traps, you didn’t know. You were still tired but you felt sticky and needed a shower now that you had the energy to stand and walk to one. You slip your night shirt back over yourself before exiting and using the shower next to Sans’s room like you usually did. When finished you again adorned your night clothes and stopped in front of Sans’s door. You knew because monster bonds were complicated that there would be no hard feelings as to how things were progressing intimately, but you had to admit to yourself that it felt, wrong. You liked Edge sure, it was fun as hell to fight with him, which you would never admit out loud. And Orange was a cool guy, very chill and easy to talk to, but you got the feeling he was more into getting others off then worrying about himself. He was a friend, Edge was…a friend-enemy? It was complicated. But you loved Sans and it made you feel guilty on a pitifully deep level. You breathe deeply. You wanted to speak to Sans about it but it didn’t feel right at the moment. Instead, you press your ear to the closed door of his room. You heard loud snoring and smiled grabbing the door handle and quietly stepping inside. You made your way slowly to the bed. His snores lightened as you slipped gently into the covers beside him. As soon as your head hit the pillow he rolled over wrapping his arms around you. You murmured in appreciation, Sans was a cuddler, Edge not so much. You shifted your head to fit into the crook of his neck and clavicle after kissing his cheek bone. Your heart fluttered in your chest as you curled yourself easily into him.

      “I love you.” You sigh before drifting slowly back to sleep.


	10. 10 Error Dream and Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Your pretty sure this was a dream, or you were going crazy, either one. You were in a vast empty space that shifted every few minutes from white to a deep blue then ending on black. Blue strings hung and stretched haphazardly from the ceiling, some held dolls that closely resembled some of the monsters you had seen. There were levers on the …well not walls, but just floating there in a space of nothing that seemed to be used as a wall. Windows littered the area peeking into different areas. You peered through one, a snowy village with simple wooden cottages, the others were similar but also different. One of the same places in fall, spring, rain, and pitch darkness. There were so many! You turned around and gasped as the next window showed the house that your were sharing with your fellow housemates. Why and how could this be here, what was this? Your mind began to reel when all the sudden an unfamiliar voice spoke, his speech sporadic and beyond strange.

      “N1c3 of y0u t0 dr0p in n3cr0manc3r.” The voice boomed, everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Your head flew in every direction trying to find the source of the noise. “Up h3r3 5w33t th1ng!” he called, after all the voice was very male however strange it was. Your gaze flew upwards and a strangled gasp escaped you before you could stop it. He looked like Sans, well…maybe not quite, but very similar. His bones were primarily black, his eyes wide, red sclera, yellow irises that seemed to glow, and blue pupils. His fingers changing from black, red and gold variants. He used blue stings to lower himself to the floor in front of you. You went to reflexively take a step back when you noted blue lines trailing down his eye sockets. You rushed to him and his eye lights widened from shock.

      “Have you been crying? Are you alright?” you ask inspecting his face.

      “1…Wha? 0h.” he seemed to realize, and the shock left his face. “Y0u m3an th353 mark5?” he questioned trailing his fingers over the blue lines cascading from his eye sockets, you gasped when he pulled his fingers back the lines moving with him like…threads. You understood now, they were magic.

      “So, you’re not hurt?” you ask again dumbly still a little in shock. You noted the little messages that seemed to pop up around him, they read ‘error’ you noted before they would instantly disappear. He laughed, or you think that’s what he did. It was a sporadic sound that seemed to dip several octaves before ending in static.

      “Na1v3 l1ttl3 n3cr0manc3r. 1 d1dn’t br1ng y0u h3r3 f0r such n0ns3n5e!” his voice rose slightly, and you fought to cringe.

      “What did you…bring me here for?” you question voice growing soft. His eye lights trained on your face and you shrunk in on yourself trying to become small.

      “Y0u h0ld p0w3r 0v3r c3rta1n 5p3c135 0f m0n5t3r5. N0b0dy ha5 t0ld y0u but y0ur ab1l1t135 ar3 rar3. N3cr0mancy 15 5upp053 t0 b3 a l0st art!” he exclaimed, and you stood there waiting not wanting to anger him by interrupting. “Say my nam3!” he yelled, and you yelped in surprise.

      “I…I don’t know your name.” you stutter. He scoffs as if it’s one of the stupidest things he’s ever heard.

      “1gn0rant humans.” He spat before continuing. “N3cr0mancy 15 rar3 b3cau5e Human5 ar3 th3 0nly 0n35 wh0 can w13ld 1t and th3y w3r3 sup0s3 t0 n0t b3 abl3 t0 us3 mag1c anym0r3! Y0u h0ld a p0w3r 0v3r u5 5k3l3tal m0nst3r5. Y0u kn0w my nam3 y0u ju5t d0n’t real1z3 1t y3t. C0nc3ntrat3!” he ordered.  
“Why? Why say your name? Why is that what you want?” you yell back confusion getting the better of you.  
“S0 1 may f1nally b3 fr33 0f th15 cur53d plac3! 1 am 5tuck h3r3 in th3 ant1-v01d and cann0t l3av3! 1 want t0 b3 0n th3 surfac3 w1th th3 oth3r5!” he practically screamed at you. You looked around once more, it was void of any life aside from the both of you. You breathed deeply trying to concentrate while closing your eyes, the figure standing in front of you waited expectantly. You jolted in realization, holy shit, you did know his name, you didn’t know how, but you did. And once again you chalked it up to magic. He grinned seeing the realization in your expression, showing gold teeth.

      “Err-“You stopped feeling the world turn.

      “That damn van1lla, alway5 ru1n1ng 3v3ryth1ng!” he cursed before meeting your gaze. “Y0u’ll s33 m3 aga1n!” he stated before this world gave way and you woke with a slight jolt.

 

      “Heya sweetheart. You have a bad dream? You were shivering.” Sans’s voice drifted easily into the air and you breathed a sigh of relief.

      “Yeah, I guess I had a nightmare.” You utter rolling over to face him as he was in sitting position looming over you.

      “Wanna talk about it?” he asked concern showing plainly on his face. “I get those to.”

      “I…” you wracked your brain, you had talked to someone…you couldn’t remember. “I don’t remember, that’s weird.” You state sitting up.

      “Well if you do you can talk to me.”

      “Thank you, Sans. Also, good morning.” You say much cheerier. His normal smile dons his face again.

      “And what a morning it is, waking up and finding you suddenly in my bed. Got to say it’s better then waking up to Paps forcing me out of bed for breakfast.” He chuckled.

      “Hmm got to love flattery this early in the morning.” You say leaning into him and kissing his cheek. You pull back and blink, his gaze seemed heated and intense. You gave a surprised yelp as he suddenly pounced on you. Pressing you back into the mattress, his teeth only an inch away from your mouth before giving a shaky breath and seemed to force himself to pull back.

      “I’m…sorry.” He muttered, looking forcibly away from you. You felt his legs tremble against yours.

      “Are you ok Sans?” you question.

      “Heh, yeah I’m just fine. Don’t worry you just go get dressed and I’ll stay here and do the same.” He answers but you stare at him unconvinced. He practically shoves you out of bed as a blue tint flushed his face. “You need to leave.” He states, and you flinch. “Not like that! I’m not angry. It’s just…not safe. Stay away from everyone in the house today as well.” He gasps his hands tightening into his sheets. “Actually, why don’t you stay with your friends Avem and Luna for the next couple days.” He continues, he still wouldn’t look at you, so you spend some time scanning over his form. His eyes were shut, his body shook, his fingers curled what looked to be painfully tight in his bed sheets. You let your gaze travel downwards, oh! You get it now. What Red had explained to you before, how ironic.

      “Are you in heat?” you ask still standing near his mattress. His eye lights shoot up to look at you as he grimaced. You took that as your answer. “Does it hurt?” you ask again.

      “It…Is…uncomfortable and an impulse we can only contain for so long before needing release.” He explained and one of his hands shifted to go under the covers near his groin. You felt a flush creep onto your face. “Please, you need to leave. You don’t need to see any of us like this…me like this.” There was a hint of shame in his voice at the end before he huffed out a barely audible moan. You guessed his phalanges had begun stroking himself. You shifted to rest back on the bed, the face he was making was so alluring that you couldn’t help it. Sans in heat was the least of your problems. Now Edge or someone else, maybe Red would probably be dangerous, but Sans, you wouldn’t care what he did to you. “What are…you.” His question dropped of as his hips bucked, your breath quickened barely believing what you were seeing.

      “You look so amazing right now. Please Sans, don’t make me leave.” Your voice didn’t betray anything, and the look he sent you made sure that he knew you were enjoying yourself. “Can I watch?” you flush asking something so embarrassing. You felt a crackle of magic and see Sans fling his hand quickly near his door, you heard a snick and realized he had locked it.

      “It might…not” he huffed. “End in you just watching, I can’t promise. One release won’t do much.” He let you know.

      “I have nowhere to be. I want to be here, with you. You can do what you want to me.” You say gripping the covers he had over his lower half. “Just don’t make me leave, I want to see all of you.” You say even though your face is turning red you slowly bring the sheets closer, so you could watch.

      “Fuck.” He uttered as you watched his hand grip more solidly around his softly glowing member, magic was incredible. He bucked into his hand while stroking he chuckled once noting the heated look on your face and you fought not to cover it with your hands. He pulled off his shirt and kicked off his shorts hurriedly and your body grew hot all over again. You saw the blue upside-down heart flutter in his chest cavity, his soul.

      “Your beautiful, all of you.” You utter feeling a familiar wetness start in your lower regions, you fought not to touch yourself, instead you fidgeted while you sat not wanting to miss anything.

      “Should have.” He panted. “Pegged you for a dirty talker.” He laughed.

      “More speaking my mind then dirty talk, I don’t like being insulted or hurling insults.” You inform him. “Goddess Sans your soul is gorgeous.” You tell him your hands curling into the sheets. He looks at you with half lidded eye sockets his mouth slightly open as he pumped himself faster smearing pre-cum over his member until it glistened. “Your so hot, damn Sans please say my name when you cum.” He gave an audible uncontrolled groan.

      “Stars Vinni you better know I’m gonna fuck you next!” He gave a throaty shudder.

      “That’s why I haven’t been touching myself while watching.” You lift your shirt slightly flashing your lower half which had started to drip with self-lubricant down your thighs. “It’s not like you have to wait for cooldown, right?” you question remembering his words from your first night sleeping together. His eye sockets widened as he stared his hand never stopping.

      “Is…that what I do to you?” he breathed not believing and you had to smile at that, he had no idea how crazy he made you, let along what watching this was doing for you. He gave a strangled cry uttering your name before releasing himself over his sheets in a blue mess. You waited a few moments until his eye lights found yours.

      “Sans do you not realize the way I look at you? You’re my everything, your intelligent, your funny, your kind, forgiving, caring, understanding. And I don’t think you realize how sexy I find you. I want to jump your bones almost constantly in an attempt to show you how I feel. I crave that you’ll see me the same way.” You admit trying to show all of the thoughts that had been swimming in your head. It was all true to, you loved him, he was everything you could have ever dreamed of. He gave one slow blink.

      “I love you.” He said crawling over the bed to pull you into his lap. His teeth kissed your neck. “Your funny, you care deeply for your friends.” He kissed your cheek then ran his tongue down your neck and you shudder. “Your loyal, and quick witted.” He pecked his teeth against your lips as his hands slowly slid to grip the bottom of your shirt. “Your strong and brave enough to befriend Undyne and stand up to Edge.” He lifted your shirt and you shifted to help him, watching him throw it randomly somewhere in his room, apparently that was his style. “I may be your home, but your my world.” He kissed you deeply and you felt his fingers trail down your spine and you trembled joyfully in his lap his member pressing teasingly against your lower stomach.

      “Sans…” you moan pressing against him. He pulled back to look at your face before smirking.

      “And I’m gonna make you scream that name all day.” He growled cupping your thighs with his hands lifting you before inserting himself inside with a groan. You shifted your legs while in his lap, he gave you no room for taking control he shifted his hips thrusting as his fingers gripped you keeping you sitting. You gasped at the force behind it. You hurriedly wrap your arms around his neck and legs around his waist content on letting him take charge. Your fingers curled into the back of his ribs as he bucked against you.

      “Ah! Sans! Fuck, faster please!” you cry out clinging to him. He grunts pouring himself into you as you clench in orgasm around his member. He waits only a moment before lifting you and pressing you against the headboard, and already he was thrusting into you again.

      “You feel so good. Fuck sweetheart, I can’t stop. Say my name!” he sent his own praise your way and you shudder under the comments.

      “Sans…” you pant. “Sans.” You moan this time. “SANS!” you cry out as you both orgasm yet again. You had a moment to note that monsters in heat were no joke before being flung back onto the mattress.

      “I want to use your mouth.” He says but waits before touching you.

      “O…ok.” You nod in agreement.

      “On your knees.” He orders, and you shiver, his voice rolling over you as if his tongue had just done the same thing. And as easily as that you were turned on all over again and willing. You positioned yourself on hands and knees on the bed in front of him and he grabbed a handful of your hair before drawing you to him. You lick the tip of him trailing newly formed pre-cum over him as he moaned, a low guttural sound that shook you in all kinds of good ways. You took all of him in your mouth, after all he was the perfect size for you for everything. You heard him let out a cry, your name forming on his lips. Your eyes shifted upwards to look at the dancing heart behind his ribs. It bounced and glowed and flickered.

      “Sans, your amazing.” You murmur praise before taking him back into your mouth your eyes on his soul, it sparked visibly, and you hummed approval while Sans shifted his hips forwards, apparently, he loved the praise as much as you loved giving it.

      “I’m gonna…” he warned, and you had a moment to debate, normally you hated to swallow, but this time, you made an exception. He moved his hips to pull away from you as his breathing became ragged. But you gripped the back of his femurs and closed your mouth solidly around him. He cried out your name before pouring himself down your throat. It took you a moment, but you swallowed leaving him with a trail running from your mouth. He knelt in front of you taking your chin into his hands, his blue tongue trailed across your lips cleaning away any remains of him there were. Your lips captured his teeth in a kiss. You slid your hands up his ribs memorizing all the ways they felt under your touch while never leaving the kiss as that familiar magic jolt rocked you both. His false ribs were pliable but firm under your touch, his true ribs more rugged and thicker than a human, you felt some chips and indents in a few of them and guessed that they had come from a previous injury. He moaned as you stroked his sternum and you felt the air stir as his soul fluttered near your fingers, seeking. You curved a finger to give a gentle stroke to the fluttering fragile heart inside his thoracic cavity. His teeth left yours suddenly. “AHN VINNI!” he cried his arms encircling your waist and grinding his pelvis into yours. You shiver as his member ground against your entrance. You took that as a good sign that it didn’t hurt and shift your hand under his ribs slowly. Gently you touch the soul with your fingertips and Sans shudders violently beneath you. You rub your thumb in gently small circles over it and capture his teeth with your lips in a desperate kiss. His body shakes under yours as you push him onto the bed. Your fingers leave his soul as a desperate sound escapes him followed by an almost too hot wetness spilling between your…well your stomach and his vertebrae as he cums. Your lips leave his to look down at him. His eye lights were practically rolled back into his sockets and he had apparently managed to rip his sheets in a couple places as his fingers had balled into them.

      “What do you want me to do now?” you ask smiling at the mess he was before you. Heat was a serious thing, and you were sure you wouldn’t be able to walk after the day was over. Sans took in a few deep breaths under you before his eye lights captured your hazel gaze.

      “I want to take you from behind.” He says, and the familiar heat of embarrassment rose to your face once more. However, you did oblige, pushing off of him and placing yourselves on hands and knees while turning around, giving him a full view of your backside. He shifted above you, his hand placed firmly on your back. “No, all the way down.” He says. You take a moment to realize before just laying on your stomach, you go to spread your legs, but he closes them. You suck in a breath, if he was going to enter you like this it was going to be tight. As if on cue he places himself at your entrance and at a torturously slow pace eases himself inside. It was tight, and you squirmed under his thrusts feeling a heat pool instantly in your lower abdomen. Fuck this was so tight and intense. Your fingers gripped his sheets as you choked out a cry riding your release as he filled you yet again. You breathe about to reach your limit. He gently gripped your waist and hips flipping you onto your back. He positioned himself between your legs. “Do you feel good?” he questions slowly entering you again, you bite your lip and nod. He trailed his hands down the front of you teasing, circling, pinching, rubbing. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks.

      “Yes.” You breathe as his breath hits your neck before he nips and sucks at the tender flesh. Your breathing hitches as you arch into him to meet his now agonizingly slow pace.

      “What do you want from me sweetheart? ~” he purred this time and you shuddered.

      “Talk…talk to me.” You utter flushing deeper. He sped up his thrusts.

      “You drive me crazy, every moan every sigh. Your so tight around me, like you can’t let me go. The way you say my name almost makes me cum. You’re beautiful and I just want to have you to myself.” He ended.

      “You…kind of…do.” You utter.

      “What?” he questioned slowing down considerably.

      “I love you. I only love you. I …like everyone else but…I love you.” You admit trying to hide your face with your hands. A moment passes, and he forces your hands away from your face. His big grin met your sight and you smile.

      “I love you, and I can’t…I just can’t believe you are this good. You’re too good to be true.”

      “I’m pretty real, I mean who else have you been fucking all day?” you joke, and he smirks in your direction before catching your lips in another kiss. You moan, and he starts slowly thrusting into you again.

      “Is there anything else you want from me? Anything?” he asks.

      “Stay with me no matter what, keep being yourself, and …can you make a pun before I come for almost the 7’th time?” you laugh breathily.

      “I think your just asking for ‘PUNishment’.” He laughed. You laugh as well before a gasp escapes you.

      “Right there. Goddess SANS PLEASE DON’T STOP!” you beg.

 

      “What do you get when you have sex with a partner you love??” he asks his voice heavily breathing.

      “Wha…What?” you start again as you grip your arms around his neck.

      “Adoregasms.” He jokes and luckily enough you both orgasm before you can reply. He rolls next to you as you both fight to regain your breathing. “Heh. I got another one for you.” He says.

      “Hit me.” You breath still spent sprawled over his bed next to him.

      “So, there are only two four letter words that are offensive to men.” He starts, and you raise an eyebrow waiting for him to continue. “’Don’t’ and ‘stop’…unless there used together.” He quips giving a lazy wink. You give a lazy laugh.

      “Every time I hear a skeleton joke I feel it in my ‘bones’.” You quip.

      “These jokes aren’t even that ‘humerus’.” He fires back, and you laugh reaching for him, he obliges struggling to shift closer to you as you both wrap limbs around each other.

      “I guess these jokes are just very ‘bare bones’.” You start again.

      “Were both on the same ‘skele-tune’.”

      “Oh, I got a good one.” You start. “What happens to a skeleton when he’s on a successful date?”

      “What happens?’ Sans asks, tired humor in his voice as he presses his cheekbone against the top of your head.

      “He gets a ‘boner’.” You stifle a laugh that fails when Sans gives one of his own.

      “Heh, I like that one.” He says, and you hum in acknowledgement.

      “Soo, if your heat needs anymore sex can it wait for an hour or two, I’m spent.” You state snuggling closer to him.

      “Acceptable terms.” He says his eyes already closed. You nod in understanding before, for lack of a better word, passing out half on top of Sans.


	11. 11 Error Explaination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You stumble onto your knees with a curse as your thrust back in that dream-like world. What had that strange skeleton called it? The anti-void? You got to your feet scanning the area. You didn’t see anyone. You travel farther into the vast space and notice past the viewing windows there were hanging archways and corridors. You explore even while knowing it’s a bad idea. You noticed those blue threads were strung everywhere, a majority of them still near the ceiling. You wondered if they worked like a spiders web and if he knew you were here. You peer into one of the open doors on the right, it looked like a bedroom. Since he all but admitted he was stuck here alone you guessed this was his room. As if the décor didn’t make it obvious enough. Black and gold decorated everything with hints of blue and red. You stepped inside noting the bed in the center of the room. You ran your hand over the comforter, curious, yep that was black velvet. What sensitive tastes for someone who seems almost as edgy as Edgelord you muse.

      “AHH!” you scream out of surprised shock when several threads wrap around your forearms throwing you onto the bed.

      “Don’t y0u human5 hav3 an 3xpr35510n. Cur10s1ty k1ll3d the cat.” His voice crept around you just as distorted as it was before. You look down from your position on your back as he crawled onto the bed. You shot up in sitting position as he placed himself between your thighs gripping them both with his hands, fingers digging almost painfully into your flesh. He grimaced. “Y0u r33k 0f van1lla.” He muttered. You tilt your head he had said something about vanilla last time as well.

      “Are you talking about Sans?” you question eyeing him.

     “1 am, h15 sm3ll 15 all 0v3r y0u.” your eyes widen at that. He met your gaze before continuing. “Y0u d1d n0t kn0w m0n5t3rs c0uld mark w1th 5c3nt and mag1c? It’5 us3d as a warn1ng t0 l3sser cr3atur35, for a mat35 pr0t3ct10n.” he informed you and you didn’t know whether to be flattered or not that Sans had taken it upon himself to do that. You supposed you were, after all this apparently meant he wanted every other monster to see you as his. You were ok with that, it would be like an extra barrier of security. “1, h0w3v3r, am n0t thr3at3n3d by van1lla, b3caus3 I am n0 l3553r cr3atur3.” Your heart sank to your stomach, your chest tightening as you met his eye lights, his grin turned sadistic. You were sure Sans was the strongest monster in your house, or that you knew at all, was this guy saying he was actually stronger then him? You didn’t want to find out. You scrambled backwards away from him and he gave a throaty laugh as you ran for the open door of his room. He teleported in front of you pushing you back onto the bed, you relived your fight with Edge as you struggled pushing against his rib cage and trying to pull away from his hands.

      “Stop!” you yell. “I want to wake up!” you continue.

      “N0, n0t y3t. 1 am n0t d0n3 w1th y0u.”

      “Just because I’m in your bed doesn’t make me yours!” you yell at him venom lacing your words. He may resemble Sans, but he definitely wasn’t like him. He manages to pull off your panties with one hand while the other fought with your flailing limbs.

      “5hut up and l3t m3 t0uch y0u!” he barked his multi colored gaze whipping back up to meet yours. Ok that wording was strange. What was with this guy? He captured both of your wrists pinning them to the mattress. You glared daggers at him. He leaned in and you shifted your head to the side. He growled shifting to pin your arms with one hand and holding your chin roughly with his now free one. His teeth clanked against your lips, it was sloppy and frustrated and you cursed as he pried your mouth open delving his…holy shit he had three tongues! You stop fighting out of sheer shock as your body goes rigid. He released his hold on your wrists moving them to your hips, your mind busy with other questions, yet to stunned to do much more then lay there. There was something desperate in the way he clutched you. You twitch under him as a familiar jolt of magic shoots through you. Fuck this was not happening! Your mind screamed every cuss word imaginable. He pulled away straightening up and looking down at you a smug look plastered on his face. You shuddered when he ran…yeah you had guessed right, three blue tongues across his teeth. “Say my nam3.” He orders, and you remember you had known his name when you had concentrated before, but it was lost on you at the moment.

      “I, I don’t remember it!” you state closing your legs tightly hoping he would forget the situation you were in. You were not that lucky. His hands gripped your knees and pried them apart. You continue to yell and curse at him while threads trap your forearms to the bed. Your heart had broke a little when Edge tried to force you, but this was different you were pissed not scared. He lowered himself placing his skull between your thighs. Oh no, your mind reeled, he had three fucking tongues! Is all you can think as he teases your clit with one while the other two push their way slowly inside you. “Oh my goddess!” you curse hating it. His hot breath washed over you and you writhed.

      “Thank y0u f0r th3 c0mpl1m3nt.” He pulls away to say.

      “FUCK YOU!” you spat. He chuckled a strange static like sound.

      “Mayb3 lat3r.” you throw a few more insults his way until his tongues fill you again. Your legs tremble and your fingers curl into the threads holding you as you fought not to cry out as the warmth of orgasm washed over you. You bit your lip until you tasted blood. He pulled away from you. “Y0u ta5t3 0f van1lla.” He spat, before literally turning his skull and spitting blue liquid onto the floor, cursing. You smiled, served him right to get a mouthful of Sans cum.

      “I thought he tasted good.” You mock him and flash a smile when a scowl adorned his face. Your humor was very short lived sadly as his hands trailed to his shorts unzipping them. Magic was certainly different for each monster you noted getting a good view of his member, it looked identical to Sans only his was black. He loomed over you placing his hands on either side of you before aligning his hips with yours. Yours eyes sought his and he met your gaze. “Please don’t do this.” You plea keeping your eyes on his as they widened. A sigh escaped him.

      “T3r3 was a t1m3…before all of the alternat3 un1v3rses ap3ar3d and s3p3rat3d. 1t was only m3. 1 wa5 th3 f1r5t.” he started, and you concentrated to try and understand.

      “The first what?” you ask softly.

      “1 wa5 th3 f1r5t. I w45 th3 0r1g1n4l! 1 was san5!” he exclaimed. “1 had papyru5…I had y0u, ju5t u5 n0 glitch3s!”

      “Glitches? The alternates? You mean like Edge and Orange? Alternate selves?” your eyes were wide.

      “Y35! Th3n Ga5t3r and his stup1d r3act0r had t0 bl0w alt3r1ng the v3ry un1v3r53. I was torn fr0m the Sans y0u kn0ws b0dy, fragm3nt5 0f data discard3d 1nt0 this aby55. 3v3ntually 1 g0t strong3r, t0 f0rm th1s b0dy, t0 mak3 my own mag1c. 1 used anomalies in the un1v3r53 t0 d0 s0.”

      “What do you mean you used them?” your brain was calculating, and your heart hurt, you had judged him wrong. He was Sans, but not Sans, just a fragment that had been unfortunate enough to get screwed over by fate.

      “I d35tr0y3d th3m. 1t add3d t0 my p0w3r.” he stated flatly.

      “Can I sit up Sans?” you ask his shocked expression met yours briefly before he made a gesture with his hand, the blue wires recoiled, and you sat in front of him. “I’m sorry the universe screwed everyone. Its not right, what Gaster did was apparently not right. I wish I could have known you then, but I know you now. Both pieces, vanilla and you. Your one aren’t you?”

      “1n a way, but n0t 50 simpl3. I 4m Sans and he is Sans, but w3 cann0t fus3 back, th15 i5 what w3 ar3 n0w.”

      “That’s not so bad. I get a chance to know you, just you now. You don’t have to be just a piece, you can be yourself.” His eyes downcast as he processed this information.

      “1 cann0t d0 5o 1f 1 cann0t l3av3.” His voice breaks and glitches but the sadness is still there. You touch his arm softly and when he doesn’t pull away you lead him into a hug.

      “Your Error right?” the name slipped easily off your tongue and he gave a startled gasp his arms snaking his way across you back.

      “Aga1n.”

      “Your name is Error and you exist.” He pulls back and pushes you into a kiss you’re back falling onto the bed. That jolt of magic shot to your core and his earlier explanation explained why, he was a part of Sans, a weird, broken, glitched piece, but still he was a part of him, so he was bonded to you. He pulled away a smile on his face that reminded you so much of your Sans.

      “S33 y0u 0n th3 surfac3.” He laughs before this dream like world gave way once again.


	12. 12 Shower, Club, and Error on the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Your eyes fluttered open slowly and you shifted to look at the figure clinging to you. A tired grin spread on your face while you looked at the skeleton tangled in the sheets next to you. You trailed your fingers over his cheek and heard him give a soft snore, you smiled, shifting to press your lips to his teeth before trying to untangle yourself without waking him. You give a small giggle upon succeeding and rushing silently out of his room to yours to grab some fresh clothes as well as your bag and feed Bone, giving him gentle pats while he slept deeply on your bed. You then retreat back down the stairs to your usual bathroom to get a shower. You strip and step into the shower, sighing when the water ran over you. You let your mind wonder. Error, was it really true, was he real? Or some fantasy that you had dreamed. Your hand hovered over your chest, if only you could see your own soul, then maybe you’d have your answer. Another thought hit you, did you want it to be real? Everything in your dreams. You wanted to know more about the alternate universes, Sans always clammed up when you would ask about anything related to the concept, but Error, he would explain. You reach for your body wash and gasp when you feel a body join you from behind.

      “Hmm you smell good.” Sans’s voice drifts over you, you smile.

      “You still in heat?” you ask turning around , he took the body wash container from you.

      “Heh, honey scented, no wonder Orange likes to sit so close to you. And no, I feel just fine. Though I can’t vouch for everyone else is the house so-“you cut him off.

      “So be careful yes I know. So then why the sudden appearance here?” you ask your eyes trailing over his skeletal figure giving a hum of appreciation. “I’m not complaining though. Nice bones.” You compliment. He snickers.

      “Well ya know me, I don’t got no ‘body’ but you, nice one by the way.” He quips back his usual smile on his face. You flush and thankfully the water was hot enough to make it seem natural.

      “Your so awesome!” you laugh at the pun regardless. He gathered some body wash from the bottle winking at you before running his hands over your waist, you shiver letting his fingers trail over you before grabbing the bottle and prepare to do the same. “It’s only fair right?” you tease. You notice a light blue spread along his cheek bones. “You spend all day yesterday with me and now your shy?” you question a smirk on your face. Your pretty sure you hit his pride as he stood straighter.

      “Do your worst sweetheart.” He called. You smiled. You lathered up suds and started at his sternum, he flinched, a gasp escaping him, his soul dancing in his rib cage. You moved your hands over his shoulders down his back pressing yourself to him. He let a gasp escape him as your fingers trailed down his vertebrae over his sacrum giving a squeeze. His grin grew into something more dark and seductive. “Did you not get enough yesterday?” he asked his hands trailing down your back, pulling you closer.

      “You’re the one in the shower with me.” You quip.

      “‘Water’ you talking about, I just wanted to make sure you could stand, me being the gentlemen and such.” He redirected. You snickered at the pun.

      “Just ‘soap’ you are aware, I did walk into the shower just fine by myself.” You fire back a grin on your face. His grin widens as he leans in to kiss you, he hovers there when your phone goes off from inside your bag. You laugh at the scowl on Sans’s face when you open the shower door slightly to grab it. There was a reason you liked this bathroom the most, the water pressure was fantastic, and the shower still managed to be quiet in comparison to the rest of them in the house.

      “Hello.” You answer leaning against the shower wall near the opening, you glanced at Sans who had crossed his arms over his chest watching you expectantly.

      “Hey Vinni!” Luna calls over the other end.

      “Hey there Luna, sup?” you ask reaching out to take Sans’s hand and pull him towards you, so you could plant a quick kiss on his teeth.

     “You have tonight off right?” she questions, and you hum an affirmative. “Great. A few of us were going to head to the Magic Den again to grab a drink, was wondering if you’d be able to join?” she asks. Sans face is unreadable, he had probably heard Luna drop the name Magic Den. You trail your hands down his lumbar vertebrae and caress his iliac crest. His eye lights meet yours briefly and you give him your best, please trust me look you can manage. His rib cage rises and falls as he gave a defeated sigh.

     “A drink? You mean like three or four.” You laugh. “Yeah I can meet you there.” you say and jolt trying not to drop your phone as skeletal fingers brush over your hips as Sans crept closer to you. Your eyes drifted to meet his gaze and had to inhale, it was dark and intense but the grin on his face was seductive and you were about to question him when he knelt on his knees on the floor of the tub in front of you, uh oh, you had to get off the phone.

      “Ok you’re not wrong about that, especially if Xander shows and chats up the jello shot girl again.” Luna laughs. “Those, uh, dancers are gonna be there to, is that gonna be an issue? I remember it was hilarious last time, but it was kinda mean of Avem to put you on the spot like that.” She questioned, and you had to bite your lip as Sans’s tongue glides easily into you. You grip the back of his skull with your free hand trying to pry him away, but his hand captures your wrist and holds it there as he continues. You inhale.

      “No, it’s fine.” You swallow trying to continue. “I’ll meet you around 6, that good?” you ask sending an unconvincing glare towards Sans who in response pulls back to lick solidly over you clit, giving you a full view of his blue tongue as his eyes never leave yours. Your face heats up instantly, Luna said something over the phone, but you didn’t catch it. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

     “Yeah 6 is good, see you there!” she ends, and you let out a sigh of relief dropping the phone back on top of your bag. You squeak as hands move under your thighs and your hoisted up back pressed against the other shower wall. Sans cocky grin fills your view as you stare at him. You were reminded again just how strong monsters were. After all Sans looked like a thickly boned skeleton, but a skeleton no less, yet here he was lifting 130 pounds like nothing.

      “You are evil.” You tell him, but a smile formed on your face regardless. He brushes your wet bangs out of your face before leaning in to kiss you. You hum wrapping your arms over his shoulders and around his neck. That magic jolt hits you both and you give a soft moan into his mouth.

      “Are you sore?” he pulls away from the kiss to ask.

      “A bit, but I’ve never had shower sex before.” You admit your face flushing. He chuckled.

      “I’ll be gentle then, after all you have to head to work soon.” He says smiling before trailing his tongue down your neck, you shivered.

      “I have to leave in an hour.” You inform him, he hummed against your skin lifting your hips slightly and shifting his hips to enter you at an agonizingly slow pace. You give a shuddering sigh as your head rests in the crook of his neck as your hands slide down to grip his arms. You expected him to speed up, but he didn’t, he kept that lazy pace.

      “Look at me sweetheart.” He called, and you obeyed, lifting your head from its resting position and finding his eye lights with your hazel gaze. He had a soft smile formed on his face and you both just stared at each other for a few moments before his teeth brush against your lips in a soft kiss. Your heart swelled. “I love you.” he says brushing his teeth against your cheek, your neck, your shoulder.

      “I love you to.” You say and place your hands on either side of his face bringing his teeth to your lips for another kiss. You controlled this kiss; your fingers gripped the back of his skull keeping him there as you nipped and delve your tongue into his mouth when he gasped. His slow pace had finally reached that line of teetering on the edge, but not quite enough to tip you over. Just a little faster, or a little harder and you would cum. You felt like Sans knew exactly what he was doing because he pulled from the kiss to chuckle.

      “Glad to see I make you ‘wet’.” He puns but shifts his hips and bucks into you his pace shifting from lazy to desperate as his eye sockets half lid and his hot breath hits your neck as he pants.

     “Sans please.” You whine clinging to him desperately as he jackhammers into you groaning. His fingers dig into the back of your thighs as he shudders emptying himself into you. The feeling pushes you over and you cry out his name clinging to him. He shifts to let you stand on your own and you both lean against the shower walls trying to regain yourselves. “You know.” You huff. “People usually take showers to get clean.” You laugh, and he joins in.

 

      You hummed to yourself while busying yourself typing appointments into your work computer. You had 10 minutes until you could leave so you were trying to look busy, so no one would inconveniently ask you to stay for overtime. You reorganize the front desk, cleaning up stray pens and pencils and replacing notepads and with a quick glance over your shoulder at the clock you smile. You rush to the computer again to clock out and swing yourself out of the chair to collect your things and rush out the back door before anyone can stop you. you get to your jeep and drive back home to get changed, thanking the stars that your legs worked enough to still dance some. That had been the most sex you had ever had in your entire life. But you couldn’t lie to yourself, you were sure glad that heat was over…at least for Sans. You pull your jeep into the garage. A few weeks ago Edge had made enough room in the garage that you could pull your small vehicle inside. You greeted Bone upon entering the house and he bounded next to you before detouring towards the front door. Red and Blue had fought each other the entire time but they had insisted on installing a dog door for Bone, you sure didn’t complain, and he seemed to love his new freedom. You rush up the stairs to your room to get changed. Tank top with the words bone daddy written on it, an oversized dress shirt to throw over it. Another pair of skeletal leggings, this time the bones were pink, you again put a pair of shorts on over the coccyx just in case. You slip on some high top pink converse and rush over to your mirror. You fluff your hair and apply a tiny bit of eyeliner before humming an affirmative and rushing down the stairs towards the garage and before trying to run out the door you literally bump into Edge. You would have fallen over if he hadn’t caught you.

      “YOU SHOULDN’T RUN IN THE HOUSE!” his normal timbre barked. You smiled at him, you were used to him by now.

      “WHAT ARE.” He stops, and you see his eye lights trail over your legs. “WEARING?” he finishes.

      “Oh. Yeah, I’m meeting some friends at the club.” You explain.

      “WILL YOU BE DRINKING?” he asked suddenly, you blink.

      “Uh, well yeah, like maybe a couple…or three.” You answer rubbing the back of your head suddenly you knew what it was like to be Red.

      “YOU WILL NOT BE DRIVING.” He states, and you give him a look.

      “Of course not, I’ll drive there but I’ll figure out a smarter way home.” You inform him. He huffs.

      “I WILL DRIVE YOU THERE.” He stated, and you blink at him, taken aback. He turns heel swiftly and walks back into the garage. You have to jog to keep up with him.

     “Wait a minute Edgelord, you don’t need to do that.” You tell him, but he’s already made his way to his bike and is thrusting a helmet into your hands. “Um…Edge…” you mutter staring at the helmet, oh god, how do you get out of this. You’ve never ridden on a motorcycle before and you didn’t want to start today. “I’ve never ridden on a bike before.” You blurt dumbly, real smooth you mock yourself. He turns to you after throwing on his helmet.

      “AND I HAVE NEVER RIDDEN WITH A PASSENGER, SO WHAT?” he states, and your nerves frayed, that was not reassuring in the slightest.

      “You know I can just call one of my friends to pick me up, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you Edge.” You offer trying to convince him.

      “IF IT WAS AN INCONVENIENCE I WOULD NOT HAVE OFFERED. NOW GIVE ME THAT.” He yells snatching the helmet in your hands and placing it securely over your head. His skeletal fingers brush your cheek and chin as he fiddles with the straps. You stare at nothing while wracking your brain for anything you could do to get out of this situation. You watched Edge drag his red and black bike out of the garage and you inhaled deeply resigning yourself to your fate and following him outside as he beckoned you. He took his seat on the bike. “GET ON.” He ordered, and you walked up to the bike resting a hand on the seat. You turn your head to glance at Edge who was watching you over his shoulder.

      “Edge, I don’t know about thi-“ he cuts you off.

      “SIT DOWN PET!” he barked, and you try not to flinch. You swing your leg over and shift as close to Edge as possible. You wrap your arms over his ribs and grip your fingers tightly into his jacket as he starts the bike and pulls out of the long driveway for the main road.

      “I’M GONNA FALL!” you freak, and you feel his rib cage shake in laughter and you were not amused! “EDGE PLEASE!” he was not a slow driver and you vowed on all the vodka in the world that you would never ride with him again.

      “YOU WILL NOT FALL!” he barked back, and you managed to cling tighter to him. “EASE YOUR HOLD HUMAN, YOUR ABOUT TO BREAK MY RIBS!” he ordered. You tried to, but your face buried into his back hiding as much as you could. Going almost 100 on the highway on a bike with an angry skeletal monster was not what you had asked for.

      “EDGE!” you yell, and he grumbles something you can’t make out and after a few minutes finally he pulls up to the front of the club. You shake gently as you all but fly off the now still bike. He reaches over long limbs easily reaching you and helps your now clumsy fingers unstrap your helmet. “Thank you. for driving me here Edgelord.” You say and even though your voice was controlled your hands still shook so you hurriedly shove them into your pockets to hide them.

      “IT IS NO PROBLEM! CALL ME WHEN YOU NEED YOUR INIEHBRIATED ASS HAULED HOME!” he orders before starting the bike and pulling off hurriedly, you knew he hated the Magic Den.

      “Heya dollface!” you hear Reds voice drift before arms wrap around you. You breathe into Reds sweater trying to regain control over your now frayed nerves.

      “Cherry drop…” you inhale slowly. “What’s with the hug?” you question but don’t bother to pull away.

      “Heh, saw my bro drop you off. You looked like a leaf falling from a tree with the way you were shaking.” He commented. You shifted your head into his cervical vertebra in order to see the red eye light of his left eye socket.

      “He went over 100 on the highway on that deathtrap. Thought I was gonna fall to my death…It was also my first time on a bike.” You admitted pulling slowly from his arms.

      “You sure you’re alright their doll?” he asked running his hand through your hair. You blinked but gave a small smile. You and Red didn’t really go out of your way to talk so this sensitive side was really warming your heart and at the moment doing wonders for your shocked nerves.

      “I’m fine Red, thank you. He meant well, Edge just didn’t realize I would be scared of motorcycles…or suicidal driving.” You attempt to joke. Red grimaces.

      “Listen Boss…I mean my bro. He’s no idiot, he use to be captain of the royal guard while we were stuck underground. He knew you were scared and it still didn’t stop him.” He stated a scowl on his face. “I’ll go and-“ you grabbed his shoulders.

      “No! You won’t! You won’t go talk to him, you won’t try to reason or force him to be nice to me! We both know it’s just going to end up with you getting hurt and Edgelord not learning anything. Don’t do that. I’m a big girl. He didn’t hit me, I’m fine. He just got a good laugh at scaring the human.” You explain at length. You see his eye lights process this before he huffed in agreement.

      “Well dollface~” he coo’d shooting you a wink. That was better, much more Red’s style. “I should at least escort you inside.” He said offering his arm, you laugh and take it, allowing him to drag you both laughing inside the club. “I have decided to dub myself your official protector from Sin and Pink tonight, so if you need some saving just call for me.” You roll your eyes laughing before your gaze meets Luna’s as she waves at you from the dance floor. You send Red an apologetic smile and wave when he gestured to shoo you away while making his way to the bar counter at the edge of the dance floor.

     “Hey Vinni about time you showed up!” Luna called a smile on her face when she grabbed your arm and drug you to a table. Drinks had already been spread out. You noted the group had started without you as Luna gave some nicely buzzed giggles to something Xander and Avem had said that was minimally funny at best. You smiled and took a seat to down your shot of vodka reaching for the bottle on the table.

      “Shit I gotta catch up so I can understand half of this conversation.” You quip as the group laugh at that.

      “You got a ride home?” Xander asks and you nod.

      “I should be fine.” You phone dings as you receive a text message.

-SANSational- Have fun tonight! If you need anything let me know ; )  
You smile at the emoji shooting him a quick text of your own.

-Vinni- Thank you, I’ll be fine, I got Red here apparently watching my back.

-SANSational- He’ll watch your back to hard if you let him. Previous message still stands.

-Vinni- I’ll be fine, stop worrying, I’ll text you later =)  
You end and meet the groups gaze.

      “What?” you question.

      “You have a stupid smile on your face.” Avem jabs.

      “Ouch.” You fake then smile. “ It was Sans, he was just making sure I got here ok.” You inform them. They laugh making jabs at you about the new romance and ordering another round plus jello shots. “Alright well I got a ride home, but what about you fools?” you ask smiling feeling your face warm up as the booze hits you.

      “Alright you assholes who are beautiful people I’m gonna dance.” Avem announces proudly swinging Luna out of her chair. Your previous question forgotten.

      “Why haven’t I already done that?” you announce getting up from your chair.

     “I know Vinni usually your quicker then that!” Xander calls and lets Avem drag him out of his chair as well. You reached to the table and take another shot before grabbing Xander’s free arm and following your friends onto the dance floor. You form your own group circle breaking out each of you dancing of different varieties. You swish your hair and Avem mocks doing the same and you laugh and swing Luna in a spin before Xander catches your waist bringing you in a dip and turn. He leaves you as you dance twirling with Luna while Avem and Xander encircle each other in a mock slow dance. You all are a laughing mess of dancing limbs and twirling bodies. The club starts up some video game music and Xander breaks you from Avem pulling you into another dance easily. You hear a familiar chuckle as a set of skeletal arms pull you from him into another dance. The group laughs behind you.

     “I know better then to compete with a skeleton.” Xander raises his hands in mock surrender earning a laugh from your friends.

     “What?” you question before laughing as Red dips you smoothly.

      “Oh Vinni come on! You were a necromancer before actually getting your magic, we all knew this was inevitable.” Luna calls.

     “Guess you always had this secret fetish huh dollface?” Red’s voice rolls over you and your friends laugh as you go red in the face.

      “Red! Really? You’re just gonna encourage them!” you call hiding your face with one hand. They laugh once more a cacophony of drunken giggles as they spread throughout the dancing mass, separating. Freaks played on the stereo system and Luna caught the jello shots lady passing one each to you and Red. Fuck this was gonna be a fun night. You and Red downed them setting the empty containers on random tables as you passed dancing through the crown. He placed his leash to his collar he adorned in your right hand and you encircled his neck with your left arm as you wrapped the leash securely around your right hand and gave a small tug, testing. He barely fought you. He grinned, a daring gesture and you gripped the leash more securely pulling it towards you and he clashed into you with a laugh, you laughed in turn before noticing something black out of the corner of your eye. It couldn’t be! Your brain reeled as it noticed the error messages appear and disappear through the crowd as if it was a movable tattoo. You gestured to Red as naturally as your fairly drunk mind could that you were going outside to have a smoke before weaving your way through the crowd out into the cool night, exiting out the back entrance. “Error?” you question, but don’t see anyone as you round the corner of the next block determined to find what your inebriated brain was sure you saw. “Error?” you call again continuing your way through the winding alleys.

     “Hello there human.” A voice called. You whipped your head around and had to lean against the alley wall to regain yourself as your eyes searched for the new yet still familiar voice.

     “S…Sans?” you question, but you knew that was wrong. Sans didn’t have a huge cavernous crack in his skull and his eye lights were blue and definitely not red as the figure resembling your Sans stared you down from the end of the alley. Errors words screamed through your drunk mind. Different universes, different versions of the same monsters. This one in front of you did not look friendly as it smiled at you, his teeth far too wide and his one eye light small and almost unseeing as it trained on you.

      “Not…exactly.” He stated, and you noticed a glint of light reflecting off a…holy shit that was an axe! He had produced the weapon almost magically from behind his back and you scrambled, no way in hell were you stupid enough to stay within this monsters presence. You rushed for the exit of the alley, your ill-dressed form stumbling through the snow breathing heavy. Why was this happening, you were not prepared! This fuck had an axe! SHIT! Your mind screamed for safety. You heard his pace, lazy and unhurried behind you as his shoes crunched through the snow before you felt that magic pop and ran directly into him toppling over into the snow from the impact. You screamed as he shifted over you clutching your arms pinning you, your magic did your work for you as a black shadowed femur sprouted from the ground to throw him off you. You scurried to your feet continuing to flee before his fingers snaked around your ankle and you toppled over again with his form crawling on top of you. “A necromancer! What a surprise! I wonder what you taste-“his voice caught in his throat as he stared at your chest. “Oh fuck.” he uttered, and you opened your eyes as he was no longer touching you, instead suspended in air by blue cables. “Error! I swear I didn’t know!”

     “C4n’t 4 sk3l3t0n take a walk and g0 f0r a 5m0k3, w1th0ut w0rr1yng ab0ut h1s mat3 g3tt1ng b3h3ad3d.” Error stated dryly stepping away from his leaning position on a nearby wall. You slowly drag yourself to your feet before rushing into Errors arms.

      “Goddess Error! I was hoping you weren’t a dream!” you exclaim your face burying into his shoulder.

      “S0 I’m a dr3am c0m3 tru3?” he chuckled, and you smiled against him pulling slightly away but making no move to leave his embrace. His eye sockets narrowed as they trained on the suspended skeleton, his fingers curling into the back of your shirt. “I hav3 dust3d m0n5t3rs f0r l3ss Bl00d!” he hissed. Blood flinched the cables twitching with him.

      “You have dusted worlds for less!” Blood spats. Your head shifted towards Error.

      “H3 is n0t ly1ng. Th3r3 3xi5tanc3 thr3at3n3d the orig1nal at th3 t1m3.” He explained never taking his eye lights off of Blood as a grimace formed on his face.

     “THERE WAS NO PROOF OF THAT!” Blood shouted struggling in vain to free himself.

      “I c0uld n0t tak3 th3 r1sk. Sans and Papyrus’s world h4d t0 c0m3 fir5t. Th3ir w0rld had t0 ex1st f0r all m0nst3rs to b3 fr33.” Error continued.

      “ALL? OR JUST YOU?” Blood shrieked then his eye lights shrunk as he trained them on you, you shifted closer to Error, there was bloodlust in those eyes…and you thought you saw something resembling vengeance.

      “I d0n’t w4nt t0 say th1s again. 1f y0u c0m3 n3ar my mat3 aga1n 1 will mak3 y0u b3g f0r m3 t0 dust y0u.” he threatened, and Blood’s eye sockets widened as his struggling ceased.

      “Dollface I was wonder what was taking you.” Red’s voice drifted as he rounded the corner. “so, long.” He finished his eye sockets wide from shock. “Error if you hurt her we will-“

     “D03s it l00k lik3 I’m hurt1ng h3r!” Error exclaimed offended.

     “Listen Vinni that monster is dangerous, do not trust him.” Red rarely called you by name or sounded serious. “He’s a destroyer, it’s what he does and what he is.” He gestured with his hand. “Why don’t you come stand by me, we’ll call Sans and get you home.” He offered his voice lighter and a little shaky.

     “Tru5t?” Error scoffed. “Y0u w3r3 s0 close y3t th1s.” he gestured towards Blood who had gone silent. “f1lth w0uld have k1ll3d her had I n0t b33n her3!” Reds gaze drifted upwards towards Bloods figure before settling on his shoes. You noticed a flicker of guilt cross his features before disappearing.

     “Let me call Sans to get you.” Red offered.

      “N0, I WILL TAK3 H3R HOM3!” he barked and Red flinched taking a step backwards. Was Error really that scary a monster? Was he strong enough to destroy worlds? You supposed Error had to be a very powerful monster for Red to look so shaken.

      “It’s ok Cherry. I’ll be fine, he wont hurt me.” You say softly trying to soothe him. He repositions his stance but huffs a defeated sigh. Error leans in close to your ear and whispers.

      “At l3ast n0t in any way y0u w0uldn’t lik3.” Your face flushed at that.

      “Fine.” Red breathed. “But I will call Sans to give him a heads up…wouldn’t want there to be a fight with Error magically popping in…we wouldn’t have a house after that.” He muttered curses under his breath as he left.

      “Are you ok?” you ask shifting towards Error.

      “He was n0t wr0ng. I am dang3r0u5. I d0 p0ss3se s3lf c0ntrol h0w3v3r, n0 matt3r what that s1mpl3t0n thinks.” He states shifting to hold your hands, his skeletal fingers entwining with yours. “But 1 pr0m1s3 I w1ll n0t hurt what y0u car3 ab0ut.”

      “I know Error. You’re not a machine you have free will.” You squeeze his hand. “Well…guess your meeting the family huh?” you jest.

      “Trust m3 sw33t th1ng, th3y alr3ady kn0w m3.” He said but chuckled regardless. “R3ady t0 g0?”

      “DON’T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME UP HERE!” Blood screamed flailing his limbs uselessly. Error sent him a dark look.

      “I th1nk y0u can ju5t ‘hang’ 0ut h3r3 f0r awh1l3.” He puns before turning towards you to wrap his arms around your waist grinning completely unbothered by Bloods curdling screams. You send him a nod and feel that familiar magic spark before your suddenly in the kitchen near the island. You shift and notice how many people had crowded the living room. All of there eyes glowing with magic.

     “Error! You will not TOUCH VINNI!” Sans barked. Your eyes widen, you had never seen him so angry…or really…angry at all. His teeth clenched, his hands out of his normal hoodies pockets and balled into fists. His left eye glowed a fierce blue as they narrowed on Error who pulled you into his chest wrapping his arms securely around you.

      "Sh3 1s n0t y0ur pr0p3rty Van1lla!” his eye lights scanned the room resting on each of the skeletons standing there. Orange, Edge, Red and of course Sans who for being a little shorter then you seemed the biggest threat at the moment.”0r any 0f y0u!” Error finished.

      “Error you will leave her alone!” Sans continued his voice dark and dripping with malice. “Sweetheart he is a killer, why don’t you come over here?” His voice struggled to become softer and less intimidating.

      “Sh3 w45 m1n3 b3f0r3 any 0f y0u!” Error exclaimed his grip on you tightening. You remembered his explanation from the dream. That he use to be the only Sans and that apparently you two were together before that Gaster reactor incident bent time and space, distorting everything.

      “ERROR STOP TOUCHING HER!” Sans yelled, you were to in shock to do much of anything, let alone speak.

      “I hav3 a r1ght t0 b3 h3r3 Van1lla!” Error grinned his head shifted to look more solidly at Sans. “0r ar3 y0u f33l1ng thr3at3n3d? Th1nk sh3’ll ch00s3 m3 in5t3ad?” he baited. Sans eye sockets narrowed, and blue glowing bones sprouted from seemingly nowhere behind him.

      “I’m warning you Error, leave, now!” he ground out his face contorting in a snarl.

      “It’s impossible to have two soul mates. Ain’t it boss?” Red asks his head tilting towards his brother.

      “IT IS SUPPOSED TO BE IMPOSSIBLE. THIS ERROR IS LYING AND TRYING TO PROVOKE US.” Edge muttered matter of fact. You see Sans scowl, knowing better.

      “Van1lla d1d n0t t3ll y0u?” Error questioned. Blank stares met him, and he chuckled. “Y0u ar3 c0rr3ct. Hav1ng tw0 soul mates i5 imp0ssibl3.” Red, Orange and Edge waited patiently. “I am a p13c3 0f Sans, I am a part 0f h1m.” the group processed this information while Sans scowled.

      “You’re both her soul mates.” Orange repeated his jaw slightly agape.

      “NO! I wont let this happen. You’re a danger to her!” Sans started again.

      “N0on3 rememb3r5 it but sh3 wa5 m1n3 b3fore y0u Van1lla! That’s th3 0nly r3ason you w3r3 abl3 t0 b0nd with h3r in th3 fir5t plac3!” it was subtle, but you heard the shake in his voice. His eye lights scanned the rest of the group. “A5 f0r th3 re5t 0f y0u gl1tch3s…I hav3 n0 id34…” he trailed his eye sockets narrowing. There was a long moment of silence as everyone glared and Error met their stares unthreatened. You huffed your buzz from earlier gone, their magic in such a confined space was almost suffocating.

      “GUYS STOP! Error is a living breathing monster with his own feelings. He has every right to be on the surface as any of you!” you emphasize pointing a finger at each of them as you separate yourself from Errors grasp. “He was stuck in a void alone only looking as the world continued without him, unable to join. How would you feel to be stuck back in the underground?” you question sharply, you notice a few of them visibly flinch. “I hate yelling at you guys, I love you all, your like family but it’s not right. Yes, I freed Error, but I would have freed any of you as well.” You end softer your gaze resting on Sans. He exhales loudly his magic vanishing and the group follows suit. “I told you I love you Sans. And I meant it, every part and every piece that you were and could ever be. Which if Error is a small shred of you I have to at least be given the freedom to know him.” You plead your hazel eyes searching his gaze as it softened.

      “Shit sweetheart…” he rubbed the back of his skull. “I hear you and I’m obviously concerned but…” his eyes shot to Error briefly before meeting your eyes. “When you phrase it like that I’d feel to guilty to stop you. Just be careful.” He ends and then shifts his eye lights back towards Error. “And if you hurt her I will give my life to dust you!” he threats. Error holds his hands up in mock surrender before leaning against the counter a smug smirk plastered to his face. You breathe a sigh of relief before jolting a squeak escaping you as another magic pop fills the room, this one intense as it made the hair on the back of your neck stand straight up. Three new skeletons you have never seen before entered the living room. One of them had on a tan and blue outfit and adorned a black stain smeared across one of his cheeks, his eye lights seemed to change shape as they scanned the area, switching from normal to stars, swirls, squares and hearts. You shifted your eyes to the new tallest one of the three. Orange and black jacket, sharp teeth with one golden fang a lazy grin that reminded you of Orange spread across his face. The smaller skeleton was adorned in an outfit similar to Edges, a scowl was plastered on his face that also reminded you of Edge. “Ink, thank you for coming, I know your busy.” Sans said. The skeleton in blue and tan attire shifted to look at him.

      “I’m never too busy to deal with Error, thank you for contacting me Sans.” He said, his voice cheerier then you expected, and very similar to Sans’s.

      “H3ll0 my fr13nd, wa5 w0nd3ring wh3n y0u w0uld f1nd m3.” Error called dryly. Ink’s ever-changing eye lights shifted in his direction briefly before meeting your stare. You were feeling anxious, there was far too much happening tonight. Ink took long strides to stand in front of you as he grasped your hands tightly in his before a smile adorned his face.

      “You must be the necromancer!” he exclaimed his eye lights bright and shiny as they changed to stars. “It’s so rare to find one! I’m Ink and it’s a pleasure to meet you!” His praise had you reeling.

      “Oh, um yeah. I mean my name’s Vinni, it’s nice to meet you Ink.” You blurt dumbly and step backwards when he releases your hands, moving to stand slightly behind Error. You were feeling a bit overwhelmed. Error laughed fully as you rested your hands on his shoulders standing behind him.

      “Th1s i5 t0 g00d. Sh3 is using ME t0 hid3 becau53 sh3s intim1dat3d by YOU!” he howled with laughter. “Aft3r all y0ur fuck1ng m1st3r fr13ndly Ink!”

      “I’m just overwhelmed. A lot has happened tonight. I’m not trying to be rude, I’m sorry.” You say peeking from behind Error. “Last new monster I met tonight had come at me with an axe.” You explain.

      “Blood…” Ink muttered, and you saw Sans flinch. “Well we are nothing like him. This…” he gestured towards the smaller skeleton who adorned attire similar to Edges. His purple eye lights scanned you and your fingers curled into Errors shoulders at the attention, it was an intense figuring your worth kind of stare. “Is Blackberry.”

      “THE INFAMOUS BLACKBERRY!” he rectified, oh great he was just like Edge.

      “And this.” Ink continued ignoring Blackberry. “Is…Mutt.” He stated flatly as he gestured to the taller skeleton with the orange and black jacket. Mutt gave you a lazy smirk before trailing an orange tongue over his teeth, your eyes widened hoping he wasn’t another flirt like Red. “And I already introduced myself as Ink, I’m the creator of alternate universes.” He said grandly smiling wide. Suddenly you knew why him, and Error seemed hostile and yet familiar towards each other. Ink made the anomalies, the…glitches as Error puts them. And Error used to make it his job to destroy them.

      “You…You make entire worlds!” you exclaimed taking a step out from behind Error. Ink’s grin widened.

      “Yep sweetheart. Aside from mine and Paps world you got him to thank for being able to meet everyone else.” Sans stated grinning, he stepped up to take a seat at the kitchen counter, closest to you and Error. Orange lit up a cigarette before Edge yelled at him to take it outside, which he cursed but obeyed. Red rested lazily on the recliner watching the conversation. Edge cursed flailing as he retreated, you guessed to the garage.

      “That’s amazing! Your amazing!” you exclaim a huge smile forming on your face. Ink gave a bow before straightening up to grin.

       “Thank you my dear. I appreciate that.” He said full heartedly before his gaze shifted towards Error, a harder look creeping onto his face. You hoped they wouldn’t fight. “And Error…” he started.

      “I have d0n3 n0th1ng wr0ng!” Error stated crossing his arms over his chest his face defiant. “I am staying 0n th3 surfac3.” He continued. Ink stood there, and you could see it in his eyes, processing. It took a couple minutes, but a sigh finally escapes him.

      “Fine, just know that I will be watching.” He states before shifting towards you. “If you need me my dear.” He informs handing you a piece of paper, in grand flourished handwriting was a number. “I’m the only one that can handle Error, if you call I will come.” Error scoffed.

      “D0n’t fl4tt3r y0urs3lf Ink! Y0u ar3 d3ffinit3ly n0t my k33per!”

      “Please stop! I’m far to drunk to deal with two almost gods fighting in our kitchen.” Red calls from the living room. You can’t help it, you let a small laugh escape you. “Also, unrelated, dollface, I told your friends at the club that you had a family emergency to deal with.” He air quoted and you gave him an appreciative nod before training back on Ink.

      “Are you two really that powerful?” you ask not being able to reel in your curiosity. Sans chuckled at the counter.

      “Were more then that.” Ink states and Error grins.

      “I am d3struct10n.”

      “And I am creation my dear. It is what we are.” Ink finishes. You take a moment to breathe, yeah, these two were the strongest anything’s you’ve ever known. Red was correct, they were basically gods. And here you were a newly anointed necromancer thrown into whatever the fuck this was. You brushed your bangs out of your face letting this sink in. You sink to the floor cuddling Bone as he bounded into your lap, you were still processing.

      “So, are you two staying here now or what?” Sans questioned sending a look towards Mutt and Blackberry.

      “AS IF WE WOULD SETTLE FOR SUCH PEASENT DWELLINGS.” Blackberry scoffs. “BUT WE WILL BE HERE FOR BREAKFAST.”

      “Moochers.” Sans states flatly.

      “WE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HERE!” Blackberry continues turning towards the front door.

      “I don’t see how.” Sans quips.

      “FUCK YOU SANS THAT’S HOW!” Blackberry exclaimed before exiting the house with Mutt in tow.

      “Charming as always, why Ink? Why would you do this to me?” Sans muttered. Ink gave an apologetic smile. Sans’s eye lights rested on Error next. “Don’t tell me your staying here as well?” he questioned his voice dropping an octave.

      “Yes Error, where are you staying now that your on the surface. You could always.” Ink started but Error cut him off.

      “I w1ll n3v3r liv3 in th3 d00dle sph3r3 with y0u! I am st4ying at Hotel MTT.” He informed hurriedly. Ink shrugged seemingly indifferent.

      “Well goodnight.” Ink informs apparently satisfied with the ending conversation before shifting your way. “my dear.” He utters before that magic pop drifts through the air and he teleports. Error shifts and you turn to face him.

      “1 will s33 y0u tomorr0w sw33t thing.” He says easily.

      “I have work tomorrow.”

      “I will p1ck y0u up aft3rw4rd5.” He informs a grin on his face.

      “No, you won’t!” Sans exclaimed fists hitting the counter top.

      “Unl355 y0u want t0 try 4nd dust m3 t0night, yes 1 will.” Error threatens holding Sans’s gaze until Sans gives an indifferent scoff. “Good night sw33t th1ng.” Error mutters before teleporting out of the house. You breathe a sigh of relief you hadn’t known you had been holding. Sans mutters to himself standing up.

     “I’m gonna head to bed.” He states flatly, and you wince.

      “Are you…angry with me?” you question softly.

      “No, I’m…I’m angry with the situation. Not with you.”

      “Can I sleep with you tonight?” you ask, unsure.

      “I don’t think it would be…” he sighs, and you prepare for the rejection trying to steel yourself, so you wouldn’t tear up.

      “It’s ok, I can head to my room tonight, don’t worry.” You hurriedly rectify your voice solid even though tears were threatening to spill down your cheeks. If you wanted to keep up this brave persona, you did, however, have to get out of here. You went to move past him towards the stairs until his skeletal fingers swiftly captured your wrist.

      “I’m sorry…I’m being an ass.” He sighed. “I’m just scared. I don’t want to lose you in any capacity.” He admits.

      “He wont hurt me, not if he’s a part of you, however messed up and glitched he is. And I love you, I’m so irrevocably in love with you. You will never lose me.” You smile, and his tired grin matched yours. “ I love you, so much.” You emphasize.

      “I love you to. Please, stay with me tonight.”

      “I’ll stay with you any night.” You answer pressing yourself tightly into him in a hug. You filled yourself with his scent, his comfort, and his very being. Magic sizzled through the air and you both landed on his mattress in his room. “I can’t sleep in these.” You complain stripping your shirt and bra throwing them randomly in his room like he does usually. You kick off your shoes and pants next. “That’s much better.” You state snuggling into the covers next to Sans.

      “If I wasn’t so tired I’d seduce you right now.” He joked, and you gave a tired laugh. “Rain check?” he asks.

      “Rain check.” You affirm curling into him. He clings to you humming, content. “I would love to have sex with you right now…but I’m so tired.”

      “I could eat you?” he offers, and you laugh.

      “You may hide it better, but your to tired for that to.” You joke.

      “Hmm, a kiss...with our bond?” he offers shifting up to look down at you.

      “That’s lazy enough for us at the moment. Do you want to?”

      “I know you love kissing. I’ll even bite you if you want?” he laughed a smug grin on his face as he shifted under the covers to position himself between your legs. “Have I ever told you how pretty I find your eyes?” he kissed your forehead.

      “Or how nice a color red your hair is…like a ruby or a garnet.” He murmurs lifting a strand with his index finger to place a kiss there.

      “Have I told you.” you start instead. “How your smile relaxes me.” You peck at his teeth as he hovers above you. “How your very scent comforts me and makes me feel at peace.” You place your hands on his skull tilting upwards as you lick his hyoid process. “Or how sexy it is to see you above me.” You lay a soft kiss on his vomer. “Or how I love it when you talk during sex.”

      “Stars sweetheart shut up or I might find the energy to strip you down and fuck you.”

      “Your beautiful Sans. I’m so lucky to have found you.” you say and something wet slides down your cheek without your knowledge. He blinks using his thumb to clear away the stray tear.

      “Your so cute, and sensitive. I can’t believe I owe Undyne, of all monsters for throwing you into my life. You are my world Vinni.” He says and captures your lips in a kiss.

      “Wait.” You pull back and his shocked gaze met yours. “Not like that. I just…can you…can you take off your shirt?” you ask a new flush creeping onto your face.

      “Well yours is off so it’s only fair.” He laughs as he strips throwing his hoodie and t shirt in a random corner of his room, like he usually does. You see the upside down blue heart flutter in his chest.

      “Goddess that’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.” You state your hands running over his rib cage as he hummed.

      “Not many humans would say that about a skeleton.”

      “I don’t mean your body…well I do but…you! Yourself, your being, just you. you are beautiful!” you give a light kiss on his teeth. “You are far to good for me.” You state. He blinked taken aback.

      “I’m an old pile of bones sweetheart. You’re also a bloody necromancer! If anything, your too good for me! For anyone!”

      “Can I give you a pet name?” you ask your heart swelling all over again.

      “I would love that.” He chuckled.

      “Leannan.” You say, and it feels appropriate as it rolls off your tongue.

      “Mm, what does it mean?” he hums.

      “It’s Gaelic…well also Celtic, it means sweetheart or lover.” He grins approvingly.

      “I love it. But now, I’m gonna kiss you before I pass out.” He states before his teeth crash against your lips. You hum approvingly as his tongue delve into your mouth, you did the same, fighting for an impossible dominance. You arch to meet his body as his fingers curl into your hair pulling as his body connected with yours and that familiar jolt shot through you both. You rake your hands over his ribs feeling the soft wind of the fluttering soul underneath seek your fingers. You curled your hands into his true ribs brushing fingertips against the blue fluttering fragile organ. Sans gave a strangled moan above you before biting your lower lip. You moaned, wanting more of that sensation. He caught on quickly, after all he was a very smart man.

      “More.” You murmur breaking the kiss. He grins against the flesh of your neck before sinking his teeth into it. You cry out arching against him, begging. He kisses as he trails down reaching your shoulder. His fingers grip bruising into your hips as his teeth bite into your shoulder. You give another strangled cry and he grinds into you. “More please.” You utter. He chuckles before shifting between your legs his teeth resting against your inner thigh his eye lights meeting your gaze before he sinks his teeth into the tender flesh there as well. You cry out in a strangled moan, yelling his name. You were going to have so many marks tomorrow and you loved it. “Leannan kiss me.” You whine, and he gives a soft laugh moving to meet your lips again. The kiss continues until you both cry and gasp, desperate as you ride out your orgasms. He clutches you falling to the side and you move to fit into the line of his body. You fit perfectly against him. “I love you.” you murmur passing out before hearing him reply.

      “I love you to, my precious necromancer.”


	13. 13 Helping Red and Fighting with Edge...Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      After changing and feeding Bone you made your way downstairs towards the kitchen.

      “Morning everyone.” You call giving a small wave as you join the table next to Sans. Your eyes look up to meet Blackberry’s as he gives a frustrated huff.

      “YOU WILL ADDRESS ME DIRECTLY!” he ordered, you raised your eyebrow, you were used to this song and dance from fighting with Edge.

      “No, I won’t.” you state matter of fact noticing Edge, Red, Papyrus and Blue were missing.

      “WHAT AN INSOLENT CREATURE YOU ARE.” He jabs a finger in Sans’s direction. “AND YOU ALLOW THIS BEHAVOIR. I TRAIN MY PETS.” He emphasized tugging on the leash around Mutt’s neck. Mutt seemed unbothered by the action as he sips his coffee, so you assumed this was normal.

     “Yeah good luck with that friend.” Sans air quoted with his fingers before his arm slid over your shoulders pulling your body against his. “She’d kick my ass if I tried to force anything.” You see a look cross Blackberry’s eyes before he gave a wicked grin.

      “I LIKE A CHALLENGE.”

      “I suggest that you not try anything, remember the last monster that attacked her? No one wants to deal with Error, especially not first thing in the morning.” Orange states from his spot near the stove, spatula in hand. Blackberry doesn’t respond but he does continue to wear that smile on his face, you roll your eyes.

      “Blackberry’s attitude has reminded me, where is Edgelord?” you ask and as if magically summoned you hear a loud crash from upstairs. “Uh…I’ll just go check on that real quick.” You say giving Sans a peck on his cheek bone before leaving the table to rush up the stairs. You huff as questions to what the fuck was happening race through your mind.

      “YOU DO NOT GIVE ME ORDERS YOU LAZY PIECE OF TRASH!” you hear Edge’s voice boom from your position in the hallway.

      “But bro.” you hear Red start before Edge cuts him off.

      “IT IS NOT BRO.”

      “Oh…uh yeah, sorry Boss.” He utters, and you hear grunts and something falling to the ground. “But you can’t treat people like you did in the Underground, it will come back to bite you in the ass.” He continued breathing heavier, your eye brow rose, had they been fist fighting, it definitely sounded like he was winded.

      “IS THAT A THREAT RED?”

      “No, I just mean…you could try being a little nicer…you know to her…and me.” Reds voice grew soft towards the end and your heart ached, not realizing that their relationship was so fragile.

      “I WILL NOT CHANGE FOR ANYONE! YOU HAVE BECOME SOFT. WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT HARD WARRIOR FROM THE UNDERGROUND? YOUR SO USELESS NOW!” You fought not to cringe as you listen, this was awful, no wonder Red spent most of his time at the Magic Den. You hear curses and unintelligible shouts and you reach for the door handle prepared to break up a fight, or well you would have if Red hadn’t been thrown quite literally through the door into you, taking you sprawling across the floor with him. You slowly shift to kneel on your knees as you pull Red partially off of you, your eyes widened. He had a crack in his skull, his left eye socket had a purple bruise starting to form, there were scraps over him and his…well if he had lips they would be bleeding. You cupped his face as you inspected him before pulling him into your chest and wrapping your arms protectively around him. You shoot a death glare at Edge as he strides out of his room to loom over you both.

      “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” you shriek at him.

      “IT’S RUDE TO INTERUPT PET. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?” he questioned.

      “What the fuck. We heard crashes all the way from the kitchen.” Your fingers move to place soothing pets on the top of Reds skull as his shoulders shake, you hear a muffled sob escape him. “DID YOU WANT TO DUST YOUR OWN FUCKING BROTHER?” you shout.

      “THAT WASTE OF SPACE IS NOT MY BROTHER. I DON’T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM BUT THE SNIVELING MESS IN FRONT OF ME IS NOT HIM!” He spat his voice dripping with malice and your mind could not understand, was this attitude always inside Edge?

      “It’s not bad to have feelings Edge! It’s what proves were alive! You nearly dusted him all for what? Asking you to care about him? HE LOVES YOU AND YOU’RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!” He glared at you.

      “FUCK YOU PET!”

      “I AM NOT YOUR PET!” You fired back.

      “HAVE IT YOUR WAY, THIS IS A WASTE OF MY TIME ANYWAY.” He barked before heading downstairs, you gasped as a sharp jab shot through your heart, you had to pull away from Red to clutch your chest. Your eyes went wide as the pain slowly faded.

      “Oh, goddess what was that?” you question.

      “My bro…boss he uh…he cut his bond.” Red explained wiping at his face. You let this information process. You and he weren’t bonded anymore. You were confused how to feel but, you were slightly relieved if that was how his attitude really was. You nod to Red in understanding.

      “That’s fine…but I’m not nearly done with him.” You say your voice dark as you pick yourself off the floor. Red tried grabbing at you, probably to stop you or give you some bullshit warning, but you were too quick as you let your just anger lead you swiftly down the stairs. “Where is Edge?” you ask and the group in the kitchen eye sockets widen slightly at the intense look on your face.

      “He just stormed outside? What’s wrong sweetheart, that’s a scary face your wearing.” Sans answered his eye lights concerned.

      “He nearly dusted Red! Does anyone know any healing magic?” you question.

      “I’ll go find Blue and Papyrus.” Orange stated before teleporting out of the kitchen. You start towards the front door some part of you knew this day was coming, the day you’d have to actually use your magic. Skeletal fingers grip your arm.

      “Hey now. Don’t do anything you might regret.” Sans comments.

      “LET HER GO. I WISH TO WATCH THIS SO-CALLED NECROMANCER CONFRONT EDGE.” Blackberry comments an excited smile on his face.

      “Let me go Sans. I’m not gonna regret a damn thing.” You state trying to keep your voice controlled. He gives you a pleading look and you continue. “Trust me, it’s not like I’m gonna dust him.”

      “TO BAD.” Muttered Blackberry.

      “But I am gonna beat him within an inch of his life.” You say again.

      “He is stronger than you think Vinni.”

      “I’m a necromancer, I think I’m the wild card here.” He continues his hold on you. “You can’t stop this, we all knew it was coming.” You say, and he sighs, defeated releasing you. You turn quickly and rush out the door. Edge stood out in the snow, he had barely started on the path from the house into the woods. He hears your approach and turns to meet you his eye lights training on you.

      “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT HUMAN?” he barked.

      “I’m not done speaking to you Edge.”

      “I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO THE LIKES OF YOU.” he says flatly.

      “Well good, cause I have plenty to say to you. If you ever touch Red like that again I will make you regret being freed from the underground.” You state pointedly while you gestured with your hands. “He is your fucking brother whether you like it or not. Older brother even and I was raised to respect my elders. He loves you and just wants to be treated like a damn person and not a fucking object!”

      “I AM A WARRIOR NOT A FUCKING NANNY HUMAN WRETCH!” he retorts, you noted he had backtracked to calling you human again. He wielded that word like a weapon.

      “What are you gonna fight up here Edge? This fucking tree?” you point at the one nearest to you. “I don’t want my friend to be a weapon I want him to be a fucking person! With real feelings!”

      “I AM NOT MY USELESS BROTHER I HAVE NO NEED FOR FEELINGS.”

      “I don’t know Edge you sure know how to show anger.” You quip before continuing. You vaguely hear footsteps and guessed the others had come outside to spectate. “And Red is not useless! If anyone in this house is useless it’s you Edge!” you vent. He growls his fists clenching as he set his jaw.

      “WATCH WHAT YOU SAY. I HAVE NEVER BEEN USELESS!”

      “Really? Cause that’s what you are right now. There are no need for murdering soldiers on the surface! At least not here”

      “I’LL SHOW YOU A MURDERING SOLDIER GIRL!” you felt magic spark in the air and he sent you a smug look, a look of challenge.

      “Do it Edge! I will knock you on your ass like I did the first day I met you!” You spread your stance as he summoned white bones, they sprung from the ground and rushed in your direction. You hurdled over them, rolling and tucking towards the end. Alright you had let him make the first move, this was happening now. You remember what Alphys had taught you about your abilities. It had taken 6 months, but you knew how to use your magic. You’ve never used it in a fight, in fact you rarely used it unless necessary. It sparked around you and a black femur emerged from the ground. You gripped it and rushed at Edge. You didn’t want to use fancy attacks, you didn’t want to use powerful abilities, you wanted a up close fight, just you and Edge. He shifted when you swung at him, his eye sockets widening at the frontal assault before he produced his own blunt weapon and swung downwards, you raised your weapon blocking the blow. “YOU WANNA BE A WORRIOR WELL BE ONE!” you shout ducking to kick his legs out from under him.

      “FUCK YOU HUMAN!” he spat, and you scrambled on top of him, bone raised.

      “You will not hurt Red!” you start and bring the bone downwards, it hit the ground with a solid thud as Edge shifts beneath you. A floating bone hits you in the chest and your flung off of him. You both struggle to your feel and your eyes train on Edge as he rushes you. You block his blow again. “You will stop treating people like garbage!” you swing from below catching him in the vertebrae. He gasped and tuck and rolled when your arms came downwards. “You have feelings Edge. I know you do, I’ve seen you at your worst!” A couple flying ulna’s crashed against your back and you stumble on your feet. Edge takes advantage and his fist strikes solidly against your left cheek, you topple backwards onto the snow seeing stars for just a second.

      “HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP!” he yelled, raising his weapon, preparing for a downward strike. You roll avoiding it struggling to your feet only for his arm to swing around catching you in the waist, you fly back into a pile of snow. You throw your weapon at him and it hits his own, knocking it from his hands spinning it several feet away.

      “I did bring it up! You need people Edge! You have all the symptoms of PTSD. And I think it’s because of the terrible battles you had to fight, that your entire underground had to fight!” He stomps towards you and you struggle out of the snow and back onto your feet. He swings at you and you dodge shifting to the right. Your fists hit squarely into his sternum and he stumbles. You crouch and ram your entire body into him, causing you both to tumble onto the ground. “I’m your friend Edge, I hate you so much though, but you are my friend. Please you have to see that the way you view things is wrong!” He shifts his legs throwing you off him, you roll onto the asphalt, landing face down. You struggled, shifting to push yourself halfway up with your arms. Your eyes shot towards Edge as he summoned another bone to use as a club. You breathe heavy, you were getting tired. “I know that you know what you’re doing is wrong. I know you are scared of feeling anything other than anger, pride, and confidence.” He stood in front of you looking down as you try to pull yourself to your feet. “It’s ok, there is no rush. You can take things slow. You don’t need to be scared, there is no threat of death constantly here. There are rarely life or death battles.” He reaches for you, but you dodge. “We are here for you! I am here for you! Your brother is here for you! And I’ll fight anyone who tries to hurt any of you. I’ll even try to fight lightning and thunder!” you state and your magic blocks for you as he takes a slow swing, a black bone sprouting from the earth to shield you. You see a look cross his face.

      “WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU HATE SOMEONE AND YET STILL OFFER FRIENDSHIP?” You step away from your shield and swing at him, hitting him solidly in the jaw, he captures your wrist holding you in place, you pant regaining your breath.

      “I don’t know Edge! Friendship isn’t some damn mathematical equation! I’m fucking crazy if you need an answer. I…I just want you to open up, talk more. And not just boasting or bravado. But real opening up, what makes you smile, what makes you cry, what do you love, what makes you inspired, happy, feel safe, content.” He releases your wrist and you continue your eyes seeking his while you plea. “I want to know you, the real you. not.” You gesture. “This…fierce persona that you feel like you have to wear. I want you and Red to be thick as thieves, like Pap and Sans, I want that for you both, because I think it will make you happy.” Static ripped through the air and you noted his attacks disappearing, you followed suit. “I want to be your friend, I love fighting with you in some sick masochistic way, but I wouldn’t want to give that up just because you have an emotional hurdle.” You lift your hand to him. “Can we be friends Edgelord?” he stared at it for a long second his eye sockets wide.

      “I…I WILL…try…at everything.” His voice grew soft towards the end as he accepted your handshake. You smiled, beaming even though you were a bruised scuffed up mess.

      “Can you…make up with your brother? Please.” You ask softly hoping that you wouldn’t set him off again. He doesn’t answer but he does give a barely recognizable nod.

      “HE NEEDS HEALING…” he started heading towards the house sending a glare at the spectating group before entering the house. You breathe a sigh of immense relief unable to believe what you had done and just accomplished. You fall to the ground landing solidly on your knees with a groan. You would have to call your work place later and tell them you were sick or something. You looked up as figures approached you.

       “Stars sweetheart…I’m sorry I doubted your ability to handle things.” Sans started, you gave him a tired smile then winced your hand flying to your left cheek, you knew there was an impressive bruise there now.

      “HMM IT APPEARS I MAY HAVE JUDGED TO SOON.” Blackberry starts. “YOU ARE INDEED A WORTHY NECROMANCER.” A purple tongue trailed his teeth and it took you a moment, was he enjoying the violence on a ‘special’ level. You shifted your eyes to Mutt and noted an orange blush dusting his cheeks, well, that gave you your answer.

      “Thanks…I guess.” You mutter to Blackberry and Mutt. “I can’t get up.” You state looking at Sans who chuckles before bending down to gather you in his arms. “I need to call in to work, tell them I’m sick or something.” You mutter as he carries you into the house.

      “I’ll do it, I’ll say there’s a family emergency or something.” Sans states. You see a blur of red flash down the stairs.

      “VINNI MY FRIEND YOU ARE INJURED!” Papyrus exclaimed fretting in front of you as Sans slowly sets you down onto the couch in the living room.

      “I’m ok Pap just.” You start but he cuts you off.

      “NO, YOU ARE HURT AND I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD FAIL IN MY FRIEND DUTIES IF I DID NOT AID YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED.” He declared, and while it warmed your heart when his hands reached for you, glowing a soft grey, you intercepted.

      “No pap! I’m fine. Please just…just heal Red.” Your gaze meets his. “I don’t want to see that crack in his skull, it scares me.” Papyrus stares at you for a long second before slowly nodding his head.

      “I WILL CONTINUE TO ASSIST BLUE THEN. YOU WILL REST, AND I WILL HEAR NO ARGUMENT ON THE SUBJECT!” he declared, and you gave a lazy salute.

      “Yes sir!” you announce watching him bound up the stairs, two at a time.

      “I’ll go and handle your work place; do you need anything sweetheart?” Sans ask, and you shake your head. He leaves while bringing his phone out of his shorts pocket. Blackberry produces a cigarette from seemingly no wear and exists towards the back door. You feel the couch shift beside you.

      “Nice work today sweet pup.” Mutt’s voice trails and you can’t help but smile.

      “I thought you were the dog not me.” You quip a smile on your face as you look at him. He grins his one gold tooth glinting.

      “Well with that performance m’lord will want to make you his pet as well.” He trailed an orange tongue across his teeth. You blinked not even phased as your mind wondered why all these skeletons seemed so thirsty.

      “Ok. Fill me in on why every skeletal monster I come across seems to want to take me to the bonezone?” you ask not even caring anymore. Mutt laughs.

      “Stars, you really have no idea?” he questioned, and you shake your head. “Your particular brand of magic is rare, it seeks us out like a magnet, inviting and pleasant.” You continue to watch him. “All right, I don’t have a lot of tact. I’m gonna be vulgar as fuck.”

     “Please continue.” You gesture with your hand towards him. He smirks at you.

      “I bet you vibrate around the cocks of the skeletons you sleep with. That magic pulses through us. Just sitting next to you I can feel the tingle of energy. To fuck you would be…hmm…” he trailed off before continuing. “Did you have sex with Edge?” he wondered.

      “I did, once.” You answer honestly.

       “With your fight outside it seemed like you knew how to handle him. Can I touch you?” he asked suddenly. You were past caring by now, nerves to frayed from your fight with Edge and body to tired, your mind simply did not give a fuck. You offered your hand and he grasped it in both of his. A smile spread across his face. “I can feel magic pouring off of you, it feels so good.”

      “In what way?” you ask.

      “Like the first drag of a cigarette after a bad day, when the booze finally hits you, when you teeter on the edge of arousal.” He ends his eyes capturing yours, you wonder why no one else had explained these sensations to you. “I bet I would cum if I kissed you.” he blurted, and your face heated up as a blush crept onto your cheeks. “Very cute blush sweet pup, I bet you always had a fetish for us skeletal monsters.” He trailed an orange tongue over your hand and you shivered.

      “I…uh…I don’t…. know…I…mean…” you stutter dumbfounded as he shifts to run his tongue up your bruised cheek, you wince, and he chuckles.

      “I would love to dominate you, to find out just how much power your magic holds on us.” He purred, and you stared mouth slightly open in amazement. He leans in and you feel a magic pop.

      “Hey there dog. What the fuck you think your doing?” Red’s voice came in as he shifted in front of you.

      “Glad to see you still standing Red.” Mutt mutters flatly.

      “Ain’t your master looking for you, shouldn’t you be scampering to find him.” Red said his eye lights focusing intensely on Mutt’s. Mutt huffs before shrugging his shoulders.

      “Yeah fine, whatever.” He shifts his gaze at you. “I’ll see you later.” He winks before teleporting away. Red sighs and shifts to sit next to you instead. He leans into you.

      “Vinni.” He starts before sucking in a breath. “Thank you, you worked a fucking miracle today, I don’t know how the hell you did it but me and my bro…I think things are gonna start fresh…it’s like…well like a new world has opened up for us.”

      “You both deserve it Red. You don’t need to thank me.” You utter pressing more solidly into him, accepting the comfort.

      “Heh, if you need me. For anything. I will be there, whatever you want or anything you want.” He says voice full of new found determination and hope. You smile shifting your head to kiss his skull.

      “Just keep being yourself Cherry Drop. And maybe have a drink with me some time.” You say smiling. He suddenly presses his teeth to your lips in a kiss.

      “Fuck your to good for anyone here dollface.” He says laughing when he pulls back. You move to wrap an arm around his shoulders as he continues to lean against you.

      “I got your back Red. This goes both ways, you need me you call.” You state. “I’m glad your alright.” You mutter trailing fingers over where the crack in his skull used to be.

      “Heh, ya know Paps and Blue are pretty good with healing magic.” He says. You continue to pet him; 30 minutes must have past before you hear his contented snoring. You smile, he was safe, he was alive, Edge was going to try to change. Life was good at the moment. You move to curl against him to join the napping time. You clasp his hands and shift your head to rest against his skull as you let your exhaustion take you.


	14. 14 Error

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You wake slowly, eyes fluttering open looking at the ceiling. You blink noticing your new sleeping position. Your back was sprawled onto the couch with a still heavily dozing Red on top of you. You give a soft chuckle, Bone had somehow jenga’d his way on top of the pile on Red’s back. You pet both heads before shifting out from under them, you didn’t want to wake them, but you couldn’t stay like that, your body needed to stretch. You managed to get to your feet and stretch, muscles straining and joints popping as you wince. Your back was sore and battered and your left cheek hurt like hell. You groaned glancing at the clock on the wall. It was 6, you and Red had apparently slept the day away. You murmur to yourself as you drag yourself to the kitchen, seeking the smell of food. You remembered you hadn’t had breakfast or…anything today. Blackberry, Mutt, and Edge were in the kitchen. You smiled noticing the apron Edge had adorned.

      “New look suits you Edgelord.” You poke, before literally poking him in the spine. He shifts to look at you, his normal scowl appearing, you notice a purple bruise on his jaw and your grin widens. Apparently, you had landed a decent blow with that punch to the face.

     “DO NOT GET CUTE WITH ME.” He fires back, and you laugh making your way to the table to take a seat. “YOU HAVE BEEN SPENDING TO MUCH TIME WITH RE… MY BROTHER. YOU ARE INHEIRITING HIS LAZY TENDENCIES.” He shouts but you smile at the brother part, he really was trying.

      “Hey in case you weren’t aware, I don’t exercise my magic often, I was fucking tired.”

      “YOU COULD SLEEP AT OUR PLACE.” Blackberry states.

      “Though not much sleeping would probably happen.” Mutt continues you make a face.

      “Really guys, you don’t even really know me. You see me fight with Edgelord once and you wanna jump me? If that’s all it takes I should just let you watch the movie fight club.” You roll your eyes as they both trail tongues over their teeth. “Oh, goddess I was joking, you skeletons are gonna kill me one day.” You state face resting in your hands.

      “You have a fetish sweet pup your not fooling us.” Mutt says chuckling softly.

      “Oh, I am aware Mutt.” You utter.

      “Hmm I like the way you say my name. Would sound better if you were screaming it though.”

      “Oh, my goddess! Shut up!” You yell but laugh. He and Blackberry laugh as well, and you hear Edge scoff from the stove. You felt a magical pop and turn around to see that Error had made an appearance.

      “0h g00d 1 made it in t1m3 f0r dinn3r.” he says, lazily strolling into the room to sit next to you. “I am surpr1s3d vanilla i5 n0t her3.”

      “HE WENT TO THAT GREASE PIT KNOWN AS GRILLY’S.” Edge informed.

      “Man, wh4t happ3ned t0 y0ur fac3? Y0u fall 0ut of b3d 0r someth1ng?” Error asks but his eye sockets narrow as he glances towards you. his skeletal fingers grab your chin as he inspects you.

      “Uh oh.” You hear Mutt mutter.

      “Wh4t happ3n3d? Why ar3 y0u 1njur3d?” he questioned before his gaze shot towards Edge. “Y0U F1LTHY GL1TCH! 1 WILL DU5T Y0U!” He went to stand, and you wrap your arms around his waist, holding him still.

      “NO! It’s fine, we both asked for this, it’s ok. Everything is good now please don’t hurt him.”

      “But h3.” He starts, and you cut him off.

      “It’s alright really, it was just a misunderstanding, everything is good now, please.” You end in a plea. He let out a long breath before sitting down.

      “If y0u s4y s0…” his eye lights trained back on Edge. “If anyth1ng l1k3 that happ3n5 aga1n th0ugh. I will kill you.” his voice dips and breaks. Edge huffs in response but you do notice how his shoulders tense up.

       “Error.” You start, and he shrugs.

       “S0rry.” He comments, and you feel another pop of magic.

      “Oh, hello.” Ink starts a smile on his face as he gives a wave. “Edge do you mind if I join you this evening?” he asks.

      “WELL AT LEAST SOMEONE HAS MANNERS. I HAVE NO COMPLAINTS.” Edge states a look shifting towards Error who smiled in response. You resisted the urge to face palm, it was like college all over again. Ink takes the other seat next to you.

      “Hello Ink.” You call.

      “Hello my dear.” He chirped cheerfully before his gaze shifted towards the monster on the other side of you. Error winded an arm around your waist before meeting Ink’s eyes.

       “Wh4t y0u g3t b0r3d 0f y0ur d00dle sph3ar?” Error comments.

      “Contrary to what you might believe, I do not spend all of my time there.” Ink stated flatly.

      “R3ally cau53 it f33ls l1k3 y0u might b3 stalking m3.”

      “OR THE MORE OBVIOUS REASON.” Blackberry starts.

      “The necromancer in the room.” Mutt finishes.

      “I am literally right here Mutt.”

      “Yes, yes you are.” He hums licking his teeth.

      “Good goddess, why!” you exclaim in frustration. Ink, Blackberry, and Mutt chuckle to themselves.

 

      Dinner proceeded with snarky sarcastic jabs in various directions and shameless flirts tossed at you by Mutt and Blackberry followed by Error threatening them in a multitude of ways, which for some reason only seemed to encourage them. You and Ink had opted on ignoring the group during dinner and instead discussed art. He showed you some pieces of his work on his phone and you did the same, he had encouraged you that you should start saving for a drawing tablet because drawing on a phone was going to kill your eyes. Now you were on the back porch looking over the lake with a cigarette hanging from your lips. You wondered when Sans would be coming home, you could always text him you mused. But it had been a while since he had went to Grillby’s and you didn’t want to pull him away from chatting with his friends just for…well…you don’t think he would complain if you straight up asked him for sex, but you weren’t going to do that tonight, you would let him relax at the bar. You let out a slow drag and blink when a pair of arms encircle your waist. You lean into the body, not even caring who it was.

     “M1nd hang1ng 0ut with m3 t0n1ght b4b3?” You shifted in Error’s arms flicking your cigarette randomly.

      “I would love to.” You say trailing your fingers along the base of his skull.

      “0h s0m30n3 i5 f33ling fr15ky.”

      “Just because I said that doesn’t mean I want sex.” You answer a smile on your face, he gives you a knowing look.

      “Y0u hav3 a l00k in y0ur 3y3s th4t pract1cally s4ys 3rr0r3 ple4se fuck m3.” He grins when a blush dusts your cheeks.

      “0r am 1 r3ad1ng th3 situ4tion wr0ng?” he asked trailing his three tongues over his teeth while the tips of his fingers bite into your spine and back, you cry out and he captures your lips in a kiss. You tried to dominate it, to control the kiss but wrestling with three tongues was impossible. He chuckled into your mouth when you submitted groaning in frustration and pleasure. His fingers pressed, bruising into you at the base of your spine near your sacrum you moan and arch into him, how did he know you loved that? You question yourself before giving a startled gasp as he teleported, the magic tingling on your skin as you pull back to look around. It was a fairly clean room, with socks and clothes thrown about the way Sans likes to do. There was a red bed pressed against the far wall and a balcony with what looked like a hot tub resting on it.

      “This your room at Hotel MTT?” you question, and you are already making your way for the hot tub. Error laughing behind you as you go.

      “Sur3 1s. I s33 y0u head1ng f0r th3 balc0ny, the tub 1s us3abl3.” He states following you out onto the balcony. You’ve only been in a hot tub once and it was at Luna’s sisters party. The cold wind bit into your flesh but that wouldn’t matter after you submerged. You smirk eyes glancing towards Error who stood leaning against the railing watching you expectantly. He shifts to pull out a cigarette and you pull off your coat.

      “Your gonna watch me strip, aren’t you?” you question with a laugh.

      “I’d h3lp but 1’m a l1tt3 bu5y at th3 m0ment.” He chuckled gesturing to his cigarette.

      “I get to watch you do the same you know.” You state peeling your shirt off of you and kicking off your pants.

      “What w1ll y0u d0 if I d0n’t g3t in th3 tub?” he questioned lazily taking another drag before smirking at you. You had just finished slipping off your shoes and socks. You send him a wicked smile, you had an idea. His eye sockets widened as you slipped off your bra and panties. “Y0ur pl4yiing w1th fir3 bab3.” He utters and flicks his only half used cigarette over the balcony making his way towards the tub throwing his clothing randomly. You laugh before slowly lowering yourself into the water.

     “I thought I was playing with water, not fire.” You quip giggling as he struggled with his shoes and boxers. “Need a hand with that?” you question laughing as he struggled.

      “I sw3ar to th3 stars 1f y0u k33p hassl1ng m3 I will fuck y0u unt1l y0u cann0t walk.”

      “Dirty talk, I like it.” You fire back still laughing. He ends up throwing his boxers at you. You pull them from your face clutching your sides, you were going to die from laughter, that was how you were going to go. “So, killer, do the others know you like your underwear with hearts on them?” you start again throwing his boxers over the side of the tub. He climbs in, suddenly in front of you. his appendicular skeleton was red in color, but you noticed his thoracic skeleton was black. “You have very pretty colored bones.” You tell him.

      “S0 d0 y0u.”

      “You can’t even see mine.” You snort.

      “Don’t n33d t0, s33ing y0ur s0ul is enough.” He states, and you shift in the water.

      “Can I see it?” you ask softly.

      “Y0u hav3 h3ard 0f my reput4ti0n. Y0u trust m3 f0r that?” he questioned raising an eye socket. You nodded scooting closer to him. “Ink w0uld hav3 a c0w if h3 heard th1s.” he laughed. “Alr1ght sit st1ll.” He placed a skeletal hand on your chest and you felt a jolt as your breath hitched and you fought not to recoil. Your heart lurched in your chest before you feel a pop of magic and see a shimmering black heart float in front of you.

      “Whoa…” you breathe cupping it in your hands, it flicked and danced as it floated there. “It’s like your soul.” You say looking up into his rib cage to see the upside down black heart there. He chuckled.

      “N0t 3xactly, try t0 g3ntly m0ve it.” He informs you. So, you do and gasp all over again, it shimmered in the lighting and you see specks of different colors illuminate.

      “This is really mine?” you utter awestruck.

      “Y3p, h3h, all y0u. Want t0 s33 s0meth1ng fun?” he asked, and you meet his gaze. He holds open a skeletal hand towards you and you carefully place your soul in his hands. “I hav3 handl3d s0 m4ny 0f th3se in my 3xistanc3…well m0nster s0uls n0t human5.” He lifts it to his face his eye lights trained on you before continuing. “B3cau5e 0f that 1 hav3 l3arned a f3w th1ngs.” He smirks before trailing his three tongues across the surface of it.

     “OH FUCK!” you cry as your entire body jolts, suddenly you knew what touching Sans’s soul had done for him. Fuck magic was so awesome! “That…was not fair.” You retorted. He chuckled putting one hand on your shoulder leading you closer. He pressed your soul gently against your chest giving a push. It sunk back into your flesh easily.

      “Payb4ck f0r y0u hassl1ng m3 3arli3r.” he laughed.

      “Your mean.” You state but shift towards him crawling into his lap.

      “I’m a k1ll3r V1nn1, I am 5upp0s3d t0 b3 m3an.”

      “I can’t believe I thought someone as big and bad as you was crying when I first met you.” you laugh trailing your fingers over the blue streaks under his eye sockets.

      “N3cr0mancy m4y b3 a dark art, but y0u ar3 a g00d s0ul.” He commented tongues trailing over your neck and shoulder.

      “I know I make jokes using the phrase killer, but that’s not how I see you. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. I’m not judging what you feel like you needed to do to benefit monster kind.”  
“Bl00d was n0t wr0ng. 1 did 1t m0stly f0r mys3lf. 1 am n0t a n1c3 man. H0w d0 y0u s33 m3?” he questioned eye socket raised.

      “Trapped. In a position that others have categorized you in. A reaper of worlds, but here I see a monster who’s lonely, who struggles undressing.” You laugh as he scoffs. “Who has multiple feelings. You feel isolated from the others, right?”

      “You ar3 sharp3r th3n 1 3xpected.” He sighed. “It i5 m0stly tru3. I kn0w that 1 cann0t f1t in with th3 oth3r5.” You wait patiently. “Ink i5 th3 sam3. 3v3n th0ugh w3 ex1st f0r opp0sit3 r3as0ns, w3 ma1ntain a strangl3d fr13ndsh1p b3cau53 w3 kn0w w3 will n3v3r fit in anywh3r3 3ls3.”

      “I think that’s bullshit.” His shocked expression meets you before you continue. “You and Ink are family now and I’m going to make it my fucking mission to make you guys see yourself as more then your labels. Creation or Destruction, I don’t give a damn. When I look at you right now I don’t see a destroyer, I see someone funny and intelligent, I see the prettiest colored bones I’ve ever seen, I see the same black soul that I have! Sure, it may not glitter colors, but it doesn’t make it any less beautiful. You’re beautiful! And you’re a part of the Sans that I love so much, so I won’t let you depreciate yourself.”

      “1 l0v3 y0u.” he kissed you his hands gripping your hips and shifting you closer. You hummed as he pulled away. “I l0v3 y0u.” he repeats. “Wh4t d0 y0u want, 1’ll g1v3 y0u anyth1ng?” he questioned. You kissed his cheek bone smiling.

      “I want to dominate the strongest monster I know.” He blinked before giving an amused grin.

      “I d0n’t kn0w 1 think 1nk m1ght b3 t0 s0ft f0r what y0u hav3 planned.” He joked, and you laughed.

      “You know that wasn’t who I was talking about.” You continue laughing.

      “What d0 y0u w4nt m3 t0 d0?” he asks, and you take a moment to think.

       “Can you use your blue cables on yourself?” his grin widens.

      “Y3s 1 can.”

      “Perfect, lets head back inside, I want to watch you tie yourself up.” He grips you and you feel that magic pop and your both now kneeling on his bed. You scoot back to watch as he summoned his magic. He sends a wink your way before blue wires hoist his limbs upward, wrapping tightly and somewhat haphazardly around his ‘body’. You trail a tongue over your lips, he looked very nice like that.

       “Can y0u h3lp m3 0ut I s33m t0 b3 in a b1nd.” He punned, and you laughed.

       “You look good like that, so I can’t just leave you ‘hanging’.” You fire back and you both laugh. “So, Error, when you cum will it be black?” you shift on top of him, aligning your hips.

      “Y3s 1t w1ll.” He answers.

      “Magic is so awesome.” You state and trail your tongue over his sternum, shifting to move your hands over his true ribs. You brushed the tip of your tongue over his soul as it fluttered towards you, you felt his member twitch against your leg as he gave a strangled moan.

      “Ju5t fuck m3 alr3ady!” he yelled, and you snickered.

       “I don’t really think you’re in control here anymore.” You jab back a smile on your face.

      “I c0uld b3.” He threatened his eye lights training on you.

      “You promised me anything.”

      “Y3s 1 did.”

     “You’re not allowed to touch me either, so don’t even think of releasing those cables.”

      “Fuck y0ur mak1ng th15 v3ry hard.”

      “Not the only thing.” You joke giving his member a few good strokes. He cries out bucking against you. “Now, no matter what I say, until you cum don’t obey it.” You say a wicked grin on your face as you slowly take him into you. he moans a sporadic static sound that somehow pleased you. “I like your voice Error. It’s so hot.” You purr rocking your hips, he cursed under you.

      “V1nn1 y0ur s0 t1ght.” He gasped.

     “You fit perfectly Error. Goddess I would love you to dominate me, just make me beg.” You notice the cable go slightly lax, you stop sending him a look.

      “Fuck! Th1s w1ll b3 h4rd3r then 1 th0ught. What gam3 ar3 y0u play1ng w1th m3?” he questioned, and you laughed.

     “Remember, not until you cum.”

     “And y0u c4ll3d m3 m3an.” He muttered but thrust his hips upwards and you gasped. You send him a look and he huffs tightening his cables. You continue to rock your hips then. He moans and cries out your name and you bite your lip.

     “What do you want from me Error?” you question looking at the panting mess beneath you.

     “B1t3 m3!” you smile, you would want the same thing. You lean down licking his jaw bone before trailing down taking his clavicle into your mouth suckling it before sinking your teeth in. He cried out bucking into you and you jolt in joy and place bites and nips sporadically, testing. Coracoid process of scapula, he screamed your name, cervical vertebra, he moaned, shoulder joint, he bucked into you again. You sucked at a couple of his ribs as he panted, and you noticed the purple bruising marks you left there as you leave his bones with a resounding pop from your mouth. Magic was so awesome you noted again.

      “Are you ready to cum?” you ask teasing.

     “Y35!”

      “Yes what?”

      “0h 1 w1ll mak3 y0u pay. Y3s pl3as3!” he shouts, and you laugh re positioning your hips to take him at a faster pace. You see his fingers curl into the blue strands there, grip seemingly impossibly tight.

     “Error. Say my name.”

     “V1nni.” He moans.

      “Again.” You buck faster your fingers entwining into his ribs and your eyes closing, he felt so good, this felt so good, he let you have all the power even though he was so much stronger then you.

      “Vinn1!”

      “Error.” You moan and shift, moving faster and he grunts cursing as he empties himself inside of you. You pull yourself away from him, a smug look on your face as his magic fades and he sits up in front of you. “What a good boy, you did so well.” You pet the top of his skull. He captures your wrist swiftly pushing you onto your back.

     “Th4t wa5 cut3 and all but l3t m3 t3ach y0u a f3w th1ngs.” He flips you onto your stomach and you gasp. His tongue trails down your spine and you moan before his teeth bite solidly into your lumbar vertebrae.

      “OH, FUCK ERROR!”

      “Y0u want m4rk5. 1’ll g1v3 th3m t0 y0u.” you were a mess, a begging pitiful writhing mess under him. He bit solidly up your entire spine and you were begging for him when he hit the base of your neck. “N0t s0 d0m1n3nt n0w ar3 y0u?” he laughed.

      “Error take me, I can’t take it!”  
      “Err0r3 what?” he jested amused.

      “Error PLEASE!” you plead.

      “I kn0w wh4t y0u want.” He says and enters you from behind. You gasp, moaning and clenching around his member. “I can still b1t3 fr0m h3r3.” He states and sinks his teeth into your spine. You cry out clenching around him begging.

      “ERROR PLEASE MORE!” his fingers grip bruising into your thighs and hips as he thrusts. He found that spot inside you instantly and you writhe.

     “I kn0w all 0f y0ur w3ak sp0ts. B3g f0r m3!”

      “ERROR! DON’T STOP!”

      “T3ll m3 wh4t y0u want.” He ordered.

      “Talk…talk to me…” you utter.

      “Y0ur3 v3ry tight. Star5 y0ur imp0ssibly w3t ar0und me. Y0ur mag1c pul5es ar0und my c0ck. Fuck y0u f33l s0 g00d. Wh4t 3lse d0 y0u want?”

      “Bite more!” he sinks his teeth into your spine and you scream spasming around him crying out his name as you orgasm. He groans jackhammering into you before spilling his own load. “Goddess I love that your cum is black, it’s so cool.” You murmur rolling over onto your back. “So how did you know what really gets me going?”

      “I t0ld y0u, I w4s th3 0rig1nal. 1 kn3w y0u pr0bably b3f0r3 y0u kn3w y0urself.” He answered simply. “S0 anyth1ng 3ls3 y0u want fr0m m3?” he questioned.

      “I want to eat you.”

      “H0w ab0ut a 69?” he questioned, and you nod watching him shift above you. You take him eagerly into your mouth and moan into him when he does the same. Three tongues is unfair you think as you suck his member.

      “Don’t pull away.” You mutter when you both breathe heavy, he cums and you swallow, you had some sick pleasure at swallowing semen that was black. You spas and orgasm as his mouth closes around you. “Holy fuck Error.” You utter as you both shift, now cuddling each other in an embrace.

      “0n3 m0m3nt y0u hav3 a b1t 0f m3 on y0u.” he says and licks the corner of your mouth a trail of black cum leading from you to him. Hell, that was hot.

      “That’s sexy as hell.” You say leaning into him.

     “Gl4d y0u appr0v3.” He mutters. “Anyth1ng 3lse 1 c0uld d0?”

      “Do you have a collar or a leash or something?” You ask. He chuckles and moves to rummage into the dresser near the bed. He produced both items and you shudder lifting your head and lifting your hair with your hands. He fastened it snugly against the flesh of your neck, leash griped securely in his hand. “Take me any way you want killer~” You purr. He gives a yank and you stumble against him with an excited giggle.

      “I’m g0nna fuck y0u f45t and hard th15 t1m3.”

      “Please master.” You utter. His pupils dilate, and he forces you onto your back He enters you quickly and you cry out. Your mind reeled, this was amazing, he knew all your kinks as he rode you.  
“

     Fuck bab3 y0u w1ll b3 th3 d3ath 0f m3! Wh4t 3ls3 d0 y0u want?”

      “Dominate me Error! Be my master!” you felt a spark of magic and your limbs are captured in the blue cables that are his magic. “Be rough.” You utter, and he grins knocking his teeth against you in another kiss. He bites, and you taste blood both from your tongue and your lips and you moan and beg under him. He yanks solidly on the leash pulling your throat and you cry his name. Oh, goddess this was the best sex of your life! “Oh, gods killer harder!” you beg fully aware you were a panting writhing mess under him, his skeletal fingers snaked around your back pressing painfully into your previously abused vertebrae. He pulls the leash and bites at your neck and shoulder; your shiver and cry and he pounds into you faster. “Oh Error! You’re the best! Don’t stop! Please more!” you beg. He chuckles against your skin and trails his fingers solidly over your form to your hips in a vice grip, bruising. You cry out again.

      “5tars y0ur s0 h0t.” he purrs, and that sporadic audio has you squirming.

      “Your voice. Please keep talking!”

      “Y0u l1k3 s0ft dirty talk? H3h, I’ll 1ndulg3.”one of his hands balled into the base of your skull gripping a handful of hair and pulling exploring your neck, you cry out again bucking against him. “Star5 1 f1gur3d y0u w0uld hav3 a pra1se k1nk. Y0u ar3 gripping m3 s0 tightly. Your hair 15 g0urg3ous. Y0ur ey3s hav3 m3 r33ling, th3 way y0u m0an and scr3am my nam3 is g1v1ng m3 on3 m0re push t0ward5 cumm1ng.” He tugs the leash again and you jolt.

      “I WANT TO CUM ERROR!” you yell. And he laughs a deep throaty sporadic dip of acoustic octaves that you find sexy as hell.

      “What3v3r y0u want bab3.” He laughs speeding his pace inside of you and you gasp and moan and cry, begging him not to stop as you chant his name riding your release as he bites your neck and shoulders all over again, his teeth assaulting you in the best way possible. Your eyes rolling back hallway inside your head as you buck against him and he continued as you ride out your own orgasm screaming his name while you cum, he followed right after you.

      “Good goddess damn Error.” You state when you can breathe again, your body moving to rest solidly against him as he fell onto the mattress. There was a knock on the wall next to you and you both jolt.

      “Will you two keep it down unless you plan to let us join!” you hear Sins voice boom from the wall and you start in a fit of laughter.

      “3v3r had a thr33 som3?” Error questioned, and you couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

      “Well…no, not really.” You answered unsure. Error shifted to knock on the wall, your brain wheeled once again.

      “Y0u tw0 w4nt t0 j0in?”

      “One moment Error babe.” You hear Sin call. Your face heated up, this was apparently happening. It only took a couple minutes until you hear a knock-on Error’s door. He teleported to let them inside, your brain fizzled, oh your goddess this was actually going to happen.

      “Hey there sugar skull~” Sin purred as he crawled onto the bed.

      “I was not prepared for this to actually happen.” You state cuddling one of the pillows on the bed to you.

      “Don’t worry, we will take care of everything.” Pink’s deep voice rolled over you. your gaze shifted to look at Error who drug a chair from his kitchen to the room, positioning it in front of his bed. Oh, goddess he was really ok with this, your face heated up all over again. Your eyes were wide as Sin positioned himself over you.

      “Lay down sugar skull.” Sin commanded, and you slowly obeyed sending a glance at Error who trailed his tongues over his teeth in response. He tugged the pillow away from you his eye lights trailing over your naked form, he pulled the leash in his hands and you gave a strangled cry. “Really Error? I didn’t think you were that kinky.” Sin commented sending a look towards Error who shrugged.

      “Sh3 a5k3d f0r it.”

      “Hmm good to know.” Sin commented giving another tug, you squirmed under him, looking upwards to meet Errors heated gaze. The bed dipped as Pink shifted onto it.

     “Strip Sin.” He ordered, and you saw Sin visibly shudder above you. you bit your lip watching as clothing was flung about. Sins soul was purple, and Pinks was… well pink.

     “I’m going to fuck you while Pink takes me.” Sin informs you and a new flush crept onto your face, you send another look towards Error who had begun stroking himself, well apparently, he was enjoying this you thought before shifting your attention back on Sin and Pink. Sin enters you carefully, he didn’t fill you like Error or Sans did, but it still felt good, you moaned, and you hear Sin give a strangled gasp as Pink enters him. Your fingers curl into Sin’s clavicles as he thrusts into you.

     “Oh goddess!” you cry as you see Pink pound into Sin, “I always knew you two were dangerous!” Pink chuckled a deep guttural sound that rolled over you and Sin as he shivered inside of you. You cried out at the feeling shooting a look at Error. “Error!” you cry, and he jerks his member harder.

    “Cry my name sugar skull. You feel so good, you vibrate around me. Your magic is riding me so expertly. Error is this the sex you had, holy fuck a necromancer. Oh yes PINK RIGHT THERE!” Sin screamed into your shoulder bucking.

     “Sin faster! Harder! More!” you beg shifting your hips as he rides you while Pink rode him. “Pink make him cum!” you order, and you hear a chuckle escape the taller skeleton and you hear Sin whine against you. Sin gave a primal cry as he rode you orgasming inside of you and you hear Pink give a groan as you assumed he emptied himself inside Sin, you cried out as your own release hit you while watching Error spill over himself giving a moan of his own. You all fall away from each other, a panting, sweaty, tired mess.

      “Thank you for the invite Error, though I didn’t get to stick my dick into the necromancer.” Pink quipped and you gave a very tired chuckle.

      “I’m spent, I can’t take you right now.” You answer laughing.

      “Next time then.” He hums, and you watch as he pulls Sin in his arms to make his exit out the door. You feel the bed shift and see Error crawl towards you.

      “I am so done for tonight.” You sigh, and he laughs pulling you against him.

      “Th4ts f1n3 s0 am I.”

      “Gods your voice is so amazing.” You utter trailing fingers over his cheek. He smiles.

     “Ink alw4y5 t00k jabs at m3 f0r it. I call 1t gl1tchl3xia.”

     “Oh jeez.” You snort laughter.

      “H3h, g00d n1ght Vinn1.” He mutters eyes sockets closing.

      “Night Error.” You murmur in turn letting sleep take you.


	15. 15 Next Morning and Impromptu Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

You jolt, hearing your phone go off, but apparently it takes a few more minutes for you to fully wake as you struggle to sit up.  
“Van1lla calm y0ur shit. 5h3’s fine. Yes…sh3 stay3d h3r3.” You hear Error converse using your phone, you assumed he had answered, his back was turned to you as he sat on the bed. “I d1d n0t hurt h3r…w3ll…s0rt 0f.” you could practically hear Sans’s voice boom from the phone in anger. “N0t lik3 that, sh3 ask3d f0r it, l1k3d it.” You hear Sans’s voice grow softer. “D0n’t y0u dar3 call Ink…”  
“It’s to early for this…” you mutter groggily pulling yourself from the bed to find the shower.  
“Damn y0u van1ll4.” You hear Error curse as you step into the water. You had no idea how two monsters who were so similar could bicker like a married couple. Or perhaps that was the reason. You step out and wrap the towel around yourself before exiting the bathroom.  
“Hey Ink, morning.” You call as you see him standing in the kitchen with Error. He flushed, a multitude of colors, like a rainbow. “Whoa that’s cool.” You mutter a smile on your face.  
“H3h, what5 th3 matt3r Ink? N3v3r seen a n4k3d w0m3n b3f0re?”  
“I’m not naked, I have a towel.” You corrected leaving the room for Error’s bedroom as he continued to poke at Ink. “I’m borrowing some of your clothes!” you call.  
“G0 ah3ad!” you hear Error shout back before putting on your under wear, borrowing his shirt and some black pants and throwing on the spare jacket. No wonder he owned multiples of the same one, it was comfy as fuck. You tug your boots back on and turn around noticing the pink collar on the bed, you laugh to yourself before slipping it back on, this was yours now. You smile to your reflection in the mirror before strolling back into the kitchen.  
“I tried calling you last night, did you not hear your phone or something?” Ink complained.  
“Mu5t hav3 l3ft it 0n th3 balcony la5t n1ght, my bad.” His eye lights shoot in your direction. “N1c3 l00ks g00d 0n y0u.” you laugh before leaning against the counter.  
“Is everyone ok at home Ink? I didn’t miss a house fire, or something did I?” you question.  
“No, my dear, unless you count Sans’s temper equivalent to a house fire. No one knew where you were, and Mutt had waited until people were tearing through the house this morning to say that he saw Error vanish with you.” Ink rubbed where there would have been the bridge to his nose if he had one.  
“It5 n0t my fault van1lla alm0st had an an3uri5m. V1nni is an adult, h3 do3s n0t n33d to babys1t h3r.”  
“I don’t see how you two can always be down each other’s throats when you used to be the same person.” Ink sighs.  
“It is kinda sad.” You mutter.  
“Hold still my dear.” Ink says and shifts to stand in front of you, his lifts a skeletal hand and brushes it softly against your cheek, you wince forgetting about the bruise there. You felt a spark of magic and your eyes meet his as they change to stars before he steps away. “There much better.”  
“Thanks Ink.” You smile at the quick use of healing magic. Error slides over to rest against you handing your phone back.  
“Gu3ss 1 sh0uld tak3 y0u h0me th3n b3f0r3 my plac3 is assault3d by wh0 kn0ws h0w m4ny gl1tch3s.”  
“There not glitches anymore Error, not now that we made it to the surface.” Ink puts pointedly his hand resting on his hip bone. “Also, I think it might be wise if I escort her home today.” Ink adds.  
“Y0u 3nj0y c0ddling van1lla far t00 much.” He muttered before placing his teeth against your cheek in a kiss. He chuckled noticing the collar there before facing Ink. “F1n3, hav3 it y0ur way. I’ll s33 y0u lat3r.” he shoots you a wink and Ink pulls you into him slowly as if he was afraid he was going to break you.  
“I know your strong but I’m not that fragile.” You laugh.  
“Sh3’s r3ally n0t.” Error chuckles in agreement, you note that multicolor flush dust Inks face.  
“I am aware, I have viewed your fight with Edge.”  
“What? How?” you ask.  
“Blackberry uploaded a video to social media.” He answered.  
“That 3xplains all th3 fl1rting y3sterd4y…” Error grumbled. “Th3r3 r3alat10nship is l1k3 Sin and Pink’s. Only m0re…” he paused a moment. “Vi0l3nt.” He chose gesturing with his hands, you flushed at that, it did explain a few things. Ink shifts to grab your arms more solidly and you see Error shoot a wink before that magic fizzled through the air and you were standing in the living room of your home. Bone scrambled onto your legs in welcome. You kneel to give him pets and a couple hugs until he rushes out the dog door to the outside.  
“Thanks for the assist Ink, I would have gone myself, but everyone convinced me it might be to…volatile.” Sans stated getting up from his sitting position on the couch.  
“I would have to agree with that logic.” Ink commented. San’s eye lights drift to you and you feel that pang of guilt wash over you like a tidal wave. You rush into his arms your own wrapping around his torso. He shifted to hold you tighter.  
“I’m sorry, I should have sent a text to someone, to anyone! I didn’t mean to freak everyone out.” You blurt burying your face into the crook of his neck.  
“Nah, you got nothing to apologize for. You can handle yourself, hell got a good view of that yesterday with Edge.” He chuckled rocking you both.  
“NICE SOUL SHINE SANS!” you hear Blackberry call from somewhere, you assumed the kitchen.  
“Shut the fuck up mooch!” Sans pulls away from you to fire back in, yep you guessed it, the direction of the kitchen, you note a blue blush tint his cheek bones. “Actually.” He started his way for the kitchen, you rush to hang up your coat before jogging after Sans. “Why are you both still here anyway? Don’t you two have a house of your own?" he asked sarcastically taking a seat at the table. You take the seat next to him and Mutt, you would probably regret that later.  
“WE’LL LEAVE WHEN THE NECROMANCER AGREES TO COME HOME WITH US.” Blackberry states grandly and laughs at the dark look Sans shoots him.  
“Welcome back honeybee.” You shift to look at Orange who’s in change of breakfast today apparently.  
“Thanks, OJ, so what’s the poison today?” you ask a smile on your face.  
“Hash browns and eggs, and I would never poison my cooking…well maybe today.” He quips shooting a look at Blackberry and Mutt.  
“Sounds EGGcellent.” You and Sans say together and then proceed to laugh like idiots, Orange joins in gripping his sides. You hear Ink give a chuckle as he joins the table.  
“Why your majesty I am honored that you join us for our meager meal this great day.” Orange flourishes grandly giving a bow. You snicker at the flustered look on Ink’s face.  
“I…am not. I’m not royalty…please uh, please don’t say that.” He flushes.  
“Orange oh gods, that apron.” You laugh all over again. It was a bright pink with blue dots and so much frilly material. Mutt and Blackberry laugh with you. Sans drinks his coffee a content smile on his face.  
“Glad you approve honeybee, since my bro chose it for you.” he winked, and you placed your face in your hands.  
“Oh great…now I HAVE to wear it.” You emphasize. The table laughs at you.  
“Oh~ what’s this I see~” Mutt purrs and you feel skeletal fingers glide under your color giving a tug. “Very nice, smaller than mine but still nice.” You try not to flush as his eye lights capture your stare and he trails an orange tongue over his teeth.  
“PERFECT PET, I APPROVE, NOW I WILL NOT HAVE TO PROCURE ONE MYSELF.” Blackberry announces, oh no what have you done, so much regret. 

The day passes rather quickly and for the most part uneventfully. Some of you are sprawled in the living room, your laying on the floor with Bone on your back as Red surfs the tv and Sans munches on some chips. Mutt is sprawled on the floor next to you face in the carpet snoring. Blackberry was probably annoying Orange and Edge outside as they smoked. If you concentrated you could hear Papyrus singing from upstairs, probably MTT related, and Blue was shuffling in the kitchen, probably making tacos. Ink had left to run some errand you didn’t question him about.  
“There’s nothing fucking on today, why do we pay for this shitty cable?” Red complains, you hear Sans chuckle.  
“Use my Xbox, play something, or browse Netflix.” You say shifting your head on your arms to look back at him.  
“Ugh, movement…” he complained again.  
“You literally have magic.” You laugh, and he smiles. You see his hand glow red and the controller is suddenly in it. You shake your head at him before placing it back on your arms. Bone gives little kicking dream motions and you smile. “We are not productive adults today.” You state.  
“That’s not different from most days dollface.” Red laughs.  
“I leave for work, I’m not here all day, every day.” You retort.  
“Neither am I.” Sans adds.  
“What? Where do you go while I’m being professional?” you ask.  
“I work in the lab in the basement. And sometimes sell hot dogs, turns out humans seem to like the taste of water sausage.” He answers with his usual grin. You raise an eye brow.  
“Ok, first, we have a basement? And two, what is a water sausage?”  
“Yep and don’t worry you’re not going crazy or anything, the entrance is hidden, and a water sausage is a meat substitute that grows in the underground.”  
“Hmm, alrighty then. Learn something new every day.” You muse poking a finger into Mutts face. “He’s gonna suffocate like this.”  
“Good.” Both Sans and Red state. You snicker, jeez.  
“The sass level today is off the chart.” You comment and they both laugh.  
“You are just to nice dollface. Or is it just cause you got a soft spot for us skeletons?” Red questions. You think about it.  
“Both I guess. But probably the second one more.” You answer with a shrug. “I’m an optimist, I like to see the good before the bad.”  
“Well…guess ya can afford ta. Considering you have a dozen monsters at your back.” Red comments.  
“Not just that, I have an entire group of fiercely loyal humans as well. Xander, Avem, Luna and Green. We’d give our life for each other. I can’t wait for the day you all get to meet them. I’m sure after getting to know you they’d do the same for you.”  
“That would be…beyond nice doll.”  
“Glad you had them watching your back before we were thrust into your life sweetheart.” Sans says a smile on his face. You smile back.  
“Well technically, Undyne sent me your way.”  
“I hate that to. She wields it over us like a weapon. Can’t believe she was able to keep quiet about knowing a necromancer until you showed.” Sans stated scratching his skull.  
“Yeah, she’s not really a secret keeper. I didn’t even know that she knew skeletal monsters before meeting you.” You continue. You’re eyebrow raises as you hear the doorbell. Red and Sans send you a look before you sigh pulling yourself up from the floor with a groan, Bone bounding behind you. You swing open the door and see a smiling Avem. “Oh, goddess what the fuck are you doing here?” you question with a smile.  
“Pfft, I’m not here for you today.” He mutters giving you a smile of his own.  
“Who the fuck is this?” you hear Mutt mumble before stepping up behind you rubbing his eye socket. The door bell had probably woken him.  
“Hey there, I’m Avem, Vinni’s adopted big brother!” Avem calls cheerfully but you see his eyes scan the monster behind you, measuring his worth. “Where’s Orange, I brought booze.”  
“Shit that’s makes everything better.” Mutt states gesturing him inside.  
“Hope you brought enough to share, there’s a shit ton of people in this house.” You mutter a smile on your face.  
“LANGUAGE VINNI.” You hear Blue call bounding up to you. “OH. WHO IS THIS?” he gestured towards Avem.  
“Hey! I’m Avem, think of me as Vinni’s big brother. You must be the magnificent Blue, Orange has told me all about you.” He started, and Blue’s face flushed in happiness as he shook Avem’s hand.  
“IT’S SO GOOD TO MEET YOU NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” he exclaimed, you smiled.  
“Hey bro, where is Luna and Moon, didn’t you have her this weekend?” you question.  
“Ah, yeah. They’ll be here soon. Asked Orange if it was alright, he seemed cool with it.”  
“He’s pretty laid back…just…uh. Monitor her time around Blackberry and Edge, their pretty…intense?” you question gesturing with your hands.  
“Alright, will do. I trust you will keep an eye out as well?” You nod.  
“I SHALL AS WELL NEW FRIEND AVEM.” Blue calls.  
“Thanks Blue I appreciate it.” Avem says smiling his usual smile. He turns towards you suddenly. “Alright so where is this Sans you will not shut up about?” he asked, and your face heats up as you go red in the face.  
“Hey there.” Sans strolls up to the group, usual lazy grin on his face. “Hey pal, I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton.” He said offering his hand. Avem shifted his bags to you and you huff giving a grunt at the new weight and move towards the kitchen to unload the cans and bottles.  
“I’m Avem, good to finally meet you my man!” Avem calls and accepts the hand shake. You hear the sound of an obnoxiously loud whoopie cushion go off. You stumble trying not to drop the items as you laugh, Mutt steps next to you to help as you hear Avem and Sans roar with laughter. Blue seemed indignant and Red chuckled.  
“I didn’t know you had a family.” Mutt said as he helped you heft the heavy bags onto the counter.  
“Well… I don’t have blood relatives, my closest friends kind of…how to put it, adopted each other. Were strange, we over share, and drive each other crazy. But, were there for each other and that makes us family.” You answer giving him a smile.  
“You’re cute. Very cute. No wonder every skeletal monster is stumbling over each other when it comes to you.” You flush at the compliment, he gives a tug on your newly adorned collar. You struggle not to make a pleased noise, he gives you a knowing look and you swallow before taking a step back.  
“I’m gonna check on my bro really quick.” You stutter instead turning heel to exit the kitchen. You find them easily conversing and every time Sans or Red fires off a pun Avem gives a pained groan but smiles anyway.  
“Hey sis, I approve for now, but Xander will also give them the run down.” Avem states and you sigh.  
“Yeah I know, big brothers and all that.” You say. “Also, Orange should be out back, along with Edgelord and Blackberry.” You inform. He nods in understanding.  
“I’m sure this will be an experience.” He mutters before excusing himself to head towards the back door. 

A few minutes pass until Luna shows up with the 9-year-old Moon behind her.  
“Vinni!” she exclaims before bounding into you in a tight hug, you hug her back-swaying side to side.  
“How is my favorite niece?” you ask as you pull away.  
“I’m your only niece.” She states flatly, and you chuckle. “But I’m good, I’m excited to see your new place! And Luna and dad told me you have roommates!” she continued flailing her tiny limbs. You smile at her enthusiasm and suddenly get an idea.  
“HEY BLUE!” you call. He bounds into the room, a taco half in his mouth. “This is my precious niece Moon, Avem’s daughter. Would you be awesome enough to introduce her to everyone and show her the place?”  
“I WILL BE THE BEST AT THAT, IT WILL BE MY PLEASURE!”  
“He’s loud like dad.” Moon mutters and you and Luna laugh.  
“Would you like that though?” you ask patting her head.  
“Yes! I want a tour! Blue will be like a tour guide!” she starts and you, Blue and Luna laugh.  
“Exactly sweetie, he will be like your chaperone for tonight.” Luna says.  
“What’s a chaperone.”  
“I WILL SERVE AS YOUR FAITHFULL KNIGHT!” Blue declared, and you and Luna had to stifle a giggle as Moon’s eyes sparkled.  
“Ok!” she exclaimed and accepted Blue’s outstretched hand before they ran off.  
“Nicely done.” Luna stated, and you walk towards the kitchen with her following.  
“It’s cute, don’t worry I’m pretty sure Blue and Papyrus are fantastic with kids. Moon will love them.” You say fishing out cups from the cupboards.  
“You sound so sure of that.” She states and accepts a cup.  
“I would bet on all the vodka in the world that they will be besties by the end of the night.” You state grandly opening a vodka bottle and fishing out a diet coke to mix.  
“Well shit, guess we should be prepared to adopt.” She laughed, and you grinned like an idiot.  
“I don’t think that conversation would go over well with Sans or Orange.” You laugh.  
“Damn Avem bought way to much alcohol.” She noted.  
“Well, we could try and make this a party, invite some people and such.” You inquire.  
“Sure, sounds great, what better way for everyone to interrogate the monsters you know.” She laughs taking a drink of her freshly mixed beverage. You laugh and shoot a shot back.  
“Mix that for me.” You call leaving to jog for the couch to ask Sans if he would mind his house being taken over by both humans and monsters alike.  
“So, I get to finally meet your family, honored.” He says a large grin on his face.  
“Their going to be drunk idiots who will probably pass out in your house by the end of the night.” You inform him but continue to laugh as he runs fingers up your shirt over your waist.  
“I don’t want to ‘waist’ the opportunity. Send them an invite.” You laugh at the pun before shifting to kiss him. He chuckles when he pulled away to follow Red into the kitchen to make his own drink. You do exactly that, sending a text to Xander, Green, Brett, Josh, Doc, Error, Ink, Undyne, and Alphys. You wanted everyone to meet everyone. 

Everyone arrived within the next hour. Talks go smoothly, you notice Xander shift an arm around Sans’s shoulders leading him somewhere in the house to talk. Green and Doc follow Red firing off puns. Brett and Josh wander the house with Alphys as they talk full on nerd. Error kissed you full force when he entered then made his drink when Ink arrived. You hugged him thanking him for coming. Luna and he exchanged phone numbers when they started chatting about art and amino, saying how they should do something together on YouTube for fun one day. Ink eventually led Error onto the back porch, so Error could smoke, and Ink could check up on everyone. Eventually enough time had passed that everyone had been introduced to one another. So now you were sitting in the kitchen with Luna and Undyne.  
“So that cute little whelp, is that yours and Avem’s kid?” Undyne asks sipping her drink.  
“Well…sort of. She is my adopted daughter. She has a different mother.” Luna answers.  
“Want me to beat her up?” Undyne starts.  
“What. No! Well…at least not yet.” Luna laughs, and you giggle. You all shift as you see Papyrus, Blue and Moon in tow with nerf guns firing at each other.  
“OH NO THE SMALL HUMAN IS TO GOOD, SHE HAS BESTED THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He embellished falling to the ground. Moon and Blue start pushing at him.  
“No! Use a healing potion or a fairy in a bottle!” Moon started naming video game references.  
“I’m so proud of you right now.” Avem said as he and Orange strolled inside.  
“YOU BOTH HAVE TO JOIN!” Blue exclaims and hands them their own weapons. They sigh but join in as Papyrus picks himself off the floor they chase each other through the house eventually all of them heading up stairs. You smirk towards Luna.  
“I told you they’d be besties after tonight.” You say laughing but stop to take another shot, Undyne does the same.  
“Alright now that the kids are gone. Let’s get to the fun questions.” Luna starts.  
“Oh no.” you mutter before kicking back the next shot you poured. Undyne laughs next to you downing her glass as well.  
“Who do you have sex with the most?” Luna asks a smile on her face. You groan as Undyne laughs.  
“Sans.” You answer.  
“Really. That lazy comic can actually spare the energy.” Undyne comments laughing. You trail a hand over your face.  
“Who do you sleep with the most?” Luna asks.  
“Isn’t that and sex the same thing?” Undyne questions.  
“Nope, sleep can just be sleep, physical comfort and all that.” Luna states.  
“Sans.” You say again and pour another shot downing it.  
“Wow, you really like him.” Luna pokes. And you see Bone bound stumbling into Undyne’s legs she laughs but shifts to pick him up.  
“I love him, I’m in love with him. His laugh, his smile, his everything! It’s perfect, he’s perfect!” you state. Undyne looks at you wide eyed while Luna laughs.  
“About time, I was hoping you would find someone. You deserve it. After all you supported me and Avem. I’ll support you and Sans.” She states and pours herself another drink.  
“Heh, thanks Luna, it means a ton to hear you say that.”  
“It makes him part of the family you know. Which means everyone here will be keeping a close eye on him.” She informs you and you and Undyne both laugh.  
“Damn right it does nerds.” Undyne agrees. 

The night escaladed. Josh and Green brought in a stereo system and a karaoke machine. Which ended in most of the group in the living room dancing and singing sporadically. Edge had went to bed but did dance one song with you, Ink and Luna were dancing with Orange and Avem dancing next to them. Brett was asleep on the couch, Mutt and Blackberry were on both sides of Xander dancing. Papyrus, Blue and Moon were tucked in upstairs sharing Papyrus’s bed as Sans was reading them a bed time story. Undyne and Alphys were a twirling set of bodies. Error danced next to you and Doc was passed out on the recliner snoring heavily. Josh had somehow managed to fall asleep in the corner of the room. You watched Green get spun by Error and he laughed letting Undyne twirl him into the center of her and Alphys. Red twirled Error next. You laughed, the group laughed, this was the best. You all chat out random lyrics of the song and twirled into each other swapping partners randomly. Xander dipped you, you spun landing into Alphys, you dipped her this time she laughed a drunken flush on her face, you smiled, she deserved to be able to loosen up more. She laughed, and you twirled her into Ink who chuckled pulling from Luna who Xander danced with, your waist was captured, and you met Mutt’s eyes as he twirled with you, you smiled before Avem expertly captured his skeletal arms pulling him into a different dance, you laughed dancing with Green leading him into a twirl and giggling when Red pulled you to him. The dancing was absolutely everywhere, it was chaos, and you all loved it. At least until a slow song came on, you never could slow dance and you moved to go sit down until you were brought into Sans’s chest as he had made his way to join the group. He led you easily as you stumbled and clung to him. The song ended, and you and he shared a simple sweet kiss. Before Avem burst.  
“Hey! I have some videos we should watch!” he shouted.  
“Dude, really?” Xander states. Green laughs from attempting to twirl Undyne, Luna gives a knowing smile as Avem runs off, he comes back later with a flash drive and plugs it into your Xbox fiddling with the controller.  
“Should I be scared?” you ask leaning against Sans. Avem waves that question off as he hits play on a video he brought up. “Holy shit.” You mutter.  
“I didn’t know you had recorded that.” Green said.  
“It was the announcement parade of monster kind entering into human society of course I was gonna fucking record it.” Avem says. You try to prepare yourself, you had gushed so hard. “Look, holy shit that’s you and Papyrus!” Avem said looking at Sans. You cringed, this was going to be so embarrassing. “Ha look.” Avem says again as the Monster Human Embassy announce the mascot for there organization. Avem turns up the volume as you watch your excited face on the video start.  
“Oh, my gods! The mascot!”  
“Yeah check it out sis.” Avem starts on the video.  
“IT’s a skeleton! HE’S A SKELETON! THE MASCOT IS A SKELETON! That’s so cool! This is so cool!” You gush on the recording.  
“Ha ha ha, alright, I knew you would love this. But you realize there are more skeletal monsters right.” Avem states and you see his phone’s camera shift to capture the forms of Sans, Red, Edge, Orange and Blue.  
“Oh, my goddess! Their so cool!” you gush all over again and Avem’s phone rests on your excited face. “Stop recording me!” you yell and hear Luna and Xander laugh in the background of the audio. “No, stop! Seriously!” you laugh pushing his hand, his phone jolting. He laughs in turn.  
“Alright fine. Whatever.” He says, and the camera shifts off. Your eyes are closed as you shrink in on yourself. Hiding your face in your hands.  
“Wow, you all were literally there.” Sans exhales and you feel his skeletal arms snake around your waist hugging you from behind.  
“You had a fetish from day fucking one!” Mutt calls and you shift to curl into Sans hiding as everyone laughs, you feel another body press into you from behind and you already know who it is even as his sporadic acoustics assault you while the group continues dancing resuming the random song playlist.  
“N33d 0n3 m0r3?” Errors voice rolls over you, you love the sound of it. Sans scoffs. And magically Luna and Alphys produce jello shots, you had no idea how that had happened, apparently someone had thought ahead and brought some, you were not complaining as all three of you took two each downing them. You all murmur thanks as they weave through the crowd.  
“Why don’t you dance with Green?” Sans starts from the front of you.  
“1 d0nt kn0w why d0nt y0u d4nc3 with Ink, h3 s33ms t0 lik3 y0u.” Error retorts back.  
“Oh, my goddess can’t you two just kiss and make up.” You comment, rolling your eyes. They stop dancing suddenly and you stop in turn as you watch them share a look of indignant challenge, no way, was this really about to happen? You question yourself before Error’s fingers grip into the back of Sans’s skull as he pressed him into Error’s wiling teeth in a strangled, frustrated, angry kiss. “Holy shit.” You barely mutter as you watch, eyes wide. They fought for dominance, like really fought each other. You see their tongues battle each other, and you stare simply wide eyed and probably hanging open.  
“Fuck you Error.” Sans hisses and you hear Error give a chuckle.  
“D0n’t 0ff3r what y0ur n0t pr3par3d f0r van1lla.”  
“If you two do go at it, I want to watch.” You hear Mutt state as he slides on arm on your shoulder leaning onto you.  
“Wh3r3 4r3 y0u g0ing vanill4?” Error laughs as Sans throws his hands in the air heading for the kitchen.  
“I’m not nearly drunk enough for this!” He yells hurling insults at Error’s flirting as he followed him into the kitchen. 

Dancing resumed for a while. Mutt pressed against you and you see Xander dip Blackberry as Blackberry fired off sexual flirtations and Xander waved and dodged them away expertly. Alphys, Undyne, Luna and Avem dance interchanging coupled partners periodically. Green and Red take turns twirling each other. Orange sways into Sans after twirling Ink away who got pulled into another dance by Error.  
“Your not going to kiss me to, are you?” Ink asks, and you hear the group laugh.  
“N0t unl3ss y0u want m3 t0.” Ink hurriedly shakes his head and the group laughs again. Mutt dips you and the dancing continues for another hour before your all spread out sitting in random places in the living room.

“So here I am thinking, oh no I killed her, I’m gonna have to get rid of the body. But then she just turns around and says, ‘thanks that felt great.’ While I was having a small heart attack.” Avem finishes his story and they laugh.  
“Never pop my neck again.” You say laughing. “Oh, remember our family camping trip when you dangled from a rope off the side of the boat while Xander drove.” You laughed.  
“Guess Xander left you hanging Avem.” Green puns and you see Avem shoot him a look. “What? It was funny guys.” He states gesturing with his arms.  
“Now I would never leave one of my crew hanging.” Xander stakes with fake indignation. “Oh yeah, our yearly trip. Going to have to come up with something different this year. Most places are booked solid.” He mutters.  
“Why don’t ya just use our place.” Red offers from his curled position on the floor.  
“Yeah, we got a lake out back, so you can haul your boat here.” Orange continued. The humans exchange a look, nods passed around.  
“Sounds great, thank you so much.” Xander smiles.  
“I’m hungry!” Red complains from the floor.  
“We have a kitchen right there!” Sans exclaims gesturing towards it.  
“I’m also lazy.”  
“So am I.” Sans agrees.  
“Could order pizza?” Green offers.  
“You and your pizza obsession.” Luna comments.  
“From Casey’s, right?” you chuckle as he huffs in response.  
“No, we need a place that will deliver.” Green states pulling out his phone and getting up from the floor. Xander gets up after him fighting about who was going to pay for what. Alphys and Undyne slowly pass out on top of each other.  
“Dear.” Ink starts as the group converses among themselves. “May I?” he asks gesturing towards your hand.  
“Sure.” You say offering it, he grips it snugly, a look crossing his face.  
“So that’s what it feels like.”  
“Yeah, what’s up with the whole skeletal monster and necromancy thing?” Avem questions.  
“Well necromancer magic functions somewhat like a magnet for us. Buzzing and pleasant.” Ink states.  
“Fucking neat.” Avem comments. Ink hums before leaving your side to sit next to Luna as the group continue their separate conversations. Pizza arrives, and the night continues for another hour until everyone eventually curls up randomly on the floor. Avem and Luna cuddle. Green passes out next to Red. Mutt spooned Blackberry, Orange Sprawled partially on top of Ink and Xander. You wedged yourself between Error and Sans with Bone curling up at your head, content hearing your family members snore and mumble randomly as you close your eyes.


	16. 16 After Party and Shopping Trip and Dealing with Mutt and Blackberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

You wake slowly, sitting up from your sleeping position. You had been spooning Sans while Error had been spooning you. You drag yourself to your feet muttering and turning around to watch Error shift closer to Sans, in another spoon. You stifle a giggle bringing out your phone and snapping a quick picture. This was going to be your new wallpaper. You yawn making your way for the kitchen. You were fortunate enough to never get hangovers, but you knew some of the others would probably have one. Your eyes trained on Edge, apparently you both had woken earlier then the others.  
“Good morning Edgelord. How are you feeling?” you ask starting the coffee pot, you knew that would be the first place Xander would go when he woke up.  
“FINE. ARE YOU HUNGOVER?” he asked.  
“I am so amazing! I don’t get hangovers.” You chirp back cheerfully while bringing the carton of eggs out of the fridge. Edge moves you, so he can grab the package of bacon before following you to the stove. You hum as you both take part in cooking breakfast, him with his pan of bacon, and you with your pan of eggs. He picked you up, literally before setting you down on the other side of him as he reached for a couple plates and paper towels. “You know, you could have just asked me to move.” You state but there’s still a smile on your face.  
“NO NEED. BESIDES I DESPISE THE WORD PLEASE.” He shuddered, and you laughed.  
“Of course, you would.” You murmur before he picks you up yet again and places you on the other side of him. You flip an egg mid motion like this scenario was perfectly normal. When you both finish cooking you rush upstairs to one of the many bathrooms and grab some aspirin and ibuprofen, knowing it was most likely going to be needed. You had just finished setting them on the counter when the house starts to wake. Mutt strolls up to you after dry swallowing aspirin, he leaned down to rub his skull against the top of your head.  
“You’re the best pup.” He murmurs before sitting down.  
“Again, you’re the dog here, not me.” You retort giving a tug on his collar.  
“You say that, but have you seen your neck.” He quips back, and his magic pulls your own. You laugh petting his skull before pouring coffee for the humans and monsters who start to file in. You kept count in your head in a silent pole. Xander seemed fine, Luna was hungover, Avem seemed fine, Green was fine, Red was fine, Blackberry hungover, Error hungover, Sans fine, Doc hungover, Josh fine, Undyne hungover, Alphys fine, Orange fine, and Ink and Brett were ok since neither of them drink.  
“Vinni and Edgelord are the best right now, I’m starving.” Luna says one hand cupping her head as she reached for the ibuprofen.  
“I AGREE WITH YOUR STATEMENT I AM INDEED THE BEST.” Edge grandstands and you roll your eyes.  
“I AM SURPRISED YOU BOTH WERE ABLE TO MAKE BREAKFAST WITHOUT KILLING EACHOTHER…AND DISAPOINTED.” Blackberry states taking the pill bottle from Luna.  
“Oh yeah, that video Orange sent was awesome. You and Edgelord fighting, glad he didn’t kill you. I would have had to commit a murder.” Avem jokes but you do see him give a look towards Edge.  
“I w0uld hav3 h3lp3d.” Error affirmed gripping his skull in his hands after downing aspirin.  
“Hm speaking of murder.” You start stopping from behind a sitting Sans to run your arms over his shoulders, hugging yourself to him. “Um you guys heard about that one monster, right? From the club…uh Blood, right?” you look towards Error who nods.  
“Yeah, Red filled us in at the club. We went outside to confront him, but he was gone.” Avem says bitterly, Xander and Green scowl.  
“Dollface, listen. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help. I promised to keep an eye socket out for ya and failed.” Red said his eye lights downcast. You shift to hug him instead.  
“It’s alright Cherry Drop, you didn’t know.” You soothe, petting his skull.  
“What ab0ut Bl00d?” Error questions.  
“What’s his story? I mean if he was just constantly swinging axes at humans I’m sure he’d be in jail by now…or dusted.” You say.  
“Well my dear.” Ink starts sighing. “Blood’s underground was rough to say the least. The monster population had increased in a rapid rate and food was scarce since they could not reach the surface. So, every time a human was unfortunate enough to fall in…well…” Ink trails off a struggled look on his face.  
“H3 w0uld k1ll and 3at th3m.” Error finished, unbothered by the topic. You see various looks of pity and disgust cross the group. Yours was also pity.  
“OLD HABITS DIE HARD.” Edge commented.  
“Ok, I get that but why take a strike at my sis?” Avem inquires gesturing with his hands.  
“Well…hard to say really.” Orange says giving a shrug.  
“I think it might be because of her magic.” Ink says.  
“It pulls us skeletal monsters in. So maybe Blood felt threatened because of the power that magic holds over us.” Mutt adds.  
“And when Blood feels threatened he attacks first and asks questions later.” Sans affirms.  
“So, he’s not bad…I just have seen him at his worst?” you question.  
“Something like that dollface.” Red comments.  
“I can’t imagine having to struggle like that to survive.” Green says sighing. Xander nods.  
“I know man, sometimes we eat TO much.” Avem agrees. Your eyes focus on nothing in particular as you join the table, sitting between Sans and Mutt.  
“Does anyone…have his number?” you question softly.  
“Why?” Error questions.  
“No pup that’s to dangerous.” Mutt starts.  
“I AGREE WITH MY DOG, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM.” Blackberry booms.  
“Can’t we at least invite him to our family outing?” you ask gaze shifting between Xander and Avem. The group exchanges looks.  
“Give me his number and I shall talk to him first before deciding anything.” Xander states and Ink reaches to put the number into his phone.  
“1f y0u d0 invit3 him and h3 s33ms t0 threat3n y0u in any way I w1ll mak3 g00d on my thr3at and dust h1m.” Error mutters darkly.  
“Seconded here man.” Avem says.  
“Third.” Continues Green, Luna nods, Error, Sans, Edge, Undyne and Red do as well.  
“We will all be keeping a close eye socket on him.” Mutt states head leaning into your shoulder, you pet his skull as he gives tiny tugs on your collar.  
“All right guys, I feel the love and it’s appreciated but, can we at least give him a chance? I can’t live with myself without doing at least that. His life was so hard before moving to the surface.” You plea.  
“I will talk to him first.” Xander affirms and the chat moves to different topics. A few hours pass like this.  
“Ugh we need to go grocery shopping.” Orange complains as he shuts the cupboard doors, apparently out of honey. So that had ended up with you, Luna, Orange, Red, Mutt, Blue and Papyrus at the store with an excited Moon on his shoulders. You chuckle as you watch Blue and Moon sword fight with nerf weapons while Papyrus crouches chanting encouragement.  
“Me and Avem are gonna be seeing a lot of Papyrus and Blue now aren’t we.” Luna jokes and you laugh in agreement. Orange informs you that he’s going to search for honey, you tell him county market has multiple flavors and his eye sockets widen in surprised joy before he runs off. You yell for him to pick up a buckwheat bottle as well before he vanished. Red tugged on your collar next, apparently this was a thing now. He told you he was going to pick up some mustard and grab some cigarettes from the front before leaving. You, Luna and Mutt are grabbing different varieties of pasta noodles and sauce when you both hear a mother whisper to her two children.  
“Don’t stare at the monster little ones, he might go feral.” She warns and you and Luna both roll your eyes. You lean back into Mutt for comfort and he hums wrapping skeletal arms around you. Luna smiles pressing herself into Mutt as well before placing another box in the cart. You shift your gaze to meet the mothers in challenge. Mutt was family now, which meant he was yours, and you protected yours. She flustered before ushering her kids onwards to a different aisle.  
“Bigots…” you mutter.  
“Doesn’t matter if it’s gender equality, gay rights, race, or monsters. They seem to be everywhere.” Luna agreed pushing the cart and you and Mutt follow.  
“And always human to, that’s so sad for our species.” You continue as Luna chuckles.  
“Yeah well, maybe we should join another march.” She says, and you agree.  
“I think I may have seen you both before then.” Mutt comments. “At a monster rights rally.”  
“Well we marched for gay rights to, so I wouldn’t be surprised.” Luna says.  
“Maybe Avem will have a video of that as well.” You add and Luna laughs.  
“I think he does but it’s mostly just you yelling.” She laughs, and you groan. Mutt tugs your collar, yep, this was now a normal ritual for your attention. He says he’s going to the liquor aisle and you tell him to grab a good bottle of vodka before he walks off. “Your living a fantasy with all these monsters, aren’t you?” Luna questions.  
“I really am.” You agree. “I wanna pick up some pretzels.” You state, and she follows laughing as you share jokes and stories.  
“So, this is part of your daily wardrobe, now right?” Luna asks gesturing towards your collar.  
“Apparently it is.”  
“Where did you get it?”  
“Uh…Error.” you admit a little flustered.  
“I’m not surprised, he seems like he would be into that kind of thing.” She laughs, and you fluster, busying yourself throwing a couple pretzel bags into the cart. “So, what’s the deal with Sans and Error?” she continued.  
“Well, supposedly their two halves of one being that were separated. You know how magic is weird as fuck sometimes.” She nods in understanding. “They fight a lot for someone who use to be the same person.”  
“Yeah they do.” She laughs. “Ok, now what about you and Edgelord?” she questioned reaching for a bag of chips.  
“I hate him but like him. It’s weird. What’s the term, uh, were friend enemies? He’s fun to fight with.” You answer.  
“It shows.” She quips back, and you laugh throwing some gummy sharks into the cart as well as some ketchup for Sans. “So how is the sex with Sans?”  
“Amazing, some of the best sex of my life. He’s very clever. Like give him an hour or two and he will know every weakness your body has.”  
“Does he know you’re a sadomasochist?” she asks.  
“Well, I’m sure he had an idea. You know now that I’m wearing this daily apparently.” You laugh tugging your own collar, Luna chuckles.  
“Are you going to ask him to marry you?” she asks.  
“I don’t know…I mean, you know how I feel about marriage.” You answer.  
“If he asked would you accept?”  
“I…I think I would.” You answer honestly as you both shift aisles.  
“Hm that’s love right there, especially for you.” she jabs laughing as you send her an indignant look. “Does he pun at you during sex?”  
“Yes, we both do.” You laugh, and she flails.  
“Oh my god I knew it.” She busts up and struggles to straighten up when the group returns. Orange putting pretty much an entire case of honey into the cart, he informed you he did find the buckwheat kind. Mutt stuffed his bottles of various liquor in the cart along with a couple bottles of barbecue sauce, you raise an eye brow and he laughs. Blue, Papyrus and Moon stroll back with bubble guns, Luna gives you a look and you nod, and they put them in the cart. Red comes back with some cigarettes and a couple bottles of mustard. You exit check out and make for Luna’s purple scion. Because there is limited room you have to adjust sitting in various laps. Moon bounced on Papyrus’s legs Blue vibrating with new energy as he popped a sucker in and out of his mouth. Orange and Red lit up a cigarette as they rolled down the backseat window, Red in Oranges lap. You sat in Mutt’s lap in the passenger seat as Luna drove. You both take turns tugging at collars as you and Luna sing to 1990’s music.  
“You both should join a band. You both have great singing voices.” Mutt states.  
“What band?” Luna questions as she turns a corner.  
“We have a band.” Both Red and Orange state.  
“Looking for back up singers? “Luna questions.  
“Sure, why not. “Orange comments. You bum a cigarette from Red before continuing, Mutt rolling down the window for you. “We can get together another time and discuss it.” 

The humans and monsters alike stay at the house until after lunch when they had decided to leave, exchanging pleasantries, sarcastic snarks and phone numbers. Sans had eventually given up and cleared another room on the second floor and Blackberry and Mutt basically moved in. Error and Ink said their good byes as well before they teleported elsewhere. Blue, Papyrus and Orange had left with Avem’s family talking something about a sleepover. Edge had retreated to his normal mancave known as the garage. Mutt and Blackberry had made their way upstairs when Sans was informing you that he was heading to Grillby’s. Which left you and Red in the kitchen chatting over drinks.  
“You know Blackberry is trying very hard to get into Xander’s pants.” Red commented idly.  
“I’ll have to shoot him a warning later. Error had said something about them liking it violent. And the way he said it made it sound like some heavy physical abuse.” You explained watching Red pour you another shot.  
“I’m pretty sure that’s true. Last time they were in heat I think Blackberry broke Sin’s spine. And I mean it literally.” He shuddered.  
“I’ve heard of ‘back breaking’ work but that’s insane.” You pun but shiver at the thought, you were never having sex with Blackberry you swore. He chuckled taking back a shot.  
“Judging from your new attire.” He gestured towards your collar. “I figure you like it a bit rough, but Blackberry will hurt ya, bad. You squishy humans are kinda fragile.”  
“I like my squish thank you. And oh, don’t worry I have no plans on letting him take me to the bonezone.”  
“Heh, some monsters consider the fragility of humans a turn on, makes them feel powerful or some shit like that.” Red laughs and you take your shot.  
“Yeah, I got that vibe from your brother.” You quip pouring you both another.  
“Wait, you slept with my boss, I mean bro?” He asked. “Figured him to be to disgusted with the idea of touching a human let alone fucking one.” He gestured towards you. “No offence though cause I like the look of ya.” You see a small red tint flush his face and your not sure anymore if it’s the alcohol or not.  
“Aww, thanks Cherry Drop, I like the look of you to.”  
“Is that your way of telling me you want to take me to the bonezone?” He smirks, you roll your eyes at him, but your face still flushes.  
“I’m still trying to get use to the fact that I could sleep with anyone in this house and no one would kill each other.”  
“Heh, that’s not true. Sans and Error are constantly fighting, Error and Ink fight as well. Blackberry and my bro go at it to.”  
“That’s not what I mean, I mean they may fight each other but it’s not specifically over me. Like a jealous rage kind of thing.” You attempt to explain as Red laughs.  
“I guess you’re right, though I am a bit envious that my brother got to ‘bone’ you before I did.” He commented shooting his shot and you did the same to hide the flush on your face. It didn’t work because the buzz kicked in after that.  
“You got a human fetish to or something?” you attempt to deflect with humor.  
“I got a YOU fetish dollface~” he purred, oh goddess, not the flirt, not again.  
“Are you real violent during or…” you let that question trail off.  
“HA, you wouldn’t guess by looking at me, you know all these sharp teeth and my vulgar attitude but, I got two modes. A lover who will give you anything you ask for during or submissive pet that likes to be dominated.”  
“That is surprising, I really would have thought you’d like it super rough. Kinda like your brother.” You say gesturing with your hand while the other takes a shot.  
“How rough was boss with you?” you noted his voice get lower and he distanced himself with the name boss and not bro or brother. You bite your bottom lip unsure of what you wanted to tell him. Sure, Edge had scared you and it had almost been rape, but it hadn’t ended that way. You also wondered briefly if he had ever fixed that hole in his wall.  
“Well he was very big and he’s a lot stronger then me, so it was a struggle really to even take him.” You decided to derail. Red took a moment, processing.  
“Don’t like them big dollface?” He laughs.  
“Not really, I prefer thickness to length.” You answer honestly proud of yourself that it had derailed the conversation.  
“Heh, I though women only said that to soothe a mans ego.” He chuckles pouring you both another.  
“You mentioned you like to be dominated sometimes?” You bring up a smile on your face.  
“I’m like you I think, I don’t wear this collar for nothing.” He states pulling his own.  
“So, does that mean your open to penetration?” you flush again but ask anyway.  
“Hm, it would depend on the strap on or the 3rd person in question. I’d be open to it though.”  
“Which would you prefer?”  
“Probably another person, strap-ons can get tricky.” He mutters. Before his eye lights trained back on you. “I don’t think you started out this kinky, what happened?” You take a moment and take another shot.  
“When I spent that night with Error…well he somehow dragged me into having a three some…”  
“No shit? With who, who was the third person?”  
“Uh…he watched, and it was Sin and Pink.”  
“Ok that does not surprise me.” He says and gives a chuckle. “Now if it were a three way with say Sans and Error…no I don’t even want to imagine, they’d kill each other.” He stated but laughed and you joined in. Both your eyes widen when you hear a scream from upstairs. Your mind takes you back to when Edge had almost dusted Red and you tumble from your chair scrambling your drunk ass up the stairs with an equally drunk Red behind you. The only ones on the second floor were Mutt and Blackberry who had left the door to their room open you noted as you and Red skid to a stop standing inside the doorframe. Your eyes widened, and your hands flew to cover them. Oh, that had been a scream of pain but in very different context. Mutt’s arms were tide and being held up from ropes attached to the ceiling. He was forced into a sitting position on the floor. His apparently orange dick had been out of his pants and Blackberry was grinding the heel of his purple boot into it. “I don’t even know why I’m surprised. I should have known.” You hear Red mutter and you peek from between your fingers to see him rest against the door frame totally unbothered by the scene in front of him.  
“I thought…we thought…that uh, that someone was…hurt.” You fluster dumbly the scene fizzling your brain. You hear Blackberry give a throaty chuckle, apparently unbothered by the spectators.  
“WELL PUP YOU HEARD RIGHT.”  
“M’lord please…” Mutt begs, and your eyes are still wide at the scene playing before you. Blackberry turns giving a firm open palm smack across Mutt’s face.  
“SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO WORTHLESS DOG!” He orders, and you curl into Red’s side, this was not your cup of vodka. Mutt looked like he was enjoying it though since you could visibly see pre-cum trail down his softly glowing member. Red seems to understand your discomfort as he rubs small circles on your back. Blackberry eyes you a moment before turning back to Mutt. “TELL MY NEW PUPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS!”  
“I love this~” he says, and Blackberry hits him again, harder then before which you didn’t even think was possible. You cringe, monsters were so strong and apparently just as resilient.  
“THAT IS NOT WHAT I ASKED YOU INCOMPETANT DOG!”  
“I like this m’lord~” he rectifies, and you note the thin trail of blood start down the corner of his mouth. You inspect, yeah, he indeed liked it, he panted his eyes half lidded his tongue halfway out of his mouth as his hips twitched, eager.  
“MUCH BETTER DOG.” Blackberry praises before turning back to you and Red.  
“What Blackberry got performance anxiety with spectators?” Red jabs a sharp toothed smirk on his face. Blackberry gives a fierce laugh before producing a knife and cutting Mutt’s bindings.  
“WOULD YOU LIKE TO WATCH, OR WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN? I AM FEELING GENEROUS TONIGHT YOU SHOULD COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY.” He spat the last part at Mutt who’s eye lights trained heavily on you.  
“I don’t like being hurt like that…I’m sure your both much stronger then me…” You murmur shrinking in on yourself with nerves. You definitely understood what Error had meant now. Blackberry gives Mutt a look.  
“M’lord will not be able to contain himself, but I can be very gentle.” Mutt explains his skeletal fingers slipping easily under your collar pulling you to him and into his lap as he resumed his position on the floor.  
“What the fuck are you expecting tonight?” Red starts looking towards Blackberry. “I’m not leaving cause I don’t trust ya not to hurt her on accident.” He huffed.  
“FOR YOUR INFORMATION I WAS GOING TO HAVE MY DOG FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF ME HARD AFTER FOREPLAY HAD FINISHED.” He stated easily, and you were shocked, you had though of him as a dominant and definitely not a submissive. Red grinned.  
“Well shit, as long as it’s not you fucking me I can top.” He takes a couple steps in shutting the bedroom door behind him.  
“I DOUBT YOU CAN BE SO ROUGH.” Blackberry scoffed.  
“Bitch I don’t like you, I will literally tear your ass up and not fucking care!” Red’s usual grin turned sadistic and your pretty sure you saw Blackberry physically shudder as Red wrestled and forced him onto the bed pulling clothes every way.  
“Sweet pup.” Mutt’s voice rolls over you as his hot breath trails down your neck. You turned back to face him. “Are you ready for me?” you shudder at the seduction that rolled off that offer. Your hazel gaze meets him, and he hums pressing his teeth against your lips in a kiss. “You’re so sweet, I am going to corrupt you…” He trails his tongue down your neck unbuttoning your pants and shifting your legs to pull them off. His teeth capture your panties and he keeps eye contact as he pulls them off your legs, you flush full force at the lustful look on his face. He gives your thigh a bite, breaking skin and you make a pained noise.  
“Mutt if you cannot control yourself then switch with me.” Red threatens from his position, he had Blackberry bent over his fingers curling into the sheets as Red rode him.  
“She looks like the type that likes biting.” Mutt states.  
“If you break to much skin or snap a bone or something on accident Error and Sans will dust you slowly.” Red threatened.  
“WE ARE NOT THREATENED BY THEM!” Blackberry states in confidence. Red punches the back of his skull.  
“Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch!” he yells, and you cringe at that, Blackberry moaned, and you just could not understand how that was doing anything for him.  
“I won’t break you…at least not tonight.” He shrugs off his sweater and your eyes instantly train on his soul, Orange upside down heart. He trails skeletal fingers over your form and you squirm and scream as his finger tips dig and bite into your flesh. “So innocent, how can I dirty you?” he hums. “I want to fuck you ruthlessly until you are begging me to stop. But tonight, I will take my time and find that dark magic deep inside of you.”  
“Goddess Mutt, you threaten me then assure me you’ll be gentle, I’m confused. Can I trust you?” your half hiding your face at his intense gaze.  
“No.” he says simply and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder as he thrusts suddenly into you, you cry out both in pain and pleasure, he was also fairly big. “Tight.” He curses, shifting his hips.  
“Ow! Mutt ah!” you cry out, he was big and thick, and he could not fit all of himself inside.  
“Use lube Mutt, or I will cut it off!” Red shouts. Mutt curses but pulls out and you breathe a sigh of relief. He grips your thighs and you have a moment to look down before his mouth is placed solidly over you. You jolt and cry out, this time in pleasure, his tongue was the longest you’ve felt. You shift your hips to meet him and he gives a knowing chuckle against you. He sucks nips and bites and you cringe.  
“Ow.” You murmur and feel the trickle of something warm slide down your leg, a small trail of blood. You were about to complain when he finally found that spot inside of you. you moan and beg, and he laughs a throaty chuckle and your fingers grip desperately into the carpet as you cum. He raises from his position a smug grin on his face.  
“You think I’m bad, never ever ask Blood to eat you.”  
“That joke is mean.” You scold.  
“I’m not a nice monster pup. Every time I kiss you I want to bite, when I trail my tongue over you I want to scrap fingers. I’m going to stick my dick into you now and it better fit.” You trembled at that, you did not like that, being threatened was not your kink. He readjusted you into your previous position, his fingers gripping tight into your leg as it was positioned onto his shoulder. You wondered for a second if you should call out to Red, but he pushed slowly and carefully into you, despite what he had said earlier. You huff and your fingers curl into the carpet your face downwards as you moan. His slow entrance and application of lubricant made this at least a pleasant experience for you now. “I am not nice, but I will be nice to you.” he soothed as he shifted going slow. You pant, he filled so fully that anything more then this and you would probably be torn apart. You get an idea, after all you really liked his face and you couldn’t see it like this.  
“Mutt please, can we change positions?” you ask, he stops.  
“Heh, sure since you asked so nicely pup. I love it when my subs have manners.” He states pulling out of you.  
“FUCK YOU DOG!” Blackberry screeched before Red pushed his skull into the pillow. You shifted pushing Mutt onto his ass, so you could climb on top of him, you could control how much of him could go into you this way.  
“Hm nice view sweet pup.”  
“I wanted to see your face.” You inform and shift your legs on your knees, he had other plans though as you see him flash a wicked grin before grabbing your legs, straightening them out on either side of him and you were forced again to take him fully into you as he shifted his legs and began thrusting. Your fingers curled around his back into his ribs as an outlet as fresh pain washed over you. you cried out.  
“Just give it a moment.” Mutt states and you bite into his clavicle waiting as he continued his pace, he hit it, that spot inside you and you moaned fingers gripping harder. His fingers bit into the back of your thighs.  
“Faster.” You beg, he shallows himself and speeds up chuckling.  
“See, I told you to just give me a moment.” He picks up speed again. “Oh, so tight, so good, your such a good girl pup.” He moaned praise and you shuddered, that was better, you liked that. “I’m gonna cum, pup say my name.” He orders.  
“Mutt~” you purr it for him and feel his release, an intense physical thing and you gasp when he suddenly pulls out of you. You hear Red grunt and Blackberry scream his release behind you. You straighten up out of Mutts lap to sit on the floor to look at them.  
“MORE!” Blackberry demands when Red leaves the bed.  
“Pfft, I’m done with you wench.” He states flipping him off.  
“DOG!” He calls instead, Mutt chuckles and plants a quick kiss on your cheek before climbing onto the bed and entering Blackberry. Red offers a hand to you and your grateful because your pretty sure you cant walk right now. He gets you up to your feet and you cling to him when you suddenly hear a sickening crunch. You both shoot your gazes towards the two skeletons on the bed. Mutt had gripped Blackberry’s iliac crest so hard that he had cracked it, you hear Blackberry scream as he cums again, Mutt doesn’t stop, and you turn your head into Reds neck.  
“Please take me anywhere else.” You beg him, and you feel him shift to nod as his arms snake around you and you feel that magic pop as you teleported. You shift in his arms as you both ended up in your room.  
“You ok there dollface?” Red asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I really hurt though, and I don’t…that kind of violence during sex or…anything, I can’t handle that. I don’t like to see you guys hurt.” You explain shifting to walk slowly to your dresser to bring out your night shirt, your hips screamed in pain.  
“Yeah I get that. Thankfully their the only two like that…well can’t vouch for Blood or Dusty though.” He mutters, and you strip your shirt and bra, throwing on the night shirt and wince as your hips throb.  
“Who’s Dusty?” you question, and a look of both pity and disgust passes over his face.  
“There are more skeletons you haven’t met. But I really hope you never meet some of them.”  
“What makes him so bad?”  
“His underground was rough sure…. but that sick crazy fuck dusted everyone, human and monster kind alike even…even his own brother.” He ends sadly, and you hug him.  
“How will I know it’s him, I want to know when to run or call for help.”  
“He looks like Sans, he has two red eyes, but one has a blue pupil. He is the only skeletal monster like that, if you see him and cant run, call Error! Just Error.”  
“Why only Error?” you question but your blood does run cold.  
“Dusty is strong, he killed everyone else in his underground in a confused fit. He’s very how to put this…high level. Ink is strong as fuck, but he isn’t a killer, Error is.” He states matter of fact.  
“Again though, if he’s a murderous sociopath why hasn’t his ass been thrown in jail now that everyone’s moved to the surface?” you question.  
“It’s like with Blood, they’re both not as crazy anymore but if he senses your magic he might feel threatened. Necromancy does weird shit to us skeletons dollface.” He explained rubbing the back of his skull.  
“Alright, I understand. Thanks for the warning Cherry Drop.” You say.  
“Anytime dollface, now normally since I’m naked and your barely dressed I would try and seduce you, but I’m sure you can’t handle sex right now.” He inquires, and you nod.  
“Sorry Cherry, but your right, I hurt and I’m pretty sure my no zone is bleeding a bit.” You mutter a scowl on your face. Red erupts in laughter.  
“You’re no zone, stars nice one.” He gathers himself. “Alright, well good night dollface and don’t worry I’ll make sure the dog doesn’t accidently dust his master.” He informs and with a laugh he teleports out. You sigh and wince, taking a moment to check your lower self, yep you had bled. But the trail was dry and even though it hurt it shouldn’t make a mess, so you don’t bother with underwear. You shivered you liked Mutt and kinda liked Blackberry, but insults and violence were not in your comfort zone. At least not to that varying a degree, you needed cuddles and comfort and safety, and you knew who you could get that from if he was home. You made your way slowly and painfully down the stairs and stop next to a now very familiar door grabbing at you hips, it ached before but now it was really starting to kill you.  
“Leannan?” You hear shuffling and a tired groan from the other side before a sleepy Sans opened the door in greeting.  
“Stars sweetheart, you know you can just walk in.” he murmurs but a lazy smile does creep onto his face.  
“I just didn’t want to walk in on you masturbating or something.” You quip back a laugh escaping you as he ushered you inside before closing the door.  
“Hm but you’ve already seen me do that and I know you enjoyed it.” He comments leading you towards the bed.  
“I’ll watch you do that any day.” You answer honestly, and he pulls you into the sheets. You give a pain noise. He freezes suddenly.  
“Did you get into another fight with Edge?” he asks, and you shake your head. “Then why do I smell blood? I know you don’t have periods like most human women.”  
“Uh…Mutt.” You barely started before he shot out of bed now apparently instantly awake. He waved a blue glowing hand magic circling the light switch as the lights came on and he pulled the sheets away from you to inspect your body. “Sans.” You gasp when he lifts your shirt to inspect you. He gripped your hips to inspect the cuts and bruises and you cry out in pain. He stops, and you see a knowing look cross his face before his left eye gleams that angry blue. “That hurt, like really fucking hurt. Why did that happen?” you ask, and he has to regain himself.  
“Hip subluxation…partial hip dislocation…Mutt failed to reel in his magic.” He muttered darkly before giving you a sympathetic look. “All right, I can fix it but it’s gonna hurt. You ready I’ll make it quick.” He asks, and you have to take a few breaths and pull the pillow from the bed to put into your mouth, you nod. He takes in a breath and you see the calculations in his gaze as his hands shift over your hips and thighs. He doesn’t give you a warning he just all the sudden jolts upwards and towards the left, shifting forwards. Your vision goes white for a second and you bite as hard as you can into the pillow, tearing the case. Your hips ached, just ached as the previous sharp pain finally faded. You regain your breathing and slowly pull the pillow out of your mouth.  
“Red was there, why didn’t he know…could he have known?” you ask. Sans shakes his head.  
“Listen I hate to be that guy sweetheart, but Red is not as smart as me. If he didn’t hear a snap or you didn’t start yelling or crying he wouldn’t know.” You gave a nod in understanding. He sighed. “I’ll have a talk with them tomorrow but are you alright? Does anywhere else hurt?” he asks as he trails a finger over the now dried trail of blood coming from, you had called it your no zone.  
“No, I mean, normal aching and some stinging from the scratches but nothing I can’t handle.” You answer truthfully taking a moment to think about it. He smiles, his expression changing to normal.  
“I’m gonna touch you. This scared me just now.” He met your concerned gaze and he sent you a reassuring look. “Trust me, I’ll be very gentle. I just need to feel you, I’ve missed you.” he admits and hums when his tongue licks gently over your lower self. You wince but the pain isn’t bad, a dull ache but that was fine, better then you thought actually. His tongue trailed up your leg, clearing away blood before delving into you, you moaned his name your fingers gripping into his sheets as he instantly found that spot inside you. You looked down to meet his eye lights and see another blue glow, your attention shifts watching him stroke himself while he eats you.  
“That’s so fucking hot.” You state gripping the sheets tighter. He chuckles into you before putting a finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva. His tongue goes back into you while his finger circles your clit. You cry out and he bucks into his own hand a moan escaping him. He cries out cumming quickly and that tips you as you rock your own orgasm with his name on your lips. “Gods Leannan.” You laugh. He chuckles approvingly before taking his now dirty top sheet off his bed balling it up and chucking it, you guessed it, in some random corner of his room. He drug himself out of bed for his closet.  
“You taste sweet by the way.” He muttered and giggled when you threw a pillow at him.  
“Oh, shut up.” You laugh.  
“You love it.” He comments bringing out a fresh sheet. “Alright, I’m curious, what is your biggest fantasy?”  
“Besides living in this house with you?” you ask, and he flushes blue as he walks up to the bed.  
“Heh, flattered. But no, I mean biggest sexual in bed fantasy.” He asks again throwing the sheet over his mattress before adjusting the blankets maneuvering around you.  
“Oh, no way, that would never happen. And if it did something or someone would be destroyed.” You state crossing your arms. He scoffs before sitting down in front of you.  
“What is it sweetheart, what do you want the most?”  
“Well I have you.”  
“I love you to but that’s not what I meant.”  
“Your gonna hate it.” You continue to try and avoid it.  
“What is it sweetheart?” he presses, and you sigh.  
“Well…My real sexual conquest would be if…well…” you have to take another breath. “You, me and…Error.” You admit, a flush crept onto your face and you partially hide with the sheets while Sans processes this information.  
“Well…It’s a stretch. I would also have to be very drunk. But maybe sometime in the future. Not gonna promise anything though.” He finally answers, and you press against him and he clutches you falling back into the mattress.  
“I love you.” you say simply.  
“Your gonna be the death of me but I love ya to. And your crazy fucking family. Xander and Avem are pretty suave.” He ends randomly.  
“Yeah they are.” You agree closing your eyes, ready for sleep.


	17. 17 Family Vacation Day One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Days and months passed to where it was now summer, and your family vacation was happening. The others had indeed taken the skeletons up on their offer as you watch Xander and Avem, with Reds help maneuver his boat into the lake behind Sans’s house. You stretch in your lounge chair as you watch Moon chase Blue and Papyrus with an enormous water gun, them giggling and laughing and weaving through the trees. You smiled at the scene. Mutt helped Blackberry drag another cooler onto the grass, near the impromptu camp spot. You fired off a joke at Edge who flipped you off. Sans chuckling in the chair next to you. You all drink your ciders and beers as everyone files in. Brett, Josh, Doc, Green, Avem and Xander and Moon, Papyrus and Blue already here, Luna, Orange, Error and Ink arrived at the same time a handful of other skeletons you have never met in tow. Damn there were a lot of them. One in flashy clothes with glasses that seemed to change words. Blood who you recognized from that time outside the club, and another who wore his hood over his head, he had a red iris and a blue pupil, and you instantly knew who it was, Dusty. You pat Bone who was in your lap and slowly shift your head to look at Sans.

      “Give it a shot.” Sans states knowingly and you get up placing Bone in his lap instead to walk towards the new monsters.

      “Heya I’m Vinni. Nice to meet you.” you state cheerfully, the one in flashy clothes, who was actually wearing a whirly bird cap grins hugely before accepting your hand in a shake.

      “Heya bra, I’m Fresh, nice ta meet ya!” He announces very friendly, but you had to fight not to cringe. Luckily, he sees Moon, Papyrus, and Blue run past shooting water guns and leaves to join.

      “Uh…Blood…” you say meeting his red intense gaze.

      “Sorry, about before… I am not good for the surface, it has been hard to adjust…” His eye lights move to scan anywhere but you. You couldn’t help but like him, he looked pretty much exactly like your Sans, so cute, but broken… your eyes trail the huge missing section of his temporal bone. You couldn’t help it, you hugged him. He flinched, and you notice Error jolt his own eye lights watching carefully.

      “It’s alright. I’m no threat to you and old habits die hard right?” you quote Edge for a moment. You vowed to yourself this precious monster would never go hungry again. You felt him shiver until he wrapped his own arms around you.

      “Stars…I’m so sorry…” he trailed his face burying into your neck before he pulled away being led away by Error. You met Dusty’s stare.

      “Your…Dusty right? I’m Vinni.” You introduce yourself again lifting a hand, you notice Ink watch the scene carefully. Dusty’s eye sockets narrow, and you feel a prick of magic dust the air.

      “Necromancy…” he mutters darkly. “What game are you playing here?” he questioned hands still in his pockets, keeping at least 2 feet away from you.

      “Oh…no games. Really. I can’t help my magic…I really wont hurt you. Wouldn’t know how to anyway.” You joke trying to keep your voice light, his focus on you was so intense that you had to fight not to scurry away. He shifted to look at Ink who nodded approvingly. You see him sigh and he brings one skeletal hand slowly out of his pocket to accept your handshake. He hisses but doesn’t move away as he grasps your hand.

      “That dark magic is rolling over me.” He states and suddenly recoils pulling his hand to his chest, you jump at the sudden movement doing the same. His eye lights train on you narrowing and you scramble behind Error who had re joined the group.

      “I don’t know what happened but I’m sorry!” you blurt your fingers gripping into the back of Error’s shirt. You see Xander stroll easily into the scene.

      “Hey there man, I’m Xander, the captain of the humans you see here. Nice to meet you.” He says easily and Dusty accepts his hand in a shake. You see a look of bewilderment shoot across his face as he stares a little to long at Xander before answering.

      “I…I’m Dusty…It, it’s nice to, to meet you.” He actually stutters, and you shift to see Error give you a look.

      “OTHER BROTHER, I’M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!” You hear Papyrus exclaim before he flung his arms around Dusty in a hug. You see a look of maybe guilt and intense sadness cross Dusty’s face before he hugged tightly back.

      “Hello bro, how ya been?” he asked, and your heart ached in understanding, Red had informed you that Dusty had killed his own brother in confusion. Xander leads Dusty and Papyrus to the cooler for drinks.

      “Does he already hate me?” you ask Error when their out of ear shot.

      “N0t exactly, m0re…scar3d 0f y0u?”

      “I’m so not scary.” You laugh before accepting the drink Luna offered you while she walked off to talk with Ink.

      “Y0u may n0t b3 but y0ur mag1c is, f0r us sk3l3tal m0nsters anyw4y.”

      “Ok so, Avem can summon at will random weaponry. Luna can shift into animals and I scare him?” you laugh.

      “H3h, tru3. But n3cr0mancy is diff3rent. W3r3 skelet0ns bab3. Conn3ct th3 d0ts.” He laughs, and you huff giving up.

      “Hey losers!” you shift to turn around as Undyne and Alphys enter the scene. “Sorry were late punks.” She smiles.

      “Nah your fine shark face.” You quip sending a wink. “Guys wanna drink?”

      “I warn you that I drink like a ‘fish’.” Undyne retorts and you laugh.

      “You’re a fish monster holy hell that was great.” You continue leading them to the cooler.

      Small talk continues, and Sans informs you, Green, Avem and Luna that he had arranged for another tiny human to join. He had arrived an hour later. A tiny 10-year-old human child brought to the site by a couple of goat monsters. They had introduced the tiny human as Frisk, his brown hair hid most of his face, but you did notice the smile that spread onto his cheeks as Moon bounded up to him. The goat monster parents introduced themselves as Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr. Everyone assured them that they all would take part in taking care of Frisk for the weekend. Pleasantries and numbers were exchanged before they left. So now you were sipping booze on the Captains boat with Red, Edge, Green, Avem, Luna, Sans, Dusty, and Xander who piloted as naturally a captain would. Everyone trusted Papyrus, Blue and Fresh to take care of Moon and Frisk who were getting along splendidly. Xander laughs as Red produces a captains hat for him to adorn. Dusty hums approvingly and you had noticed that he had been keeping very close to the Captain today. Bone laid down on his back happily drinking in the sun and fresh air next to you. You finished the rest of your current drink watching as Avem laughed at something Red had said Luna gripping the railing to laugh with them. You shift your gaze towards Edge who had just flicked a cigarette over the boat a huff of disapproval escaping him as Red and Green fired off puns, Sans laughing while gripping his sides. You grinned like an idiot, buzz finally hitting you, after all hard cider only did so much for you. You shifted to ask Sans to keep an eye socket on Bone before getting up. You stretch and note Xander speed the boat up and you smile to yourself rushing at Edge, full force. Your arms circle his vertebrae as he screams in indignant rage.

      “GET DUNKED ON!” you yell laughing pulling him overboard with you. you both land with a solid splash in the lake water. You laugh when you hit the surface. “Oh no, crew mates overboard!” you hear Luna call.

      “I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU VINCENT!” Edge screams, using your full name. you shift in the water, swimming for the shore as Edge creeps in on you.

      “Vinni, your faster then him! After all he’s a skeleton, which means the water goes right through him!” Green fires off the joke and you hear Red and Sans roar with laughter as you scramble in the water, Edge screaming and yelling curses behind you. You try not to laugh as you run from the threat of death behind you.

      “Can we talk about this Edgelord?” you question giggling as his indignant form closes in on you.

      “WE ARE PAST DISCUSSIONS VINCENT.” He states shifting closer to you. you splash at him.

      “You’ll never take me alive Lord of Edge!” you yell laughing.

      “GOOD CAUSE THAT WAS NOT MY PLAN!” he yells wiping water from his face. You finally reach the shore and scramble onto the surface laughing as Edge curses behind you. You yelled random nonsense as you scrambled for the trees. A random skeletal arm grabbed you pulling you behind one of the tents. Blood puts a finger to his teeth in a silent gesture of silence. You smile but obey and hear Edge curse in submission as Papyrus, Blue, Frisk, Moon, and Fresh force him to join there game. You crept out from behind the tent, arm and arm with Blood and notice Brett, Josh and Ink kneeling on the ground next to a drunk Doc.

      “Oh man, is he ok?” you ask. “Should be fine. He’s been working to hard.” Brett states and you see Ink shift to stand up. Josh leaves to grab a bottle of water.

      “He could have used a drink…just not 10 of them so quickly.” Ink remarks and you stifle a laugh.

      “Should probably get some food going soon to.” Brett says, and you hum in agreement.

      “Hope you guys like water sausages.” You say pulling from Blood after noticing him start to vibrate or tremble, you did not understand your magics effect on him, so you stop touching him in case his overstimulation was dangerous.

      “The fuck is a water sausage?” Josh asks returning.

      “You’ll find out.” You laugh leaving the group. You notice Orange and Mutt fighting over the grill, apparently, they had thought food was a good idea to. Xander had lit up a cigarette who Blackberry had bummed one from after they had finished setting down cooking supplies.

      “SO, YOU’LL BE SHARING A TENT WITH ME CAPTAIN.” Blackberry basically purred his order, you roll your eyes, not again.

      “No, he won’t.” you hear Dusty inform eyeing Blackberry as he strolled from seemingly no where to join the group.

      “STAY OUT OF THIS DUSTPAN.” Blackberry scoffs before pressing himself into Xander’s side. “I LIKE HIGHER RANKING OFFICIALS.” He continues as you stroll up to the group.

      “Fuck you Black, you can’t be gentle with humans!” Dusty continued.

      “But I can~” purred Mutt and you scoff.

      “No, you can’t.” you correct pointedly before pulling out your own cigarette, you hand Orange one and he hands you his lighter, this scenario was normal for you two. Mutt chuckled before attempting to light the grill for the second time. You had warned Xander about them, so you knew he probably wouldn’t accept the offer, but it sure didn’t stop Blackberry and Mutt from trying. You were pretty sure that look Dusty had worn when he touched Xander meant they bonded, after all you’ve seen it plenty of times before. Blackberry continued to fire off offers while trailing a free hand over Xander’s chest, who seemed fairly amused by all this as Dusty huffed with fury in front of him.

      “Black I am warning you.” Dusty stated jabbing a finger in his direction.

      “OR WHAT DUSTPAN? YOU GOING TO DUST ME LIKE YOUR BROTHER?” everyone went dead silent as your eyes widened, ouch and not fair. You see the look of pain cross Dusty’s face and you suck in a breath ready to say something but before you can utter a word Xander starts.

      “Alright, now there’s no need for this. Everyone here has a time in their past that they aren’t proud of. Also, I am very flattered for yours and Mutt’s advances, but I am not interested at this current time.” He intercepted, softly pulling Blackberry’s hand away from him after planting a kiss on the back of it to appease the monster. Blackberry’s mouth was actually hanging open. He shifted his new captains hat placing it on Dusty’s head who shook out of his shock to look up at him. “Right now, however, I am only interested in getting to know my soul mate.” Oh, good Dusty had told him you thought to yourself. Dusty sent him a smile and Xander wrapped an arm over his shoulders. “Let’s go chat somewhere kitten.” He says leading him away with him but not before you noticed the purple flush creep onto Dusty’s cheeks.

      “Nicely done.” Orange commented before taking another drag. Oh yeah it was, you had never thought there was anything that could make Blackberry speechless. Now it’s your turn, after all you were good at dealing with assholes.

      “Hey Grapeseed.” You start and see Mutt send you a look. “Look I know your attitude is cute and all but don’t ever say something like that to Dusty again. And on that note, I better not hear about you giving Blood any shit either.” You flick your cigarette meeting Blackberry’s challenging gaze while giving one of your own.

      “ARE YOU GIVING ME ORDERS PUP?” he starts you notice Orange and Mutt share an anxious look.

      “Yes, I am, I would ask nicely if I knew that would work, but I know you, it will go in one external acoustic meatus and out the other.”

      “YOU DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT TO ORDER ME AROUND.” He started, and you see his hands curl into fists.

      “Look Blackberry, Xander is my brother and Dusty is his soul mate. Which means he’s my family now and I have told Edge countless times I will protect what’s mine. You don’t have to like it, but I do ask that you respect it.” You end with your hand on your hip watching him process it. You shift closer to him when his hands un ball. “Your my family to Blackberry, which means I’d fight for you as well, even though you’re an ass like Edge.” You state and squeak when he grabs you swinging you into a partial dip.

      “IS THAT YOUR ATTEMPT AT SEDUCING ME?” he questioned.

      “What? No! How the hell did you make that assumption?” you yell, and he laughs.

      “THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT!” you hear Edge’s voice boom before your being hoisted into the air in Edge’s hands being held above his head as he stomps off.

      “Edgelord what are you doing?” you struggle as he laughs.

      “PAYBACK VINCENT!” he announces heading for the docks, you throw your pack of cigarettes at him, but he laughs it off.

      “Edge show this human some mercy!” you plea.

      “I’M ALL OUT OF MERCY.” He states making his way onto the dock the wooden boards creaking under him.

      “You never had a mercy to give in the first place.”

      “I ALSO DON’T HAVE ANY FUCKS TO GIVE.” He reaches the end of the dock and you resign yourself to your fate.

      “Tell Bone I love him!” you yell when he throws you.

      “GET DUNKED ON!” he states grandly, and you hit the water. You hear howls of laughter when you reach the surface. You look up to see Edge’s smug face. You notice Blackberry sneak up behind him.

      “So, how’s that victory taste Edge?” you ask a knowing smile on your face when you and Blackberry share a look.

      “FITTIN- “he was cut off as Blackberry shoved him off the dock, he landed in front of you and you giggle like and idiot when he surfaces a look of indignation on his features. Blackberry was cackling for lack of a better word. Edge whips his skull around. “I WILL END YOU BLACKBERRY!” he announces swimming for the dock.

      “GO AHEAD AND TRY IT.” He dares as Edge pulls himself up onto the dock, he flees, and Edge runs after him cursing. Red makes his way onto the dock to stand in front of you.

      “Someone in this family is going to end up dead by the end of this weekend I swear.” He says offering you his hand.

      “Well I mean, you might not be wrong.” You agree laughing as he helps you onto the dock.

 

      Hours pass quickly and the sun sets. The group that is now a weird mix of family formed into smaller spread out groups. Some by the fire others by the shore, Papyrus, Blue, Moon and Frisk were in the same tent in bed while Fresh read them a story. Doc, Brett, Undyne, Alphys and Ink had turned in. Mutt was passed out near one of the coolers with Green and Josh sprawled next to him in a tangle of limbs. Avem near the shore telling a story with Luna, Red, Blackberry and Orange listening in. You pass by the group who were sitting next to the fire. Xander, Edge, Blood and Dusty. You overhear Xander touch a subject relating to post traumatic stress disorder and smile as a warmth washed over your heart, he had their backs. You didn’t know how bad it was for the others, but you knew it was bad for Edge.

      “I hope he brings up his fear of thunder storms…but somehow I doubt it.” You mutter to yourself taking a seat on one of the coolers next to Mutt’s passed out body. You shift your head to see Sans and Error walk out of the back door of the house, they were apparently discussing something heated since you could see Sans flail his limbs while talking. You sigh, you’d give a body part if they would just get along. You feel a prick of magic and shift your head to see Dusty sit next to you.

      “Sorry, self defense reflex.” He murmured sighing. “And also, I’m sorry for before.” He says meeting your eyes.

      “It’s alright. Is my magic bothering you now?” you ask.

      “I will try to adjust to it. And thanks for Black to.”

      “How did- “he cut you off.

      “Orange told me. I’m not use to being around this many friendly people…especially humans.”

      “You’ll get no racists here Dusty.” You smile, and he does to before getting up and actually patting your shoulder before leaving. You light up a cigarette picking up a stick to poke at Mutt.

      “Gods you never sleep, only pass out randomly somewhere.” He mumbles rolling onto his side snoring. You shake your head and stand up stretching after flinging your stick and the rest of your cigarette randomly. You make your way towards the back door of the house stopping to listen to some of the conversation between Error and Sans.

      “You know that’s not possible.” Sans states.

      “Y0u say that but it’5 m0r3 wishful th1nk1ng th3n fact. H3 1s in th3 v01d, n0t burn1ng in h3ll. H3 m1ght 3v3ntually f1nd a way 0ut.” Error argues, and you have no idea what kind of conversation is happening.

      “No, he won’t, it’s impossible.” Sans denies.

      “It’s n0t 1mp0sibl3 vanilla.” Error deadpans and Sans huffs.

      “How are you so sure?”

      “1 mad3 1t 0ut…” Error trails and Sans stays silent for a moment before answering.

      “Then we’ll deal with it when and if it happens.” Sans ends and your far to confused.

      “What are you two talking about?” you question and their heads snap in your direction, apparently, they hadn’t even noticed your arrival.

      “Ah, a videogame sweetheart, it’s nothing for you to worry about.” Sans answers you and you raise an eyebrow.

      “But Error said something about him making it out of the void.” You press.

      “1t was a v0id 1n th3 gam3, d0n’t w0rry bab3, vanilla is ju5t hav1ng tr0bl3 b3at1ng it.” Error continued. Ok you were kinda drunk but not stupid. They both could be very stubborn at times and it did indeed confirm that they used to be the same person.

      “Alright I’ll drop it for now, but I will let you both know that I know that’s bullshit.” You raise your arms in surrender. They both share a look while you walk into the house heading for the restroom. You wash your face and brush your hair and teeth before exiting, your strolling past the couch in the living room when all the sudden you feel a prick of magic wash over you, your body stops in it’s tracks against your will. You look down and see the blue aura around you. “Ok very funny Sans.” You laugh. You hear him chuckle before feeling his hands glide up the sides of your torso.

      “Nice ribs, now how about you bend over so we can see how far you can stretch your spine.” His voice is in your ear and he shifts to trail a tongue over your neck. His teeth pulled at the collar you still wear.

      “Is that your attempt at a pick-up line?” you question with a giggle.

      “Heh, I tried. How was it?”

      “Would work better if we put it into action I think.” You say and smirk when you feel him withdraw his magic. A startled yelp escaped you when he suddenly pushed you onto your stomach on the couch. You felt the cushions dip as he crawled on behind you, leaning over you pushing your shirt up exposing your back. He teased, licked, kissed and nipped and you huff and pant as he grinds against you. You sink your teeth into the couch cushions as he slid down your shorts, you heard him unzip and you were already wet and ready. He knew your spine was your primary weak spot and he abused the knowledge heavily. His fingers dug into you hips as he slowly pushed into you. He sighed resting inside you for a moment.

      “Stars, I’ve been wanting to do this all day. You feel so good.” He uttered praise and you shifted your hips against him.

      “Sans, please move.” You beg, and he chuckles but makes no move to do so.

      “Your so imp-AH!” he shouted, and you heard the sound of bone smacking bone. You turn to the new person in the room. Error chuckled he had apparently given Sans’s sacrum a smack. “What the fuck Error!”

      “It’s rud3 t0 mak3 a lady wa1t.” he comments a smirk on his face.

      “Get the fuck out of here.” Sans ordered, Error laughed taking a seat on the recliner nearest to you. “Leave. Now.”

      “N3ws fla5h van1lla 1 hav3 s33n a sk3l3t0ns dick b3f0re.” he commented gesturing before unzipping his pants. You heard Sans give a frustrated growl before he bent down over you.

      “We’ll just teleport somewhere.”

      “Just move, please I can’t wait anymore.” You whine; besides it wasn’t like this was the first time you’ve been watched during sex. It was also probably the closest you’d get anytime soon to having both Sans and Error at the same time.

      “M1ght as w3ll van1lla. Aft3r all 3v3n if y0u did telep0rt, I c0uld 3as1ly f1nd y0u.” Error stated rubbing his thumb around the head of him. You hear Sans groan in defeat before a moan escaped him as you thrust your hips backwards to meet him. He shifts to grab your hips again and lean down to place a bite on your lower spine before thrusting, you cry out a shiver rocking your body before you curl your fingers back into the cushions. Your eyes searched and rested on Errors form still sitting on the chair pumping himself a lazy grin on his face. He trails with tongues over his teeth when he notices you watching and you shudder again. “That5 s0m3 stam1na y0u g0t th3r3 van1lla.” Error complimented.

      “Heh. A genuine compliment from you, you must be drunk.” Sans shifted his pace and you moan gripping the couch tighter.

      “But 1f y0u sh1ft y0ur hips high3r and g0 fast and shall0w sh3 will- “Error starts before Sans cuts him off.

      “Oh, shut up. I know exactly what she wants, it’s called teasing Error. I’m surprised you didn’t catch on considering you hassle me all the time.” Sans fires back and you can’t help yourself you laugh.

      “H3h, r3al funny vanilla. But 1 c0uld sh0w y0u t3as1ng.”

      “The way you say it sounds like your either threatening me or offering me something. Either way I’m not interested.” He states, to bad you think.

      “D0n’t w0rry 1 w0nt t0uch y0u.” He snaps his fingers and you feel the spark of magic wash over you and Sans. Blue cables appeared from seemingly nowhere, well that was how magic worked, some captured your arms and rose you. Two more wrapped around your thighs and Sans was pulled from you and you were forced into a hanging sitting position. Sans gave a started cry as arms, legs and hips were captured. He entered you again like that. “Y0u s33 it wasn’t an off3r 0r a thr3at it was a stat3m3nt.” He moved one finger from the hand that held the cables and you shudder as Sans’s hips move to thrust into you, shallow and fast hitting your g spot, you cry out and hear Sans moan.

      “Damn it Error I am not your fucking puppet.” Sans complained, and you feel his ribs struggle against you.

      “Ha, I n3v3r th0ught I w0uld s33 th3 day y0ur wrapped in my mag1c w1th0ut you trying t0 kill m3.” He laughed, deep throaty and dipped in static, you shivered goddess that voice.

      “I still might.” He retorted. Error got up from the recliner to sit on his knees in front of you on the now spare room on the couch.

      “Why d0nt y0u just r3lax and l3t m3 d0 all th3 w0rk.” He stated as his left hand moved the strings while his right stroked himself. Sans growled complaints but would pant and moan while he was inside you.

      “Its ok Sans, you feel so good inside me, I love this gods, you both together, wow. I wish you would get along more, your both perfect!” You have to cry out towards the end as Error uses Sans to hit that spot inside of you. Sans murmured soft dirty talk and I love you’s as he kissed, bit and licked the base of your neck.

      “Flatt3r1ng us t0 g3t a r3ward bab3?” Error teased before standing to kiss you then trailing his tongue down your body he bit at your thighs and you begged him to go lower. He chuckled against your skin but indulged you. Three tongues ran over the length of you and you watched at one trailed partially over Sans’s member. He and you both cried out.

      “You said you wouldn’t touch me.” Sans panted.

      “1 li3d.” He said simply before shifting his attention to you. “Are y0u cl0s3?”

      “Y-yes.” You have to repeat because Sans cries out behind you as Error sped him up. “And y0u, van1lla?”

      “Yes, faster.” He struggles to order and Error chuckles flexing his fingers. You both cry and beg and curse names as you both let your separate orgasms wash over you both. Error slacks Sans cables and he lands heavily on the couch panting as he’s pulled away from you. Your eyes train on Error who switches to stand behind you, before turning you back around to face him. He smirks and gestures with his left hand again, you hear a startled cry from Sans and see him flinch in his forced sitting position on the couch. Sans’s skeletal fingers were forced to encircle his member and he gave a strangled cry as they moved slowly around him. “Error stop.” He complains but pants.

      “You really w4nt m3 t0 5t0p? Caus3 1 s33 a l0t of n3wly f0rm3d pre-cum, 1 th1nk y0u s3cr3tly lik3 this.” Error chuckles when Sans goes silent and those sporadic dips roll over you.

      “Your voice is so hot.” You shudder, and his attention is focused back on you.

      “H3h, glad my gl1tchlex1a pl3ases y0u. D0 y0u lik3 the sh0w bab3?” He gestured with a hand towards Sans who struggled to buck his hips that the cables had trapped, his mouth partially open. You swallowed hard and nod while an entirely new flush dominated your facial features. Your eyes train on him and he shudders. “1t sh0ws as w3ll.” Error laughs before putting a finger inside of you, you moan until he pulls out raising it to his face, you see the thin trail break as he ran his tongues over it.

      “I…” Sans struggled panting. “I…want to taste.” He begged. A wicked grin spread onto Errors face, goddess you thought faintly, you were all at his mercy.

      “0h d0 y0u. D0 y0u car3 h0w?” he teased.

      “No…” Sans trailed panting heavy. Errors grin widened as he turning around crouching in front of Sans. You had a moment of realization before Errors teeth clanked against Sans’s in a kiss. Error twitched a finger and Sans’s captured hand jerked him faster, he cried into Errors mouth who delved his tongues in. You were hot and bothered before, but this, holy shit. If someone stuck a dick in you, you might just cum here and now. You bit your lip so hard you tasted blood as Sans moaned and arched into him, you were dreaming, this fantasy was to good. In fact, you were probably passed out drunk somewhere outside imagining this. You bit your lip again, oh thank the gods you were not dreaming. Error ran this show and holy fuck were you loving it, but you could not take anymore. You needed a collar pulled, or a bite, or something inside you.

      “Please killer…” you left the rest hanging as he left Sans to step back in front of you.

      “Y3s bab3, anyth1ng 1 can h3lp y0u with?” he teased and damn that voice.

      “Please touch me.” You beg, and he chuckles before shifting to grab your raised thighs positioning himself at your entrance, he doesn’t enter though and you complain and try to move your hips in vain.

      “What a p0l1t3 puppet y0u hav3 b33n. 1 hav3 b3en teas1ng mys3lf th1s ent1r3 time, s0 I won’t last l0ng.” He informs you.

      “Hurry.” You answer, and he smiles against the flesh of your neck before entering you, you both cry out as he thrusts, instantly fast and hard and you’re a mess before them. He bites into your neck and you see him move his fingers and Sans cries out in orgasm which tips you as you and Error both finally cum at the same time. Error breathes heavy while he releases his magic slowly. You slowly drag on the shorts that were now on the floor apparently. You saw the cables that had been around your upper thighs had left some bruising indents noting how they were now sore. You watch as Sans and Error re zip their pants. Sans shoots him a not so friendly look and you hurry to comment. “That was the best sexual experience of my life! Like damn Sans the way your eyes looked, and Errors voice I was losing my fucking mind.”

      “H3h h3avy pra1s3. Thank y0u.” Error grinned and you note Sans face tint just a bit. “I thought I was dreaming for a second, not even joking.” You continue, and Errors grin gets bigger and Sans rubs the back of his skull smiling.

      “I am kinda surprised, we were in here a while, but no one came to check on us.” Sans inquired.

      “S0me of th3 gr0up d1d see all of us ent3r, I th1nk th3y kn0w what w3nt down.” Error chuckled, and Sans ran his skeletal hands over his face. All three of you slowly start for the back door to rejoin the outside world. Most of the group seemed to have turned in, but you do see Avem and Luna shoot you a knowing look and you fight not to flush as you follow Sans and Error to an unoccupied tent, you were definitely ready for bed now.

      “You’re staying here to?” Sans questions raising an eye socket at Error. “Sl33ping 1n the sam3 r00m is n0t th3 most intimate th1ng we’v3 don3 t0night vanilla.” He jests following you and Sans inside. You hug yourself into Sans’s side Error shifting to shape his body against your back. Eventually you hear Avem and Luna file inside complaining about the lack of space. You give a tired chuckle before sleep claimed you.


	18. 18 Vacation Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You wake with a start as you hear howls of laughter and yelling of various varieties. Apparently, you had slept in, which was rare. You also noted Error and Sans were missing as well as Avem and Luna. You checked your phone, holy shit it was 1 already. You picked yourself up from the sleeping bag with a groan thighs and hips sore. You heard Moon and Frisks excited giggles as they bounded about somewhere in the distance and you emerge from the tent rubbing your eyes.

      “Morning sleepy head.” Red quipped.

      “YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK. YOU WOKE UP ONLY 10 MINUTES AGO!” Edge boomed, and you laughed. Xander, Edge and Dusty had apparently just finished cooking another set of eggs and bacon for the late risers. You thanked them before eating. You looked at Doc, Green, Avem and Mutt who took turns taking shots.

      “Early start huh?” you question and have Red pass you some pepper.

       “Five o clock somewhere I suppose.” Xander laughs helping Luna unscrew a cap from a hard cider. You and Red laughed next to each other as you conversed before you scanned the grounds. Sans was in a lounge chair snoring with Bone asleep on his lap. Jeez, you thought, he left the tent only to continue sleeping outside. You smack at Avem’s hand when he steals a slice of bacon from you plate, he only laughs at you while making a show of putting into his mouth.

      “Shit I’m so hungover I need another drink to balance.” Undyne states emerging form her tent with Alphys in tow, seemingly fine. You smile and ask Red to hand you a drink, so you can pass it to her.

      “I’d eat first this time if I where you.” you comment, and she sends a snarky yet friendly comment your way before sitting down. Alphys walks off to chat with Luna and Brett after placing a kiss to Undyne’s cheek, blushing as she did so.

       “Where’s Error?” you question.

      “He’s over there with Blackberry, Orange and Ink on the dock.” Blood answers yawning, apparently, he had just woken up to. You shift to look, and the group laughs as they see Error suddenly stop talking to push Ink into the water.

      “Oh gods.” You laugh leaning into Red who is holding his sides in laughter.

      “I didn’t know Error made Ink ‘wet’ “Green puns and everyone laughs again.

      “I though it was just Vinni here.” Undyne jabs laughing. You give her a punch to the shoulder.

      “Shut up shark face.” You laugh while you flush. She gives your shoulder a punch in turn as everyone laughs again.

 

 

       Eventually a few hours passed while everyone woke and when 4 rolled around you decided you could start drinking again. You laughed at Undyne’s rage flailing when you rushed to push her into the water. Running off before she could catch you. You passed by Dusty who was conversing with Xander and Mutt while idly sipping drinks.

       “Hey, you guys know where Edgelord is?” you ask.

       “I think he went to check on our supplies for dinner.” Dusty answered.

       “Green actually convinced him to order pizza for everyone tonight.” Xander continued and you snickered.

       “Him and his pizza obsession, no complaints though. So, he is in the house?” you ask again.

       “Your asking for punishment pup with the way you pester him.” Mutt laughed, and you waved it away, you knew how to handle Edge.

       “Oh, he and Orange just walked back outside.” Xander comments and you send a quick bye to the group before rushing off.

      “Hey Edgelord!” you call excitedly when you reach him.

      “OH STARS, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?” he stopped crossing his arms and rolling his eye lights. You secretly thought he liked the attention even if it was from you, a human.

      “No, trust me. Your gonna love this.” You start, and he leans in. “First do we have any marsh mellows?”

      “I BELIEVE WE DO, WHY?”

       “Wanna help me fuck with Blackberry?” you ask and see a sadistic grin creep onto his face.

      “HELL YES.” He answered simply and you both go inside handing Orange your pack of cigarettes as you go to retrieve the marsh mellows and some tin foil and you nod towards Green who was calling in for pizza. You wrap the sweets into the tin foil and you and Edge head outside to sneak towards the back of Blackberry’s tent to place the item there. You knew from your last camping trip that racoons apparently loved marsh mellows and would tear the shit out of the tin foil to get to them. You send a knowing look at Edge who smirks approvingly before you separate ways to join different groups. You felt bad for anyone who slept in Blackberry’s tent. You grabbed a smaller bottle of pre-mixed vodka before making your way towards the longue chair Sans had went back to sleeping on.

      “Your gonna sleep the entire day away at this rate Leannan.” You comment taking a swig of your bottle before continuing to walk off.

      “WHAT THE FUCK!” shouted Josh all the sudden, he startled Dusty who flinched before regaining himself.

      “What the hells wrong with you?” you question strolling up to him they had been using the camp fire to roast hot dogs.

      “I took a bite and my hot dog meowed at me!” he stared in small horror at the hot dog in hit hand. Xander and Avem busted up laughing and a little ways in the distance you hear Edge give a loud chuckle. You take a minute to regain yourself.

     “It’s a hot cat. It’s like a specialty item, like a decoder ring in a box of cereal. Every 24 pack of hots dogs has 1 hot cat. Don’t worry it’s not alive or anything.” You explain a huge amused grin on your face as he visibly relaxed. The group slowly composed themselves and you hear someone mutter how monster food is weird before you walk off. You give a startled yelp as your raised up off the ground suddenly. Mutt had arms under one of yours and Blackberry had the other as they lift you easily off the ground.

     “ALRIGHT HURRY MUTT!” Blackberry ordered, and Mutt chuckled, and they made their way for the dock. Oh no, you knew where this was going.

     “I thought we were friends guys?” you plea in a jest while you smile.

     “You looked a little hot there pup we just wanted to help you cool off.” Mutt stated sarcastic amusement dripping off his voice.

     “Blood take my vodka bottle!” you say as they pass him, you hear him give a chuckle taking it from your hand as Mutt and Blackberry reach the dock. You were getting to know this dock very well apparently.

      “HOW FAR DO YOU THINK WE CAN TOSS THE HUMAN DOG?” Blackberry asks a wicked grin on his face.

      “Oh shit…” you utter as they swing you in their arms, oh no, how far could this possibly go. You give a startled scream as they release you and you fly a good ways before hitting the water. You hear laughter and cackles when you reached the surface. You raise your hands before yelling. “10 out of 10 guys!” they gesture that they heard you before walking off. You slowly made your way back to land crawling out of the water. You notice Blood sitting in the grass with Frisk and Moon placing flowers into the cavernous hole in his skull. You wince, wondering if that hurt. His eye sockets were closed, and he wore a content smile as he sipped the vodka you had given him. “Guess not.” You mutter to yourself noting how weird magic was. You duck as a frisbee flew over your head. You shift watching Papyrus and Blue take turns throwing it towards each other.

      “SORRY VINNI!” Blue yells and you gesture with a wave that it was fine before he bounded off. You smile to yourself getting an idea when you see Sans still in the lounge chair. You rush over to him and gently place the sleepy Bone on the grass before slowly climbing onto the chair and laying on top of him, he jolted awake with a startled yelp.  
“Your soaked! What the hell!” he yelled, and you started giggling like an idiot.

      “Good morning gorgeous. Guess this means I make you wet.” You wring your tank top out a little and he curses and sends you a look. “I love you.” you quip sitting up in his lap, he laughed before he reached out to bring you back on top of him.

      “I love you to. And that wet pun is being flung around a lot lately.” He laughs, and you hum in agreement. His skeletal fingers tilt your head and his teeth press against your lips briefly before closing his eye sockets. Jeez he was gonna sleep again you thought and rolled your eyes. You shifted your head and watched the others do their random activities before giving up and shutting your eyes, drifting off.

 

 

      When 9 strolled around a few of the group had gathered around the fire to play a game known as Kings Crown. You and Sans had woken to join. Dusty, Xander, Edge, Blackberry, Mutt, and Avem with a Luna who was leaning against him asleep. Red, Doc and Error were roaming the grounds but everyone else was either passed out drunk or asleep. Mutt sat there and explained to the group how to play the game. Each person would draw two cards using a deck of cards that only had numbers plus the king and queen. Anyone who drew the king could order the others to do anything, but if you had the queen you could refuse. You sat excitedly between Edge and Sans as the group nodded in understanding. The group starts as they draw their first two cards.

      “Uh, I got the king.” Stated Dusty you smiled and took a drink of another container of mixed vodka. You were happy he had decided to join the game.

      “Alright your highness give your orders.” Avem laughs.

      “I order number 2 to say something nice about number 5.” Dusty stated, you guessed he was easing into things, you were ok with that, after all the game could get mean later, besides you were number 5.

      “I AM NUMBER 2.” Announced Edge and your grin widened.

      “I’m number 5!” you flash your card and you see Edge send you a look. “Hit me Edgelord!” you announce proudly, and his scowl depends as everyone watched him take a moment.

      “YOU THROW A GOOD RIGHT HOOK.” He finally says, and you crack up holding your sides. He grumbled next to you as Dusty reshuffled the deck and the game continued.

      “King.” Stated Sans. “I order 6 to swap outfits with 3.” Mutt and Xander stand up to leave and everyone laughs when they come back to rejoin the group.

      “Nice collar.” Dusty said and sent him a look.

      “Thanks kitten.” He easily retorted, and you watched Dusty flush a slight purple.

      “Those jeans look good on you Mutt.” You fire.

      “They’d look better if you took them off pup.” He purred back and now it was your turn to flush. The game continues.

      “King!” you announce grandly.

      “OH STARS, SPARE ME.” Edge complained, and you laughed.

      “4 kiss 6!” you were gonna be the mean one apparently. You see Dusty’s face explode in purple and you both feel bad and happy with yourself when Xander shows his number 4 card. Poor Dusty. You blinked in realization, a soul bond kiss was…uh an experience to say the least, this could get weird. You took a long drink of your vodka, sorry not sorry. Xander cupped Dusty’s face with one hand trailing his finger over the back of his skull as he brought him in teeth connecting with lips, you waited, you saw his shoulders twitch, there it was.

      “Get it man!” Avem encouraged taking a drink of his beverage. You were pretty sure he didn’t know what a simple kiss could do to a human who was bonded with a monster. They didn’t break apart and Dusty grabbed into the shirt that was still Mutts as he pulled him on top of him.

      “Well can’t say I blame them. I still remember our first kiss.” Sans states gesturing with his hands.

      “Was it really that magical?” Avem questions raising an eyebrow, the rest of the group send each other knowing looks.

      “It literally is magic.” Sans said, and you attempted to explain noting Dusty and Xander continue, well this was a thing, whatever, your family were masters at over sharing.

      “When you kiss someone, who has a soul bond with you, that magic courses into you and you can…uh.” You actually trail off as your face gets hot, you would think you would be completely desensitized by now.

     “You can cum.” Mutt finished easily taking a drink. Avem processes and snaps out of it when he hears a moan from Dusty.

      “From a kiss. Well fuck now I’m jealous.” He states and the group laughs.

      “IM GETTING TO KNOW THE FAMILY SO WELL.” Edge states air quoting, you laugh leaning into him.

      “You think this is bad, try having sex with others watching.” You gesture with your hands and give a laugh when he blinks.

      “THEY MIGHT BE OUT FOR AWHILE, LETS CONTINUE.” Blackberry announces, and you hear the faint tang of jealousy in his voice and smirk.

      “King.” Avem announced. “7 kiss 6.”

      “Not again.” You laugh.

      “I’M SEVEN.” Blackberry states a wicked grin on his face.

      “I HAVE THE QUEEN AS WELL, SO YOU CAN FUCK OFF BLACKBERRY.” Edge retorted showing his second card. You laughed.

     “Damn, that would have been hilarious.” Avem complained but re shuffled the deck.

      “FUCK YOU MAN, I’M TRYING TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND YOU AIN’T EVEN SPEAKING TO ME!” you blink before shifting to turn around to see a drunk Red trying to offer a beer to a…tree. You snorted with laughter.

     “Red man, that isn’t gonna work.” You hear Sans state before losing it in laughter. You hear Edge scoff next to you shifting to stand. You held his arm keeping him in place.

     “It’s a vacation, he can be as drunk as he wants this weekend. Come on Edge, even if he fights the tree no one will get hurt.” You attempt to console. His eye lights train on you for a long moment before huffing in defeat and sitting. You hear a loud moan from Dusty and Xander and you had to bite your lip to not laugh, you had forgotten about them.

      “R3d what the fuck I am n0t 4 babys1tt3r!” your attention was again shifted towards the trees as Error walked up to him with a passed-out Doc over his shoulder.

      “Error…” Red starts and you see Error visibly sigh. “My new bud, I love you man. Your not so bad…” he shambled and continued. “Sorry I said mean things to you outside at the club that one day…” He hugged Error and you were sad that you hadn’t thought of recording this, poor Error. Error said something unintelligible, but you did hear quite a few curse words escape him as he lifted Red onto his other shoulder in one smooth motion. He strolled over to your group to stand in front of you.

      “Y0u want t0 tak3 car3 0f th1s th1ng? I w1ll thr0w th3 human in s0m3 rand0m3 t3nt.” Error commented, and you nodded helping take Red from him. Red instantly complied hugging himself to your back as you sat back down. Surprisingly he stayed quite nuzzling into the back of your neck. You shook your head, jeez. You note Dusty and Xander had re joined the group.

      “Release so good the neighbor lights up a cigarette.” Avem jokes pulling out a cigarette. The group laughs.

      “No judging here, magic is awesome.” You agree bumming a cigarette from Avem, Xander does the same.

      “King.” Xander says. “5 give us an impromptu strip show. You don’t have to remove underwear though.”

      “I’m good at strip shows…” Red murmurs and you laugh. Avem stands up, oh goddess. Him and Xander sing some random song they know, mutt joining in as Avem strips, flashing his ass. Edge covers his eye sockets cursing.

      “Nice ASS-sets.” Sans fires off shooting a finger gun.

      “Thanks, my man.” Avem quips back before redressing. “And Edge you know you liked it.”

      “FUCK YOU HUMAN.” Edge retorted flipping him off, Avem laughed unbothered by it.

      “Were family now Edgelord, don’t know how my sister can stand you sometimes, but were family and that’s how it goes. And hey, if you feel any better everyone will probably see my ass sometime within the next year.” Avem informs, most of the group laugh.

      “Can’t really explain, love him though, isn’t he the cutest 7-foot-tall monster you’ve ever see.” You continue and laugh at Edge’s indignant expression.

      “I AM NOT CUTE YOU INSOLENT THING!”

      “I like you to Edge.” You smile, and he flails silently. You feel Red chuckle against you.

      “KING.” Edge starts. “NUMBER 2, TELL UD YOUR WORST SEXUAL EXPIERENCE.” Huh, you definitely did not expect that. Also, funnily enough you were number 2.

     “Partial hip dislocation.” You mutter shifting your eyes towards Mutt who smiled at you. “Your one sexy fuck Mutt but you gotta learn how to control yourself with humans. Blackberry to apparently.” Mutt blinks and you see a contemplative look cross his features before he shrugged, Blackberry scoffs and your not surprised. The game escalated a bit more before everyone turned in. You and Sans joined Error, Red in tow this time. Before you can even close your eyes however you hear a familiar shriek from Blackberry in the distance. Oh shit, you had forgotten the marsh mellow trick. You laughed.

      “What d1d y0u d0?” Error asked rolling over.

      “I have no idea what your talking about.” You answer but your still giggling. Error gives you a knowing look and you giggle again. Sans’s arms snake around you waist from the back. You grip your fingers into Errors shirt shifting up to place a quick kiss on his teeth. He dropped it and you smiled closing your eyes, drifting, this family vacation was the best you’ve had so far. And if things continued the way they have been then you knew it could only get better. Nice thoughts filled you as sleep took you.

 

Next morning progressed easily. The group dragging out the goodbyes. You did note that when Asgore and Toriel showed to pick up Frisk, Avem and Luna conversed a bit before making future plans to have dinner together. Blackberry and Dusty exchanging insults as Xander offered to drive Dusty home. This continued for everyone until the normal housemates were left. You smiled, the future was definitely going to be an experience.


	19. 19 Club, Kidnapping, and First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      A couple weeks passed after your family vacation and hear you were on a Saturday night at the kitchen counter browsing random shit on your phone while your signature bottle of vodka and shot glass was resting on the counter next to you. You hear footsteps before the voice greets you.

      “Heya dollface. You seem free tonight?” Red questioned strolling up next to you. “Also, do even do laundry because it seems like your always stealing my shit.” He laughed.

      “I’ve been to lazy to do my own laundry Cherry.” You laugh. “And yes, I am. Got something planned?” you ask swiveling in your chair to face him, stuffing your phone into your pocket.

     “Got an invite from some of my newest family members, wanna head to the club with me?” He asked, you downed the shot you had poured before putting the bottle up, pocketing your phone you lace arms with him.

      “Never refuse an offer from you Cherry Cola.” You quip, you literally only had 1 shot but you were in a very good mood today, which might have been because of the type of morning you spent with Sans earlier that day.

     “I don’t know ‘bout that dollface, saying you’d sleep with me if I asked?” he raised a socket.

     “You never stop do you Cherry Pepsi.” You laughed.

     “Why, why random use of nick names.” he exasperated.

      “To get a rise out of you.” You said then regretted the words as soon as they left your mouth. “That’s not what-“ you stopped seeing the wicked smirk on Reds face. “No, Red, your better then this.” You start.

     “Oh if you’d only ask you would definitely get a rise out of me.” He laughed and you sighed. “Alright lets go dollface.”

     “Sure thing Marciano Cherry.” You retort quickly and he groans in pain before you feel that spark of magic. It landed you right outside the Magic Den and your still holding onto your stomach laughing, it’s not even that funny, but Red’s reactions made it hilarious. Red grumbles random curses as he ushers you inside. You note out of the corner of your eye Avem, Luna, Xander and Dusty walk up to you and Red.

     “The hells so funny?” Luna starts.

      “It’s not really that funny, Red just makes it that way.” You explain resting a hand on his shoulder, you scanned your friends and noted from an outside perspective this definitely looked like a triple date. Made very obvious from how Xander was holding Dusty from the back and Avem and Luna were holding hands.

      “Well hurry up we got drinks set up. And before you even ask we did get shot glasses for your vodka bottle.” Avem declares and the group follows suit until your sitting at what pretty much has became your groups official sitting position.

      “It’s a bit busier then usual tonight, surprised our table didn’t get snagged.” Xander commented taking a seat next to Dusty, then sat Red, then you, then Luna and Avem sitting next to Xander.

     “You guys come here often then, I take it?” Dusty questions reaching for his drink while Xander pushes your bottle over to you.

      “Yeah every now and then man, nice to let off some steam. Instead of only drinking inside the house making fun of each other.” Avem starts taking a sip from his glass.

      “This way we can drink and criticize other people.” Red laughs grabbing two shot glasses and pouring your vodka, you two usually shared since Red was not picky about alcohol. Plus he could usually keep up with you. “But yes, tonight M-“ Red can barely begin before Luna cuts him off.

     “Tonight Mettaton is going to sing. Didn’t even need to buy tickets as long as we were able to get into this club within a set time.” Luna explained a smile on her face.

      “Good thing Dusty and Red can teleport then. But how were you two able to practically skip the line, cause you were here before me and kitten.” Xander inquires, you blinked curious as well.

     “Phoned Orange, invited him to but he wanted to chill at Muffet’s.”

     “Sometimes it’s nice to have some time to yourself, but still around other people.” Dusty affirms humming in understanding. You smile, he seemed a lot more relaxed, his shoulders definitely less tense then they would normally be when he was within 10 feet of you.

     “Hey babe, what song is he singing tonight?” Avem questions.

     “Heartbeat on a Hard Drive.” Luna answered taking a drink. You and Red sent each other a look before kicking back your shots, he refilled them.

     “I like that song.” You say and Luna’s grin widens, yep, a fan you laughed to yourself.

     “I know that song to. Papyrus’s shower is right next to mine.” Red states pinching the bridge of where his nose would before shrugging it off, his usual smirk back in place. The rest of the group laugh.

     “Me and Dusty actually just heard it this morning.” Xander affirms. The group look at him. “Car radio.” He answers before anyone questions. Everyone laughs yet again.

     “This will be fun.” Luna starts.

     “This will be flashy.” You continue.

     “This will be flamboyant.” Red finishes taking a shot and everyone laughs again.

      “What’s wrong Red, not an MTT fan?” Xander takes a jab at him.

      “It’s not that, it’s…” he trails before taking a glance at each of the group. “He likes to ask incredibly invasive questions right off the bat. No filter.”

      “We barely have filters ourselves.” Avem comments and you have to agree.

      “Yes but not to that degree. Music is good though, so no fighting here. Specially since he’ll be on stage and not in the crowd with us.” He retorted, you took your shot and poured both your empty glasses.

      “That’s true, and don’t worry I’ll protect you from him.” You poke fun while snaking an arm over his shoulders. He rolls his eye lights at you but you do feel his arm behind your back.

      “So when is it supposed to-“ Dusty starts and the lights dim, and brighten on stage as the music stops. “Start…pfft…never mind.” He gave a short laugh. Luna drags Avem to his feet, Xander offering his hand to Dusty who accepted it. You snaked both your arms around Red’s and he groaned grabbing someone’s drink off the table as you mostly pulled him to the dance floor behind your friends. Smoke filled the stage before multi colored spotlights rained down upon it. You see Mettaton emerge from nowhere in front of the mic.

      “Hello and welcome beauties and gentle beauties~ Thank you for joining me this fine evening.” The crowd roared and he put his hands up in soothing shushing gestures. “Yes, yes I know my dears. As a thank you for the community and patron support alike I have decided to perform my number one hit from my new CD, Metal and Magic. The song I will be performing for you tonight will be Heartbeat on a Hard Drive. Now DJ’s, cue the music~” He ended in a grand flourish before the tempo picked up and the lights flickered. Everyone was right, It was a flashy flamboyant, sparkly mess. Half way through the song Sin and Pink emerged as back up dancers and once again, you have no damn idea where the hell they had come from. Spruced up colorful controlled explosions erupted on stage from tiny bots that looked like…calculators or cassette tapes, you weren’t sure. But when they detonated the stage filled with colors. Towards the end of the song you and Luna were holding each other busting out lyrics like nobody’s business. Avem laughing and you note Xander twirl Dusty a few times and even though Red downed whoever’s drink he had stolen he seemed to be laughing. Your eyes focus back on stage as Sin and Pink synchronize with each other on either sides of Mettaton as he finishes up his song expertly. Everyone cheers, people clap, shots and random chat are everywhere. All three of the performers bowed before Mettaton steps up to the center mike again. “Thank you all my darlings, remember to enjoy yourself and until next time, ciao~” He ends and the three give one more bow, Mettaton blowing a kiss before again, you don’t know how they did it, disappeared and the performance ended.

     The night proceeded easily and so far not to eventfully, normal club behavior patterns. Humans and monsters alike tossing out flirtations, again both drunk and some sober, all deflected by the 6 of you. And you Luna and Red stood near the bar counter as Avem and Xander took turns dancing with a now tipsy Dusty. You smiled, it was the most relaxed you’d seen him, and the most smiling.

     “So I forgot to ask awhile ago but didn’t you both have Moon this weekend?” you question her while hailing down the bartender to order a round of lemon drops, poking fun at Red that they didn’t have a cherry drop. He flailed fake indignation before snaking an arm around your waist pressing himself there.

     “Ah we shot up Papyrus and Blue who called Fresh. They actually might be at the park right now, at least that’s what I think they told us. We trust them with her.” Luna affirmed, you three take your shot.

     “If I had skin it would crawl every time I ran into Fresh, but he is a decent guy just hard to take in large doses.” Red comments.

     “Yeah I get that.” Luna affirms.

     “Well at least he kept close to the ‘kids’ during our trip.” You air quote. They both hum in agreement. Luna opens her mouth to say something when you both see a scowl on Reds face as he turns from the bar. You hear the problem before you see the problem.

     “Hey there ladies, what are two pretty human women doing with a sack of rotting calcium?” You hear a males voice call. You both turn to see the small group of obviously drunk human men, about 4 of them. One quiet but just giggling to himself, one shouted random encouragement to his ‘friends’ and the other two verbally assaulting you, Luna and Red. “Oh a red head, I like them feisty, that’s a thing right, red heads are supposed to be feisty.” The previous one continues and while that’s probably true he was being racist and stereotyping.

      “No man, I like the blondes, supposed to be easy lays when you find them drunk in clubs like these.” The other starts in. You and Luna send each other a look before taking a step forwards in confrontation. You kept a vice grip on Reds wrist as his eye light flared an angry red.

     “First off you bunch of drunk assholes, this is not a separated club. Monsters let you inside so you should be showing some respect.” Luna starts.

      “And the best way to get into a ladies pants isn’t to start with racism and then follow it up with a heavy dose of stereotyping.” You follow her up each of you taking a stance in defiance, you shifted Red behind you in a silent gesture of, we got this. You notice Avem, Xander and Dusty make their way back to you, probably alerted by yours and Luna’s shouting.

     “What the fuck, even a god damn male monster couple. That’s fucking sick man, how can you call yourself a man? Its bones dude.” One of the asshole starts and before Xander can answer the other continues.

     “They don’t even have dicks. You can’t tell me these two are fucking this thing?” he gestured towards you and Luna while your sure angry glares were shared.

      “I bet I’m a far better lay then you fleshy trash.” Red starts to stroll towards them and you send Xander a look. He seems to understand that monster and human confrontation would not look good in a crowded area, thankfully the look Luna sends Avem gives him the same idea.

      “Hey man, you wanna chat with me and the ladies here…why don’t we head out front.” Avem interjects and for lack of a better word throws Red at Xander and Dusty.

      “Let’s take a smoke break, it’s kinda stuffy in here anyway.” Xander soothes leading them both arm and arm for the back door. You and him share another knowing look before you rush after Avem and Luna out the from double doors of the club.

 

     Xander fished out his pack of cigarettes offering it, Dusty and Red both took one, the took turns sharing Red’s lighter.

     “Shit man, there’s always gotta be one asshole.” Red started.

     “Really, cause I saw 4.” Dusty quipped back wryly before taking a drag.

     “Don’t worry about it, those three will handle it. Whether it’s through talking or they knock their asses out.” Xander states gesturing. Red gives a chuckle.

     “They have no idea what’s coming then. Bet their asses are cocky as fuck thinking that they have them outnumbered.”

     “Numbers don’t matter if you don’t know how to swing or take a punch.” Dusty agrees. Xander hummed in response, letting the for once cool summer breeze wash over him.

      “Don’t worry, we wont let this ruin our night. Worlds to big to let 4 ass holes get the better of you.” Xander continues and the mood lightens.

       “True…So how’s the whole soul mate thing going between you two?” Red questions randomly a wicked grin on his face as Dusty fought not to fluster. Xander moving to take a couple steps to flick out his cigarette.

       “Well it’s definitely something to get use-“ if they hadn’t been drinking they probably would have sensed the new presence before said identity rushed behind Xander arms grappling under them in a tight hold. Their minds reeled at the sudden and very unwelcomed intrusion.

        “CROSS!” Dusty yelled throwing his cigarette. The new skeletal monster that had Xander pinned to him chuckled. Only difference he had from a good amount of the others is that he had a red mark or scar spread under one eye socket, one eye light white and one red and much larger. Reds eye sockets widened in disbelief.

        “Hey there Dusty my old ‘friend’” Cross mocked. Dusty’s face contorted in rage.

       “What the fuck are you doing here?” Dusty spat his blue and red eye light glowing purple as he set his jaw, skeletal fists clenching.

     “How did…how did…did you-“ Red stuttered.

     “Get out of the void.” Cross finished easily for him, easily readjusting his hold on Xander who struggled. “I think you already know.” A wicked grin formed on his face.

     “Gaster…” Red breathe eye lights small and sockets wide, cigarette falling from his fingers, far forgotten.

      “Come on Dusty, join us, your one of the strongest monsters here, think about it. We can rule the surface world…and if I get my worlds code back, who knows what we can do with Gaster’s help.” He started and Dusty was about to hurl a purple femur his way when he added. “Might even be able to be reunited with your dear brother.” Dusty stayed quiet for a long moment.

     “No Dusty! He’s lying, what would stop him from turning on you. I may not understand what is happening but I know he is wrong, your better then him Dusty!” Xander yelled and Cross threw him into the brick wall of the alley way with force only a monster could produce. Xander groaned struggling to get to his knees.

    “Just think, I could have my world back, and you could be happily reunited with your brother. All we need. Is some powerful human souls. We can be gods. And it would only cost a trickle of the lives we had to take in the underground.” Cross’s eye lights got small as they trained on Xander’s form who shook his head visibly struggling to regain himself.

     “You can’t have them!” Red suddenly jolted, rushing him, the monster swung in a moving close line, Red getting thrown halfway across the alley landing with a heavy thud on his back. Cross’s magic flew threw the air, a violent, malevolent and angry thing as he produced a large bladed weapon.

      “Pfft, useless pile of flesh and blood. He has no magic, why do you bother with him. Someone of your caliber deserves much more then this mortal trash. In fact…why don’t you. let me take out the garbage.” Cross stated voice dripping with venom as he raised his weapon. The world seemed to slow, another wave of magic pulsating through the air as the skull of something huge neither resembling a dog or snake emerged from behind Dusty, it fired a purple blast in the direction of Cross who teleported. Dusty rushed him purple femur gripped tightly in his skeletal hands in pure justified rage.

      “He is mine! You wont take any more life! I won’t let you, I can barely live with myself being constantly reminded of my mistakes!” He swung and Cross ducked stepping backwards. “Even if…Even if I could get my brother back. He wouldn’t be happy in a world where monsters treated humans as slaves!” He continued swinging from below, Cross stepped slightly to the right. “I have a home here, a family, and a chance at a new future. I have hope and something the humans seem to have an abundance in…” He kicked low and Cross’s legs flew from under him sending him sprawling on his ass. “Determination.” Dusty gripped the sharpened femur in both hands and prepared for a downward strike…but vines spouted from the ground buckling his legs and tripping him forwards. Cross laughed and didn’t miss a beat he brought his sword up and it sunk easily into Dusty’s chest. Blood trickled down his mouth, a trail forming to slide down Cross’s blade. Dusty’s magic faded instantly.

       “Should have been paying attention, IDIOT!” Xander’s eyes shifted towards a seemingly simple yellow flower, with the face of a…demon, was the most appropriate word. Tendrils that were vines sprouted from a few more places as the plant laughed.

       “Good job Flowey. I guess it wasn’t such a mistake to free you.” Cross slid Dusty who gasped and clutched at his ribs while he fell into the ground bleeding. Xander couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, why, after everything, everyone had gone through, why would the world betray them. He had just met his soul mate and here he was about to lose him…about to lose everyone he had ever cared for. And he could do nothing…nothing but be flung around by monsters like a fucking rag doll…no, he could not and would not be the only one of his family members who was powerless.

      “Pfft I didn’t do it for you, I just want-“ Flowey starts but Cross cuts him off.

       “Frisk, have the child I don’t care how. Use whatever you need.” Cross waves, the flower scoffs before vanishing in the earth. “Now Dusty, it’s time for you. Such a shame, we could have made an unstoppable team, but you had to go soft.” He pointed his weapon downwards and Dusty struggled to push his face up from the dirt to meet his gaze. No, Xander’s mind reeled, just no, not anymore, he would fight. His breathing grew hot as his chest clenched and he pushed himself to his feet, launching himself at Cross, no this was not how this was going to go down. Their family had a motto, and they all believed in it. It was rule number 1.

      “DON’T FUCK WITH ME AND MINE MOTHERFUCKER!” vengeful wrath filled Xander and his chest burned so much he thought he might melt. His fist curled and as flames erupted, swallowing and angry as it struck Cross’s zygomatic process full force, you hear the crack before you see it spread across Cross’s cheek bone as he stumbled heavily back his spine crunching against the brick wall. He blinks disbelieving at Xander who flexed his fingers, flames circling and dancing. What had Dusty called it, oh yeah, determination. He set his stance and raised his hand as fire energy gathered there, before Xander could release the beam Cross teleported with a heavy wave of magic, causing Xander to stumble.

      “Heh, nice try pyromancer. Might wanna stop worrying about me and try checking out the park, pretty sure Flowey has something of yours and your friends.” Cross’s voice slid through the night air as he disappeared.

 

       Xander breathed and his power burst left him and he was brought back to the current situation at hand, he rushed towards Dusty’s form who had managed to flip onto his back as he struggled for breath.

       “It will be ok, we-“ Xander’s sentence was cut short as You, Avem and Luna burst through the back doors.

       “I got a phone call, someone has…” Avem started. “…Moon.”

       “We don’t have time, we have to head to the park…just I can’t leave…not.” Xander struggled.

      “I’ll make some calls and figure out something.” You fluster thinking. “Green and Doc can heal, I’ll call Mutt or anyone. I’ll make calls, just hurry, hurry now!” Luna and Avem rush out the alley, Xander pausing to quickly squeeze your arm before trailblazing after them. You rush towards Dusty and place one hand over the chest would, it seeped blood, slowly, but it was an impressive injury. There were a lot of questions but that did not matter at the moment, all that could be explained later. “It’s me Dusty, it’s ok, we got you just hold on.” You inform him in case he was delirious and flip through your phones quick calls, you’d go through all you can.

     “Vinni.” Red huffed rushing towards you. Perfect!

      “Red get Doc and Green and then go find Error. As fast as you fucking can, hurry!” You order and he nods, that magic static hitting you before he teleports. You raise your phone to your face. You flipped through anyone that could answer. Sans, yes. Orange, yes. Edge, yes. Mutt, yes. Blackberry, yes. Ink, could not reach. Blood, could not reach. Brett and Josh wouldn’t answer either. Undyne, yes. You shifted to lift Dusty’s shirt ever so gently, the Purple upside down heart still fluttered, it glowed…just…barely. “Oh gods, Red please.” You beg and feel that magic pop and Green is the first on the seen that Red has produced, he scrambles in front of Dusty as his hands glow grey and you nod to Red who teleports out again before hauling ass towards the park on the next block.

 

 

     Avem, Luna and Xander were already on the scene when you strolled up. It shocked you was not even 1/50 what you would use to describe this. A fucking tiny ass yellow flower with the face of a…well a real monster held the confused crying form of Moon close, numerous vine like appendages assaulted the park grounds like an angry kraken and you weren’t sure how the hell a tiny ass flower monster could have so many let along as long as they were, some of them were 20 ft in length and 4 feet thick. Your eyes see the form of Papyrus kneeling over Fresh and Blue, that soft grey light working well…it’s magic. Avem and Luna screeched in rage, Xander fuming in a silent dark fury, and you felt your own prickle of magic roll over you.

     “Howdy, I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower. It was so nice of your to accept my invitation.” The flower started in, voice dripping with fake, sweetness and condescending.

    “CUT THE FUCKING SHIT! YOU LET MY DAUGHTER GO RIGHT NOW!” Avem boomed. The flower smiled.

     “Now why would I do that? Unless…you were to give me the location of a certain child…a child by the name of Frisk?” Flower started, magic pricks through the air and you see Sans suddenly grasp Moon out of Flowey’s grasp appearing next to the group.

     “No fucking chance you shitty weed.” He spits keeping the crying clutching Moon in his arms as he steps next to you and Avem.

     “Oh why hello again smiley trash bag.” Flowey mocks, and the dark menace is there, these two apparently had a past.

     “Sans!” you exclaim before a vine encircles you, Luna and Xander.

     “Luna!” Avem shouts.

     “Flowey I swear to the stars!” Sans starts before setting Moon down and telling her to run for the Magic Den and ask for Mettaton.

    “Fucking bastard.” Xander growls before trails of fire shoot up the tendril holding you three. Flowey hissed in rage recoiling as your all dropped to the ground. Another tendril rushes at Xander and you see a blue spear puncture it, pinning it to the ground as Undyne made an appearance with a pissed off Blackberry and Mutt in tow. Orange’s spark of magic is felt as he stands protectively over Papyrus who is trying to heal Blue and Fresh.

     “Well Flowey, it seems your little stunt has gathered quite the audience.” Another voice drifts and you feel a heavy magic roll over you as another skeletal monster made an appearance. White bones, a red mark under his eye socket, leather jacket with white material seemed to flow in every which direction as his eyes lights trained the group. One tiny and white and the other red and impossibly large as a sadistic grin spread across his face. “So many of you in one spot, humans and monsters alike…how could I resist not to join.”

     “Cross!” Sans yelled his stance tensing.

    “Sans! So you’ve heard of me. I’m not surprised. You’ve always been paranoid…or was it Ink that told you.” Cross waved it away. “Doesn’t matter, I hear some of you monsters have been slumming it with disgusting human filth…and that’s not the worst of it…there is a bloody necromancer among you.” his eye lights grew impossibly small and focused as he scanned the group, they trained on you as you knew they would. You fought not to flinch, instead you let that dark energy roll off you in waves, in challenge. How dare he…how dare they. You knew, you would all make them pay.

     “I’m right here you fuck. If you have a problem with me, then just come at me.” You state, you know it’s probably a fools errand but, this was your family code, and all of you stood by it. Rule number fucking one. “I wont let you fuck with me and mine.” He smirked amused before doubling over in a fit of laughter. You startled as he suddenly got quiet.

      “As if you have a choice. Your all going to belong to Gaster eventually.” Cross states and you notice Sans finch out of the corner of your eye before you feel a magic pop. “Over here.” Cross says before striking downwards with his bladed weapon. Your eyes widen and the world slows, another magic ripped through the area as Edge stood in front of you, white femur raised blocking the blow.

     “EDGE!” you exclaim. He pushes upwards and Cross stumbles a few good feet back. Edge takes stance next to you and you hear a view vines in the distance spring form the ground.

     “GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER VINCENT OR WAS THAT FIGHT WE HAD JUST A FLUKE.” He fires in your direction and for some reason your inspired. You straighten up next to him taking a stance an raise your own black bone from the ground, preparing. You would fight with Edge, you would fight with and for everybody.

    “Oh, the fun is just getting started.” Cross cackles, Flowey’s voice joining in and you felt Edge’s hand on your back as your forced not to reel as Cross’s magic doubled over everyone, his form shifted, then copied, then shifted and copied, again, and again. The pattern repeating several times. They all cackled, and everyone exchanged looks, locking eyes and you see the willful hope and perseverance in their gaze. Everyone took a stance, magic prickling the area all around as you and your family steeled yourself for war.


	20. 20 Battle with Flowey and Cross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Magic flowed as the group separated. Vines crashing from above pushed back your first line of defense which was led by Sans, who shouted orders and commands to Mutt, Blackberry, Orange, Avem and Luna. Their focus on pushing back the tendrils so the secondary team could focus on Cross and his copies without hell raining from above, secondary team was led by Edge. You followed his orders to a t, his underground was rougher then Undyne’s even if she had been captain in her own right. Xander joining the secondary line of defense alongside you and Undyne. Each Cross doppelganger smiled before they converged.

     “FORM A CIRCLE, BACK TO BACK, SPREAD OUT BUT NO RUSHING OFF AND BEING A FUCKING HERO!” Edge barked the order and thankfully everyone on second line obeyed as the Cross copies circled converging weapons raised and rushing in for a frontal assault. Yours and Edge’s magic rippled through the air, bones both white and black sprouting from the earth topping the first wave of copies that came at you. bringing sharpened femurs down you and him easily dusted 2 each, Xander’s magic triggered next as the next wave, flaring to life and burning some dusted easily others flailing or rolling in the dirt, Undyne brought spears down finishing off the stragglers, their curdling screams fading. Eventually their were 20 copies 10 rushing towards the center line throwing swords like spears. Edge encircled your waist tucking and rolling to one side while Undyne did the same for Xander. Edge and Undyne sent a look towards each other. You knew what it was, secondary line of defense had been cut. We were two teams of two now. Cross was trying to single everyone out. You stayed close to Edge as Cross’s laughter echoed all around. He pressed his back to yours so he could scan the area. You butted the tail end of your weapon into one of the copies faces as it rushed at you, hearing the sickening crunch of bone as his face dusted first before the rest of him, you were pretty sure these copies were not nearly as strong as the original, these were cannon fodder…and a means to weaken the group. Edge catches another one in the waist bringing it down in between you both, turning around in response so you can both give a unified downward thrust, dusting it.

      “TO THE RIGHT UNDYNE!” you hear Xander shout in the distance before the smell of singed clothing assaulted your senses. Well if you could hear them, they were all right, your mind confirmed, but you couldn’t worry about that right now. Edge’s voice brings you back into focus.

     “RUSH LOW AND I’LL RUSH HIGH.” He informed and you both take a stance before kicking off the ground towards one of the Cross’s who’s back had been turned watching Undyne and Xander struggle, an amused grin on his skull. You slide the last few feet skidding in the dirt as you swung your weapon low catching him in the vertebrae, Edge swinging high as he skidded behind you his club ramming solidly into the back of the Cross’s skull, you hear the crunch of bone. And the figure steps back to grip his bleeding skull, holy shit, you think to yourself, before the real Cross retaliates his one arm slicing in a vertical arc downwards, you stumble back clutching your chest, knowing what happened even before you feel the warmth of blood stain your upper torso, it was a solid hit, fairly deep and bleeding. Your pupils widened from shock, you could still breathe, it hurt like a bitch and knocked you on your ass. Edge pulls you away a few feet as you stumble realizing your alright, it would scar, but you were all right you tell yourself even as blood trails in steady streams down your torso. Ok maybe you weren’t that fine, but you were not out. Edge pushes you back as he blocks another downward strike, you scramble onto your ass as Cross lands a solid punch to Edge’s skull sending him toppling backwards.

     “Out of everyone here who would have been on board, you Edge. Protecting a human…” Cross tsked with one finger before raising his blade, you scrambled ramming into his body taking him with you sprawling into a clashing rolling mess on the ground, you didn’t care how it looked, you bit, scratched and kicked like something feral until he finally pinned you. His mouth opened and you watch as magic gathered there, you swore you saw your life flash before your eyes before you here footsteps behind Cross, your eyes shifting to see Edge standing above him with a sharp tipped bone pointed downwards. Your mind screams in horror as all the sudden Cross turns his body firing that energy into Edge instead. Sending him threw the air before landing and rolling into the dirt, skidding to a stop face down. He didn’t move.

     “GET OFF!” you raged and see two soulless black skeletal figures crack halfway out of the earth to clutch at Cross pulling him sideways onto the ground. You didn’t even register that your magic had did that as you panic. You hear Xander’s rage as him and Undyne skidded into the scene after wasting the remaining copies. You trusted them, right now all you could think about was Edge. You threw yourself onto the ground in front of him carefully rolling him onto his back. His bones chipped in places and areas where you checked sometimes dusted off. “No, no, no, no. This can’t happen, please.” You checked his ribs they were still sturdy but cracked and bleeding, his soul resting towards the back of his vertebrae…chipped…you didn’t know a soul could even chip. “This is my fault. Oh goddess Edge I’m so sorry.” You shake your head, now was not the time and you knew he’d yell at you for taking your mind of the battle, you scan checking for Blue or Papyrus but instead you see Doc rushing towards you. You breathe, thank you Red. He skidded next to you and began his work. You shift to stand and gasp as a tendril starts it’s way downwards for you, Doc and Edge in one ruthless smash. You summon your normal femur prepared to block, but no way were you strong enough for that now. You close your eyes preparing for a blow that didn’t come, you open your eyes and they meet Mutt’s eye lights. He gave a tired wink while strengthening his grip on his own sharpened femur.

      “Go help the others pup, I got this.” You nodded and rushed off towards the team fighting Cross. Undyne rushed knocking Cross’s weapon away, he brought his fist up solidly connecting with her ribs and your pretty sure you heard a snap. Xander caught his fist as it flew at him, then erupted his in flame, Cross cursed and recoiled but not before kicking Xander in the chest causing him to stumble backwards onto the ground. You raised your weapon rushing him he twisted it out of your hand grabbing your wrist. You locked eyes before he flung you into Undyne who had sent a spear his way. You and her sprawled on top of each other onto the ground as Cross moved to catch the previously thrown spear. He then turned toward the rushing Xander skewering it into his left shoulder, grinding downwards. Xander cried out and they shared some conversation that your fuzzy head could not hear before Xander shoved his entire flaming fist up Cross’s rib cage, it erupting in flames instantly. You and Undyne stumble to your feet rushing with sharp weapons implanting one into each of Cross’s sides. Magic connected and convulsed as Cross teleported, His desperate escape boomed with a magical blast that threw the three of you in opposite directions. You rolled across the ground landing heavily on your side. Your eyes scanned the area before attempting to get to your feet, but fell, face planting into the dirt, shifting your head with a groan, your chest screaming in pain. The world seems to slow when the new voice enters the room.

     “3N0UGH!” Error’s voice roared through the air, his cables trapping the separate tendrilled vines that Flowey had produced, you saw who you guessed was Luna capture the other half in squid form…or maybe she had chosen octopus, your too tired. Error strolls into the center of the park with Ink in tow. You wonder why it had taken Red so long to contact him…then you notice the scraps, cuts and bruises on him and Inks form…either they were attacked separately or they had been fighting each other.

      “Oh look another smiley-“ Before Flowey can finish Error sends him the most evil look you’ve ever seen a human or monster manage.

      “Y0u w1ll d13 h3r3 t0n1ght fl0w3r.” Error’s voice is deep, it rips and sparks with darkness and your eyes widen…was this the way Error had been before the barrier had broken in the underground. You knew you hadn’t appreciated it then, but you definitely did now as you note the petals on Flowey’s head tremble. You heard the plant give a strangled grunt as he tried to reseed back into the earth, Error chuckled a dark and terrible timber that broke and dipped. You see Ink cross his arms and look away. Error takes one menacing step forward.

      “He’s mine…” Avem breathed heavy stumbling to his feet. “He’s mine…” he affirmed again meeting Errors terrifying gaze. Error took a moment to reel himself in, to process, before gesturing with his skeletal hand for Avem to proceed taking a step back to watch. Eventually his normal grin spread onto his face. You pulled yourself to your feet, managing to…nope, you went to topple over again when an arm snaked around your waist and the other pulling one of yours over their shoulders. Your tired expression matched Sans’s before you both drug yourself towards the group who had accumulated to watch Flowey’s execution. You felt Avem’s magic pop and see a crow bar appear in his hands. You would not look away, you had a pretty strong stomach and this bitch deserved it all. You come at our family you better be prepared for us to retaliate, hard.

      “Wait…” Flowey’s voice was light and soft again as he tried shrinking in on himself, Errors magic tightened as a chuckle escaped him. Your pet name killer was more appropriate then ever right now you noted absently, re focusing back on the scene before you, you wanted to watch and Sans gave no inkling that he wanted to turn around or leave. “What are you gonna do with that?” The Flower shook more as Avem stepped right in front of him.  
“You kidnap MY daughter. You threaten MY friends and family. And you think WE would let you run?” Avem gestured with his hands in fiery justified rage. He positioned the curve of the crowbar under one of the flowers petals and you waited as Flowey was forced to stay still the flowers gaze shocked and horrified before his first scream ripped through the night as Avem pried the petal forcibly from the flower monsters head. You noted these petals probably are fastened to the flower like teeth as it fell out of it’s socket bleeding. Your gaze investigates the crowd, Luna watched the first one but after the next two petals she turned. Blackberry grinned and Mutt lit up a cigarette casually. Oranges angry expression approved as he watched. Errors grin broadened and Ink had his back turned the entire time, Red had joined the group and he gritted his teeth as he looked on approvingly, Undyne and Xander had a poker face as they joined. You wondered what Edge’s expression wa…oh…it hit into your numb and tired form slowly as tears silently fell from your eyes to hit the dirt in a steady stream. Dusty, Fresh, Blue, and Edge…you felt Sans shift you so he could hold you against his chest, his front pressed against your back as you look up as Avem finishes up the last petal.

      “Mercy…” Flowey begged, a bloody battered mess.

      “You don’t know the meaning of the word mercy. How many have you hurt in your entire unholy existence.” Sans spat, and you knew now you didn’t have to see his expression to know he enjoyed this on a certain level.

      “Did you show Dusty mercy.” Xander starts and you affirm. “When you helped Cross sink his blade into the chest of my soul mate.” Xander and Avem lock eyes as the Flower trembles. “Dust him bro. For everyone’s sake.” He ends and Avem shifts to glance at everyone, everyone nods. Except Ink. Avem’s magic pops again and again as he cuts, strikes, bashes and fires into the flower until the appendages Error’s magic had trapped slacked before a rush of wind takes the greyed matter off into the night air as tiny particles of dust. You did however notice in that split second the monster didn’t have a soul. Sirens fired off in the distance, you saw Papyrus and Doc stand with cell phones, they were calling for ambulances.  
“There will be a family meeting at my place after we give our police reports. There was no dusting, Flower escaped with Cross.” Sans stated, you see affirmatives pass, Ink and Error take their leave explaining that there report would be unnecessary.

 

      Ambulances took Dusty, Edge, Fresh and Blue to the hospital. All the while police medics patched your group up. After the questions were finished and files were sorted, details hashed out on physical description of the two boss monsters you were all released. So now humans and monsters alike crowded in Sans’s houses living room. Moon was asleep in Papyrus’s room with Papyrus. Eyes and eye lights alike shifted to the center of the room training on Error, Sans and Ink who took turns explaining.

      “So originally the alternate universes.”

      “Glitches.” Error interrupts and Ink sends him a look before continuing.

      “Were originally never supposed to exist. At one time there was only one underground in this world. I gather everyone here remembers the explanation that Error and Sans used to be one being.”

      “Th3 0nly Sans.” Error affirms. Nods spread through the group.

      “Well while Asgore Dreemurr was king of the underground he tried different methods of breaking the barrier…but since science was not his forte he hired a very intelligent and a very…” Ink cuts as Sans continues.

      “Twisted scientist by the name of W.D. Gaster.”

      “He made th3 p0wer c0re f0r th3 en1r3 undergr0und…then f3ll 1nt0 it, th3 expl0tion magically alt3r1ng space and time, th3 v3ry reality 1ts3lf. I split as tiny data fram3nts fr0m van1lla h3r3. And gl1tc3s began to app3ar at rand0m.”

      “One alternate universe in particular.” Ink stated pointedly towards Error before continuing. “Cross comes from a AU known as Xtale. It functioned very much like the classic, but it literally glitched, like a skipped record, colors changing static causing people to stop talking and randomly ending up elsewhere. Since it was such a close resemblance to Sans’s original world…Error.” Ink stops to see if Error wants to, he does.

       “I du5t3d ev3y0ne in Xtal3. 3v3r0ne but Cross. B3f0r3 I could d3l3t3 the w0rlds code h3 escaped s0mehow gl1tching int0 th3 d00dle spear. Where all AU’s c0nnect. H3 dust3d a good handful 0f th3m b3for3 me and Ink t0ss3d h1m int0 the void. H3 must hav3 f0und Gaster and mad3 s0m3 kind 0f d3al.” Error continued.

      “Problem is Gaster was bad before, torture, humans and monster kind alike. Twisted deformations and forced determination injections. Soul swapping and peeling back pieces while subjects were still alive. He was sick. And falling into the reactor scattered his very being throughout the void, being trapped for that long inside the void, well let’s say, has done nothing for his mental health. But now…it seems he’s found a way to get out. And not just that. He somehow got Flowey and Cross to help him.” Sans ended with that last. You started before the others could, catching on. Sans had a lab downstairs, why the fuck would a lazy, pun firing, bar food loving comedian know how to use lab equipment.

      “How do you know about these experiments, how do you know that much about Gaster when everyone was supposed to have lost all memories of him.” You remember what Error had said before. He met your eyes sadly.

      “I…Use to work for him.” You take in a shaky breath, this couldn’t be true, or not all true. “I swear though I didn’t know when I started. We were trying to make a synthetic version of the human soul to break the barrier. I stumbled in late one night to one of Gaster’s…experiments and dug into it…I quit shortly before he fell into the core, in fact, that was when I had left to inform King Asgore.” His eye lights plead yours and you note the few tears that spilled, oh gods you had accused him.

      “I believe you. But I’m still angry, you and Error both were discussing this possibility happening during our family trip. If you would have told us sooner…” you couldn’t help it, you had to bring it up. After all no one had been prepared for something like that to suddenly happen, you all were enjoying yourself at the club, then Dusty, Moon, Fresh, Blue and Edge. “Oh gods, I know it’s not your fault I just…I’m sorry.” You end quickly and rush for the back door, air and space. You never cried willingly in front of people and you weren’t going to start now. Before you exit you hear the chaos of humans and monsters alike asking questions. Your thankful that they had some, meant maybe they’d leave you alone. Your shaky hands bring out a cigarette and just before you light it both the cigarette and the lighter clatter to the wooden porch as you sink to your knees letting the tears flow. It was just a good cry, everyone would be ok, you’d all find a way to beat this, but right now you only cared about your friends and family in the hospital. You believed what Sans said, and you knew why they hadn’t wanted to bring it up before. After all if you weren’t sure something would even happen, why worry the people you love. You vowed to tell him that later. But you hated this, you wanted to feel angry, vengeful, not this pathetic sniveling female mess of sadness and worry. Your chest ached both emotionally and very physically as your injury throbbed. You suck in a shaky breath before giving a tired chuckle. “Edge would laugh at me right now.”

      “Well, I’m not so sure about that. At least maybe not lately.” You look up at the voice, you hadn’t even notice Red had crouched in front of you. He held the cigarette out to you and you let him light it. “Sans thought…maybe you’d like to see me before anyone.” You met his eye lights as he takes his seat in front of you. “Besides, there’s a lot of talking going on it there and my skull was starting to hurt.” He gives a chuckle but you see how dark the circumference are of his eye sockets, his face tired.

      “I’m s-”

      “Shut the fuck up with that. My brother is a grown man, he knew what he was doing.” He sighs lighting his own cigarette. “Next time we’ll all be ready and I wont play taxi to two almost gods in a pissing contest.” He cursed.

      “Error and Ink?” you question.

      “You know Error, Ink is a bloody pacifist…that’s not gonna work, not with the incoming future. Well he tried to stop Error, that never goes well.” Red explained, that cleared up why they had taken so long.

     “Yeah. Well am I missing anything important in there?” you question wiping at your face.

      “Well there staying here tonight, everyone’s too exhausted to teleport or drive. Luna, Avem and Moon with be moving in temporarily with Undyne and Alphys. Error and Sans also said they think it might be a good idea to post one or two people with Dusty and Xander when Dusty gets out of the hospital.” You nod, that sounded fair.

      “Will someone fill in everyone else, you know, Josh, Brett. Sin and Pink maybe?”

      “I think Sans or Ink might take care of that.” Red affirms standing flicking out his cigarette holding a hand to you, you let him pull you to your feet throwing your cigarette as well. You hugged yourself into him. He made small soothing noises rubbing your back. Then, you made the grand gesture of wiping your messy face on him. “Eww, dollface why, you wear my clothes to, so why commit this sacrilegious fabric defacement!” he called as you laugh pulling away.

      “Just think, I defaced it with my face!” you give a laugh. He brushed at the stain marks laughing at the pun before you both made your way back inside. Red walked off randomly. And you see people asleep on the couch and floor. A few others talking in the corner and sitting on stairs. Spread out. Your eyes scan and you see Sans, back turned towards you sitting at the kitchen counter freshly opened ketchup bottle in hand. His shoulders slumped and you felt awful all over again. You often forget how much he worried about everyone in this mixed up family, he took care of them…and you had all but accused him of endangering them. What had you really done for him…you could answer honestly to at least one thing.  
“I love you.” you call and he swivels in the chair to meet you. “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to…you do so much for everyone and I have no right to-“ he raises a skeletal hand signaling for you to stop. He chuckled standing up from the chair pulling you against him.

      “I love you, everyone is just scared, pissed off, and frustrated. Make no mistake. We hurt them bad tonight sweetheart.” He pulls back to meet your eyes and your smile matches his.

      “And we’ll hurt them worse next time.” You affirm and his smile widens. You and your family were at least prepared for them now, whenever or wherever they decided to try again.


	21. 21 Hospital Visit and Wind Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      The morning after you and your family’s encounter with Cross and Flowey rolls around. Everyone leaves the house with a new sense of determination and armed with knowledge that they didn’t possess before. You pull your Jeep into an empty visitor reserved parking space at Ebott Memorial Hospital. Already prepared for the crappy coffee in the hospital vending machines, you bring a cup obtained from a nearby Casey’s gas station, those seemed to be everywhere here in Ebott city. You strolled up steeling yourself as you meet the human receptionist. You knew this hospital catered to both but…well…you also knew no matter the profession people could be assholes.

      “How may I help you?” The brunette women behind the counter asks blandly you figure she had been working this career for a while now. You clear your throat wracking your brain desperately for the last name Sans had given all the skeletal AU verities in case scenarios similar to this appeared.

      “Oh, good morning.” You start cheerily, her face does nothing to change from repetitive boredom, oh well you think.

      “Ah yes, I’m looking for a patient that was brought in last night.”

      “Monster or human?” She questions monotone.

      “Monster.”

      “Name.”

      “Edge Serif.” You state but, on the inside, have to laugh at Sans forcing everyone into his own joke…Sans Serif. Clever man. She gives you a look you cannot decipher but clacks away at the computer monitor.

      “4’th floor, room 201.” She informs.

 

       “Thank you.”

       “Welcome.” She deadpans and you’re not sure if she hated her job or just disliked monsters, but you shrug it off and make for the elevator. When you reach the fourth floor, however, you do note more monster employees which makes you wonder if the upper floors of the hospital were reserved for monster kind. You hear a monster and human passerby talk, in scrubs so you assumed they worked here.

      “Did you see the group brought in last night?” The human starts, and you slow, trying to catch more.

      “Yeah, that was a lot of skeletal monsters. Very rare to see that happen.” The cat monster agrees.

      “Who’s that?” the human nurse continues, they stop near the water cooler and you busy yourself with the floor plans posted on the wall, as not to look suspicious.

 

      “Well skeletons are boss monsters, in all undergrounds. Tough sons a bitches.” The cat monster informs grabbing a paper cup to pour some water. You had a moment to debate that, but you could honestly agree, everyone that you knew were at least seemingly stronger then the humans you knew.

      “Oh, that one. The tall one with the crack along his skull.” The human started, and the cat monster cut them off.

      “Oh yeah, shit, I bet this was gang related…cause whatever went down seemed serious…” The cat monster interjected. The human opened their mouth to continue but you were done. You walked off scanning numbers desperately. Your breath caught in your throat as you turned left down an intersection of hallways and spot in bold white letters on a dark brown plaque, 201. Edge Serif and some name you didn’t recognize posted under his. You peek inside first, His bed the closest, you noted he was asleep and the monitor beeped regularly, iv bag dripping rhythmically. You sigh walking in taking a seat next to his bed, your back facing the entrance of the room. You once over the equipment, then reach for his chart left hanging at the foot of his bed.

      “I bet they think no one can understand this.” You muse to yourself, scanning. Recommended sedation for confused episodic events, you laughed at the description (once patient awoke he flew into a violent confused rage, yelling incoherently about the Christian cross and necromancy) if only they knew. You continued to read the chart, fluids, antibiotics, prolonged grey magic exposure. You shift to read the progress, squinting at the crappy handwriting. Calcium regeneration, smoothly proceeding, Osteoclast and osteoblast repair slow in the blood matrix but steady. You scan towards the bottom. Periodic monitoring mandatory, sedation…medium priority for possible patient self-harm? The last part is what has you smiling. Patient should make full recovery after 2’nd magical injection. You replace the chart and shift to look at his supposedly medically induced sleeping face. “I bet you tried to leave the hospital last night.” You muse a smile on your face…which fell easily as you slowly intertwined your very human fingers into the skeletal ones of his left hand. “This won’t happen again Edgelord…” You meet his closed eye sockets sure that he can’t hear any of this, but still making you feel better to tell him. “Us humans are going to be periodically going to Undyne and Alphys place to train. Were going to hone our skills, not just to learn about them…but in ways we can use them for combat.” You did remember you had spent 6 months of your own time randomly visiting Undyne and Alphys to learn…but that’s pretty much all you did, but now, combat knowledge was a must. So sporadically, humans would show at Alphys place. Alphys would explain magic and the correct way to wield it, and Undyne would show the optimal way to put it into practice for battle. Well that’s what they informed everyone at the house before the humans ushered themselves out this morning. You were scheduled in the next two days, after work for training. “I’m sure that you would love to help train us squishy humans though…but if this chart is accurate, you should be getting out of here either later tonight, tomorrow, or the next morning.” You squeezed his skeletal phalanges with your fingers. “But soon.” You placed your upper torso on the bed to watch him before adding. “Or at least I hope so. Miss you at home big guy…and thank you Edge…you saved my life.” You stay quiet for a while, content to just be there but when two hours pass you force yourself to pull away. “I have to head to work big guy, but I’ll check on you after hours.” You squeeze his hand once more before picking yourself up out of your chair collecting your purse and ushering yourself out the door, on your way out you inform the cat monster nurse that you remembered from earlier that Edge Serif’s iv bag was getting low. You watched her blink and nearly run into Orange and Red…actually you do run into Orange and you both give an oomf at the contact when you both round the corner.

      “Oh, hey honeybee.” Orange starts, and you note Red give a soft wave.

      “Hey guys. Checking on Blue, Dusty, Fresh and Edge?” You ask, but duh, of course that’s why they were here, that’s obvious. Orange gives a small chuckle and you hold both of his hands and wait for his eye lights to meet yours. “Blue will be fine! He’s far to resilient to not come out of this. Besides. “you start with a wink. “It was just a ‘flesh’ wound.” He laughs, and you see Red smirk approvingly.

      “Thanks, Vinni, I’ll see you back at home.” Orange announces laughing, his usual lazy smile on his face, your attention is shifted back towards Red, you don’t let him talk you just hug him.

      “The medical chart says he’ll make a full recovery soon.” You breathe into his cervical vertebra as he hugged you tightly.

      “But I have to leave for work…even though I really don’t want to.” You murmur against him. He gives a soft laugh patting your back before pulling back.

      “I’ll see you after work. I assume you’ll want to check on Blue, Dusty and Fresh when you have more time.” He says, and you nod.

       “I just…needed to see- “Red cut you off.

       “You needed to see my bro first, I get that, thank you. I’ll still be here when you get off work. So, shoot me a message when you arrive, and we’ll check on everyone together.”  
You give him a small smile before rushing towards the elevators to get to work to start your crappy mind wondering shift.

 

 

      Ok so your shift wasn’t that bad. You smile at the second dog monster that had walked into the clinic.

      “Hello, you said you had an appointment?” you question voice light and friendly. The black and white dog monster shifts his eyes and you know already by focusing that he had a visual disorder.

       “Yes, Doggo. For Doggo Bone.” He states and when you go to work bringing up the schedule on the computer set upon the counter, you see his eyes focus intently on your moving fingers. Ah, movement based.

       “Well Doggo, Mr. Witherspoon just came back from lunch so if you take a seat I can call you when I find him.” You inform and smile at the name. Your attention shifts to the next client. A female middle age woman with blonde hair holding an orange tabby. She steps up to the counter hurriedly and leans in. Your smile falls instantly as the words tumble from her mouth.

       “Can you get me in before that dog monster? You know how monsters are…and he’s a dog! He’ll eat my cat!”

      “Miss, I assure you- “you start but Doggo cuts you off. Dogs have enhanced senses after all.

       “I would never, to much fur. I can’t hack up hairballs like your little pet can.” There was bite to that tone even as he jokes. Oh man, you rub a hand down your face. The woman turns back towards you.

       “Come on, help a fellow human out…I’m just concerned.”

      “Look I get that your just worried for your pet, but monsters aren’t mindless animals. He has no reason to swallow your pet cat then I would.” You inform polite but tiredly. Her face goes from frustrated concern to angry and indignant, like you had slapped her…you wish you could.

      “What makes you so damn sure?” she fires back. You shift your gaze around to your fellow co workers in a slight apology, things were about to get unprofessional.

      “Look Miss, I’ve slept with skeletal monsters that makes Mr. Werewolf here look like a kitten.” You gestured towards Doggo who gave a hearty appreciative chuckle. Her face changes from angry to horrified shock.

      “…You’re a monster fucker?” she asks in such a way of disgust she might of as well have just called you a pedophile. You frown at the criticism then stiffen up when you feel a hand on your shoulder.

      “Well I’m sure glad my wife didn’t come with me to work today.” Witherspoon’s voice drifts easily threw the lobby. Oh yeah, his wife Desty was an anthropomorphic deer monster. She was quite dainty and sweet if you remembered correctly from the last time you had met her. “Is there a problem here Miss?” you let the Vet take over and gestured to your coworkers that you were taking a smoke break, no one argued. You huff and pace in the parking lot with your lit cigarette.

       “The end of the world on our shoulders, loved ones in the hospital, and I get stuck placating a human bigot worried a monster is gonna swallow her and her cat like a big fuzzy visually challenged snake!” you flail at nothing then take in a breath, that felt better to vent out loud.

      “Hey there huma-…uh actually what’s your name? So I don’t sound like an ass. I’m a dog not a donkey.” Doggo joked lighting up what looked like…a dog treat? Whatever, it was not the weirdest thing you’ve seen anymore.

      “Vinni.” You offer your hand, making sure to keep your fingers moving, he shook it before taking a drag.

      “Just wanted to thank you for that. Also uh, me and some of my friends get together to play blackjack every now and then. No gambling just for fun. I was wondering if sometime you’d like to join us for a game?” He asked. You blinked.

      “I don’t know if…” you start again. “I have a lot of soul bonds, so I’m flattered but- “He laughs cutting you off.

      “Oh trust me I can smell the magic marks rolling off you in massive waves. This is just a friendly offer, feel free to bring a couple friends with you.” You laugh but bring your cell out of your pocket.

      “You guys drink?” you ask.

       “You kidding, us dog monsters keep our shelves stocked 24/7.” He laughed handing your phone back. “So just shoot me a text your next day off and we’ll get the cards ready.” You affirmed giving him a wave as he tossed the rest of his dog biscuit while turning to leave. You flick your cigarette and turn to go back inside; the day was looking up.

 

 

       You finished up your shift in a better mood. So when 7 rolled around you were getting into your jeep and swipe your phone open to read the message Red just sent you.

-Cherry Drop- “Bro’s up and walking around, I think he’s about to go downstairs and sign himself out. I’m going to head home and update everyone. Also I passed by Xander outside Dusty’s room, he’s helping him with the physical therapist that’s in there. It’s room 187. 4’th floor.”

 

         You smile and put your jeep in park, pulling your keys out of the ignition in one swift motion as you grab rush out the door and all but throw yourself through the entrance of the hospital. Your eyes scanned the lobby and rested on the back of a very familiar skeletal monster as he talked with the receptionist who kept handing him forms to fill out. You froze in your tracks, you did note that you couldn’t see any injuries on him, magic was amazing. You watched him for a moment and you swore your soul ached. He hadn’t said anything about yours and his broken bond and you were to scared to bring it up, and you certainly didn’t want to pressure someone as proud as Edge. And yet standing here now, all you wanted to do was rush him, jump into his skeletal arms and kiss him. Even in this crowded lobby which your kinda sure Edge would fluster at. So instead you bury your hands into your scrub pants pocket digging into the fabric.

       “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NEED A CO SIGNER?” Edges voice traveled easily into your ear.

      “I just push papers don’t ask me.” The same bored receptionist from earlier complains. “I need a family member or a significant other.”

      “I’m his partner.” You blurt without thinking about it as you step up to the counter. The woman turns to you and gives you a once over.

      “Go figure. Anyway just put your signature here.” She points at the line and you sign. She busies herself quickly dismissing you and Edge and you walk off farther into the lobby.

       “Sorry about that, I was just trying to get things over as quickly as possible so that security officer wouldn’t try anything.” You admit point a finger in the direction of the man in grey who huffed turning around. You breathe. “Listen Edge…thank you, if you hadn’t…” you met his eye lights with your hazel gaze. “I’m so glad you’re alive.” He holds your gaze for a long moment before placing his skeletal hand on your head, and you can see something in his expression, a processing and flicker of emotion that you can’t decipher. You fluster a little at his intense attention. “Um, well I was also going to go check on Dusty and Xander really quick…so.” Leaning down to meet his teeth to your lips, Edge kisses you deep and long, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close to him. When he finally breaks the embrace, his eye lights gaze down at you intensely and for the first time, his voice was soft and quiet.

       “Vinni...will you be my mate again?” He raises one hand up to caress your cheek gently. “Please?” Waiting intently, you see a vulnerability in his eyes and his expression tells you he is bracing for the worst...but hoping for the best. Hoping that you will let him back into your heart. Not sure where this all came from you look up at him, bewilderment covering your face as you ask.

      “Where did this come from, Edge?” You search his face for any clue, any tick that might tell you what this was all about.

      “I didn't think you could do that.” His eye lights stay locked on your gaze, pulling you into them and laying your Soul bare for him to see.

      “It can be done, but both souls have to want it. I don't know if you could ever forgive me for how vile I was to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn’t, but I ache for the connection I had with you, but I wanted to wait for the right time to ask. I'm done waiting, so here I stand, asking. Nearly getting dusted put a lot of things into perspective, so I would rather ask now than never know.” You could feel his soul fluttering fast enough to shift around his clothes. He wanted an answer, and he wanted it now. Your mind races back to all the time that has passed since he severed the connection and how much better he has gotten. He's become fast friends with Xander, able to take a joke, and much calmer than he has ever been. You could feel pride well up in your chest for him and you locked your eyes onto his eye lights and gave the only answer your heart would allow. Jumping up on your tip toes, you throw your arms around his cervical vertebrae and plant your lips against his teeth. The moment your lips touched him, you felt that familiar spark, and a reaching sensation flowing toward you. You reach back to it, accepting into yourself and a bolt of magic surges into your body, making the connection whole again, though this time...deeper more fulfilling. You could feel his body tense as he recognized the connection for what it was and slowly broke the embrace, staring down at you in wonder. “Whoa...so were back to how it was!.” You slowly back away from your embrace as the display has garnered the attention of quite a few people, monster and human alike, who were staring on...some in awe, others in barely restrained disgust. You flush at the attention, brought back to where you both were at this current moment.

      “Maybe we should go check on the others, Edgelord.” you stammer, barely able to get the words to come out of your mouth. He just looked down and ran his fingers across your cheek which caused you to flush even more.

      “Just Edge, my dear.”

 

      “Um, ok…uh…so yeah…uh Dusty and…Xander.” You trip over yourself gesturing at the elevator and watching his knowing grin widen. “I’m gonna…I’m just.” You clear your throat your face as red as a cherry. He chuckled at you, watching you fumble with the elevator button panel. “Check on them…really quick…” your eyes trail slowly and he catches them with his own eye lights while crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his hip a very amused look pasted onto his skeletal face.

      “I’LL SEE YOU AT HOME VINCENT, YOUR TIME IS MINE TONIGHT.” His normal timber trails into the elevator before the doors shut and you cover your face with both your hands in embarrassment. Edge had said that! In front of goddess knows how many people and monsters alike, loudly! You were internally screaming. You’ve done far more embarrassing things, but for some reason…well Edge wasn’t really the type for public displays so having this happen threw you. You leaned against the wall watching the numbers go by as you let your mind wander…wait…he had said you were his tonight? Right?

      “Oh shit…can I handle him…or that…” you make a face at the closed elevator door…yeah…yeah it should be fine, right? “I mean it’s not like he’s Mutt or Blackberry.” You comment and fan yourself, willing your face to return to it’s normal pale shade as you reach the 4’th floor and step out of the elevator, searching for room 187. You hear Dusty laugh at something Xander said, excusing yourself when a nurse passed out of the room by you. You peeked inside.

      “Oh Vinni! Hey come on in!” Xander called waving you over, you smile and bring the chair in the corner with you to sit in front of the two positioned on the bed.

       “Hey guys, how’s everything?”

      “Going very well, thank you for visiting.” Dusty commented stretching as he sat up to lean against Xander who wrapped an arm around him.

      “No problem, I got a text from Red saying that Edge was attempting to sign out and that Xander was checking on you, so I wanted to make sure things were going smoothly.” You answer a smile on your face. A look passes over Dusty and Xander’s face mimics the uncertain sadness…you blink hundreds of scenarios passing threw your brain. “Blue- “you start but Dusty shakes his head.

      “No I talked to Orange about an hour ago, Blue is being released tomorrow morning, he’s fine…Fresh…” Xander started and Dusty pressed against him and opened his skeletal mouth to finish.

      “He fell down, dusted 4 hours ago. He’s gone.” Dusty finished. Your fingers curled into the fabric of your pants as you processed this. Sure, you had not known him very well, sure he seemed like he could be annoying, but he had been at the family vacation, he had babysat Moon and fought to protect her alongside Blue and Papyrus…that made him family in your book. You inhale deeply before looking back up at the two.  
a

      “We’ll make them pay, for all of this. No one- “Xander cuts you off.

     “Fucks with ours.” He emphasizes. You look up at Dusty who nodded approvingly.

     “When do- “now it was apparently his turn to cut you off.

      “I get out tomorrow as well, as long as I continue a few days of physical therapy and healing sessions I should be fine by the end of the week.” Dusty informs you and you and Xander hum approvingly. A couple hours pass with idle chit chat before you sigh and state.

      “I’d love to chat longer but, I just got off work and had an interesting day to say the least.” You stretch standing up from your chair. “I also have a date with a bottle of vodka and the kitchen counter.” You laugh, and they give a chuckle before they exchange goodbyes as you wave and leave for the elevator.

 

 

       Stepping into the quiet living room you note the absence of any skeletal monsters. You bend to pick up Bone and clutch his excited form to you as you make for the kitchen, fishing out of the cupboard under the sink your bottle of 360 vodka and a shot glass and placing Bone in your lap you pour your first shot taking out your phone to browse the web. You feel the air stir in the kitchen as you take your 4’th shot.

      “Hello Re- “you go to say but stop when you look up from your phone, Edge taking a seat at the counter next to you, his own shot glass sliding onto the table. You blink, you were use to this ritual with Red, but definitely not Edge. You slide the bottle towards him with a curious smile on your face as you watch him pour his shot. Alright, you would pay money to see Edgelord drunk. “Hey babe~” you purr, the alcohol giving you a whole new arsenal of confidence. He flashed a wicked grin your way before taking his shot and pouring you both another.

      “NYEH HEH.” He laughed, and it reminded you of Papyrus. “I WANT YOU TO SLEEP IN MY BED TONIGHT.” He states but it still resembles a question so your not offended. You and he take your shot and he pours you both another as you run your fingers threw Bone’s fur as he snored on your lap. You pretend to consider the offer, but know better as you take another shot, alcohol always helped get your panties to come off.

      “Your going to do something bad to me tonight, aren’t you Edge…lord.” You end with a wink, whew, 360 brand vodka was no fucking joke. You would not have been able to say something like that otherwise. You take the next shot and snicker at the look on Edge’s face. He hurriedly downs his before focusing on you.

      “YOU NEED TO GET TO MY ROOM NOW OR I WILL TAKE YOU ON THIS FUCKING COUNTER.” He threatens and even though your face heats up you exit to place Bone on the couch in the living room. As soon as the dogs sleeping form leaves you, your hoisted into the air, striding up the steps and thrown literally onto Edge’s bed as he leaves to slam his door shut.

      “How forward of you, didn’t even buy a girl a drink.” You jest as he shifts onto the bed, mattress dipping as he flings his clothes hurriedly in every direction. You smile, Edge was a very tidy monster, so this side was hilarious to you. He lifts your scrub top off, followed by removing the rest of your clothing, which you let him do easily.

      “WE ALREADY HAD OUR DRINKS.” He says easily, pressing his teeth against your lips once your both naked on top of his bed. You hum approvingly into the kiss, arms snaking around his non-existent neck as your bodies aligned. He pulled to give you a knowing look and you raised an eyebrow in question. “MY ROOM IS NEXT TO BLACKBERRY’S AND MUTT’S. I WANT YOU TO BE LOUD.” He says devilishly, you smirk, you were good at that. You push Edge onto his back and his eye sockets widen. “WAIT, I NEED TO PREPARE YOU.” you shake your head, pretty sure the vodka has done most of his work for him. He sends you a look and you feel his skeletal phalanges shift your hips forward towards his face, oh. You didn’t think Edge would be the type of person to give oral.

      “You sure? I mean. I am a human, isn’t this beneath you?” you could not help it, you poked fun at the boss monster. He rolled his eye lights before his red tongue entered you, you fought a gasp as both of your hands flew to your mouth to stifle a moan. Holy hell, he definitely knew how to use that tongue. You absently wonder where he had learned something like this before being brought back to the here and now as you fought to rock your hips against his mouths attention. His hands trailed up your form to pry your hands away from your mouth.

      “BE LOUD, I WANT THOSE FOOLS TO HEAR YOU WHEN YOUR ACTUALLY ENJOYING YOURSELF.” You flush full force at that knowing that it might bite you in the ass later. You moan and curse and beg, a trembling mess above him as your orgasm crashed into you and you cry out his name. Not wasting time Edge jolts shifting your back into the mattress, his member barely enters you and you shudder, he was only halfway in and you meet his gaze to see a new mischievous grin spread onto his skull as he starts, only using half of his length and hitting your g spot instantly, you cry out gripping into his sheets so hard you were sure they had torn as you screamed in another orgasm. He chuckles flipping you onto your stomach. “RAISE YOUR HIPS.” He ordered, and it took you a moment, but you did as he commanded. “I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU BEG FOR ME TO STOP.” He stated, and you had a moment to wonder what he meant before he found that spot inside you again, keeping his pace shallow and fast, holy fuck. You curse in your head before cursing out loud gripping into his pillows case as you came yet again.

      “I’m going to…faint…Please just cum inside me!” you beg him as he chuckled behind you, re aligning himself before entering again. You cry out pitifully under his mercy as he bit into your spine. “EDGE!” you yell, and he laughs, a deep throaty chuckle as you are forced to ride out your fourth orgasm. You pant struggling for breath as you take a look at the clock positioned on his night stand, oh gods, only 20 minutes had passed. “Mercy. Just…give me one minute…” you beg breathing into his pillow. He hadn’t even came once and here you were about to black out from the intensity of his relentless attention. He laughed against your flesh, his tongue running and exploring along your back. Suddenly you shriek as he bites into it.

      “MINUTES UP.” He announces, and you try to brace yourself. He thrusts into you again and your forced into another release before he suddenly pulls out of you and before you can breathe a sigh of relief he has his tongue inside you again, teasing, warm and oh gods.

     “EDGE! FUCKING GODDESS!” you scream as he continued his assault. “I’m gonna faint, please, just cum already.” You beg him, and he chuckles against you before flipping you onto your back, raising you up to sit in his lap, pushing himself, again, hallway inside you. Your fingers grip tightly into the back of his ribs, you were fairly sure you were going to die as you pant and beg and scream curses as, yet another orgasm rocked threw you. “Please Edge, it’s to much…” you breath but he throws you back onto your stomach easily as if you were made of paper.

      “I’M MAKING UP FOR LOST TIME, I WANT YOU A MESS BENEATH ME.” He states before continuing. Holy fuck, you were a mess.

      “EDGE! GODDESS PLEASE! IT’S TO MUCH, I’m already…” you trail your yelling as your mind swims glancing at the clock, only thirty minutes and this had happened to you. Black dots swam through your vision. “I’m gonna faint…” you murmur before doing just that, you do however hear a very satisfied chuckle before blacking out in a tangled overstimulated mess in his bed sheets.

 

      You woke the next morning slightly groggy and rub at your eyes. You shift and notice you are in Edge’s room, memories flood you and you scowl when you hear Edge chuckle beside you, the light from his halfway un curtained window illuminating his skeletal face.

      “YOUR UP? YOU PASSED OUT FOR 10 STRAIGHT HOURS, I HAD TO RELIEVE MYSELF OF- “you cut him off as you grabbed one of the pillows and proceeded to beat him ruthlessly with it.

      “You fuck! Your such a jerk!” you state but are laughing regardless.

      “I MUST BE MAKING PROGRESS THEN, CAUSE I USE TO BE AN ASSHOLE!” he shouted back at you scrambling to grab the fluffy weapon you were assaulting him with. You both stare at each other for a moment.

      “Good morning.” You mutter reaching for your shirt.

      “GOOD MORNING VINCENT.” He says, and you feel his tongue slide over your shoulder before planting a kiss there. You smile.

      “Alright I need a shower, and goddess who knows who’s cooking breakfast.” You mutter as he laughs, and you stealthily rush out of his room for the normal bathroom that you used. As you step into the running water your mind relives last night and you wonder what kind of fresh hell awaits you when interacting with Blackberry and Mutt today, knowing that they had probably heard everything.


	22. 22 Another Club Trip and Meeting G and Echo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      You spent the next few days avoiding Mutt and Blackberry as stealthily as you could. While noting that Edge took every opportunity to casually ‘run into’ them both. Blackberry seemed to be his primary irking target and you roll your eyes as your form is now pressed against the closed door of one of the many bathrooms. It was Friday night and you had been applying eyeliner and brushing out your hair when you heard an angrily stomping Blackberry trudge loudly up the stairs with Mutt in tow. A faint curse could be heard from Edge, you assumed he had been downstairs yelling while they had retreated.

      “THAT ANNOYING CURR!” Blackberry starts, and you hear him pacing nearby the closed door. You don’t even need to lean against the door to hear them, their both loud enough on their own. “I DEMAND A CHANCE WITH THE NECROMANCER!” he started again, and you roll your eyes, how very Grapeseed of him. You’d fuck Mutt again way before letting Blackberry perform any kind of foreplay on your fleshy form.

      “I can’t help you there m’lord.” Mutt’s voice trails lazily, he didn’t seem as bothered by it as Blackberry was.

      “SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU MONGREL! I SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU FROM HER AND TOOK HER MYSELF THAT NIGHT!” Blackberry wheeled on him and you shuddered, no fucking way would you let him take you anywhere. During your time living under the same roof as these two, you did come to two very important conclusions. One, was that Mutt enjoyed being insulted and threatened on a very special level. And two, and probably the most important was that Mutt was stronger then Blackberry. It was like a strength reversal between Edge and Red. Something got slammed against the other side of your bathrooms door and you bit your lip to not make a sound, you reach over and silently snick the lock on the door. You hear Mutt give a small grunt. So, you guessed Blackberry had pushed him against it.

      “If you press me any harder, you’ll break this door~” Mutt purred, and you silently prayed you wouldn’t have to hide in the shower…actually… you step into the dry shower pulling the curtain as quietly as you can. You did not want to get caught in the middle of this. It sounded like the beginning of some very abusive foreplay. You did not want this impromptu porn film breaking into the bathroom. You didn’t have enough alcohol in your system to deal with this…or any in fact.

      “WOULDN’T THAT JUST PISS OFF OUR LANDLORD~” the lilt in Blackberry’s voice and the crack in the doors frame has you instantly glad that you were hiding in the shower, this was about to get ridiculous.

      “He’ll make us fix it ourselves.” Mutt states and you hear another slam against the wood.

      “WHILE YELLING AT US THE ENTIRE TIME~” he continued, and you hear a loud crack echo throughout the room. This entire house was a fucking circus! “SO, WHO TOPS TONIGHT?” he added and your pretty sure the scenario your brain had been trying to avoid was about to come true. You hear Mutt chuckle.

      “I’m your loyal pet m’lord, I don’t have the right to an opinion.”

      “THAT’S CORRECT. WHAT A VERY GOOD DOG YOU ARE. YOU SHALL TOP THEN!” Blackberry’s voice boomed and you leaned against the shower wall checking you nails, should probably have painted them for tonight, you muse absent mindedly, trying to pretend this was normal as you hear the frame practically shatter and them crash inside, grunts, curses, and the tearing of clothes. Well, this was your life now. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I DON’T WANT ANY PREPERATIONS!” Blackberry barked and you bring your phone out of the pair of cargo pants you had stolen from Red’s pocket, to put it on silent. You shuddered, Mutt had the biggest dick you’d seen so far, so Blackberry not wanting anything…you shudder again. Ouch.

      “Give me your hands m’lord.” Mutt chuckled and you hear the clattering of perhaps a belt. “Your scarf?”

      “OVER THERE NEAR THE SINK.” Blackberry said and you hear the sound of grunts and fabric sliding. “BLINDFOLDED, NICE CHOICE. NOW HURRY I’M BECOMING IMPATIENT MUTT.” He ordered. You heard more curses and something hard clatter onto the floor tiles. You debated texting someone to teleport you the fuck out of this situation. “YOU’RE USUALY ROUGHER THEN THIS, WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?” Blackberry complains and that caught your attention.

      “Sorry m’lord, I’ve spent to much time playing with humans.” Mutt apologized and you hear Blackberry give an unintelligible grunt.

      “WHY BOTHER? THEIR FAR TO SOFT TO HAVE ANY REAL FUN.” He spat. You raise an eyebrow, you were a necromancer sure, but you were still a soft and squishy human. Did he have trouble making the connection or something? Mutt voices what you’re thinking.

      “M’lord, the sweet puppy is a human female. Forgive me for speaking out of term, but if you wish to fuck her, you’ll have to be able to practice restraint.” You nod in unseen agreement before checking your phone. Xander, Dusty, and Green had shot you a text in tonight’s group club chat, you smile and give them a brief description of the scenario that has you late at the moment. You pocket the phone an amused look flashing briefly onto your face at the look they were probably giving their phones screen.

      “SHE’S A NECROMANCER, SHE WAS MADE FOR US! I SHOULDN’T HAVE TO CATER TO HER!” he barked and you shake your head, that attitude was a real problem.

      “Whatever you say m’lord.” You hear Mutt exasperate before Blackberry gave a strangled cry and you hear bone shifting against bone. You jolt and see the curtain to the shower enveloped in magic before it’s flung to the side. You stare wide eyes and frozen at Mutt who was smiling while pressing a skeletal finger to his teeth in a gesture of silence. You suddenly realized, he knew you were here the entire time.

      “I SMELL SUNFLOWERS MUTT!”

      “I think it’s the necromancers perfume m’lord.” He explained, and he wasn’t wrong. You used honey body wash and sunflower body spray. You crept slowly out of the shower on tip toes so as not to alert Blackberry who gave a pleased cry and Mutt pulled the tail of his belt that he had tied Blackberry’s skeletal wrists together with. You meet Mutt’s eye lights again and he gestures with his index finger for you to come to him, you do so carefully, he gestures next for you to bend down, you do and he plants his teeth against your lips in a kiss before his fingers grip the back of your head and shift you so he can whisper into your ear. “I’ll see you at the club, now go.” You nod at him as he focused on his thrusting into Blackberry and rush as quietly out of the bathroom as you can.

 

 

      “Your late!” Green called and you give him a look as you step up next to the bar counter.

      “Don’t worry, we know why.” Xander laughed. “What shitty luck you have.” He added and you agree as you follow them to your groups normal table.

      “So how is everything Dustbunny?” you question and see Dusty’s eye lights widen briefly before he let a laugh escape him.

      “Almost as good as new, thank you.” He answers and you smile as non-threatening as you can towards him. Still unsure how his ability to tolerate your magic is.

      “Alright so you can’t just leave it hanging like that, give us some more details.” Xander states taking a seat and everyone follows suit grabbing respective drinks as the night proceeds as you recap the scene earlier and the group shares lesser stories as an easy hour and a half passes.

      “Ok, as much as I hate to leave this story, I want to grab a screwdriver from the bartender.” You state pulling yourself up out of your chair. They wave you off and you make your way through the dancing crowd towards the one of three different bar counters. You patiently wait for the bar man to approach you and give your order. He leaves to make it and you lean your side solidly against the counter.

      “Heya barkeep.” A voice travels easily into your ear as a figure shifts next to you, you glance out of the corner of your eye and look hurriedly away, holy shit. Another skeletal monster…only this one looked like if Red did the fusion dance with Orange or some shit…and damn he was hot as fuck. You fluster internally and try your best to reel in your magic, you did not need his attention. To much was already happening.

      “What do ya need Echo? Sin and Pink don’t start their shift for another hour.” The bird monster, who was the bartender stated with a huff. “Why don’t you pick some other dancers to play with while you wait.” The skeleton next to you gave an unbothered chuckle, you assumed he was Echo.

      “Nah, I just need a gin and tonic, two actually, I came here with G.” Echo admits placing his arms onto the countertop. The bartender huffs an affirmative before busying himself. Oh man, you desperately wanted to be away from this new skeleton, magic rolled off him in consistent waves and you felt like you did on the first night you saw Sin and Pink, it dripped sex. You focus even tighter on your magic, willing it to reel back inside of you. The bar keep places yours and Echo’s two drinks onto the counter and you breathe a enormous sigh of relief as he turns to leave, then he stiffens and you have a moment to curse in your head before his red eye lights train on you. Oh fuck, fuck. His skeletal arms slides easily across the counter on either sides of you. Oh no gods please, you did not need his attention. “I don’t think we’ve met. My name is Echo and who are you?” he asks and oh fuck your glued to your spot on the floor. You open your mouth to answer and nothing came out, you had to swallow as he smirked down at you.

      “I’m…I’m Vinni…” your voice is barely audible. He grinned knowingly at you and you felt his magic clash with yours unhinging your control instantly a gasp escaping you. Fuck you were in trouble. This man was pure un filtered danger.

      “A pleasure certainly.” He kissed the back of your wrist and you felt a spark of magic at the contact and fight not to jolt. Whoa that was weird.

      “I…I just…um I have…soul…” good goddess you could not form a fucking sentence as you gazed at him.

      “You have soul bonds, yes I see that. I’m not concerned.” He smiled at your wide eyed stare, you were bonded with fucking might as well be god of destruction Error and he didn’t care? Your mind screamed incoherently.

      “…You’re suicidal…” you breathe amazed. Heh chuckles, clearly amused but makes no attempt to release your arm.

      “I like to think of myself as competitive. So sugar, how about we head to a private room and get to know each other.” He purred, his other hand sliding down your waist, oh good gods. That voice and those eyes. And you felt that magical pressure in the air like a towering giant, what the hell was he. He had to be from an AU, right?

      “I don’t…think…I can’t.” you tug absently at your collar as you try to reel yourself in, his magic almost sweeping you out from under your feet, suffocating.

      “Take your time, I have all night.” He leaned down. “And can go all night.” Your face shades an instant crimson. And your internal radar fires off, danger, danger, and even more danger.

      “I live with a lot of soul bonds, I just don’t think any of this would be smart.” You have to close your eyes to fire that off. You expect him to give up gracefully but he only chuckles.

      “Could always live with me and G. We could take care of you.” he trailed a red tongue across his sharp teeth. And you shake yourself out of your stupor before shaking your head. “Now, now. At least give it some thought. Imagine everything you’ve ever felt and experienced with your other bonds in two convenient packages.” He offered and you think, shit…wait that meant he knew your soul bonds. How the fuck. He read the confusion on your face before continuing. “Come to a private booth with me and I’ll explain everything.” He coo’d another magical pulse shooting through you, you go to open your mouth to answer when another skeletal arm enters the scene, sliding securely over your shoulders pressing you against a non-body.

      “Why don’t you go pay for a show from another human, and stop pestering ours.” Mutt’s voice drifts easily and darkly as he pulls you into him away from Echo who was laughing.

      “Oh no the guard dog. Where’s your owner? Shouldn’t you be with him.” Echo mocked and you felt his magic pour into you again and shudder, your body felt to hot and your breathing became heavy. What the hell was this? You mind reeled, confused and…well turned on and you didn’t know why. You see Mutt’s eye sockets narrow as he kept them on Echo.

      “She smells like a monster in heat, what the fuck did you do?”

      “Sorry, I can’t control my magic as well as you other AU’s.” Echo mocks holding his skeletal hands up in false surrender.

      “Not my fault she’s more sensitive to our magic then other humans.”

      “That’s a load of shit and you know it Echo!” Mutt barked and your body started a fine tremble, holy shit, is this what being in heat felt like…good gods this was intense…you clutched onto Mutt desperately a soft whimper escaping you. You didn’t think arousal could feel this intense and…desperately violent. Echo was dangerous for so many reasons.

      “Afraid of some competition Mutt?” Echo started, and you needed to get out of here.

      “There’s plenty enough of it already.” Mutt retorted voice dripping with menace and the promise of physical violence.

      “It’s not my fault my magic connects with hers. Besides why should you care, I’ve heard from the dancers that you’ve been here regularly asking for human attention.” Echo mocked a skeletal hand resting on his hip bone. Your mind has a second of brief clarity as you remember Mutt telling Blackberry that he should practice self-control with humans, and you wonder for just a second if that’s what Mutt had been doing here. Gods you wanted out of here…or just anywhere more secluded, you hurt in ways you definitely did not hurt before.

      “Fuck you Echo! You have no right to judge, at least I don’t have to cheat to get a necromancers attention.” You hear Mutt fire back but you’re not even really listening anymore. You can feel your blood pulse through your body and your own heart beat is insanely loud in your ears. You note Echo retort something snarky with an angry tone of voice then hear the impact of something hard hitting something equally hard. You shift to look upwards and see that Mutt had punched Echo solidly in the jaw. Your eyes widen, Mutt wasn’t one to easily get angry. He was a lot like Orange in that regard. You see Echo turn back towards him chuckling while rubbing at his jaw. Your breath hitches and your body pulses. You shift to cling onto the front of Mutt’s form, your fingers curling desperately into his shirt as his eye lights find your gaze.

      “Mutt please…somewhere…less people, hurry.” You barely breathe the sentence out your heart hammering in your chest as he blinks brought back to the current predicament. He shoots Echo another glare before wrapping his arms around you and that magic static trails up your figure as you teleport with him. You note very briefly the familiar area of the back porch before forcibly pressing Mutt into the side of the house, your arms already around his cervical vertebrae as you press your lips to his teeth, desperately seeking. His fingers curl into your thighs as he lifts you up and slams your back into the wall.

      “You don’t know what you’re doing.” He starts and you cling to him.

      “Mutt please…please help.” You’re barely aware of what is happening to your body as you arch towards him.

     “Shit, that fucking Echo. Look pup, I don’t think I can not hurt you right now. I’m still working on controlling my magic.” He shuddered against you sighing. “Who, who do you want? I’ll get them, as quickly as I can.” You breathe and your brain is reeling, you could not handle this. He slowly set you back down onto the porch. “Never mind, I know, just stay here. Stay.” He emphasized and your confused brain could barely understand as he teleported away. You unbuttoned your pants as you hear Mutt’s voice near the back door with a very distraught Sans in tow. You smile, thank gods Sans. He would know this feeling. You were with him for one of his so…no your brain was done. All reason finally gone as that need overwhelmed you and you were pulling off your pants as he and Mutt walked out the backdoor.

      “Well I did punch him in the face.” Mutt informed. And you hear Sans hum in appreciation before his sockets widen as your throwing your pants…well Reds pants over the porch railing.

       “I could kill that uppity fuck.” Sans’s voice went dark before he turned back towards Mutt. “Go back to the club and follow him, stealthily, I want to know where he and G live.” He ordered, and you nuzzled yourself into his back, kissing and trailing your tongue and teeth over the back of his skull and cervical vertebrae. You were in a trance and could not control your body at all. He shivered under your caresses as you slowly trail your hands under his shirt to run the tips of your fingers over his rib cage, focusing on his sternum. He shuddered before focusing to meet Mutt’s eye lights again. “Go now.” He ordered, and Mutt nodded before teleporting out.

      “Sans.” You call, and he shifts in front of you, pulling you against him. You connect your lips with his teeth in a desperate kiss. He groaned and moaned at your attention before forcibly pulling back. “It hurts…Sans.” You whimper clinging to him.

      “It will be ok, it won’t last forever.”

      “How long will…this…goddess it’s so hot.”

      “Maybe just tonight…or maybe a day or two…hard to say. No more than a week though.” He informed, and you squirmed against the sound of his voice, so male and so nice as the tones rolled over you. “We should probably get started at taking care of this.” He stated, and you nodded hurriedly, and he chuckled teleporting. All the sudden your back was falling into his very familiar mattress. “I know your mind isn’t all here at the moment. I’m going to start touching you. Ok?” he starts, and you nod, your mind fuzzy and everywhere at once.

      “Please Sans hurry!” Your already pulling your underwear off not bothering with stripping your upper half. After all your boobs were not an erogenous zone for you…not to mention you still had a sensitive injury there from the previous battle days ago. He breathes against your skin, his tongue trailing over your neck then down your form, over your inner thighs and you beg already so wet and wanting.

      “Humans were not meant to experience heat.” He commented, you didn’t care, he could say anything right now as long as he touched you. He trailed his tongue over you and you begged. He chuckled. “I do have to say, I am getting a sick kick at seeing you like this.” He says, you barely hear him. He pushes his tongue inside of you and you jolt, biting at your bottom lip as he worked your lower half knowingly. You cry and beg, and he pushes you over the edge keeping contact as you rock your first orgasm…it was not enough. You still felt like your skin was on fire.

      “Sans. I want you. please.” You ask and beg at the same time. He hurriedly flings his clothes in every direction he can. Unlike you he likes to have his shirt off. And you appreciate it as you see the fluttering upside down blue heart flutter in his rib cage like a song bird desperately seeking escape. “I love you…” he shifts over you pulling you up and into his lap. “I love you.” you repeat again cause you mean it. Even during the delirious mess you were now, you meant every word you said to him. “Sans…” you start again, and he chuckles against your skin.

      “I know, I know what your going through. One second.” He lifts your hips and you shudder as he enters you, hard and ready. You cry out at the feel of him. “I love you. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of this. You’re safe here.” He coo’s and you cling to him, willing him to continue, he does, easily, as he thrusts, and you ride out your second orgasm.

     “AH! SANS! MORE PLEASE!” you scream while begging, your mind was not right in this moment. Your nerves frayed, and your magic twisted in every direction as you let him flip you easily onto your stomach. He felt that power crash into him recklessly.

      “Fuck, oh stars, you have no control right now.” He breathed and took a moment to position himself before sliding into you. You writhe, and he assaults your vertebrae with his teeth, lifting your shirt just enough to give him access. “Fuck your so tight.” He cursed, and you bit into the sheets on his bed. He ground and thrust into you in all the ways he knew you would like and you yell and shout and are loud and uncontrolled as fuck as you cum yet again, Sans cumming inside you as well. You crawl hurriedly out from under him to pounce pushing him solidly onto the bed with an oomph. He stared up at you as you take him inside you again. “Oh fuck, stars!” he cursed as you rocked your hips, you wanted to own him, you needed to own and possess him. He was yours.

      “My name…” you start again. “Say my name.”

      “Vinni.” He starts, and you shake your head, waiting for him to continue. “Vinni.” he cried, and you sped your pace. You liked that. “Faster. Stars. You feel so good!” oh hell you loved that.

      “Sans Serif.” You utter and are so fucking close. He cried out his skeletal fingers gripping the front of your collar pulling, and the both of you let your climax roll over you in waves. He lets you fall away from him and you reach for him again.

      “Fuck, I might need some help here.” He mutters scratching the back of his skull as you kiss his zygomatic process and press yourself against his side. You felt his magic pour over you and your flung onto your back frozen against the mattress. He shifts to stand and grabs his phone off the nightstand while you complain. “One moment sweetheart, don’t worry were not done here.” He tells you but you have to really focus to understand that he wasn’t going to just leave you like this. He makes a phone call but your fuzzy magic riddled brain can not hear any of it. “I hate to call him of all people, but he needs to know those two are in town…” Sans muttered to himself, of course you can’t understand it but you do feel a different magic pop into the room literally.

      “H0ly sh1t. Y0u w3re n0t kidding vanilla.” Error’s voice drifted into the room and you shudder in recognition. “What caus3d th1s?” he asks as his magic replaces Sans’s and your bound to the bed now by blue cables. He leans down and you feel his skeletal palm on your chest before that strange pulling sensation pooled between your breasts and you see the black glittering heart emerge before Error is carrying it with him while walking to talk with Sans in front of his bedroom window. You have a small moment of clarity watching them talk before Errors fingers press, glide and circle the black object that was your soul. You rode your next orgasm but he didn’t stop he continued his fingers assault of the most fragile piece of you.

      “I have Mutt on scout duty. We’ll at least know where their staying after tonight.” Sans starts and you note him pulling out a cigarette and opening his window. If your head wasn’t as magic muddled as it was this whole scenario would have been fucking hilarious.

      “W3 hav3 en0ugh on 0ur plat3 w1th0ut th3 edition of th0s3 a55h0l3s.” Error paused to fan himself. “I’m sur3 3very0n3 in th3 h0us3 can f33l h3r mag1c. It’s fuck1ng suff0cating.” He ended and lifted your soul to his face to trail his three tongues over it. You rode out two simultaneous releases and your fuzzy brain starts to understand why you were in this situation. “C0uld ju5t dust th3m…that w0uld fix everyth1ng qu1ckly.”

      “No, their a pain in the ass sure but we can’t just go out and dust them.”

      “If y0u can’t st0mach 1t vanilla th3n 1 can d0 it.”

      “Firstly, skeletons don’t have stomach’s and second. NO.” Sans emphasized flicking ash off his cigarette. Error chuckled at him before giving your soul a very firm squeeze. You came again. “Hey be careful how rough you are!” Sans barked at the clearly amused skeleton.

      “1 hav3 handl3d c0untl3ss s0uls vanilla, I kn0w exactly h0w much abu53 th3y can tak3.” He ended and emphasized by giving your black heart another well placed squeeze. That was it…you were so done. Your mind re focused, tired, but working now. Holy shit this was the weirdest experience of your fucking life. Your now well used body flinched as Error’s fingers started stroking again.

       “Stop!...I’m done…please stop…”You voice is coarse and barely comes out at all, but Error apparently heard you since he ceases contact immediately. You feel his magic recoil and roll off the bed onto the floor, you hear Error chuckle.

      “You ok there sweetheart?” Sans asks. You flail your arm and find your previously thrown panties and slip them groggily on.

      “Yeah…yep, I’m good…just looking for-“you trail off as you find a pair of his pants and tug them on while your still laying on his floor. “Pants.” You finish the earlier sentence.

      “I d0n’t th1nk I’v3 s33n y0u wear y0ur own cl0th3s s1nce that n1ght 4t my plac3.” Error laughed and even though you loved his glitchlexia you focused on reeling your magic back into you. that cleared your head even more and gave you some energy back, using said energy you slowly pick yourself up from the floor to stand near the two.

      “I do every now and then.” You return Sans smiles as you as he offered you a cigarette, you accept and let him light it.

      “Your night clothes don’t count.” Sans poked fun at you. You and Error laugh.

      “Wh0se cl0thing d0 y0u w3ar th3 m0st?” Error questions as he leans over and presses your soul back into your chest. You inhale, that was better you could stand a little straighter now.

      “Red.” You and Sans say in unison before laughing. You take a moment to reel back in before taking a drag.

      “Now, what is Echo?” you question. “I felt his magic pour into me like a parasite, I could not stop it.” Error and Sans share a look.

      “There are a lot of-“ Sans starts.

      “Gl1tch3s.” Error cut him off. Sans sends him a look before continuing.

      “AU’s. You haven’t met everyone. There are so many undergrounds. Inn Echo and G’s during the core accident with Gaster…well Gaster didn’t scatter, instead he fused with them.”

      “So…they each have a piece of Gaster?” you raise your eyebrow, shit was getting far too weird. “Ok…but why did his magic turn me into well…you know.”

      “Echo’s ability used to just be subtle mood influencing…but it seems the added magic from the fusion with Gaster has multiplied that ability tremendously.” Sans continued and you rubbing a hand over your face.

      “Ok, so he could force anyone into heat or false heat or whatever the fuck that chaotic mess was?” you question again.

       “Not exactly. The effect is different for everyone. One human or monster could start bursting into tears, turn terrified and screaming, disgust or anger and so on.”

      “So that just means that i-“ Error cuts your thought process off.

      “G0t unlucky.”

      “Wait, so if he didn’t know what effect his magic would have on me. Why did he even bother?”

      “Y0ur s0ul has a l0t of sk3l3tal m0nsters attached t0 it.”

       “And your magic is…” Sans trailed off and you flicked your cigarette butt out the window before gesturing with your hands.

      “Alright, I get it, I get it. Stupid question.” You release a frustrated sigh. “So what now then?”

      “Preventatives. Never go to the club alone, always have one teleport able monster with the group at the club…and be prepared to see him again cause now that he knows necromancy is not a dead art. He’ll be keeping an eye socket out for you.” Sans explains and you scowl at nothing in particular.

      “Yes dad.” You try to mock but Sans places his hands on your shoulders.

      “I’m serious. Echo and even G…” He stopped to process for an explanation. “They live with the other AU skeletal monsters. It’s very much like the living arrangements here but…their competitive and now they know that this house has something theirs doesn’t.”

      “So what, this is monster house A and there monster house B?” you question, this was all ridiculous. Sans removed his hands to shrug but provided no further explanation. You trail your fingers over your face again. “Well this house has more then just one necromancer. Monster house A comes with a lot of human baggage as well.”

       “Th3y w1ll pr0bably f1nd ways to ‘acc1d3ntally’ run int0 y0ur human fr13nds.” Error air quoted.

      “Well then they’ll sure be in for a surprise.” You deadpan.

      “I will need to make some phone calls and explain to them our new predicament.” Sans grumbles but brings out his phone. “Could you inform the house?” he shifted that question at Error.

      “Y0u g1ving m3 0rd3rs vanilla. If y0u had gut5 I w0uld b3 c0mpl1m3nting th3m r1ght n0w.” Error laughed at the look Sans shot him. They both turn to exit the room and you move to fall back into Sans’s bed.

      “What even is my life anymore…” you complained at nothing. Ok so Echo and G were going to be annoying sure…but they were no Cross and Flowey…right? You contemplate how the future could be looking before huffing and rolling over, closing your eyes and just willing the night to be over.


	23. 23 Poker Night and Magic Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      The next day was a day off and you decided to avoid the club for a while. So discovering this was a Saturday you hit up Doggo about that poker night he had offered. Of course he accepted while questioning how many others to expect. You decided a couple monsters…the only two in the house at the moment. Red and Mutt. And you texted Avem and Xander who agreed to meet you there. Smiling you turn to Mutt and Red who you had your arm intertwined with while stepping onto the front porch of the Dog monsters house. You smile as Doggo answers the door.  
“Hey Vinni, thought you weren’t interested for a second.” He laughed, and you made sure to shift on your feet, so he could see you.

      “You said Saturday, this is literally the first Saturday.” You laugh before gesturing towards Mutt and Red. “These are- “

      “Heya I’m Red.” Red stated with a casual wink, his usual grin on his face.

      “I’m Mutt…and no I’m not making a crude joke.” Mutt gave a smile offering his hand. He caught on quick you noted as his fingers kept shifting. Doggo laughed at the reference before accepting Mutt’s handshake.

      “Nice to meet you both. Come on in, we already have the cards and bar set up.” Doggo stated ushering you three inside, you have a moment to inform him that a couple more humans would be showing up before yours and Red’s attention is brought to reality. In the far corner of the room was a lavishly polished pristine cherry wood counter space with professionally mounted racks lined with various liquors. Your eyes met his red eye lights before you both grinned like idiots. You let Mutt take the lead as Doggo and him made small talk while Red leaned in near your ear.

      “Your gonna have to carry me home dollface.” He stated, and you giggled, you would carry his trashed self-back to the house if you really needed to. You noted Doggo laugh at something Mutt said as he led your group to a table in the center of the living room, you guessed they played cards often then if the big piece of furniture was placed in such a high traffic area. Doggo made the introductions as you see three dog monsters wave at the names. The tallest dog in the room gave a happy, well it seemed like a bark as Doggo introduced him as Greatness. The smaller white dog monster smiled as his name was called next LD. Your eyes then shifted the last dog monster a small aussie looking breed of monster with bright blue eyes that made him look constantly surprised.

      “And that’s Waffles. He’s new to our group and this is his first game. We promised to go easy on him.” Doggo laughed shifting to take a seat but turning around to walk back towards the front door as the doorbell went off. You placed yourself between Mutt and Red at the table as small talk progressed. Waffles was a cute guy, very polite and easy to please with jokes. You really wanted to pit pat him but that would be probably be weird so instead you curl your fingers into Red’s sleeve, he shifts to lean against you and chuckled, he probably knew what you were thinking. He was perceptive like that. Greatness was quiet but always smiling. And LD seemed to really like Mutt as he went on about how he missed the snow and can’t wait for next winter.

      “Hey there sis! Our captain brought me as well!” you turn your head to see Avem and Xander join the table.

      “Hey guys!” you and Red cheerfully call back, Mutt rests his chin bone on one skeletal hand as the other waved.

      “So how’s Dusty doing Captain? I heard the news, that he moved in with you.” Mutt asks after introductions are made once again. Xander smiled devilishly before leaning into Mutt’s side.

      “Oh yes, though he hasn’t been able to do much moving today.” He practically purred at Mutt and you and Red failed to stifle giggles.

      “So instead you bring your second in command?” Red asks and Avem sends him a salute.

      “I didn’t have the heart to try and wake him. I sent him a message before I left to pick up Avem.” Xander says and your attention is shifted as LD laughs hard at something Avem said, Doggo joining in before shuffling a deck of cards.

      “Alright before we start, who want’s drinks?” Doggo asks and chuckles as everyone raised hands and paws alike, except Greatness. Drinks and sarcastic jabs were shared. LD let Mutt and Xander pet his head and you swore his neck lengthened. Avem refused the offer saying that he wasn’t sure if his allergies would flare or not, his nose would puff up and glow like a fleshy Christmas decoration when he spent to much time around animal fur. To your delight Waffles offered the same thing and you and Red both gave his head pit pat’s. Small talk and drinks were shared as well as the first game of poker. It had ended in a show down with Mutt and Waffles, Waffles winning in the end. Red leaned into you heavier as he finished his fourth drink as another round was dealt.

      “You ok there Cherry drop?” you lean to whisper and Red nods giving his usual toothy grin. Your pretty sure you saw red dust his cheekbones, oh yeah, he was on his way to getting gone. You had added more orange juice then vodka to your 3’rd drink, you wanted to win at least one game…or at least last longer then Mutt and Xander, who had some pretty good ‘poker faces’, pun intended. Doggo’s tell ‘tail’ was easy to spot. His tail would wag when he’d draw a good card. Red draws and you feel more then hear him huff. Bad draw, you guessed. You drew and ugh…you’d probably have to fold this round…again.

      “Ok…I’m sorry but I have to be that human right now.” Avem starts and the tables attention shifts to him. “But when you first got to the surface what did you think when you first saw the dogs up here. The animals?” Avem ended and you blinked, why had you not thought of that. The dog monsters exchange laughs, obviously this was not the first time they had heard this question.

      “Well I’m embarrassed to admit this, but I tried having a conversation with one…the human holding the leash was very concerned and had to explain the difference to me.” Doggo stated laughing.

      “It was definitely a culture shock.” LD agreed.

      “Well what about you? I can only imagine the shock at seeing…” Waffles gestured looking for words.

      “Aren’t skeletons inside all human’s? So how weird is it to see them just walking around without the fleshy casing?” LD interjects easily, you laugh at the term fleshy casing.

      “Well I though Vinni here was gonna have a seizure.” Avem started.

      “Scared?” Doggo questioned flicking out the ash on a dog treat.

      “Oh no, that’s definitely not what it was.” Xander jabbed at you laughing.

      “More like love at first sight…thought she might faint.”

      “AVEM!” you yell indignant feeling Mutt and Red shake with laughter next to you. The table shares jabs and chuckles.

      “You have no right to laugh now Xander!” you exclaim, and he actually flushes slightly.

      “True, fair enough.”

      “So how is sex with the skeletal bae?” Avem jabs an arm into Xander’s side.

      “You have NO idea.” He easily retorts. Red shifts to lean onto the table.

      “Our group overshares excessively.” Red comments and the dog monsters wave it off laughing. You already loved this group if they could handle your family’s brand of weird. The game progresses. And you note Red have two more strong drinks, you actually might have to carry him home, you note sipping your 3’rd drink as you check your hand.

      “Fuck, I fold.” You curse throwing your cards on the table in defeat. Everyone did the same except Xander and Waffles, Waffles wins…again!

      “We are getting our asses kicked.” Avem comments.

      “Yeah damn, never been this unlucky at poker before.” Mutt agrees sighing.

      “I said we’d go easy on you since this was your first game, but I think your hustling us.” Doggo states gesturing.

     “I didn’t…uh I’m not hustling I promise. I guess I’m just lucky.” Waffles stuttered slightly, and you smiled, cute. This trend continues for another 2 hours as Waffles wins three more fucking games!

      “Well I’m sure glad we weren’t betting money.” Xander comments leaning back into his chair you silently agree.

      “Gotta take you to Vegas sometime Waffles, you’ll live like royalty afterwards!” Avem gestures grandly and you think you see a pink tint on the dog monsters face, but you weren’t sure. The group takes a break after that, chatting idly and sipping their drinks. Red gestures that he’s going outside for a smoke and you nod as he gets up and walks…rather briskly out the door. You blink and look up to meet Xander’s eyes.

      “I think…again not sure but…” Xander trailed off and gestured a finger from his eye moving down his face, OH! You nod and make your own way for the door. Was he really crying? You and he drank on multiple occasions together, routinely so and he was a huge flirt and a happy drunk so if he really was tearing up you needed to know why. Luckily you hear the group talk as normal, apparently only you and Xander knew something was up with Red. You gently stepped out the front door and are faced with Red’s slightly shaking backside facing you.

     “Red.” You start and see him give a small flinch.

      “Hey dollface, I’m good just needed some air, you can go back inside.” He tells you but doesn’t turn around. You make a face that he can’t see, he was starting to really worry you. He didn’t keep secrets from you.

      “That’s bullshit and you know it. Please talk to me.”

      “You don’t need this.” He starts again.

      “You saw me cry Cherry it’s only fair.” You start again but voice softer as you place a hand on his shoulder urging him to turn to face you. And oh yeah, he was definitely crying, red tears streamed steadily down his skeletal face, holy shit! “Cherry come on, you can tell me anything!” you urge this hurt your heart and soul.

      “I can’t…keep doing this.” He wiped at his face as his other hand clutched one of yours tightly.

      “Doing what? If you’re in trouble Red I will- “you start, and he cuts you off swiftly.

      “No doll! I’m so…” he sighs removing his hand from yours and pacing in front of you, you guessed he adopted the pacing from his brother Edge. “How can I even think of this!” he raked his skeletal fingers across his skull as he struggled to continue. “You have a genius like Sans! My exceptionally strong brother, as well as a fucking god in your pocket! Why or how could I ever ask you…what would you ever want with a monster like me? I think these thoughts every day and been plagued by even more self-loathing then you can imagine. I will not burden you, but I had to say something…anything. It’s been eating away at me for months.” He huffs then goes still face staring intently at nothing on the ground. You pause to process, Red was a flirt…but had he been…he had been hiding all this from you…your soul sunk, how could you have been so blind.

      “Cherry drop…your my best friend and- “He cuts you off with a shout.

      “Your MY best friend… I have betrayed your friendship, everything you have done for me and my brother ruined in mere moments because I can’t keep my mouth shut!” you watched tear drops stain the ground and you hadn’t realized that you had started crying as well. “I’m such a dingus…” he blabbered.

      “Red…” you start hoping he’d look at you, he didn’t. “Red!” you affirm gripping his shoulders to force him to look at you. “You are no failure, your not a dingus! You think I love Sans because he’s so smart? You think you don’t have cherishing qualities? I hear the stories from Sin and Pink, the ladies fucking love you.”

      “I haven’t so much as looked at another women after you stepped into our house.” He added his voice soft as his eye lights train everywhere but your face. You were taken aback…was that really true? He wiped at his face and sniffled, which you weren’t sure how he could do with no nose. You didn’t know what to do, how to process so you let instinct take you over. You had fought Edge for this monster, you would fight many more in the future if needed. You cup his face and bring it upwards forcing his sharp teeth to meet your lips in a kiss. You saw his eye sockets widen before they closed, his arms encircling your waist and you closed your eyes as well. This monster was your best friend, he was part of your family, you would and have fought for him, and would fight beside him when the time came, you would shed dust and blood to keep him safe, he was yours. Your arms slide over his shoulders and your fingers grip into the back of his shirt. Magic pulsed in the air and you take in a shaky breath and feel as if your heart had stuttered. Red gasps pulling back clutching his chest.

      “Oh goddess Red are you ok?” you stammer your mind reeling, what had happened.

      “You…you marked me.” He breathed, and you blink confused.

      “I what?”

      “You magically marked me as yours.” His eye sockets were wide and unseeing, and you run a hand through your hair, you remembered magic marking, something monsters did to mark a mate…or something like that.

      “I…I’m sorry I didn’t meant to. I didn’t know humans could, I’ll try to take it back.” You stumble clumsily over your words as you fluster.

      “No!”

      “But your no one’s property Red I ca- “he cuts you off shaking your form by curling his fingers into your shirt and physically rocking you.

      “I want this! This is perfect! Please dollface, it’s fine. Just shocked me is all.” He pressed himself into you in a hug and while your still dumbfounded by what happened in literally 15 seconds you hug back. He then makes the grand gesture of wiping his messy face on your shirt.

      “AH! Red!” you complain pulling back as he laughs holding his sides. You wipe at your shirt but smile, him laughing was much better. Like a cool breeze on this hot summer afternoon.

      “Payback for when you did it to me, thought it was only fair.” Red continued to laugh as you struggle to wipe the mess off your shirt, flailing when you give up. “Well shall we go back inside and continue to get our asses handed to us by Waffles?” He straightens up smirking while offering his arm, you huff at him but accept and let him lead you back into the house to rejoin the table. Mutt waves a hand in front of his face.

      “Whoa that’s some strong marking you got going on there.” Mutt comments, Red smiles and drapes over you to look at Mutt.

      “You have no room to talk, Blackberry’s mark rolls off you in waves!” Red quips back. Mutt scoffs.

       “If my mark is rolling off in waves then the one you have is an entire fucking ocean.” Mutt rolls his eye lights at the cocky look Red sent him then has to take a moment to explain what magical marking is to Avem and Xander. Xander opens his mouth and Mutt cuts him off. “Before you even ask yes, Dusty has marked you as his. M’lord will probably throw a fit next time he see’s you.” Mutt chuckles at that part.

      “Magic is to fucking complicated sometimes.” Avem mutters finishing off his drink before nearly spitting is out at something LD showed him on his phone.

      “Wait…backtrack, So humans can leave a magical imprint on monsters?” Xander questions.

      “Only if the human can wield magic…it’s all very spontaneous, I don’t know the science behind it. Ask Sans, Error or Ink they’d know.” Mutt explains and focuses back on nursing his drink. Doggo reshuffled the card deck and the group agreed on one more game before calling it a night. You watched Red draw a card with a newfound…sadly swagger was the best word for it. He practically vibrated with an optimistic energy and you felt comfortable enough with his good mood to down four shots in a row from the open alcohol bottle someone had left on the table.

      “Damn the human can drink.” LD comments.

      “You have no idea.” Red jests and downs another shot with you, Avem, Mutt and Doggo join in before drawing cards.

      “Shit!” you curse and throw your hand on the table yet again. “I fold!” you see Greatness who had been very quiet this whole time give an excited yip, he had been the only one to defeat Waffles tonight. Avem starts the slow clap and the table joins in as Greatness gives a bow before the normal chatter. You feel the alcohol hit you all at once and smile at nothing in particular, this was a good day. Red leans into you and you drape an arm over his shoulder, he might actually have to be the one to carry you home tonight, you laugh in your head. The night passes and people stand up to leave.

      “Today was fun, should get together and do it again sometime.” Doggo comments while shaking Xander’s hand.

      “Damn right my man! You ok to drive Captain?” Avem questions and Xander laughs.

      “Oh yeah I’m just fine. What about you three? Which of the two of you is teleporting?” Xander’s gaze shifts to Mutt, Red and you who at the moment was being supported by Red.

      “I’m the designated teleporter for tonight.” Mutt laughed, and more good bye’s were dished out before Mutt placed a hand on both yours and Red’s shoulders. That buzz of magic flared to life and with a pop you three were back in the empty kitchen of the monster house.


	24. 24 Monster House B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

      Today had started like a normal morning…and after putting a drunk Red to bed and relieving your previous thoughts regarding the new information that was thrust onto you, the existence of ‘monster house B’ particularly, plagued your mind. Sans had sent you a text earlier today while you were at work…during a lunch break that had you in a peaceful mood…which considering the events you and your friends and family had been going through was, well, just a bit harder to achieve. Well said text from Sans was simply ‘When you arrive home we will be having a meeting regarding visiting the other house’. Innocent enough…maybe, but after your run in with Echo you’re not so sure anymore. So, you crumble your wrapper and dunk it into the nearest waste bin as you shuffle back to your post, now in a pensive and not just a bit more anxious mood then you had started the day with. You take a large breath and collect yourself to finish your shift and face whatever the night had prepared for you.

      Upon arriving home, the meeting had already reached a close and no sooner had you been able to change out of your work uniform you had been hoisted off the floor by Edge, as if you weighed nothing more than the common clutch purse as a collection of humans and monsters alike flooded out of the house. Their faces contorted and steeled for what seemed to be a mission…or a personal vendetta...you weren’t sure about most of them.

      You separate yourself from Red and Edge who are currently engaged in a heated ‘discussion’ with Echo, you make your way out the back door of monster house B. You needed a smoke, this was a lot to take in at once, you had thought there were a lot of skeletal AU’s before but…you had no idea just how numerous they really were. Luckily Sans and Error took control over the situation as you humans were designated chaperons…well that’s what Sans called them, but you knew they were more like bodyguards. Sans and Error were accompanying Xander while your human friend attempted to console an AU of Sans called…uh, was it Cray? Or Cra…you couldn’t remember. But you did know from Echo earlier that Cray…or Cra had come from an AU where humans were the ones trapped in the underground, the poor monster had fallen into a world of cannibalism and severe violence. You’d love to speak to the monster yourself but as a necromancer…well no one ever seemed to know how your magic would effect skeletal monsters.  
   

     “Shit’s getting insane…how did I ever go this damn long without running into a skeleton before…” you sigh dragging out your pack and pulling a cigarette out with your teeth. You hum to yourself as you wonder the backyard on your own. The sun had just finished setting and you didn’t notice the deep depression in the ground in front of you that had been dug up for an in-ground pool. “OH FUCK!” you curse starting to tumble into the huge missing section of dirt before squeaking as a new skeletal hand grips your forearms. Your eyes meet the red’s of the new…monster? He looked like Red…exactly like Red and you were getting ready to apologize for wondering off from him and his brother before he finished pulling you out of the hole and setting you on your feet before him…this was not your Red, no way in hell was this your Red!

      “Hey ya dollface! Never had a women fall so fast for me.” He purred and your still wide eyed…he was massive! 11-foot-tall and probably your height width wise…oh your goddess you were in some serious trouble. You literally are staring at him mouth probably halfway open…he did! He looked exactly like your Cherry only dressed in a very nice and obviously pricey black and red suit accompanied by a black fedora. You would pay money for Red to wear something like this. The new skeletal monsters rings flashed gold as he removed his hands from you after setting you easily on solid ground. He reached back to swing an abnormally large lawn chair around for him to sit in, the plastic creaked but doesn’t break and you’re amazed. You take a few steps back to crane your neck up to meet his red eye lights. He shifts to his attention back to you while bringing out a pack of cigs from his suit jacket pocket…your still staring at the mountain of a monster in front of you…he was still pretty much a couple feet taller then you while sitting. “Cigarette babe? You must be the necromancer, heard those were even more rare then humans tolerating us freaks.” He jokes, and you visibly shake your head out of your non-drunk stupor…cause DAMN! You nodded and accepted a cigarette from the pack. He puts it swiftly away and brings out a cigar to light instead. You raise an eyebrow, but he motions for you to shift upwards to meet him, so he can light your cig and you let him. It gave you some sick joy to watch someone else light one for you.

      “I don’t think you’re a freak. Takes more then being a monster to be one of those.” You attempt a joke, but you realize you stutter just a bit. Whoa…if this man would have been the first skeletal monster you’d met you probably would have fainted bloody nose and all. His presence was way too overwhelming, and you could feel the intense charisma crashing into you even though you had barely talked to him.

      “What a compliment, human better watch yourself a monster could take that the wrong way…or…maybe you like what you see?” the non-Red said, and you had to work to release the drag you had taken, pretty sure your face had instantly flushed an intense crimson. You give him a blushing mess of a once over…oh fuck yes! You loved everything of what you saw…but holy hells he was huge! Big boned didn’t even cover it!

      “Oh yes I really love what I see, you have no idea…but I don’t have a high enough constitution check to take a mountain of a monster such as yourself.” You attempt the joke as you fake the gesture of rolling dice for a DnD game. He laughs fully and your grateful he got the reference. He smirked at you, full sharp huge teeth, you fight the shudder. Where were your ‘bodyguards’ you didn’t need this, but damn!

      “I go by Don baby.” He offers his skeletal hand and you accept it, reveling in the touch regardless.

      “I’m Vinni, it’s nice to meet you Don.” You politely give and flash a smile, you couldn’t help it, he looked so much like Red. He gripped your hand roughly blowing out a puff of cigar smoke. You fight the shudder, that was so hot. He placed his teeth against the back of your hand in a kiss, you breathe. Smooth fuck! You flick your half-used cigarette out cause this monster needed your full attention, he was dangerous, and you weren’t even sure in what way at this moment.

      “A pleasure you are already.” He pulls his skull away but keeps your hand in his, your pretty sure his hands were about twice the size of yours. One skeletal finger tip caressing the skin of your palm. “What a sweet little thing you are.” He coo’d but it seemed to be directed more at himself. He slowly removes his hand from yours. “I apologize, skin is such a new concept for me. Yours was softer then I expected.” He gave a nervous chuckle, that your sure he faked. This guy had some serious charm and he knew how to wield it like a weapon. You put your hand immediately in your pants pocket as your face shades red yet again. Oh goddess where was Red…or Edge? They had to have been done speaking with Echo, right? Red seemed to have an internal GPS for you, but you use your bangs to hide your eyes as you stealthily try to scan the backyard, no one. If you were left alone with this man for much longer clothes might start coming off and you did NOT want and could NOT handle that…specifically him!

      “Oh no, it’s fine. Actually it’s sort of the same for me.” You give a nervous laugh but smile.

      “What skin?” he jested, and you laughed shaking your head.

      “No, with bones.”

      “You don’t need to ask, you can touch me all you want.” He grins sending a wink as he leans on one of his skeletal hands that he had propped on the armrest of his chair. Looking casual. Oh fuck you were in trouble. “Anywhere you want.” He adds, and you see a red tongue graze his teeth. Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! You begged the cosmos for someone to help you and your gaze desperately seeks the voice that sounds out next, divine intervention coming true for once.

     “Hey there sweetheart. Red and Edge are having an…aneurism inside looking for you.” Sans pauses before he finished the sentence as his eye lights scan the monster sitting in front of you. You stare at Sans like a love-sick puppy all over again, sure Don was ‘smoking’ hot but Sans…there was no way looks alone could ever top how perfect he was. You gratefully sink yourself into his side as he drapes an arm over your shoulders pulling you to him. You don’t see the brief look the two skeletons share but your pretty certain it wasn’t friendly. “Hey there Don, how’s the ‘tittle loan’ business?” Sans sneered, the comment seemed innocent enough but the way he delivered it had you full of questions.

      “Just peachy, you know Sans if your ever looking for a job-“ Don starts a smile on his skull. Sans cuts him off.

      “NO! I will not bring your toxic garbage into my families life.” His voice was dark and the arm he had around you tightened. You blink, sure that you understood but still not wanting to make assumptions…but your still fairly sure this Don was running something very illegal and just as dangerous.

      “Hey there classic, no need to get your spine all up. Besides I’m a kitten compared to my brother.” Don puffed out a cloud of smoke from his cigar, most of it flying directly into Sans’s face. He casually waved it away with his free arm. Then goes to open his mouth, you guess to hurl another vaguely disguised threat or an insult, but Don continues. “I was just saying hello, it’s not often I get to speak with a human woman who actually likes our kind.” Don raised his free hand up in mock surrender. Sans grumbles something unintelligible before his arm slides down to your waist. He motioned to lead you back into the house. You look over your shoulder at Don who donned what you guessed was his poker face before sending you a lazy salute, you give a small wave before Sans is halfway throwing you through the back door back into the house. Sans opens his mouth as soon as the door closes behind him and you lean against the hallway wall, knowing this was coming. A gentle lecture about wandering off and as he continued…you did feel awful…You were an adult and not an entire idiot. You saw what happened with Echo, hell even when you had first met Blood. It was downright idiotic that you had left Edge and Red’s side to head off alone. You keep your gaze at the floor as guilt and stupidity swell within you.

      “Your so right, I’m sorry.” You mutter the only thing that seemed appropriate and hear him exhale an enormous sigh. You hear his pink slippers shuffle on the hardwood floor before your pulled against his chest.

      “No, you’re an independent person Vinni, I should have known better.” You nuzzle into the crook of his clavicle and cervical vertebrae.

      “I don’t like to make you worry, you do that enough with literally everyone else.” You state as you cling to him. “I love you.” He chuckles before pulling back to look at you.

      “I love you. But you can be a real bonehead.” He jokes ruffling your hair and you curse laughing.

      “If I’m a bonehead then you’re a numbskull.” You fire back, and he laughs.

      “I don’t know about that, my skulls actually pretty sensitive.” He says his usual grin on his face and you smile getting an idea as you drape your arms over his shoulders pressing yourself against him again.

      “Oh really?” you ask and press your lips to his teeth in a kiss. He let out a small jolt of surprise before grabbing your hips and deepening it. You both jolt away as you hear a slam. Your head whips around to see the bookcase slide from the wall, you see a flash of white before two new figures join you and Sans in the back hallway. That was a fucking secret room! Your gaze then shifts to the new skeletons. One looked exactly like Sans only wearing a lab coat and circular black glasses. The one in glasses beams when he spots Sans and rushes to hug him in greeting, Sans laughs and hugs back.

      “Hey there Sci! it’s been forever, how have things been?” Sans laughs, the one in glasses smiles, so you try to note Sci to memory since he seemed to like him. You hear a scoff from the other figure that had joined you. HOLY SHIT! He looked like Error, only tall…like Echo. Actually yes that was a good description. He looked like Echo but with Error’s eyes and markings. The one difference you noted as he met your eyes and sneered was that he had sharp teeth unlike your Error.

      “Hello I’m-“ He cuts you off and because of the earlier sneer he sent your way your not surprised.

      “A human is what you are. I don’t need to know anymore.” He states matter of fact and you make a face, real cute. Racist. You fold your arms and shake your head. “Are you about to sass me human?” oh hell yeah you wanted to…but you knew that was not a good idea. “Honestly what waste of magic Echo is and his inferiority complex. Going so far as to invite wastes of flesh into MY home!”

      “Actually, Gerror Don bought this house…” Sci rectified meekly, and you see him shrink back at well you knew the racists name now, Gerror…OH! G and Error, makes sense. Gerror goes to open his mouth when a new voice joins the group. Oh no, this was either going to get really good or be a fucking disaster.

      “Don’t g3t y0ur thr3ads in a kn0t ‘Gay-er’.” Error’s voices amused as he steps up next to you and slides an arms securely around your waist. You practically feel Gerror vibrate with hatred, obviously he did not like Error. Error seemed unbothered by his almost doppelganger.

      “Don’t call me that glitchy.” Gerror spat, that’s right, no glitchlexia came from Gerror, weird you note absentmindedly. Error rolled his eye lights.

       “I’ve b33n call3d w0rs3. So fuckfac3 1 s33 y0ur sp33ch th3repy is really paying 0ff.” Error speaks easily as he presses himself deeper into you. You respond by wrapping both arms around him. Gerror makes a face of disgust.

      “Suck my dick bitch!” Gerror rages using his height to tower over the both of you, Error full on laughs at the display.

      “Tak3 it 0ut and I’ll r1p it 0ff and f33d it t0 you.” Error quips back voice glitched but steady for him, but despite his attitude you feel him gently shift you behind him. A red flush of rage spreads on Gerror’s skull, damn he either really disliked Error or he had an amazingly short fuse…or maybe both you couldn’t tell.

      “0n3 day 1 will b3 th3 on3 t0 du5t y0u!” Gerror glitched then his face instantly switched from anger to shocked indignation as he covered his mouth. You hid your face, so you didn’t laugh, that didn’t stop Error though, you even hear Sans in the background cracking up. “One day! I swear I will take my place as the new destroyer! And rid this world of trash, like you should have done a long time ago you lazy soft piece of garbage!” Gerror fires back at Error who’s grin falters slightly.

      “K33p pushing m3 Gerror. 1 may hav3 ret1r3d fr0m wiping out AU’s but that d03sn’t m3an I’m s0ft. Y0u s33m t0 forg3t I’m not Ink, I’ll k1ll y0u with0ut a s3cond thought if 1 s3nse that y0u ar3 g0ing t0 disrupt my n3w l1f3 0n th3 surfac3.” He threatens voice darker, but you did happily catch that he had called the other worlds AU’s and not glitches or abominations. Gerror freezes mid pace at the threat meeting Error’s eye lights with his own. A wicked grin spreads onto his face before blue cables fill the area, Error responds reflexively with his own wrapping and tangling into Gerror’s magic. The back-door slams open and Don makes an appearance. He takes off his fedora to place on the hat rack before scanning the room. His eye lights rest on Gerror.

      “Now, now. You wouldn’t be planning on ruining the house I so graciously let you stay in by not being able to keep your magic in your pants.” Don jests, your sure it was a jest, but the way his eye socket burrow into Gerror makes you certain it’s far more than that. Gerror’s magic instantly dissipates and Error slowly follows suit. Gerror grumbles turning to walk swiftly off, Error doesn’t miss his chance to get the last word in.

     “Tak3 a m0m3nt t0 l00k at the human3s h3r3 t0night. If 1 catch word y0u fuck3d with 0n3 1 will kill y0u.” Error calls his voice sing song as if he were reminding someone to grab milk on the way home. You were so grateful that this Error was the one you knew and not when he had made it his profession to dust ‘glitches’. You feel Don’s presence as he steps up to you, you noted he had given you enough room, so you didn’t have to crane your head to far to meet his face. Error’s arm is suddenly securely around your waist again.

      “Just remembered I’d forgotten to give you something.” Don says and shifts to reach into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. It’s subtle but you feel Error’s magic give a very fine pulse that shot swiftly up your spine. Don flashes a knowing grin towards Error before bringing out a paper business card. You blink as he hands it to you. “If you ever need…” he leans down next to your ear to finish his sentence. “Or want me, don’t hesitate to call~” he purred, and your face flushes and so you bury it into the fabric of Error’s shirt. You swore you heard Error release a sound that closely resembled a glitchy growl. You don’t see it but Don’s poker face falters briefly before receding deeper into the house. You pull back from Error and fight not to fan yourself, that man was dangerous. You go to continue to explore the house and you see Sans send you a look as he continues his conversation with Sci and now Error who had joined in to comment on something Sci had said. He mouthed “not by yourself” and you nod and peek out of the hallway to scan the main room. Avem and Luna who were shadowed by Papyrus and Orange were engaged in conversation with a Sans and Papyrus AU in orange and blue similar clothing, you knew from earlier that they were from an AU called outertale. The Sans copy’s name was Space and his Pap called himself Star. They were a fairly energetic pair and seemed like decent guys. You inspect Avem and Luna’s faces, amused and at ease, good. Orange seems like he’s about ready to fall asleep while standing, that was normal for him. Papyrus seemed enraptured as he gestured at something Star had said, then they both posed. You shake your head but mutter “so cool” under your breath. Sans had advised that the human members that were to be introduced to monster house B should be on the mentally durable side, so the humans had conversed and the ones that were chosen to investigate this house was Avem, Luna, Xander and of course you. Blue was left at monster house A, Orange had been concerned he might over-react to some of the strong personalities in this house, Blue had reluctantly agreed. You blink re-focusing. You see a familiar figure sitting with his back turned towards you as he sipped what looked like a beer, Blood. You blinked, you didn’t know he stayed here. You knew Dusty used to from conversations with Xander. Speaking of Xander, his interaction had been more then volatile when he met Echo. Echo’s magic sent Xander into a burning rage, pun intended since it ended with burnt off clothes and Error teleporting your human friend somewhere to ‘cool’ off. You had passed him in the hallway with Red and Edge before your smoke break and he had said something about being asked to talk with Cra about his intense fear of all humanity. Your sure he was wondering the house with a ‘chaperone’ by now since Error and Sans were freely walking about. You think about it, probably Blackberry and Mutt you snicker to yourself. Your phone makes a loud noise in your pocket and you hear Luna and Avem’s phones go off as well. You bring it out and move your finger to swipe open the screen onto to be looking at a …video? Of another AU Sans. Collective laughs and gasps resound from the humans, you hear a loud sound from upstairs and you guess that was Xander taking out his phone.

      “Ah hey there? Heard we had visitors and I wanted to put in my two cents. My name’s Digit.” He gave a friendly wave before adjusting his jacket, he dressed as if he was ready for a Tron convention. You go to open your mouth but he continues swiftly. “Ok to get the introduction out of the way, I’m not video chatting any of you. I come from an AU called digitale. I’m virtual magic!” he flourished with his skeletal hands and you smile, so fucking cool! “I’ve installed myself into each of your phones, hope you don’t mind. Just think of me like Siri…only better looking and so much smarter.” He winks. You hear Avem’s loud voice as he converses with Digit.

      “My names Vinni, and if what you said is true it’s probably one of the coolest things I’ve ever heard!” you gush, and he tints cyan for a moment. He cleared his throat before responding.

      “Heh, well if any of you ever need me just give me a ‘call’.” He punned, and you laugh before he continues. “Alright so I’m gonna leave to continue to surf the web literally.” He jests with a wink before your lock screen returns. Whoa magic was so awesome. You clutch your phone to your chest like something precious and give a small excited dance before inserting it back into your pocket. You continue to scan the areas of the house you could see. G had thrown himself onto one of the couches, grey jeaned legs propped on the armrest and he struggled to take off his black jacket. You see a flash of red, black and gold and shift your eyes to see Red nearly throw himself down the stairs. He hits the floor solidly before swinging his body in the direction of Avem and Luna. He seemed flustered…oh…duh. You feel that twang of guilt in your chest again, poor Red and who knows who Edge was ripping a new one into at this moment. You see Avem and Luna shake their heads. He turned his attention to the monsters next to them and they did the same thing. He huffed before turning and running for the back hallway, you stepped back and as he rounded the corner your arms encircled his waist. He froze instantly, and you felt a pulse of magic but just as soon as you felt it, it was gone.

     “I’m sorry Cherry! You and Edge were speaking with Echo near the back door, I thought you’d notice me head outside.” You apologize, he cradles you against him.

      “Stars doll you gave me and my bro a heart attack…well if we could have had one.” Red ends with a jest and you smile, this was your Red and not the 11-foot monster doppelganger known now as Don. “You’re ok ain’t ya?” he pulls you back and his red eye lights scan you. You nod and give him a smile before looking back. After a few moments Sans eye lights find your and he nods before sending a glare towards something Error had said. You grab Red’s hand and walk out into the house. The group talking with the outertale AU’s smile or nod in yours and Reds direction as you both pass them to head into the kitchen.

      “Hey there Blood.” You say softly, his eye lights find yours before he gives you a careful smile.

      “Hello Vinni, I figured if the other humans were here you would be as well. Have the other monsters been treating you civilly so far?” he swivels in his chair to converse. Red shifts in front of you to lean casually against the countertop, facing Blood. It was a simple gesture, but you could see it for what it was. Red took Sans’s orders very seriously, Sans had appointed him your ‘chaperone’…which is now Sans’s new slang for bodyguard.

      “More or less. How have you been Blood it’s been awhile?” You and he exchange small talk until a loud crash is heard upstairs. You shift to look towards the stairs and see blurs of red and black as two tall figures tumble down the stairs and into the couch taking G with them in their sprawling mess.

      “YOU SWINE! HOW DARE YOU PATHETIC CREATURES THINK YOU CAN FOOL US!” You hear Blackberry yell from the top of the stairs before leaping to join the fighting mess of Echo, Edge and now G.

      “WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN VINCENT?” Edge rages and you see his fist strike Echo who kicks him off of him before clutching Blackberry’s scarf and with help from G they hurl him into the flat screen that was mounted on the wall. Holy shit! You shift your eyes towards the top of the stairs and your shocked eyes meet Xander’s as you step out of the kitchen.

      “M’lord!” Mutt starts but the fighting continues.

      “Hey guys she’s like literally right behind you!” Xander calls next, but the clank of bone and the grunts block him out. You trail your fingers across your face.

     “EDGELORD, GRAPESEED!” You all but scream to get them to hear you. The fighting ceases instantly but you do see Edge give Echo another solid punch in the arm. He rushes you and using his forearm he slams you into the living room wall, pinning you.

      “YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING RUN OFF AGAIN!” he started pressing a little harder to emphasize. You knew he cared, and in his own way he was showing it. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” his eye light burrow in on yours and you nod animatedly.

      “Yes, I understand, I’m sorry.” You keep his gaze, so he knows you understood him. He stares at you for a good moment before slowly sliding your body down the wall. You throw yourself into him in a hug. You liked captain Edge just fine, but you liked your slightly softer Edge more. He let out a shaky breath before patting your back. Satisfied with his public display he announces he’s heading outside for a cigarette and dashes off. You scan the left side of the room to see Echo cross his arms over his chest and G picked himself off the floor giving Blackberry an ‘accidental’ kick who had started to straighten his clothes. Mutt and Xander joined them. You noted Xander keep 5 to 10 feet away from Echo at all times now. You run a hand through your hair and lean into Red who had walked up to you. “Oh man…” you breathe.

      “I second that dollface.” Red affirmed. Small meaningless conversation passed and thankfully no more fights accrued as another hour passes both humans and monsters decide to call it a night, and so teleportation occurs as the overwhelming visit finally ends.


	25. 25 Sans Date and Introduction Into A Potential 'Nightmare'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again i am adding these notes to all chapters after the first to inform everyone that i will be attempting to upload my co writers extra point of view scenarios. I am unsure exactly of how to go about this so bear with me please. so far i am thinking the best course of action is to just set them up as a separate work. i will also do my best to name the chapters in a distinct way so that you may know where it falls into in the main fic.

 

      A few days had passed since yours and your friends visit to monster house B and on this wonderful night you had asked Sans if he would be nice enough to be your date and accompany you to the Magic Den. To your absolute joy he accepted, and you now found yourself at a different booth, one a bit more secluded then the usual one you and your human friends liked to share near the dance floor.

      “It’s been awhile since I’ve came here, though it’s nice that you asked me out on a date for once. You’re a little on the shy side when it comes to taking charge like that.” Sans winks resting his chin bone on one of his hands as his grin broadens while you fluster.

      “Hey now…I mean that is kind of true, but you should see me when I don’t just casually drink.” You retort and cross your arms over your chest in mock offense. He laughs at your display.

      “So you become dominant when you drink for real, that what your telling me sweetheart?” He shifts to rest against the booth with his hands behind his head. You sense the challenge in his tone and debate for a second.

      “That’s exactly what I’m saying.” You state and rest your arms on the table. He sends you a look and oh yeah it was a challenge. You didn’t have work tomorrow so this would be a great night to get wasted.

     “Shots, right?” Sans questions and he doesn’t even need you to answer before he’s flagging down one of the workers. You smile at the green fire monster whose name was Flicker. You had heard the stories and supposedly there was a juicy little video with her, Xander and MTT spending a night together. Sans orders a bottle and she gives a polite smile before bouncing gracefully off.

     “So you gonna be ok to teleport us home after tonight?” you laugh and Sans waves that question away like it was ridiculous.

      “I can be completely hammered and still teleport. So yes this is happening tonight.” He grins before prodding at you again. “You know you can always back out if your not ready-“ you cut him off.

     “Pfft yeah right. You started this, so you better finish it SANSation.” You fire back but are lacing your fingers with his on the table as Flicker makes her way back with a bottle and a couple shot glasses before getting waved down by another booth.

     “Alright but I gotta warn you it’s been awhile so the alcohol might go right threw me.” He punned, and you giggled. Suddenly his eye lights shifted to the opening in the booth and you see his sockets narrow. “Fucking perfect…” he cursed under his breath and you shift your head towards the right and note two skeletal monsters stop in front. Your eyes met Don’s briefly, and he flashed you a million-dollar grin, but that’s not what held your attention, nope. Your gaze is instantly shifted to the newest…it takes you a second, Sans AU. He was completely black and seemed to ooze a gel like liquid…but that couldn’t be the case since nothing dripped onto the floor, magic was weird sometimes. The black of this new monster seemed to be outlined in a light blue, his one uncovered eye socket shifts in your direction and your eyes meet his eye light against your will, whoa he was cool, a little unsettling with the four tentacles sprouting from his back, but still cool.

      “Hey there classic mind if me and Nightmare join you?” Don is asking, and Sans is sending him a glare and ready to open his mouth when they both join the booth anyway. Don sitting next to Sans and the new skeletal monster, which was safe to assume was Nightmare scooted next to you.

      “Hey there I’m Vinni.” You always like to try being friendly first, after all you could always be mean later. He flashes you a grin like he’s impressed that you offered your hand so willingly to him before accepting it. Whoa! Its cool and slightly slick, but definitely not wet, you had no idea how that was possible. The only other sensation you could compare it to is like running a hand over really cool satin.

      “An unexpected pleasure.” Nightmare says, and his voice reminds you of Error’s with the deeper timber, but no breaks or glitches. You feel Sans next to you give a subtle sigh of defeat. Don places a couple bottles on the table as well as setting his own shot glass down before sliding one to Nightmare. Sans shifts closer to you before placing his arms casually on the table his usual poker face pasted onto his skull.

      “So Nightmare here is from an AU call Dreamtale sweetheart.” Sans explains for you.

      “Ironic right, you would think it would be nighttale or something.” Nightmare jests and Don gives a small chuckle of agreement.

      “So why weren’t you at Don’s place a few days ago Nightmare? I didn’t see you there anyway?” Sans questions innocently but you figure he had ulterior motives. Nightmare scoffs.

      “No offence Don my friend but it’s far too noisy, I prefer to stay at MTT hotel…even if that has-ben has moved in.” Nightmare retorts and it takes you a second, did he mean Error? Did no one here like Error except you and Ink or something? You pick up one of the bottles and pour a shot, Sans taking it from you and eagerly following suit.

      “So am I the only one that see’s the good in Error or something?” you voice downing your shot. Don chuckles.

      “Actually I respect Error a great deal. He would make a fantastic business partner.” Don says pouring his own shot your not sure but something about ‘business partner’ was fishy.

      “Look I can eventually work up to liking the guy now sweetheart. It’s just hard to forget and forgive the things he’s done…for years undergrounds were terrified they would be next. No one not even Ink could prove that his theories were wrong so that does give him a good amount of cushion…but no one likes the threat of complete unmerciful dusting.” Sans explains and though it was true it still made you hurt for him…for all of them honestly. You let him pour yours and his shot.

     “Meh…not like I’ve really had a ton of conversations with the monster.” Nightmare muttered, and he downed his 6th shot. He pushed them kinda fast. “Error keeps to himself when he’s at home so it’s not like I can casually run into him in the lobby or something…unlike Sin and Pink.” He shuddered.

     “Oh do tell.” Don presses, you take another shot and pour another and eagerly wait for Nightmare to continue. He downs another before straightening up.

      “Alright first of all I get it, sex is fucking fantastic but literally every time I see them they harass the shit out of me. I’m one second away from dusting them and just ending my misery.” He exasperates, and you stifle a giggle.

      “I hate to say it…but I’m pretty sure the only reason there so ‘handsy’ is because you have those.” You pun while gesturing to the four tentacles behind him. He takes a moment eye socket widening in realization before giving an exasperating moan and smacking his skull onto the table, leaving it there. Don and even Sans started laughing. You reach and pat him on the back. That texture was so nice, so you had to secretly admit that your comfort friendly touching was more for you then him.

      “Now don’t tell me you have decided to get ‘handsy’ as well?” Nightmare takes a jab at you straightening up to send you a wink. You pull back as you fluster at the attention. You feel Sans wrap an arm around your waist. You shift your head to look at him expecting to see something other than amusement on his face. And of course as soon as you lock eyes your falling in love all over again. What power did this skeleton have over you, damn. You use your bangs to hide your face and busy yourself with another shot, so you don’t see the cocky look he shoots Don. Drinks continue, and you’ve lost count of how many everyone has had. Nightmare had been the first to show signs of drunken stupor, then Sans then you and Don…though even your inebriated mind understood he still had more wits about him then you did. His only visibly disheveled signs was that he had loosened his tie and a very fine flush of red tinted his cheek bones. Sans had taken off his usual blue hoodie and was now in his white shirt. Nightmare slurred his speech quite noticeably…and you kept touching Sans…yep all those handsy jokes and then something like this happens. You had draped a leg over his and pressed your body as closely as you could to his. He grinned draping as arm across your shoulders pulling you into him even more. One of your hands rested on his other patella that was currently positioned under the table. Your free hand tilts back your whatever number of shot this was. Don is laughing at some story Nightmare is failing at telling and you tilt your head back to whisper to Sans.

      “I want to fuck you tonight daddy~” you whisper just loud enough for him and he noticeably jolts in his seat his face flushing a complete solid blue. One of his hands shifts to his pelvis and you note the faint blue glow. Oh damn, you like this new power. Why had you never thought of it before…Sans had a daddy dom kink! Oh hell yes! Your grinning like an idiot as you ride out your new power high. “So what do you think bone daddy?” you could not stop yourself you had to. His eye sockets widen as he meets your gaze. He breathes as he takes a moment to compose himself before leaning in next to you.

     “So what your saying is that you want bone daddy to take you to the bonezone?” he asks his voice deepening an octave and you shudder, oh hell yeah, the sexual bone pun was appreciated. You shift to give him an animated nod when you feel skeletal fingers carefully slide into your hair, you shift your attention towards Don you cradled the end of one of your red curls gingerly a look of small wonder passes over his face before his usual grin slides back in place.

     “I must say I’m impressed not many humans or monsters can keep pace with me when drinking.” He praises, and you shift in Sans’s lap to face him. Your not sure but you think his grin widened. His hand slides solidly but gentle over your head and through your hair, you liked the petting and send him a smile. “I apologize I have never felt human hair before, the texture is very unique.” Don offers an apology as he brings his hand shrinks away from you. You tried not to pout, you liked the Don’s attention. You weren’t quite sure what made him so compelling, his confidence? His size? Or maybe because he resembled a possibly more dangerous version of your Red? You weren’t sure.

     “Really Don? I thought you had no problem getting tail?” Nightmare straightened himself using two of his tentacles as support.

      “That’s precisely it, I’m getting ‘tail’ monster tail. But approaching a human woman if something very different, most flee at the sight of me.” Don explains as he takes another shot.

      “Wonder why…” Sans clips dryly and you make a face. You were about to comment something positive when a strong magical pop of energy filled the area. Error stepped into the view of the overhang light his expression wild and his eye sockets wide until they shifted towards Don, narrowing as he pointed a skeletal finger in the tall monsters direction.

      “1 can’t b3l1v3 y0ur h3r3 y0u m0th3rfuck3r!” Error hisses in glitched cursing as he closes in on the man. You shake your head out of your stupor, what the hell was going on?

      “Easy Error, what’s going on?” Sans’s voice drifts easily and Error breathes in and turns to face him, you see a look of sympathy pass as his eye lights find you before his attention is back on Sans.

      “Th3r3 was a driv3 by near MTT Hotel…” Errors gaze is again on you and your already slinking over Nightmare to get out of the booth. “R3d’s b33n shot.” He gets directly to the point. Your hurling yourself into him by the end of this alcohol magically leaving your body.

      “WHAT!” you fluster eyes wide and searching Errors face for an explanation.

      “Six 0f y0ur broth3rs m3n ambush3d h1m b3cause they th0ught h3 was y0u!” Error wheels on Don once again. Don slams his fists so hard onto the table the wood cracks.

     “That fucking cunt Godfather!” Don grits his sharp teeth in rage.

      “Where is he, is he ok, did you get him a hea-“ Your cut off as Error hurries to explain.

     “I t00k h1m t0 my r00m and g0t Alphys, sh3 t0ld m3 he w0uld b3 fine. She just n33ds to rem0ve the bull3ts before using h3al1ng mag1c.” He tells you and your gripping his arms.

     “Take me there!” Error sends a look towards Sans before gripping your waist and that fizzle of magic flashes over you, then your suddenly in Error’s bedroom. You feel three more magical pops resound behind you and know that Sans, Nightmare and…Don had followed. Your eyes narrow as the scene on the bed. Alphys had ripped open Red’s shirt and you see bullet lodged between his sternum and true ribs and dangerously hovering over the red upside-down heart of his soul. You feel Sans walk past you to help Alphys and you grit your teeth and before you can take a breath to try and control it your magic is flowing through the air, black bones of varying varieties sprouting from the ground, a sharpened femur appearing in your hand as you wheel to face Don with fury in your eyes. Error goes to reach for you when the black bones that are your magic sprout upwards separating you and Don from everyone else in the group in the form of a wall. His eye sockets widen, and you shift to point your weapon at him eyes fierce and teeth bared. “IF ANYONE I LOVE IS PUT IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU AGAIN I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!” you bark and feel the floor magically crunch and crack beneath you as two soulless black skeletal figures drag themselves from the hardwood floor to stand on either side of you. Don’s sharp teeth gape as he blinks at your display. Your body starts a fine tremble as the incredible burst of adrenaline slowly leaves you. Placing one of your hands over your face you wipe away a few frustrated tears, Red was yours you placed your mark on him to keep him safe and had failed…you yell a few random curses and don’t hear or see Error and Nightmare dismantling the wall of your magic while cursing. You try and breathe.

      “Look Vinni, I had no idea anything like this would happen. I’m sorry. You seem to care a lot about the …smaller me. I’ll take care of this tonight you have my word.” Don speaks, and your head is clearer.

     “I know it’s not your fault really, I’m sorry…I just…Red and…everything.” You trail as your brain shifts to thoughts of the Cross and Flowey encounter…your family had lost Fresh. Almost losing Dusty and Edge as well. You clench your jaw and swing with all your might at the soulless shell of a skeletal figure on your left. The femur strike is solid and strong, and the husk of magic nearly explodes in bone pieces as you imagine hitting Cross. Suddenly Error’s grabbing at your hands and your brought into him.

      “H3y n0w easy k1ll3r.” Error actually coo’s and you feel his skeletal hand gliding over your back as the other holds the back of your head keeping you there. You breathe focusing on his glitchlexia. Your magic fades instantly and Error pulls back, your brain reruns Don’s earlier statement.

      “Wait! You said you would take care of this tonight?” you fire the question towards Don.

     “Sweetheart I don’t think it would be a good id-“ Sans starts and Error cuts him off.

      “I’ll g0 w1th th3m.”

     “An opportunity to kill and maim alongside an expert, I’m honored.” Don starts and brings out a phone from his inside suit pocket. Suddenly the door explodes open…like literally open, there was a cavernous crack leading to the outside hallway.

      “0h gr3at…” Error mutters to himself.

      “Now darlings what in the name of all that is fabulous is going on down here?” Mettaton takes over the room as he walks in, his voice calm but the previous action of him kicking down a wall made you seriously doubt he was. You shift to curl back into Error when you note Xander step out from behind Mettaton his face a little surprised but over all controlled. You stroll over to them and give an apology and Sans; Error and Don give them both the rundown on the situation. Partway through the conversation you shift to be closer to the bed with an unconscious Red laying on top of it. You feel a shift behind you and turn to see Don, he apparently also thought that Error and Sans could explain things well enough.

      “Mettaton and your friend Xander will be joining us…Nightmare would…” Don trailed off as he noted Nightmare passed out in one of the corner chairs. Don shook his head before focusing back on you. “I just need to call up an associate of mine to check street security footage and run the plates.” You shift to nod then stop him. You had a quicker idea.

      “Hey Digit you there?” you bring out your phone and smile as the screen flickers to life.

      “Hey, my new non-virtual buddy, how’s it going?” Digit smiles.

      “One sec.” you say before rushing out the sliding glass door of the outside balcony, you raise your phones screen to the area. “I’ll fill you in later but Red got shot by some fucks that drove by, can you see if you can locate where they may be now?” you ask, and he gives a hum and your turning your phone back to face you. His skeletal hands are swift as he brings up countless screens of data and seems to file through them even quicker then he could make them appear. His eye lights glow a bright cyan and finally he cheers at himself.

      “East Willow drive, they just parked in the alley to the left.” Digit answers and you thank him, and he gives a lazy salute before fading off your phones screen. You look up at Don who’s grinning.

      “Well now that that’s settled, shall we darlings?” Mettaton asks flourishing before sticking his metal hand into his torso, you raise an eyebrow and see Xander do the same thing, you hear a click and suddenly when Mettaton pulls his hands back he’s wielding a chainsaw.

      “Holy shit.” You and Xander both state.

      “Alright I’ve explored that body of yours on numerous occasions…where the fuck were you hiding that?” Xander exclaims and you have to agree.

      “A girl has her ways my dear~” Mettaton purrs towards Xander.

      “I’v3 n3v3r s33n d3ath by a chainsaw, th3 n1ght is lo0king up.” Error comments a sadistic grin begging to form on his face. The group turns for the door…no that’s just an opening now. “I h0p3 th1s g3ts f1x3d s00n Mettat0n.” Error growled and Mettaton practically melted…oh man.

      “I’ll be sure to call someone right away after were done with our little errand.” He tossed back casually. Xander strolls up easily next to you.

      “You sure about this? This is a bit different from our fight with Cross and Flowey. We should be good to go if you wanna hang back and be with Red.” Xander offers in a polite inquire. You send him a smile.

      “Thanks but right now all I wanna do is smash some faces. So you ready to ‘light’ up the night pyromancer?” You joke, and he grins back at you.

      “So ready. After all I’ve seen our moves in combat. They don’t stand a ‘ghost’ of a chance.” He quips, and you knew where the joke was going but refused to give it to him. “Oh come on it was funny Vinni.” He exaggerates and that does it for you, you crack up.

 

      With Don and Error’s ‘killer’ instinct it didn’t take long before the 6 monsters that were hired by Don’s brother, you remembered him cursing the name Godfather. You raised an eyebrow, no humans? Two bunny monsters, one squid-like creature, one crocodile monster, and two cat monsters. Your retaliation group had cornered them in the alley Digit had explained to you. You set your jay, was this really about to happen? This dusting felt…it should feel wrong, but it didn’t. If they had killed Red you would have dismembered every one of them and made them beg to be dusted. You feel that flare of magic swell in your chest and take a breath. Your eyes meet Xander’s and he raises an eyebrow in silent question you nod, you were fine. Your magic apparently unstable tonight but you were fine. Two of the attackers go to rush behind your group for the exit and fire erupts blocking it. Error’s magic fly’s through the air as well as his cables join the flames.

      “Oh I don’t think so.” Xander ‘fires’ off and Error chuckles, the same tone he had donned when your family had fought Flowey. Dark and sinister with the promise of death. The cat monsters yell in rage and rush your group. Don brandishes a silenced piston from his suit jacket and fires off a well-placed round into one of the monsters face. Your eyes widen as Mettaton decapitates the second one in one swift motion.

      “Hmm s0 that5 h0w it l00ks.” Error raises himself in his blue cords as he observes, content to supervise. The remaining assailants crouch in on themselves as they press against the far wall.

      “Now you may have noticed gentlemen, but you got the wrong skeleton.” Don starts as he steps forward tipping his fedora with the tip of his gun. The squid monster goes to rush him only to be enveloped completely in an intense fire. Don tisks with his finger after sending Xander a look of appreciation. “As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. The monster you shot…well he doesn’t belong to me and he certainly isn’t me.” He is interrupted again as one of the bunny monsters brandishes a gun while shouting curses incoherently. Don scoffs and shoots him before he even finishes un-holersting his weapon. “You are a bunch of rude little shits. I knew my brother had no eye for quality.” He gestures towards you before speaking again. “I know you can feel the familiar magic in the air. That mark I’m sure you sensed on the monster you shot belong to her, so who shot her bond? If you confess honestly I may even feel generous and let the other go free.” He ends and you see the two monsters eye each other. You breathe, he was going to give the shooter to you? Were you really ready for this? Your brain flashes the pained expression on Red’s face as Alphys and Sans worked carefully to dislodge the bullet embedded in his rib cage. Then your brain reruns every moment you’ve had with Red…he was yours, you and your family protected what was theirs.

      “Fuck you man! Fuck you and your dick face brother! All you boss monsters have no idea what it’s like for the rest of us unfortunates!” the crocodile monster shouts. “And associating with fucking humans, you make me sick! If that monster really was marked by one I was doing him a favor!” he continued and you rage, your already touchy magic flying threw the air before you realize what you were doing a sharpened femur shoots upwards and impales his leg. He curses and cries out in pain. The remaining bunny monster flusters in front of Don and Mettaton.

      “I can…I can go right? I mean I didn’t shoot that skeleton, and you said I could leave right?” the green bunny monster flails his limbs as he desperately implores. Mettaton sends a sly look towards Error.

      “Why of course darling, don’t let us keep you. But I’m sure our necromancer here will want to have a few words with your friend.” Mettaton gestures for the monster to leave and as soon as he walks past him Mettaton impales his chainsaw solidly through the monsters back tip emerging from his chest. You hear Error make a sound of small enjoyment.

      “Fucking get it over with human filth! I’m not scared of you!” the crocodile monster yells and your attention shifts. Don gestures and you step forward at the creature who’s cradling his right leg. You surprise yourself as your magic pulses and two black soulless skeletal figures emerge again.

      “I’m not normally a violent person. But you hurt my family and I have zero fucking tolerance for that.” You push your magic into the black skeletons, silent orders, they took post on either side of the monster holding his arms. “This won’t be quick, you see that monster you shot his name is Red and he’s mine you fucking piece of racist trash.” You magic flared and another sharpened femur shot through his other leg. He cried out.

      “Fuck you monster slut!” he continued. You absently note that his pride rivaled that of Edge and Blackberry. Maybe you’d do this quicker then you thought.

      “Pull.” You order, and your skeletons do so, and you hear the bones snap and the flesh tear, in about maybe a five-minute agonizing period your magically controlled skeletons had dismembered him. The five minutes went swiftly for you but your sure it lasted an eternity for him. You vaguely hear Error and Don whistle. You grip one of the femurs impaled into his legs and give a solid forceful yank pulling it out, he screams but still manages to insult you. You press the sharpened end against his sternum, the same area he had injured Red. You blink, no, you weren’t ready to do it yourself. “Come here.” You order and the left skeleton approaches you, you hand him the femur and push probably the last amount of magic you can muster into him in an order. The black skeleton turns and positions the femur like you had and you hear it as it sinks swiftly into the crocodile monsters flesh. A moment passes as your magic fades, dust carrying in the cool night air. Don fishes out a cigar and scans the area his eyes resting on a security camera near the entrance of the alley.

      “Digit.” He starts.

      “Already taken care of.” You hear Digit state instantly. The group turns to head out and you shift looking at the pile of dust behind you. Were you ok with this? Did you really just do this? Your mind questions and you feel a hand on your shoulder. You look to meet Don’s eye lights, his confidence and stature flows into you and you give him your best I knew what I was doing and am ok with it face. You let him usher you onward.

 

      There is some small talk and banter when the group hits the hotel but eventually the night progresses and as the group disperses for the night Sans teleports both you and Red back home. That ends up with you curled up next to Red in his bed for the night. Sans sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room, snoring heavily. You pet Red’s skull as you press closer into him. He stirs.

      “Dollface?” he asks, and you smile, his voice comforting you.

      “Hey cherry drop. How are you feeling?” you ask.

      “Gonna take a shot in the dark and say that was a bone rattling experience.” He puns, and you stare, was he fucking serious…

      “I was scared, I was so scared I was gonna lose you.” you say and you feel the emotion swell inside you again. He shifts to pet your head. The bare minimal of the magic you still had trails and flickers over him to strengthen your magical mark, he winces, and you pull your magic back.

      “Sorry doll that kinda hurts at the moment. But I could try something.” He says, and you feel his skeletal fingers brush along your chin as he pulls you into him, his teeth meeting your lips. You close your eyes and let him take charge. You and he had kissed before, but this felt, special. You jolt when he deepens the kiss and feel his magic crash into you. You can’t feel it but your pretty sure he was marking you and you let him.

      “Oh fuck.” He gave a startled yelp as your white corgi mix Bone crashed into the bed sheets between you and Red. You giggled cooing and kissing affectionately at baby bones. “Cock blocked by a dog…what a new low for a skeleton.” Red states and you laugh. “Look dollface…I…” he takes a moment scratching the back of his skull. “I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you for months now.” He says and your face heats up, he was a flirt and so this knowledge reeled you to a degree. You push at Bone until he’s laying comfortably behind you before cupping Red’s face, the look so fragile on the skeletons face and you were amazed. You were not all the hype everyone seemed to think you were, yet this life that had been blessed with had been placed in your lap. You would and had killed for him, you searched yourself, oh yes, you loved him. More now than your subconscious had allowed you to realize…you pondered for only a moment on that…your body and brain too tired to form a coherent realization on the subject, however, so to your chagrin you let your brain lull back to the current task before you. That thought left on the back burner to sift through when you brain could fire off a synapse properly.

      “I love you Red.” You kiss him and he all but melts into you. You feel a spark shoot through you and reluctantly pull back as Red moans, your sure he can’t handle anything like that right now. “Just don’t get shot again alright.” You attempt to joke as you shift hugging yourself into him. He chuckles.

       “Definitely don’t plan on it now doll.” He says and minutes pass as he shifts against you. You sigh contented as you hear Red’s snores mingle with Sans’s. You close your eyes and instantly your exhaustion takes you into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a side note as well as pseudo reminder please feel free to comment on what you would like to see more of with the additional work my co-writer has been working on. Comment certain scenarios that could happen during chapters of the main fic here and i [VincentAnubi] will see what i can correlate with when i speak with my co-writer [Alexander Ives]. Also thank you for generously spending your time here and taking the time to read mine and possibly my co-writers work, it is greatly appreciated! So again feel free to comment on either work, i promise we don't bite...hard lol.


	26. 26 Papyrus Confrontation, Error at Work, Mudding

 

      You groan and hear Red mumble a complaint as your phone buzzes on his counter, you roll over and answer it your sleepy voice drifting digitally through the speaker.

     “Hello…” you slowly sit up and rub at your eyes.

      “Hey there Vinni, I know it’s early but are you free later today, like around 5? I know you wanted to go mudding in your jeep sometime and I convinced Ink to join us, you think you may be up for that?” Luna’s voice drifts over the speakers.

      “Depends if it’s still bright enough outside, but yeah I’m down.” Your brain takes a second to register what she’s asking before you pet Red’s skull who hums, and you hear him give a grumbled complaint as your warmth leaves the bed. You note Sans was gone, you stretch and your spine pops.

       “Hmm hot.” Red says halfheartedly as he rolls over hogging the covers you had withdrawn from, his eye sockets closed.

      “Alright where can we meet you then?” Luna asks, and you hear her stifle a giggle, you assumed she had heard Red’s previous comment.

      “Uh…well I wanted to thank Error, so I think I’ll be at his place in MTT Hotel.” Your tired brain calculates.

      “Alright well I’ll meet you there, tell me if things change.” Luna cheers and you smile and exchange goodbyes. You pocket your phone and rub at your eyes again.

      “Leaving already dollface, think you could grab Papyrus, I should be good for healing magic now.” Red’s voice carries, and you give him an affirmative before heading out the door. You run literally into Papyrus who catches you.

      “Oh Vinni, I’m sorry are you alright?” Papyrus’s voice is softer you assure him your fine before giving him a smile. “Sans told me I should check on Red, oh also don’t forget you have a shift today.” Papyrus informs you. you blink, shit, you had forgotten you were covering a few hours for a coworker.

      “Thank you Pap, I had forgotten actually. Oh uh, where’s Sans?” you question.

      “Not sure, he surprised me by saying he had errands to run.” Papyrus states and you hum a noise that you had heard him. “You look tired Vinni, are you alright?”

      “Oh uh, yeah Pap, just had some issues with my magic last night, but don’t worry. I’ll be as magnificent as Blue after I shower!” you attempt to exclaim, when in truth you were unsure how much Sans had informed his brother. A look crosses Papyrus’s face.

      “What issues did you have, perhaps I can help?” he presses and even though you hear his good-natured question, but the look his eye lights give you had you sure he knew something had happened…if you weren’t sure that Sans had given him a fluffier story you did now…oh no…

      “It was nothing Papyrus, really. I got into an argument with Don and even though it was all a misunderstanding I overreacted.” You blurt. Oh you hated lying, but you also felt this wasn’t your place.

      “Honestly you and Sans are so similar it’s painful.” Papyrus sighs and you blink not expecting this. “Look Vinni, I know I don’t act it, but I’m an adult.” You open your mouth to interject and hopefully change the subject at the same time, but he cuts you off. “I’m over 70 years old Vinni…” your eyes widen…wait if Papyrus…then what about Blue? Your mind spirals, unprepared. You hadn’t even thought about ages when you first moved in. You chide yourself, it had been stupid to just assume. His hand rests on your shoulder and you meet his eye light praying to the gods that Sans wouldn’t be to hard on you. You spill everything that had happened last night and are covering half of your face in shame at the end. Papyrus runs a gloved hand over his chin as he hums. You see it in his face, a calculating expression that Sans sometimes dons.

      “I’m sorry…” you deject yourself and startle as Papyrus hugs you.

      “Thank you for being honest with me, everything will turn out alright. Well you need to get ready for work, so away with you my friend, and don’t fret I’ll see to Red.” Papyrus grandly flourishes, and you mutter a ‘so cool’ loud enough that he could hear you before he vanishes into Red’s room. You leave and resign yourself to dragging yourself to a shower and getting dressed in scrubs for work. Your pouring food into Bone’s bowl wondering if you had betrayed Sans, but Papyrus…damn, over 70, maybe Sans didn’t give enough credit to his brother. You shake your head, well if you opened that can of whoop ass you’d hear about it later. You give some pats to Bone and rush down the stairs grabbing your bag and keys making your way out the door for your jeep.

 

 

      Four hours pass boringly at the clinic, but you do note Doggo before Dr. Witherspoon is ushering him in one of the back rooms. You both lock eyes and exchange quick waves. You feel a tap on your shoulder and turn in your chair.

      “I know this sounds bad, but I can’t understand this guy. I know you have more experience with monster kind…do you think you could…” your co worker leaves the question unfinished but you nod, and they leave to switch the call over to you. Pressing the phone snugly between your shoulder and ear you finish re organizing the flow chart for the next shift schedule. Your boss was an amazing vet but him and computers did not belong in the same room. Your fingers instantly stop typing and you raise an eyebrow as the heavy glitched mess that your sure was Error’s voice flow through the phone.

      “Error. What are you doing?” You hear him chuckle and his speech clears up considerably. “Aren’t you a bit old for prank calls?” you chide but there’s laughter in your voice.

      “I c0uld n0t res1st. S0 bab3, what ar3 y0u w3aring?” he starts his voice dipping. You roll your eyes and busy sizing another margin.

      “I’m at work killer, what do you think I’m wearing?” you fire back a pleased look sliding onto your face at the thought of his expression. You check your post it notes and adjust names accordingly.

      “Smarta55. 0k, n3w d1r3cti0n. What d0 y0u th1nk I’m w3aring?”

     “I’ve seen your closet gorgeous~” you attempt to mimic Mettaton’s voice.

     “G00d, n0w imag1n3 it all 0n the fl00r. 1’m w3ar1ng n0thing~” he purrs confidence dripping out the ear piece and your fingers slide over the keyboard of your computer sending different kinds of error’s over the white chart. Your face heats up. You hear him give a clearly amused chuckle, the throaty glitchlexia crashing over and through you…you could not concentrate with that voice. Damn him, was he really going to do this. Your eyes scan the room, there was no one near you. “H3ard y0u plann3d t0 st0p by t0day, s0 bab3 l3t me g1v3 y0u som3 id3a of what t0 exp3ct.” you hear the faint shift of bone on bone before he gives a long deep glitched moan, your hand shoots to your mouth as your eyes widen. He was really doing this! “I’m g01ng t0 wr3ck y0u wh3n y0u g3t her3. 1 ach3 t0 f33l y0ur sw33t pussy ar0und m3. T0 her3 y0u scr3am and b3g my nam3.” You hear more shifting and he lets a few more tortuously sexy moans drift over the line. “S0 my ad0rabl3 littl3 pupp3t~” he starts and oh goddess the challenge in that alone had your heart hammering. “Th1nk y0ur n3cr0mancy can tak3 th1s skel3tal g0d?” the lilt, although glitched, was very apparent and you took the challenge personally, it flipping some sadistic switch inside you as you open your mouth against your will.

     “I will fight you.” you breathe and can’t deny your excited. He laughs a nice sensual chuckle and your brain fizzes all over again.

      “Many hav3 tr1ed.” He starts, and you feel a shiver trail down your spine, his voice was dark and violent, but managed to drip sexual intent all at once. You weren’t sure you were ready for this, but you definitely wanted it anyway. “But 1f y0u manag3 t0 pull off what y0u d1d last n1ght, y0u m1ght at least g3t within arms l3ngth…mayb3.” He pokes fun and you make a face, it’s not like he’s wrong. You smirk getting a new idea.

      “I could always just take off my clothes.” You jest a fresh smile on your face as he pauses.

      “Y0u’d b3 g3tting a n1c3 up and cl0s3 l00k at m3 1f y0u d0 that.” His voice dips and breaks in a deep timber towards the end and your hand is back to covering half of your face. Gods be damned that glitchlexia.

     “You ok there?” Withersoon’s voice startles you as you look up wide eyed. “Is something the matter?”

      “Fam1ly 3m3rgency…” Error’s voice offers in your ear and you say it before thinking it over.

      “I understand, don’t worry it seems to be a slow day anyway so if you need to go take care of some family matters we’ll be just fine.” Witherspoon gestures to emphasize and your hanging up a laughing Error and clocking yourself out, eyes still wide and face half flushed still by the time your grabbing your bag and heading out the door.

 

 

      After arriving at MTT Hotel your swiftly rushing for the elevator, hating that you were literally running there for Error. He would be getting such a sick kick out of this you curse in your head as you press buttons. The doors close and you take a moment to reflect…oh shit were you ready for this. You roll your shoulders and smile as your back pops…ok yes you were going to wreck him! If he wanted a fight you were gonna sure as hell give him one! After all it’s not like you could really hurt him, right? After all it wasn’t really a fight, but you were gonna draw blood. Your jogging out the elevator as soon as the doors open already pulling your over shirt off and unbuttoning your pants as you burst through his doors, barely noticing that it had been fixed after last nights incident. You see Error peek out of his bedroom at the sound of intrusion and your throwing your pants at him catching him in the face and while he chuckles reaching to pull them off your flinging your panties somewhere at random and rushing him. Flesh and bone crashing together in a struggling mess as you manage to push him onto his bed.

      “Fuck!” Error curses and your riding a new power high as you crawl on top of him, he finishes flinging your pants off him before his usual cocky grin slides back onto his skull. “Mor3 gl1tch3s may hav3 l1v3d if th3y ‘f0ught’ lik3 this.” He jests, and you shake your head, but your fingernails are already scrapping and trailing over black and red bone alike.

      “That’s mean.” You chide and note his left eye glow yellow as he takes in the scene in front of him.

      “We’v3 c0v3red this alr3ady sw33t th1ng. I’m n0t a n1c3 m0nst3r.” He hisses when your fingers grip bruising into his clavicles, a dialed-up static of noise that you also like and have never heard before. “G3tting c0cky ar3 w3?” he asks but a grin is still pasted on his skull. His fingers shift to grip into your thighs so tight that your sure the tips of his skeletal fingers had pierced your flesh.

      “I think the only one getting ‘cocky’ here is you.” you poke fun sliding your hand solidly over his black member, he makes a noise between windows vista pop up or an error 404 message. He actually covers his mouth in slight confusion, apparently it had shocked him as well. You didn’t know whether to laugh or not. “That’s hot.” You say instead. “So killer how much abuse can you take?” you ask instead and bite your lip, so you don’t laugh.

     “Ar3 y0u fucking kidding m3 with that?” he laughs, and it rolls over you. so you shift your hips placing the tip of him at your entrance. He stops and sends you a measuring look before smirking. “D0 y0ur w0rst.” He says and he’s crossing his arms behind his head a smug look plastered over his skull. That asshole. You slowly lower yourself taking him inside you releasing a shaky breath you hadn’t known you’d been holding. Error hums pleasantly under you and you rock your hips violently as you shift downwards to sink your teeth into his previously abused clavicle. He hisses that strange dial up noise again and you bite harder as his fingers dig into your legs and back. Magic was amazing you note for who knows how many times as the bone gives and your teeth press. When the taste of blood fills your mouth you pull back only to be flipped roughly onto your back. “1 hp, w3ak.” Error fires off as he sinks his teeth into your shoulder. You cry out in joy and pain. He picks up his thrusting pace and shifts to your other shoulder his teeth sinking easily into your flesh and you buck against him in your struggle. He hums giving you a confident look as he’s shifting your hips up his waist as he raises off his knees. Your brain fries as he rams that sweet spot deep inside you.

     “Error fuck!” you curse and that broken chuckle floats through the air.

     “N0t s0 t0ugh n0w ar3 w3?” he baits you and you shift your legs solidly around him and pull him harder into you, you would be sore for this later, but you were rewarded with a darkly glitched moan.

     “That all you got killer?” hassling him was a bad idea but you did it anyway. His glowing eye burrow into you and his face turns sadistic, oh yeah bad idea! His fingertips scrap along your back as he’s flipping you onto your stomach. Your upper half is shoved forcefully into his mattress as his palms grind into your shoulders he enters you again and is bucking into you with reckless abandon as he curses and you’re a begging shivering mess under him. His teeth sink into your lower spine and you scream in pleasure but just as you do your hearing another scream accompanied by laughter. What the fuck? Error stops and you shift to turn your head towards his bedrooms entrance. Ink was coving his face while muttering curses and Luna was standing next to him laughing.

      “Get it girl, guess we should have knocked. Sorry about that.” Luna struggles to straighten herself as she’s now wrapping arms around Ink who slides his body into hers.

      “It’s f1n3, n0 harm don3.” Error mutters casually and your feeling his hips shift to continue.

      “Oh my stars! ERROR!” Ink is yelling, and you hear Error chuckle. “Are you serious and is that BLOOD?” he continues, and you see him flail as his eyes shut. Luna continues to grin but gives you and Error a sly smile before heading for what you guessed was the kitchen.

      “1f y0u can’t handl3 watch1ng mayb3 y0u sh0uld g3t the fuck 0ut skittles! 0therwis3 w3 c0uld discuss quantum th3ories or the weath3r.” Error fires off unbothered by the presence and you tune it out as he’s sinking his teeth into your back again his fingertips scraping over your ribs.

      “Error she’s human your being far to rough!” Ink continues, and you hear Error huff a sigh.

      “Sh3 has a saf3ty w0rd, d0 y0u h3r3 h3r using 1t? N0w g3t 0ut b3fore you hav3 a coronary!” Error states and you shift to watch as his magic literally flings the wildly blushing Ink out of the room. “F1nally. N0w ar3 y0u r3ady t0 cum puppet?” he leans near your ear to ask and your so breathless by his assault all you can do is nod your head and give a soft whimper. He shifts his hands, one on the back of your neck pressing you firmly into the bed and the other to your clit as he rides you. Maybe 10 seconds pass before your screaming out your orgasm and seconds later you feel his release as he gives a loud glitched string of curses. He falls away from you collapsing on the bed. “Damn that wa5 g00d.” You roll onto the floor reaching for clothes, your mouth unable to form words for how good that was.

      “Ow.” You mutter, your body hurt like a bitch.

     “You ask3d f0r it sw33t th1ng.” Error says dragging himself off the bed to his closet since your literally taking the clothing he had probably worn earlier today.

     “Yeah I know your very good at delivering the good pain.” You agree.

    “Glad y0u appr0v3 I’v3 had a lot of pract1c3 in th3 bad pain.” He tosses back casually, unbothered by the topic. You however make a face, that was very sad you note quietly as your pulling your boots back on. Pushing your hair out of your face as you make your way up behind him. You kiss his scapula and trail up the back of his skull. He hums approval and you head out for the, you had guessed it, Luna and Ink were sitting at the kitchen counter. You take a seat next to them and Ink turns his head swiftly away. You see the multicolor flush creep up his cervical vertebrae.

      “That’s so pretty.” Luna mutters before turning to face you. “So still feel up for mudding today?” You nod your head, of course you were. “Good cause I wouldn’t have the heart to tell sweet lil’ Blue that we had canceled last second.”

     “Wait Blue is here?” you question.

      “Ah yeah, we bumped into him last second as me and Ink were heading out. He’s in the downstairs lobby.”

      “What’s Avem doing?” you ask.

      “Oh he’s hanging out with Orange and Mutt, I’m pretty sure there at Muffet’s.” she answered, and you give a noise of recognition.

      “So y0ur3 h3ading 0ut n0w bab3?” Error’s voice joins the group and you give him a sympathetic look. He grins shooting a look at Ink before shifting to kiss the top of your head while pulling you into a quick hug. “N0t t0 worry. I hav3 plans with D0n and N1ghtmar3 th1s aft3rn00n.” he says and that surprises you just a little, but you flash him a smile as Ink is ushering both you and Luna out the door.

 

 

       30 minutes on Bliss Trail Mud Bog pass and Blue is bouncing in the front seat as you take a turn far too sharply and send Ink crashing into Luna as the jeep erupts into new laughter when mud is flung directly into Ink’s face. You glace at the review mirror to see Ink’s face light up in delight. You grinned gunning it fresh mud spraying through the open windows all over you and Blue. You were happy that Ink seemed to be enjoying himself, apparently the pacifist had a dark side under all that cheer. Your eyes shift to the grand Cherokee and Rubicon that had joined the trail. The red Rubicon slid past you flinging fresh much onto your wrangler.

       “Oh hell no!” Luna states from the backseat. Blue flails.

      “THEY ARE NO MATCH FOR US!” he gestures grandly. You shake your head but straighten up in your seat fingers curling tightly on the steering wheel. You flip the wipers and gun the gas making a turn and tapping the breaks your own mud slinging hitting the red car. The car cracks up as you see the human couple briefly shoot a glare your way. The Cherokee speeds next to you and you slow down barely missing the fresh wave of mud sent your jeeps way. You curse and Ink flails in the backseat.

      “Can I have a shot at this?” he asks, and you slow to pull the jeep in park.

      “You sure? Just don’t take turn to recklessly I don’t wanna flip.” You inform him as you the group unbuckles. You hear Blue scoff.

      “FEAR NOT FOR EVEN IF THE VEHICLE DOES FLIP I CAN PICK IT UP.” Blue states with a flourish and your laughing as you and he switch places with Luna and Ink. You just finish with your seat belt as you straighten in your seat. There was no way Ink would be a- your thoughts are swiftly cut off as your flung against the seat as he immediately guns the gas.

      “Fuck!” you and Luna are cursing as your gripping the seats Ink laughing as he pulls in front of the Rubicon. You see Blue stick his tongue out only for mud to be flung onto his face as we catch up with the green Cherokee. You laugh as he wipes at his skull. Ink’s maniacal laughter resonates through the car as he pulls in front of the green vehicle tapping the gas briefly before speeding off down the trail. You turn around to see the disappearing green car busy itself with its windshield wipers.

      “Suck on that!” Ink states proudly and everyone is laughing. Everyone gets a turn, and everyone quickly discovers Blue is the most reckless crazy driver. Luna is the most careful and you’re the middle ground and Ink was apparently the most skilled. 3 or 4 hours passed like this, you had lost count of time by the time your group leaves the mudding tracks and has a lengthy car wash trip so when 9 is rolling around the group is exchanging good byes leaving with Ink and Luna making plans and Ink also agreeing to give Blue some pointers at driving before turning to leave.

      “See you guys later!” you wave as they get into a teal convertible your sure was Inks. Blue is already walking into the house complaining about his scarf being dirty. You look down, oh shit! That’s right these weren’t even your clothes, oops. “My bad Error.” You talk to yourself and fish out your pack of cigarettes.

      “Hey dollface~” Red’s usual coo drifts through the air as he steps up to you to light your cig. You smile and watch him light his own.

      “Hey cherry drop. How are you feeling?” you ask but your eyes are already scanning him swiftly.

      “Better then new. Papyrus has really mastered his magic. You look like you had a good day.” He says, and you laugh, you were a mess.

      “Yeah I should probably get cleaned up huh.” You say with a laugh as you flick out your cigarette. Walking past Red you both share a small kiss before your taking off your dirty boots and walking carefully into the house.

      “VINCENT! YOU ARE FILTHY DON’T YOU DARE TRACK THAT SHIT IN THE HOUSE!” your immediately assaulted by Edge as he storms up to you.

      “Oops sorry, I took of my shoes and I was heading for the shower I promise.” You say as he eyes you. You huff when his skeletal hands are hoisting you off the floor his gait directed for the stairs. You send him an unamused look as you just dangle there. “You know that I know your tall you don’t have to rub my face in it.” You jest half heartedly and grin like an idiot at his glare.

      “I KNEW YOU LIKED IT A LITTLE DIRTY BUT THIS IS OUTRIGHT RIDICULOUS!” he announced and your eyes widen before you crack up.

      “Holy hell! You make a joke!”

     “YEAH, I’M ONE STEP AWAY FROM BEING A FUCKING COMEDIAN.” He shouts dryly before flinging you into one of the empty bathrooms slamming the door behind you. Your holding your sides struggling to reel in your giggles. You finally compose yourself and turn around to turn on the shower, waiting for the water to warm to the temperature you liked before stripping. Oh wait! You needed fresh clothes. You head back to the door and crack it open.

      “EDGE!” you complain and hear his heavy stomps before seeing him. His expression shifting from irritation to something entirely different as you open the door. His eye lights drifting before meeting your gaze. “I’m sorry, but can you bring me a night shirt or something?” He grumbles but stomps off you giggle to yourself and smile at his return. Taking the garments from him with a thank you before closing the door, Bone slipping in before it could fully close you laugh. Guess he could use a bath as well, two birds with one stone.

 

     After showering and getting dressed you find yourself in your usual spot at the kitchen counter with a fresh bottle of Ruby Viniq this time. Didn’t have to be concerned with a chaser this way. 5 shots in and your reaching for your pack and placing a fresh cig between your mouth.

      “TAKE THAT SHIT OUTSIDE!” Edge’s voice comes from the living room. Good goddess you could not get away with anything today!

      “I’m sure almost everyone smokes in this house; does it really matter?” you complain.

      “IT DOES!” your rolling your eyes but grabbing your lighter and making your way for the back door. You breathe in the fresh and pleasantly cool night air for once as the back door closes behind you. Your eyes shift at the blur of blue as the literal Blue is throwing something swiftly over the railing his hand goes to cover his mouth and you see smoke escape from between his gloved fingers. Holy shit!

      “Blue I didn’t know you smoked.” Wait you had grossly misjudged Papyrus, you just had to ask. “I’m sorry if this is rude but…how old are you?” He coughs while letting the remainder of smoke leave his mouth.

      “Old enough to know better…” he chastises himself and your pretty sure this is the first time his voice had ever been so normal. You light your cigarette and watch him expectantly. His cute little blue star eye lights scan you before he sighs. “212.” Your eyes nearly pop out of your skull as you wheeze and cough up your drag. This sweet little thing was 212 years old, what the fuck! You had been viewing him as something similar to a child this whole time! “Heh, really that surprised huh, Paps is the same way. He’s much older than he lets on.”

      “Oh I know, I know. He told me this morning…so wait…is OJ?” you leave the question as is and hear Blue give a chuckle.

      “I’m the older brother. Orange is 105.” And for who knows how many times today your mind is blown. And suddenly your leaning against the railing for support, abandoning your smoke as you cover hand your face. You scan him…oh gods. You were so naïve before and with this new knowledge your brain immediately attempts to corrupt this cute innocent creature. You blame the alcohol as your face flares, unwanted imagery invading your mind. He was a man, an honest adult! “Let me guess, you thought I was a child?” his voice drifts deeper and your shocked that you just stutter like a fool.

      “No…I mean kind of…I mean…I don’t know what I mean…But I definitely don’t view you that was now…” your rambling slowly devolved into nonsense and you glance at him to see a smirk on his face his eye sockets sultry and half lidded, oh no…he looked good like that…but he also looked like a predator and that frayed your nerves even more.

      “Is that right? Why don’t you prove that to me? Cause I’m having a hard time believing you.” he’s leaning against the railing in front of you one arm draped over and the other resting confidently on his hip bone.

      “Wha-“ he cuts you off before you can finish.

      “Let’s say…” he pretends to debate and your still staring at him wide eyed. “How about a kiss.” His expression shifts to something harder before he adds. “A real kiss Vinni.” Your full on just staring at him now like a deer in headlights. You slowly push yourself from your resting position on the railing. This situation might escalate to quickly, but you could kiss him like an adult, you were sure of that now even if he might not be. Your fingers are gripping into the dark gray fabric of his shirt and before you finish leaning in his fingers curl into the pink collar you still wear and pull crashing his teeth against your lips. Holy fuck! Your body gets hot as his tongue pries your mouth open to deepen the kiss, he was so surprisingly good that you let a moan escape you as your pressing yourself more solidly into him. He hums amused before his arms snare your waist tightly. Your shift your own arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss even more as you nip and search. He tasted of something lightly sweet and it felt very nice. His leg shifts between yours and he raises it slowly grinding against you. You give a sharp inhale breaking the kiss which has Blue grinning a darker look on his face. You feel the pop of magic and know without looking your most likely in his room. Suddenly his fingers are all over you as he presses you into the wall. You squeak out of surprise as his arms slide over your thighs as he pulls them onto his shoulder pressing you firmly against the wall.

    “Wait I’m not wearing-“ he cuts you off yet again as your night shirt is pulled up.

      “Underwear I see that.” He chuckles, and you see his eye lights glow as his blue tongue is trailing over your entrance. You moan and grip into the back of his skull. You did not wake up this morning thinking you would be finding yourself in this position tonight. He stops suddenly, and you look down to see his gaze is on the cuts and bruises previously left on your thighs and waist by Error. “Did you want these?” his voice is dark, and you fight the shiver, yeah, this side of Blue was all male.

      “Y-yes.” You stammer and see his grin grow wide before he’s throwing you effortlessly onto his mattress, he had not been kidding, his physical strength was ridiculous.

      “I’ll keep that in mind. Don’t worry I can be gentle as well.” He informs you and you see him strip his clothing dropping the articles in the same pile on his floor. You stare at the light blue upside-down heart. He stares at your chest and since you still have your night shirt on your sure it’s at your soul. “Look at it go, like a little bird in a cage.” He shifts over you and he positions himself between you while spreading your legs. “Must mean your enjoying yourself.” He breathes and his fingers and around your throat as he throws you onto your back. Your starstruck and it had nothing to do with his eye light shape, had this side always been in him? He had two halves! His free hand moves to work your clit and you cry out. “Wowzers your already so wet.” His voice takes that light-hearted tone but quickly gets low towards the end. You shift your eyes to watch him align his hips, your face flaring as his eye lights lock yours as he pushes himself into you. you tighten but breathe trying to relax. “So tight…” he breathes but moves at a slower pace before letting loose a guttural groan when his entire length is finally inside you. Oh gods, you were getting a pattern here, his size was very close to what Sans was packing. “You want me to keep going Vinni?” he asks his tongue trailing up your collar. This was definitely no fucking child, this was a man that had done this before.

      “Yes please…” you barely breathe as his teeth scrape over your clavicle and you buck. He chuckles but finally starts thrusting. His hand is back on your throat as he presses your head firmly into the sheets. “FUCK BLUE!” you scream as he hits that spot just right. You both then blink as there is a loud crack of splintered wood. You both shift to look towards the now open door of Blue’s bedroom. The look rolling next to the bed. Orange storms inside one eye light an angry Orange.

      “HOW DARE YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF MY BROTHER! I TRUSTED YOU TO KNOW BETTER THEN TO DECIEVE HIM INTO-“ Oranges berating is cut off swiftly as you feel Blue’s magic roll like waves into the room.

      “I’M TAKING WHAT I WANT FROM HER YOU ASSHOLE! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM WHILE I FINISH WHAT I STARTED!” Blue’s eye lights are a fierce and sharp blue as his voice dips ridiculously low that you are reminded a little of Error. If Oranges face wasn’t already bone white your sure the color would have drained. His eye lights disappearing completely. You think you hear Edge and Sans outside as well but before you can crane your head to look Blue’s magic is slamming the door in Orange’s face. “Now, where were we?” he smirks and you flush covering part of your face and you watch him shift his hips to continue. You pant and beg as your fingers curl into his ribs a single finger tip caressing his soul. He curses and moves a finger to your clit as he continues. You fling back into his bed cursing as both of your orgasms rock you. You both ride out your high as he crashes into the sheets next to you.

     “I wont be able to view you the same ever again.” You laugh but groan, you were sore.

      “Good.” He says simply his adorable smile back in place. Eventually you get up to clean yourself off and stealthly make for Sans room hoping you don’t run into Orange. Your fairly sure you and him were cool after what Blue had said, but still.

     “Sans?” you whisper as you crack his door open. You see his form shift on his bed away from a book he had in his lap. He crooks one finger in a beckoning motion and you swallow, oh no… you immediately obey and step up next to his bed. Your eyes downcast…your greatest fear, disappointing Sans.

      “Firstly let me just say I don’t care about the situation with Blue. He summed that up quickly for everyone. But I did have a very interesting conversation with Pap today when I arrived home.” His voice is stern, and you still can’t look at him…you rarely cry but an upset Sans would have you bawling. So you just stand and wait. “He leaned into me about lying since he got the full story of last nights adventure from you.”

      “I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t my place. I really am sorry I didn’t mean to cause a problem. I just can’t lie, I’m not a very good liar and Papyrus was keeping eye contact and pressing and I just had to-“ your voice trembles as you freak out and Sans has to cut you off.

     “Whoa, whoa. Easy, hey. I’m not angry, I mean I was for a little while there, but with everything happening at once it’s good that my bro knew the truth. I only wish you would have given me a warning. I received the most intense verbal lashing from my brother today, it was insane.” His grin and his words bring your eyes from the floor to him. He places a marker into his book before setting it on the nightstand. He pats the mattress and your eyes brighten. You slip in and quickly snuggle into his side.

      “I’m still sorry.”

      “It’s ok.” He flicks magic to shut off his bedside lamp.

      “I love you.” you snake your arms over his ribs, getting closer to him.

      “I love you to sweetheart.” He says softly and shifts so you can rest your head on his arm as he brings himself closer to you. You feel him shift against your exhausted form. Snores hit your acoustics and you sigh before he started mumbling in his seemingly instant deep sleep. His unconscious form rambled, what to you seemed like nonsense. A string of words and numbers that didn’t realistically seem to fit. You had a moment to remember that he did, in fact, have a hidden lab in the basement of the house that you shared here. You blink and attempt to try and make sense and decode whatever it was that was spewing form Sans’s non-lips. “Substance y diluted with chemical z…” He interrupted his involuntary monologue with a loud snore that didn’t even stir him. “Determ…” Another snore interrupted his unconscious form before continuing in a stutter. “Inject…” again another snore. “Stop…Gaster…Things.” Yet another snore. “May…change…” you strained next to him. Willing yourself to hear more, to gather any inside intel that may help you support or even defend the weird pseudo family you have acquired here… but nothing. Sans snored, seemingly content with whatever scientific outcome his dream state had provided him with. Blinking, you inhale and let the exhaustion of the weird day you have had take you and for the first time since the fight with Flowey, you have a feeling that something isn't quite right and your soul sinks…


	27. 27 The Unfreshest Of Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly i want to apologize to everyone reading that this chp came out as delayed as it did. Life has been challenging at the moment. a jerk landlord, vet bills and gas. But i enjoy writing and i love all the comments and support!

      You down your next shot. It was another day off. It was now…hmm…about a month after the…well…aftermath of the incident that happened between the mix up between Don Red and your Red. You blinked and stole a glance towards the stage at Sin and Pink as they performed as per usual. They dominated the nighttime slot on Friday evenings and... well…nights…weekends in general honestly. And they deserved the slot realistically. They seemed to bend over backwards for the stage time…realistically and figuratively. You blink…that would have struck you as hilarious, even if you were here by yourself. But, something had been off at home lately. You sigh and down another shot of the 360-cherry vodka that the club had so graciously offered to stock since you had become a regular. Rolling your shoulders in an attempt to loosen up while dragging your phone from the hoodie you were wearing. Today it had been whoever’s had chanced the first spot inside of the clean laundry hamper. Your orange fabric covered arm indicated exactly to whom your current hoodie belonged to as you move your finger to swipe away the lock screen. You shot Xander another message. This time making a jab about the many ‘reasons’ Dusty and him could be running late. Smirking to yourself you drop your phone back into your hoodies pocket. Resting your chin on your left propped up arm as your other pours you another shot. Now aware that Red was scooting back into the booth next to you after his quick venture outside.

      “So how did the call with Don go?” you question as you fill his empty shot glass.

      “S’fine. It aint like I got a problem with him or nothing.” He kicks his shot back swiftly and your raising an eyebrow when his gaze returns to you. “Really doll I’m not holding a grudge. It was just some friendly chit chat.”

      “If you say so.” You retort and take your own shot.

      “Wha? Don’t believe I can behave like the mature monster that I am?” there’s a lilt to his voice that had you letting out a giggle. He was taking a jab at himself to lighten the mood, you noticed and respected that. Taking a sip of the soda you had ordered as a chaser you shift to face him.

      “Alright cherry drop I believe you. I know it wasn’t his fault…in actuality but still I would have thought there would have been a bit more resentment.”

      “Heh, yeah I get where you’re coming from. Normally I’d be attempting to peel the flesh of a bastard who tried to dust me and failed but-“ you cut Red off.

      “But it wasn’t Don that had actually shot-“ Now Red is cutting you off.

      “Heh, yeah dollface I know. What I’m sayin is that we kinda bonded. We gotta lotta common interests that we recently discovered.”

      “Oh yeah? So, you became friends over this?” You ask him hopefully.

      “Yeah I guess so.”

      “What interests did you guys bond over?” you ask filling his glass again. You shift to take another shot of your own as he answers.

      “Our hatred for his brother Godfather.” He declares boldly that it has you spit taking your liquor partially across the booths table. Red promptly roars into a fit of laughter. You wipe at your face before sending him a look. “I’m sorry doll but holy crap that was hilarious!”

      “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But should you be stating things like that so easily out in the open like this?” you ask letting a lilt of worry slip into your tone. Red straightens up a new look quickly flashing over his expression before his usual lazy grin snaps back in place.

      “Don’t worry. I’m not as dumb as my bro might think. I know when to keep my magic in my pants.” He sends you a wink that you scoff at but are smiling regardless. His eye lights move to catch your gaze before he continues. “I’m not looking to get dusted anytime soon. Trust me.”

      “I trust you Red. I got your back and you have mine.” You flash him a grin before using some of the paper napkins to attempt to clean the spilt liquor from the table.

      “Can’t believe you wasted vodka…that’s alcohol abuse babe.” Red fires and with a snort you almost fall onto the table your body shaking with laughter.

      “Holy fuck Red!” you exclaim flinging yourself back into the booths seat.

      “What?” he shrugs a wicked grin on his face.

      “That was…damn that was a good one.” You state still amused.

      “Thanks, I thought so to. Now…I haven’t been seeing much of Sans around the house lately. You happen to know where he’s been holing himself up?” He mused while downing another shot.

      “I haven’t been seeing him very often this past month. I’m pretty sure he’s been shut in the lab down in the basement.” You sigh, it was true that lately Sans had been busying himself with some unknown project. In the past 4 and a half weeks you had maybe been able to converse with him 2 at most 3 times. And all had been brief conversations. Sans was crunching himself on his own personal time frame. As if what he was working on in the lab had an expiration date.

      “Well guess that explains why I’ve been seeing Sci coming and going more frequently.” Red shrugs taking in your expression. Wistful and a bit sad. There had been a feeling of loss hanging in the air lately at home that you could not realistically explain. And it had you constantly on edge and just a bit pensive. Sans was working on something that would, hopefully, give everyone an edge on the Gaster issue. You knew he was doing this because he cared about everyone. But that knowledge did little to soothe you. You jolt a bit in surprise as Red’s skeletal arm snakes its way across your shoulders. “Look, I may not know what’s going on in that basement or in Sans’s skull even. But I’m sure everything’s gonna work itself out.” Red reassures you giving your shoulders a squeeze before withdrawing his arm.

      “Yeah, I’m sure your right. I’m just trapped in my own head space.” A dose of relief washed over you as you chide your own insecurities briefly before pushing them away into an emotional bucket to be sorted through at a later date. Right now was not the time and there were other issues to contend with…like. “Where the fuck is Xander and Dusty anyway? You think they got caught up in that work zone up north?”

      “Nah.” Red started shaking his head. “More likely they’d taken a detour to the bone zone.” He ended, and it had you both cracking up. “Well fuck…” Red sighs tipping back another shot before pulling himself out of the booth. “I gotta errand I needta run tonight before heading back home. You gonna be alright here by yourself until Xander and Dusty decide to show?” Red asks fixing his hoodie to fit more snugly onto his shoulders.

      “Yeah, don’t worry about me cherry drop. I’ll be fine.” You answer him, you weren’t sure exactly what it was he had to take care of, but you respected his privacy.

      “See ya back home doll. Try not to stay out to late.” Red winked before you felt that residual pop of magical energy as he teleported out to wherever he was going. You let out a deep sigh as you turn your head to watch the commotion on stage as Sin and Pink did their thing. You were sad that Red had things to take care of tonight, but you were happy you were able to spend any time with him at all recently. Whatever he had been up to lately with his ‘errands’ he was serious about it and you respected him too much to pester him on the subject.

      “After all, …it’s not like he’s my best friend or nothing.” You grumble. Finding yourself in a strange mood ever since the incident with Don and his asshole competitor brother Godfather. You inhale deeply and spot a couple familiar faces pass through the crowd. Thank the goddess you think vaguely before poking at the ketchup bottle on the table and meeting Xander’s eyes.

      “I’m at eight shots boys, and you gotta ketchup!” you poke at the condiment bottle on the table top as you keep eye contact with your human friend. You see him physically resist shoving his face into his hands before he answers you.

      “Godammit Vinni!” Xander spits out and you see Dusty stroll carefree behind him as they scoot into the booth with ease. You let a fresh smile slip onto your face replacing the saltiness you had retained earlier from you best friends hasty retreat. Trying not to take it personally you slide two glasses towards your friends.

      “So, what’s new guys? Haven’t had free time to chat in a while.” You comment sipping your newly acquired shot. Dusty downed his first and pours another as Xander makes eye contact with you a slightly embarrassed chuckle escaping him.

      “Well got to talk to Error earlier today that was…interesting to say the least.” You raise an eyebrow to that and note that Dusty had physically restrained a giggle. You smirk, as long as they were getting along still and happy that was enough for you. You grin like an idiot as Dusty replies.

       “Have you been able to control your new powers a little easier? I knew they were too ‘hot’ to handle when you first obtained them.” Dusty fired off and you snorted in your attempt not to spew more drinks on to the table top. Instead you cough at the shocked but approving look Xander shoots Dusty as you and the skeletal monster fail to stifle giggles.

       “Ugh you two quit poking fun at me.” Xander comments halfheartedly a small smile still plastered onto his face. “Anyway, what’s got you making that look?” His piercing blue gaze locks onto yours and you blink brandishing a carefree smile.

      “I don’t know what you’re talking about captain.” You smile giving your best carefree shrug as you pour yourself another shot. You had already burdened Red with your home troubles. Things were finally looking up for Xander and you were not going to be his or Dusty’s downer. No way! You’d put on your big girl panties and suck it up. Your friend’s happiness was more important at the moment then the paranoia you had self-inflicted at your home in regards to your soulmate trouble. Everything would be fine as soon as Cross and Gaster were taken care of and you could be reassured that your friends and family would be safe. Dusty sent Xander a look that you could not decipher in your current state. Xander arches an eyebrow taking in your current expression. You do recognizer the look for what it was; sizing you up. You’d been eating, you always had a few drinks at night. With that knowledge under your belt you deduce that there was no way he’d be able to guess that you’d been having troubling thoughts about Sans at home lately. You continue to make small talk with Dusty and throw a few jabbing jokes Xander’s way before the human captain seems to give up his ability to detective this situation.

      “Sin and Pink are really pulling out all the stops tonight aren’t they?” Xander questions taking a shot and you visibly relax at the change of subject.

      “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen them working here literally every time I come here.” Dusty adds and you smile. Sin and Pink had been working hard for their time slots, so naturally you feel that they deserved the extra time. Dusty takes a shot and you and Xander exchange irrelevant details about life as you and Dusty take turns poking at your human friend. The night proceeds like this for a couple hours before an alarm blares You all but throw your shot glass onto the table; bottle of 360 vodka still in hand as you follow your friends as they cautiously dragged themselves out of the bar booth. Dusty wrapped a skeletal arm around Xander’s shoulders protectively and you had a split second to realize that your friend still suffered from ptsd from his time as a soldier. You narrowed your eyes as the crowd of people rushed the exits immediately as the music stopped and Mettattons voice struggled to remain smooth over the intercom. Griping the glass bottle more snugly into your hand you felt your soul drop into the pit of your stomach as another voice blared through the speakers of the club.

      “Cross…do you?” Your eyes widened immediately…the voice that sounded exactly like Error’s…only no glitchlexia…Gerror…what in the fuck was going on here!

      “Oh yes I do want to take it from here.” You didn’t think your expression could match the look that crossed Xander’s face at this moment upon realizing the monster voice intercepting the speaker signal for the Magic Den. Xander was definitely proving you wrong. You fight not to flinch as your human friend’s new magic literally flares to life in response to the voices intrusion. Cringing slightly, you note, on a reflex, as your human friend literally ‘flares’ to life. You take quite a few steps back. Flames pushing at you as the rage within the captain reaches a new boiling point at the voice over the com system continues its crescendo. You couldn’t fault Xander of course. There was no way you could realistically. You would have done or reacted the same if it was your bond.

      “What the fuck does that bastard think he’s up to…and is that Gerror…that miserable prick how can he be so confident…he was hardly a blip on the strength radar…” Dust murmurs viciously his magic taking a few pulses into the air as well.

      “He seemed to really despise as well as want Error’s position last time we went to monster house B…from what I noticed…I’m not sure…” you let your observation fall flat as you notice the emergency sirens fire off and the steel security doors lock into place. A resounding click and 10 inches of impenetrable steel separated you and your friends from the outside world as you mentally and magically prepare yourself for the inevitable confrontation. “Fuck…” You breathe fingers tightening around the smooth glass of your still grasped vodka bottle. Dusty whispered something into Xander’s ear and you note his eyes rest on you from his peripherals then slide down to your bottle before returning to yours. Oh! The idea clicked, and you gave the smallest of nods that you had understood. A loud crash sounded upstairs and your turning your head near the stairs watching a familiar robotic figure tumble downwards, glass shards descending along with Mettaton like the most painful of glitter. Your small stranded rag team of humans and monster shout towards him, but the magical robot didn’t budge when he finally reached the end of the unwilling freefall.

      “Vinni go grab Mettaton and drag him somewhere out of the way!” Xander fired off the order and you’re running for the bottom of the staircase without questioning. “Dusty can you use your magic to sense if there are any stragglers stuck inside with us?” he continues. Your ignoring Dusty’s magic as it crawls prickly over your skin, instead focusing on swinging your arms under MTT’s and dragging with as much strength as your thin arms could muster.

      “Sure, have the physically inept human drag a solid metal body by herself…” you grumble at a barely audible level. To your surprise MTT’s body was fairly light.

      “Us down here and there are 3 monsters still upstairs in the V.I.P booths.” Dusty’s voice rings the information.

      “Wait! 3? I only heard Cross and Gerror!” you shout back taking a glance at MTT and checking the still visibly bright soul that shimmered inside the glass vial that functioned as his torso.

      “Well apparently there’s one more.” Dusty commented and you see Xander make a hand motion for you to regroup. Starting at a light jog you attempt to make you way back to your friends when something gray flashed in front of you impaling itself into the ground not an inch from your foot. Stumbling backwards a few feet you note the familiar butterfly sword that belonged to-

      “CROSS!” Xander’s voice boomed.

      “Vinni move!” Dusty ordered and you grabbed the handle of the weapon in front of you swinging behind the giant hunk of steel to use it as a shield just in time for Cross’s skeletal fist to ram solidly into the blade. The force behind the attack sending a violent tremor through the weapon numbing your hand and shocking you for just a brief moment. Cross laughing takes advantage and rushes towards the left reaching for you. Eyes widening you let reflex take hold. Both hands gripping the liquor bottle like a professional baseball player and swinging full force catching Cross in his zygomatic process. Glass shards spraying in every direction as the bottle shatters and the contents flow all over the monsters clothing. Xander shouts something but you’re already running for distance. Skidding to a halt near Dusty in a half turn to see Cross’s body erupt in flames. Narrowing your eyes, you summon a black femur…this seemed to easy and where was Gerror? Steeling a sideways glance towards your friends confirms that they are thinking something very similar. The fire dies down and all that was left was a cindered pile of black bones at the base of the steps.

      “Predictable.” A voice descends slowly down the stairs along with the figure it belonged to.

      “Really Cross? Too scared to face us in person at the very beginning.” Xander fires off his fists smoldering but his posture controlled. Cross’s eye sockets narrow at the insult making a huff of annoyance as his boots are crunching onto the remains of his smoking clone. The bone shatters and the dust hovers only a moment before settling into the ash.

      “Don’t get to cocky pyromancer. A clone is one thing.” Skeletal fingers sliding over the handle of his butterfly sword Cross chuckles releasing the blade giving it a twirl before positioning in front of him. “But I’m the real deal and no human is on my level.” His eye lights burn into Xander as he takes a stance. You have a moment of satire hilarity…these two had their own war just in and of themselves. Cross would kill you or Dusty if the opportunity presented itself…but that wasn’t his main target tonight it would seem. You don’t see Dusty, but you are aware of his magic filling the room.

      “Vinni…” Dusty breathes in warning but you already feel it. Another presence that was familiar but…not. Grip tightening on your own weapon you let your own magic spill out of you in warning. A display that you were not going to be cowering in the corner of the fray. A blue cord glints in the low light you jump up and dash towards the side in a dodge as another chuckle enters the room.

      “Pfft some necromancer.” Gerror voices and your raising an eyebrow at his underserved confidence as he makes a show of descending from the ceiling beams on his blue magic cables.

      “Try me knock off Error.” You spat remembering the conflict at monster house b. His rude display was one thing but joining forces with Cross to make…what? A claim for power Error didn’t really have anymore? Foolish prick. His eye sockets narrowed down at you and it has you smirking as you note the look of only barely restrained fear as he takes a moment to address Cross.

       “You said I could” Cross cuts him off not even bothering to shift his attention in any way from Xander. As if Gerror were a passing leaf in the wind, a minor thing to acknowledge.

      “Yes whatever. Kill whichever human you want that’s here.” Cross gives a faint gesture with his hand before placing it back onto his weapon. Wow…really? If you weren’t already sure Cross had tunnel vision in regard to Xander you might have been offended. A smug satisfied look washes away the previous uncertainty on Gerror’s face and now your personally offended. You inhale to ground yourself, Gerror was easily angered…maybe you could use that to your advantage. Gerror’s laughter has you refocused on him and you hear the clash of a separate battle behind you taking way. Gerror makes a grand gesture cords crashing downwards. You tuck and roll forwards past them and make a mad dash. If you could finish this quickly you could help Xander and Dusty with the bigger ‘skeleton in the closet’.

      “That all you got ‘Gayer’!” you shout as you arc your sharpened femur upwards catching him across the ribs over the sternum slicing into the bone. You use the momentum of your dash into a 360 twirl that you had seen Edge do on several occasions allowing you to land another blow. But missing as blue cables frantically fall between you and Gerror who’s swiftly back stepping clutching at his chest in disbelief. You hurl your weapon at him and he stumbles to the side in an attempt to dodge. “You think I’d sit by after being attacked? What do you think I’ve been doing in the background? Training! Try having Edge, Undyne and the real Error as drill sergeants and you expect me to let a flunky, at best, threaten me and mine?” Your sudden outburst has Cross laughing. It was true, on the side when your turn on the roster for training didn’t come up were the only nights you could actually consider days off. Emotions went on a sudden torrenting flashback. It washed over you in the space of only a few seconds, but it was enough to have your magic rolling off you in oceanic waves as you stared without really seeing the fearful expression on Gerror’s face. The first battle scare, Edge's cllose call, Fresh’s death, Red’s life being put in danger, the sudden disappearance of San’s warm presence in the house, the combated distance that Edge had started so he could harden himself to help train the others, Blackberry being even touchier than usual, and Blueberry’s sudden shift in demeanor. A feeling of desperation that lasted in one of those seconds hit you. You needed to be smart, strategize, sort through everything to keep the people you cared for as well as yourself alive. If that meant you had to take a little less bullshit like with the incident with your Red…you would. But freaking out now…that would not help. Taking your own advice immediately you let out the breath you’d been holding and un ball your fist, focus to wield your magic like a weapon. That’s right. It was your weapon, you were not it's. Ceramic tiling cracking under foot and you gave a couple steps to the side as a couple soulless black skeletal figures struggled to un earth themselves. Small shock fills you…so that was how you could do that. This newly acquired information has you smiling a sense of self-worth and appreciation returning to you. It was small in comparison to some of the other things you’d seen form the monster community, but it was yours and it could be useful. Bending slightly at the knees you unearth another sharpened femur. Flipping it in your hands so it faced downwards you start again towards Gerror. One second your standing in front of him and the other your halfway across the room with Dusty sprawled on top of you.

      “I swear your useless as even a distraction. Do you not remember the gift that was given to you!” Cross shouts in Gerror’s direction who is struggling to compose himself a look of stupidity and shame rest on his features briefly. You thought it was fair to assume that he had thrown Dusty at you. Grabbing the fabric of Dusty’s hoodie you pull yourself out from under him.

      “Dusty?” you shake him, but he doesn’t move so you swiftly take a look under his hoodie and shirt. “Thank goddess…” you breath. He was just unconscious like Mettaton.

      “Holy shit…” You hear Xander across the room just barely before your eyes are widening. Gerror could do what Error could! A new monster dropped from the ceiling beams in front of Gerror. His soul turned white and surrounded by blue cables was Fresh. They had taken Fresh he had never died!

      “Fresh you’re alive!” you dumbly state the obvious. Your hazel gaze tried to see his eye lights through the shades that were plastered onto his face…nothing, no symbols or anything…now you were worried as Gerror flexes his hand out a bought of new confidence filling him. The cables around Fresh flex and pull and he’s dashing at you. A puppet for Gerror, Fresh’s magic responding out of Gerror’s convivence. 6 different colored tentacles of magic emerged from Fresh’s back in a colorfully horrifying display as he made his way for you.

      “Vinni move!” You hear Xander in the background and your magic pulses in reflex. One of your soulless skeletal thralls stepping into Fresh’s path while the other jumped onto his back in an attempt to slow his pursuit. Making the tactical decision to regroup with Xander you turn to make a dash past Fresh only for Cross’s blade to puncture the ground in front of you again. You turn raising your femur as you hear the sound of bone crunch. Fresh’s magic easily pulling them apart and flinging them in every direction. Oh fuck…you hear Gerror cackling in the background. You had not realized…this 90’s nightmare this super dork…he was strong, and he had no control over his own body or magic at the moment.

      “Fresh! Hey, I know you’re in there! I know how that magic works. I know we didn’t get a lot of time to get to know each other but you befriended my niece. Moon, you remember her, right?” You attempt to reason with him, to find some struggling piece of recognition. You think you see a flicker of something behind those shades, so you step closer to him and the moment you do you realize you made a mistake. His bright blue gloved hand snaps forwards and grips your throat lifting you off the ground. You use your free hand to grip his arm, a panic building inside you as his other hand grabs the handle of Cross’s sword and yanks it free. The world seemed to slow, and a multitude of things happen within these few seconds. Three new magical pops enter the room, two of which are very big. Xander dashes for Fresh in an attempt to pry him off you only to be impaled by the weapon he had just plucked from the ground. Splitting easily through Xander’s sternum you shout as rivets of blood pour out of Xander’s body, him crumpling to the floor instantly. Your other hands flashes in the air and you drive the pointed femur into the shoulder of the arm Fresh was holing you with. He made no sound of pain but his arm dropped to his side instantly. In another moment your reling on him. “How could you! Fresh how dare you! You betrayed us…everyone! Xander!” Your body moves on its own tacking the monster to the ground, his shades clattering loudly across the ground and you see his purple heart eye light blink once as if coming out of a trance. You scattered away from him and slid onto your knees onto the floor next to Xander to check for vitals. No heart beat… “No…” you don’t realize your chanting this until red and gold skeletal fingers are prying you forcefully off the floor.

      “INK! No pul53 but h1s s0ul 1s st1ll 1nt4ct.” Error’s broken voice states and Ink is running past him to grab ahold of Xander’s form. A yellow star and blue heart eye light seek your desperate gaze.

      “I’m sure…yeah. I can save him…but it’ll require a monster soul…” Ink states sadly.

      “N1ghtm4r3!” Error starts and that answers the question as to who the third magical pop was. “1 b3liv3 w3 have many t0 c00se fr0m.” Error’s gaze scans the room. A hearty chuckle exits Cross before he makes his own hasty retreat. Error’s eye sockets narrow before his skull shifts to Fresh.

      “No Error! Fresh is unable of feeling emotion no one can fault him for this!” Ink declared, and your brain is able to slowly rationalize with the knowledge that Ink could save your friend.

      “What…what do you mean? Of course he can’t, Gerror is currently controlling him.” You whip your head back to Error. “That’s how that magic works right?” you question wanting a real answer. Error laughs and you’re not appreciating it. He sees the unamused look you send his way before straightening up.

      “As much a5 1 hat3 t0 admit it. That tra5h 0v3r th3r3.” He points down to where Fresh was sitting on the floor. “Is a fa1rly str0ng m0nst3r…Gerror c0uldn’t c0ntr0l a c0ckr0ach w1th his l3v3l of magic. Let al0n3 th15 ab0minat10n.” his explanation brought up more questions for you then answers so you swing your head back towards Ink.

      “Fresh…he’s…well he doesn’t feel things like everyone else does. His soul just doesn’t have that spark.”

      “I’m not sure I understand.” You admit pulling away from Error who promptly stepped up to Fresh.

      “H3y tra5h. That’s n0t h0w y0u tr3at th3 p30pl3 wh0 invit3d y0u t0 the1r h0me. Hum4n5 th4t want3d t0 b3 fr13nds with y0u.”

      “Yes, Fresh it’s super un rad to be hurting people like that. Why don’t you go ahead and free yourself, so you can get some of your magic back?” Ink offers and your reeling as Fresh easily rips the strings from his soul off as if he was pulling lint from his shirt. “Error is right…for once.” Ink adds quietly but when you see Error turn heal it was obviously loud enough.

      “If y0u had l3t m3 dust him up0n 3nt3ring w3 would n0t be 1n this me55!” Error gestures towards Xander’s still form which has another wave of panic flow over you. “Y0ur pacif15t id34ls are d3ad if y0u actually want t0 pr0t3ct s0m3th1ng. I h4v3 b33n trying t0 tell y0u that for y34rs Ink!”

      “Hey now mah glitchy brah, there’s no need to be talking ‘bout yo bestie like I aint here.” Fresh walks up to Error and Ink easily and you come to a realization. Ink and Error are considered godlike among monsters…Fresh doesn’t feel emotion or some garbage that you can’t rationalize at the moment. Do they not realize the gravity of the situation where a life is literally in their hands right now! You verbalize that, and it has them all stopping their separate arguments. A look of guilt on Ink’s face and an emotion passing over Error that you didn’t have the time to decipher as he’s swinging around in the direction of Nightmare who was standing patiently.

      “Tak3 G3rr0r’s s0ul th3n du5t h1m.” Error said in Nightmare’s direction who simply nodded a grin forming onto his face.

      “What don’t have the guts to do it yourself? You really are losing your touch failure!” Gerror’s voice booms. And you note he was covered in Error’s blue cables…explained why he hadn’t been able to escape.

      “Hav3 1t y0ur way.” Error stated as if talking about finishing a regular chore, like laundry. He bent down and grabbed both Ink’s and Xander’s arm before teleporting right next to Gerror.

      “1 hav3 0n3 th1ng 1 want t0 say t0 you bef0re…” Gerror’s glitchlexia raises but before he can finish Error’s skeletal fingers are around the monster’s cervical vertebra and with a quick flex you hear a pop as his skull is separated from his body.

      “I d0n’t car3.” Error mutters as his other hand punctures Gerror’s chest and in a second is offering the soul to Ink whose body moves almost in a trance into whatever magic he could work to save Xander. But his face was frozen in horror at Error’s brutality in that moment. In that moment you did not care, instead you approached Ink with Fresh tailing you aimlessly.

       “Ink…” you breathe, and Ink shakes his head and meets your fearful expression with a reassuring one.

      “It will be alright my dear, but it will take time. I’ll have to take him to the doodle sphere with me for a while. I’ve never had to do this for a human before, let alone one with magic.” He murmurs more to himself but sends you another smile before his magic is teleporting him, Xander and Fresh out of the building.

      “N1ghtmar3 cl34n up h3r3 w0uld y0u.” Error says picking up Gerror’s lifeless skull. It made you wonder how he hadn’t dusted yet but that was the least of your concern. For all intents and purposes, he was dead.

      “Where you headed Error?” Nightmare questions casually bringing his hand out of his hoodie to scratch his skull.

      “I n33d t0 sp3ak w1th Don at th4t m0nst3r h0us3 b tonight. L3t h1m kn0w I’ll b3 st0pping by. W3 n33d t0 r00t out potent1al tra1t0rs s0 nothing l1k3 this happ3ns aga1n.” Error declared and before you could say anything further he teleported out.

      “Well that was abrupt. Give me a moment and I’ll get ahold of someone for you. Let me call Sans for you.”

      “Thank you Nightmare, I appreciate that. Will they be ok here and what about the lockdown?” you question.

      “Don’t worry about that. Everything will be fine, I’ll give the Don a call next.” He informs you and lifts the phone to where an ear would be if he had one. A few minutes pass before his looking at his cell. “Heh, looks like classic is busy at the moment. I’ll just hit up Don.” Nightmare continues and that strange pulling sensation that you had been feeling lately arose for a brief moment. After a few more minutes after his phone call two magical pops enter the area. Don Red and your Red. They were laughing at something one of them had said mid pop in and you smiled suddenly feeling very tires as you let your body fall into Red’s, his arms circling you instantly. Then the look on both Don and Red’s expressions changed instantly and Nightmare stepped in to explain the situation and you add the parts he, Error and Ink had been absent for.

      “I’m sorry doll…I shouldn’t of left. I should have been here.” Red started and your shaking your head and hugging yourself into him.

      “You didn’t know. No one did.” You reason letting yourself sink deeper into the hug, your eyes lidding, exhausted. You roll your head to meet Don’s pondering eye lights. He looked down in silent question. “Don, can you make sure Dusty knows…he doesn’t know… and MTT will be ok right?” your voice takes on that sleepy lilt that made you sound frailer then you actually were.

      “Yeah don’t you worry. I’ll take care of it.” Don grins and fishes out one of his cigars and turns towards Nightmare while taking out his phone. You snuggled your face into Red’s clavicle and breathe.

      “Come on doll let’s get you home. Don’t worry about passing out on me, I got ya.” Red’s accented voice is the last thing you hear and your barely able to let out a murmured thank you before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to be that person but i am considering adding a patreon set up here so if any one wanted to support my favorite hobby so i could write at a more frequent basis, it would be greatly appreciated for me and my pup the real Baby Bones =)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Multiverse Convergence Co-Writer P.O.V Chapters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16250186) by [VincentAnubi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VincentAnubi/pseuds/VincentAnubi)




End file.
